Familia de sangre
by DeDanae
Summary: Un nuevo clan de vampiros, muchas dificultades y peligros y un secreto que siempre debió guardarse. Entrad, leed y comentad, y quizá viviréis por siempre jóvenes. Más aventuras del trío, pero puede leerse por separado
1. Prólogo NADEZHDA Recuerdos

Hola

**Bueno, pues nada. Más aventuras del trío.**

**Para las que habéis leído "Llamas en la noche", y "Luces y sombras", quizá este capítulo resulte un poco soso, más que nada porque en la primera parte, Nadya se dedica un buen rato a recordar. Pero me pareció bueno escribirlo así, y refrescaros también la memoria un poco. Probablemente esta historia vaya más despacio, pq no está escrita del todo, pero espero que tengáis paciencia conmigo.**

**Van a aparecer muchos, muchos personajes nuevos, y conoceremos más a algunos que ya se han ido presentando en las anteriores. En especial, aparecerá uno que me encanta, ya os diré cuál es cuando lleguemos a él. Pero os aseguro que está en mi lista de "Vampiros favoritos" jaja.**

**Arthemisa, sigo con la idea de la segunda parte de "La muchacha en las sombras", pero me está costando un riñón, y no me gusta empezar una historia hasta que, al menos, la tengo totalmente en la cabeza. Pero estoy en ello, estoy en ello.**

**Ah, y aquí se resuelven algunas de las preguntas que teníais acerca de Cora y Árvidas. Bueno, todas, diría yo.**

**Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, como siempre. Si queréis que siga, tocad el botoncito ese tan mono que pone Go. Los reviews son la tinta de mi pluma, y si me dejáis sin ellos, no puedo escribir.**

**Prólogo. NADEZHDA. Recuerdos.**

La noche ya había caído cuando Leo y Lyosha decidieron salir a cazar. Si los conozco mínimamente, su excursión tardará mucho más del cuarto de hora escaso que nos ocupa cuando yo los acompaño. A pesar de que me habían ofrecido ir con ellos, preferí dejarlos marchar solos. Los dos disfrutan mucho más de sus cacerías cuando no tienen que soportar lo que Leo denomina "mi exasperante aprecio por la sangre de alce", y se merecen un poco de diversión después de los días que llevamos preparando la casa de Canadá para que todo esté listo a nuestra llegada. La plácida sucesión de horas después de la batalla en Chernobil y los problemas con Cora, su hermano Demis y la muerte de éste y de Armand a manos de los cazadores, está empezando a mermar sus mal templados nervios. A mi me entusiasma esta serenidad. Los días tranquilos en los que hay poco más que mencionar que largos ratos de pereza que se suceden unos a otros sin solución de continuidad. Pero mis chicos necesitan la acción casi tanto como un humano necesita respirar, así que cuando Lyosha sugirió salir de caza a pesar de que todos sabíamos que no necesitaba alimentarse aún, me ofrecí a solucionar lo que quedaba pendiente mientras ellos marchaban juntos. Al principio se molestaron en fingir que preferían que los acompañara, pero no tardaron demasiado en traspasarme todos los papeles con los que llevaban horas peleándose y se dirigieron a los terrenos de caza tan rápido como les fue posible, por si yo cambiaba de opinión.

Miré las notas que tengo en las manos con una sonrisa. No queda mucho por hacer, pero hasta yo tengo que reconocer que todo ira mucho más rápido si me encargo sola. Busqué las carpetas que contienen toda la documentación a nombre de nuestras nuevas identidades canadienses, para tenerla a mano por si la necesito. Lisías se había ocupado de conseguirla con su habitual eficacia, aunque sospecho que Alejandra ha tenido mucho que ver en la rapidez con la que se resolvió el tema. Al igual que mis compañeros, Lisías parece tener la memoria de los peces para todo lo que signifique papeleo. Cuando me ofrecí a poner en orden la documentación de Leo después de aguantar sus gruñidos durante toda una tarde, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lyosha al menos es metódico, aunque detesta la burocracia y procura saltársela siempre que puede, pero el caótico sistema de Leo para organizar sus propiedades y cuentas, me mantuvo tres días delante del ordenador pirateando más sistemas de los que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar. Y menos mal que pude hacerlo de ese modo. Si hubiera intentado poner en orden sus asuntos intentando darles al menos una apariencia de legalidad, me llegaría el fin del milenio sin haberlo descifrado todo. Después de varios intentos fallidos, me limité a convencer a los ordenadores de que todo lo que mi compañero posee, ahora pertenece a sus otras identidades, abandonando su idea inicial de fingir su propia muerte y heredarse a sí mismo una vez más. No quiero ni imaginar la de dinero que ha debido perder cada vez que intentó sucederse como su propio heredero. Pero claro, eso a él no le preocupa lo más mínimo. Al igual que Lyosha, afirma tener mucho más de lo que nunca podrá gastarse, lo cual es sin duda cierto, así que le da igual lo que se pierda cada vez que necesita un cambio de identidad.

Bueno, pero eso ya está solucionado. Los papeles están en regla, y el sistema organizado para que, cuando dentro de unos cuantos años tengamos que volver a hacer un cambio, todo sea mucho más simple. Siempre y cuando lo haga yo, claro, aunque dudo mucho que ninguno de mis compañeros se decida a volver a pelearse con la burocracia humana ahora que me tienen a mí para arreglarlo. Con un suspiro me sumergí en mis notas, tachando tareas ya realizadas, y ordenando las que quedan por preparar. Comprobé con alivio que sólo faltan por resolver un par de temas que no me ocuparán mucho tiempo. Me animé a empezar por los que se refieren a la titularidad de los suministros de luz, agua y demás. Después de pelearme con media docena de ineptos empleados de un sinfín de departamentos de atención al cliente, decidí resolverlo yo misma colándome en los sistemas de las distintas compañías, solucionando en menos de cinco minutos lo que la última estúpida telefonista me indicó con cierta sorna que tardaría al menos dos meses. Miré nuevamente mi lista, y no me llevó ni un segundo optar por resolverlo todo de la misma manera. Menos de un cuarto de hora después, ya tenía todas las tareas solucionadas. Sólo falta por decidir la fecha en la que nos trasladaremos, pero eso no depende sólo de mí.

Me senté junto al fuego, dispuesta a leer un rato, pero mi mente no dejaba de vagar, sumergiéndome en los recuerdos del último año, y sobre todo del último mes. Cuando apenas había empezado a acostumbrarme a la idea de que lo que se abría ahora ante mí no era una vida humana de setenta u ochenta años, sino toda una eternidad junto al hombre que me ha convertido en lo que ahora soy, nuestro mundo estuvo a punto de desmoronarse por culpa de un grupo de descontrolados bebedores de humanos que estaban atrayendo mucha más atención de la que es aconsejable. Por fortuna, todo se resolvió con más o menos dificultades y –no pude evitar pensar con un deje de orgullo– gracias a mi capacidad para conocer la historia de todo aquel del cual beba su sangre. Y en el medio de toda esa locura, mi mundo volvió a dar una voltereta insospechada. Lo único que yo esperaba era que se solucionara toda esa situación, y volver a la casa que compartía con Lyosha en Irkutsk para seguir con nuestra vida en común. O con lo que sea que los puristas del idioma quieran llamar a lo que mi especie tiene en lugar de vida. Pero el destino no estaba dispuesto a ponérmelo tan fácil, e hizo aparecer una complicación más en mi camino. Aunque esta vez se trataba de una maravillosa complicación, todo hay que decirlo. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en lo confundida que me había sentido en ese momento. Hasta que Leo apareció en nuestra vida, yo sabía que amaba a Lyosha no sólo más de lo que jamás había amado a ningún hombre, sino mil veces más de lo que era capaz de amar siendo humana. Y desde mi punto de vista, todavía odiosamente mortal, era incapaz de entender la atracción que el impulsivo y deslenguado Leo provocaba en mí. Pero al poco de conocerlo difícilmente podía negarme a mi misma que, a pesar de que mi amor por Lyosha no había menguado ni un ápice, lo que sentía por Leo no podía clasificarse sólo de amistad ni con la más inocente de las intenciones. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas resistirme a esa atracción. Lo intenté mucho más de lo que nadie puede llegar a imaginar, mientras bloqueaba mi mente con decisión ante cualquier acceso de Lyosha a esos pensamientos. Y cuando ya estaba convencida de tener mis sentimientos bajo control, mi compañero me sorprendió haciéndome reconocer lo que yo tanto había intentado ocultar, y diciéndome que estaba bien, que era correcto, que nada le agradaría más que llamar a ese hombre su hermano. Si me hubiera abofeteado, no me habría causado más impresión. Mi patológicamente celoso compañero no sólo no se sentía ofendido al saber que me había enamorado de otro hombre, sino que parecía encantado con la idea. Me llevó mucho entender el concepto de familia de mi nueva especie, muchos malentendidos y confusiones que ahora me parecen tan absurdos que casi siento vergüenza de mi misma. Ahora que los dos forman parte de mi vida y que no tardaremos en trasladarnos a nuestra nueva casa para formar el clan que mis dos compañeros han esperado durante tanto tiempo, a duras penas puedo recordar mi vida anterior, cuando era una humana solitaria y creía que la familia era un accidente genético y el amor sólo cosa de dos.

Y hablando de amor, no pude evitar preguntarme si la joven Cora estaría con Árvidas. Desde la muerte de su odioso y santurrón hermano a manos de los cazadores, el primo de Lisías se ha convertido en su amigo y confidente, pero es evidente a ojos de todos, salvo a los de Cora, que desea ser mucho más que eso. Los hasta ahora estériles esfuerzos de Árvidas, provocan un sinfín de insinuaciones maliciosas por parte de los hombres de su familia y de mis compañeros, lo que no resulta nada sorprendente. Hasta a mí, que aún me cuesta deshacerme de la pátina de prejuicios humanos en algunas cosas, me parece que todo está yendo mucho más despacio de lo que debería.

Le estaba dando vueltas al tema de Cora y Árvidas, cuando un delicioso olor inundó mis fosas nasales. O debería decir dos deliciosos olores, aunque atenuados por un leve rastro de sangre animal. Mis compañeros han regresado de la cacería, y se acercan a mí, atravesando el jardín para llegar a la casita anexa que Shannen y Alejandra nos han asignado como alojamiento mientras gocemos de su hospitalidad. En teoría, dado nuestro rango como aliados de su familia, tendríamos que ocupar una habitación en la mansión principal, pero las dos son lo bastante prudentes como para mantenerme alejada de los comentarios maliciosos de sus primas, lo que no sé si agradecerles. Empiezo a sospechar que muchas más de las que yo desearía han compartido cama con al menos uno de mis compañeros en el pasado, y aunque sé que probablemente saber el número exacto va a enfurecerme, no me hace ninguna gracia que los demás parezcan conocer un dato que me atañe y que ignoro por completo. Hasta este momento no he tenido oportunidad de poner a Leo y Lyosha contra la pared para que se sinceren por fin, pero ahora que ya hemos solucionado todos los asuntos pendientes, ese tema está muy arriba en mi lista de prioridades. No tuve tiempo de pensar mucho más en ello. Están lo suficientemente cerca como para que Lyosha pueda leer mis pensamientos, y no quiero ponerlos sobre aviso acerca de mis intenciones. No tengo ninguna duda que se pondrán de acuerdo entre los dos para salirse por la tangente y tomarme el pelo, despistándome, como ya han hecho en el pasado. Fingí concentrarme en la lectura, mientras bloqueaba el acceso de Lyosha a todo lo que tuviera que ver con mis intenciones. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, entraban en la casa, de un humor excelente, como siempre que salen a cazar. Alcé la vista del libro, para dedicarles la mejor de mis sonrisas.

"¿Ya estás leyendo una de esas deleznables novelas históricas tuyas, querida?", comentó Lyosha.

Respondí con un bufido. Siempre se mete con mis novelas, históricas o del género que sean. Leo rió entre dientes, mientras sus ojos, increíblemente bien afinados incluso para un miembro de nuestra especie, se deslizan sobre los renglones de la página que yo estaba leyendo.

"Diablos, sólo he leído diez renglones y ya he encontrado una docena de errores históricos", rió. "Si quieres saber algo acerca de la sucesión de los Hasburgo, ¿por qué no nos lo preguntas directamente, querida? Somos fuentes mucho más fidedignas que quien quiera que haya escrito todas esas tonterías"

"¿Quieres saber por qué no te pregunto, Leo? Por que cada vez que lo hago, tu hermano y tú termináis embarcándoos en algún interminable relato sobre vuestras aventuras, que no aclara ninguna de mis dudas"

"Por que no escuchas con atención", replicó. "Es evidente que tanto mi hermano como yo sabemos mucho más de las costumbres de cualquier época posterior al siglo IX que un mortal que sólo puede hablarte de lo que ha leído en otros libros, escritos por otros mortales tan ignorantes como él"

"Es que los libros de historia no suelen recoger la descripción de todos los lupanares del medioevo, Leo", respondí molesta.

"No es culpa mía que sean tan inexactos", contestó con una divertida sonrisa, sin arredrarse lo más mínimo a pesar de la mirada asesina que le dediqué.

"Creo que es mejor que vaya a darme una ducha", canturreó Lyosha, mientras subía las escaleras, seguido por un sonriente Leo, que se volvió para dedicarme un guiño divertido.

Sacudí la cabeza. No soy capaz de estar enfadada con ninguno de los dos demasiado tiempo, y ellos lo saben perfectamente. Cada vez que empiezan a notar mi mal humor por una tontería como esta, desaparecen de mi vista un rato, y cuando vuelven sonrientes a mi lado, ya no soy capaz de mantener mi actitud molesta por más que lo intente. Por supuesto, esta vez no fue la excepción. Cuando cesó el sonido del agua en el piso superior, y llegaron hasta mí sus voces charlando alegremente en el dormitorio, mi furia se desvaneció como el humo. No tardaron en reunirse conmigo, mientras su delicioso olor, ahora libre del rastro de sangre, inundaba mis fosas nasales haciéndome sonreír.

"¿Seguimos trabajando?", ofreció Lyosha.

Sonreí. Su ofrecimiento es sincero, pero no ha conseguido disimular el tono de resignación que encierran esas dos simples palabras.

"No es necesario. Ya he arreglado todo lo que teníamos pendiente"

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos.

"¿En serio? ¿O sólo lo dices para alegrarnos el día?", preguntó Leo.

"Totalmente en serio. Sólo falta decidir la fecha de partida", sonreí.

"Has hecho trampa", me acusó Lyosha sonriente. "Has estado usando el ordenador, ¿verdad?"

"Lo intenté por las buenas, palabra. Pero no os podéis ni imaginar a todos los inútiles que me atendieron", gruñí a modo de excusa.

"Querida, ese tono de disculpa es totalmente innecesario", rió Leo. "Ni te imaginas lo mucho que te lo agradecemos. Odio el papeleo humano"

"Lo único que no podremos perdonarte es que no lo hicieras cuando estábamos aquí, Nadya", añadió Lyosha con la mejor de sus sonrisas maliciosas.

No pude evitar una carcajada. A los dos les vuelve locos verme trabajar. Lyosha me ha explicado una y mil veces el cambio que se opera en mí cuando me pongo delante de mis máquinas, pero yo no soy consciente de lo que sucede ni en mi, ni a mi alrededor en ese momento. Y bastantes problemas nos había traído eso ya, recordé, pensando en Armand. De no ser por el poder de Lisías para detectar y modificar estados de ánimo, el francés hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante, sólo por poner sus manos encima de mí. Quizá mis compañeros no se celen uno del otro, pero la cosa es bastante distinta con cualquier otro hombre.

"_No me lo recuerdes_", gruñó Lyosha, en mi mente. "_Y lo que lo condenó fue su falta de respeto, no nuestros celos. No somos _tan_ celosos_"

"_No, que va_", repliqué con sarcasmo, sin hacer ningún ademán al recibir sus pensamientos.

Leo siempre envidia la intimidad de nuestras conversaciones mentales, y tanto Lyosha como yo intentamos disimularlas cuando él está presente.

Quizá había sido la falta de respeto de Armand lo que lo había ocasionado su expulsión de la familia de Lisías y su posterior muerte a manos de los cazadores, a quienes lo había entregado el propio Lyosha. Pero todo había empezado en el momento en el que coqueteó conmigo. Desde que se enteraron, mis compañeros le habían tomado una terrible inquina. Y él había tenido la poca prudencia de no tomársela en serio, continuando su acoso sobre mí a pesar de saber que yo era su compañera. Y por supuesto, eso es más de lo que los mal templados nervios de Leo y Lyosha pueden tolerar. Son muy quisquillosos con lo que a las normas de cortesía se refiere.

Un rápido giro de cabeza de ambos en dirección a la puerta, me arrancó de mis recuerdos. En las caras de los dos se pintaban sendas sonrisas irónicas, y sin necesidad de olfatear el aire para percibir el rastro que se acercaba, supuse acertadamente que Árvidas se disponía a visitarnos. Naturalmente, no llamó a la puerta. Apenas se hubo acercado a ella, Lyosha lo invitó a entrar. Llamar a la puerta no es una costumbre entre los nuestros. ¿Para qué llamar, si quien estaba tras ella sabe perfectamente que está ahí, y si lo desea te invitará a entrar o a marcharte y regresar en un momento más oportuno?

Árvidas entró y se reunió con nosotros junto al fuego. Es sorprendente la atracción que todos sentimos por el calor del fuego, cuando es el único elemento en este universo que puede acabar con nosotros. Probablemente sea lo mismo que el agua caliente de las duchas y los baños. El calor contrasta tan deliciosamente con nuestros gélidos cuerpos, que es una tentación difícil de resistir.

Árvidas tomó asiento en una silla, junto a mi sofá y frente al sillón que ocupaban mis compañeros. En los últimos días, sus visitas se han convertido en una grata rutina. Leo y Lyosha han decidido tomar a la joven Cora bajo la protección de nuestra familia, y Árvidas intenta estrechar sus lazos con nosotros, sin duda movido por sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"¿Habéis decidido ya la fecha de vuestra partida?", preguntó.

"Precisamente hablábamos de eso mismo hace un instante", respondió Lyosha. "Pero aún no tenemos nada decidido. Al menos nada concreto"

"Quizá tú puedas ayudarnos", comentó Leo con una sonrisa maquiavélica. "¿Cuándo crees que estará todo solucionado por fin, amigo?", le provocó, recordándole que no nos iríamos hasta saber si él nos acompañaría como compañero de Cora, o permanecería en la familia de Lisías.

Al contrario que en días anteriores, Árvidas no pareció tomarse bien la pulla de Leo, a la que respondió con un suave gruñido que me hizo levantar la cabeza de mi libro de inmediato. Hasta ahora, ha recibido con resignado humor los frecuentes comentarios acerca de sus escasos avances en su relación con mi nueva prima, y este no es ni de lejos el más malicioso de ellos.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?", pregunté.

Leo y Lyosha miraron hacia él con expresión inquisitiva. Árvidas sacudía la cabeza, y supe que una parte de él se resistía a hablar, mientras la otra deseaba desahogarse. Me pregunté a que vendría su debate interior, mirando hacia Lyosha, por si estaba buscando respuestas en su mente. Su expresión fastidiada me dijo que se había encontrado con el bloqueo de Árvidas. Y aunque Lyosha podría fácilmente saltarse las barreras mentales de Árvidas, la cortesía le impide hacerlo. En ocasiones como esta desearía que fuera el impulsivo Leo el que tuviera la facultad de leer mentes y no mi sensato Lyosha. Mi querido Leo no hubiera resistido la curiosidad ni un segundo. Luego se disculparía, arrepentido sinceramente. Pero medir las consecuencias de sus actos no es su punto fuerte. Algo por lo que yo no puedo culparle, esa tampoco es mi mejor baza.

"Árvidas, sea lo que sea, puedes contárnoslo", le insté amablemente.

En realidad, estoy dispuesta a obligarle si es necesario. Cora está bajo mi tutela, y cualquier cosa que se refiriera a ella era más asunto mío que de nadie. Y al diablo con la cortesía.

Él dudó un instante más, pero finalmente tomó un innecesario aliento antes de empezar a hablar.

"Esta tarde salimos de caza. Todo fue perfecto. Me refiero a Cora. Está controlando muy bien sus instintos, no parece necesitar presas más consistentes, al menos por ahora, que no puede olerlas", comenzó.

Todos asentimos, esperando el resto de la historia. Cora había decidido beber sólo animales desde el primer momento en que se le dijo que eran suficientes para alimentarla. No puedo hablar por propia experiencia, ya que yo soy única en eso. Jamás he deseado la sangre de los humanos. Pero mis compañeros me han contado lo difícil que es llegar a inmunizarse contra el olor de las presas naturales de mi especie y los avances de Cora a la hora de controlar su sed siempre son recibidos con una prudente alegría, en espera de ver como reacciona cuando deje el protegido mundo de la mansión y se encuentre cara a cara con un mortal. El que no sienta la compulsión de salir por uno de ellos cuando se disparan sus instintos de caza, es buena señal, pero hay que tomarla con precaución. Las recaídas son frecuentes, y es necesario estar preparado para ellas. Pero evidentemente, los progresos de Cora no pueden ser la causa del molesto estado de ánimo de Árvidas, y aunque me agrada saber de ellos, no es lo que quiero escuchar en este momento. No obstante, él parece necesitar contar la historia desde su mismo principio, y ni mis compañeros ni yo nos atrevimos a interrumpirlo.

"Cora estaba encantada con sus pequeños progresos. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Demis, hablaba sin parar y sonreía a la menor oportunidad", explicó.

Mis compañeros le dirigieron una mirada severa. Dejar que se entusiasme, no traerá nada bueno.

"Por supuesto, la habrás serenado", inquirió Lyosha, y sus palabras sonaron más como una amenaza velada que como una pregunta.

Árvidas no se ofendió por el tono de mi compañero. Al igual que todos, comprende la importancia de mantener los pies de la joven Cora bien firmes sobre la tierra.

"Naturalmente. A pesar de que no me apetecía nada frenar su entusiasmo, le recordé que habría que esperar a ver, que no era lo mismo controlar los instintos que mantenerse firme ante el olor de un humano. En fin, ya sabéis, tampoco hace falta que os cuente los detalles de la conversación. Le dije lo que se suele decir, nada más. Ni nada menos".

Leo y Lyosha asintieron y yo no pedí más aclaraciones. Creo que puedo imaginar que es lo que se suele decir en estos casos, aunque jamás he tenido que enfrentarme a esa conversación. Las cuidadosas instrucciones que me dio Lyosha cuando salimos por primera vez a cazar tras mi transformación, son más que suficientes para hacerme comprender lo difícil que puede llegar a ser adquirir el dominio necesario.

"Aún así, a pesar de mis advertencias, nada parecía ensombrecer la felicidad de Cora esta tarde", estaba diciendo Árvidas. "Temí que, como suele sucederle, al quedarse sola en su habitación se encerrara de nuevo en sí misma. Así que le ofrecí pasear un rato por el jardín, y al contrario que otros días, aceptó de inmediato"

Contuve a duras penas la risa al ver como Leo estaba a punto de abrir la boca, y Lyosha le hacía callar con un disimulado codazo.

"_Puedo imaginármelo más o menos, pero ¿qué iba a decir exactamente?",_ pregunté.

"_¿Y por qué diablos no solucionaste el problema de su soledad metiéndote en su habitación de una maldita vez, condenado indeciso?",_ rió Lyosha en mi mente.

Bajé la cabeza hasta mis manos para disimular mi sonrisa. La imitación mental que del tono impaciente de Leo había hecho Lyosha, era casi perfecta, y aunque esperaba una salida similar, me costó reprimir la risa. La atracción que Árvidas y Cora sienten el uno por el otro, es evidente hasta para los ojos menos curiosos, y la mía es una especie muy curiosa. Aunque quizá debo reconocer que en este caso, cotilla es la palabra más adecuada. Al día siguiente de la muerte del hermano de Cora, Árvidas había permanecido junto a ella cada momento que tenía libre, provocando inmediatamente todo tipo de comentarios maliciosos que se trasmitían de boca a boca con la velocidad del rayo. El primer día, todo parecía ir mejor que bien. Era fácil encontrárselos juntos, con Árvidas rodeando la cintura de mi prima, y susurrando en su en su oído con la intimidad de un amante algo que provocaba la sonrisa de la muchacha, o toparte con ellos mientras él le besaba las manos o acariciaba sus mejillas. Cuando esa noche Árvidas acompañó a Cora a la mansión, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos con más o menos disimulo. Pero el hombre no consiguió pasar de la puerta. Se inclinó para besarla en los labios y ella le ofreció la mejilla ante la frustración de todos los curiosos. Y lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. No habían avanzado ni un milímetro más. Hasta Lyosha, que odia utilizar su don para lo que él llama con desprecio "_juegos de salón_", se había decidido a rebuscar en la mente de Cora sus sentimientos por Árvidas, por si habíamos malinterpretado la situación. Tras confirmar que mi prima se sentía tan atraída por él como él por ella, todos pensamos que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y nos decidimos a esperar y ver. Todos menos Leo, cuya paciencia disminuía con cada día que pasaba, mientras crecía su incredulidad ante los escasos avances de Árvidas. No es que me sorprenda, claro. Hasta donde yo sé, la mujer por la que más tiempo ha tenido que esperar Leo fui yo. Y aún así, no tardó ni cinco días en meterse entre mis sábanas.

Me concentré de nuevo en el relato de Árvidas, que estaba explicando como pasearon durante largo rato sin que el humor de Cora empeorara ni lo más mínimo. Más bien al contrario, parecía cada vez más alegre. En ese punto de la historia, Árvidas se detuvo bruscamente. Suspiró un instante, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se miraba las manos distraídamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz apenas era un susurro.

"Después del paseo, llevé a Cora hasta la puerta de la mansión. En lugar de despedirse de mí ahí, como suele hacer, ella me pidió que la acompañara hasta su habitación"

"¡Por fin!", exclamó Leo, sonriente, alzando las manos al cielo, como si diera gracias a uno de los muchos dioses en los que _no_ cree. En su cara apareció su mejor sonrisa maliciosa. "Somos hombres de mundo, Árvidas, no escatimes en detalles por escabrosos que sean. Es más, olvídate del resto, y ve directamente a los detalles escabrosos, podré soportarlo" rió, mientras yo le apuñalaba con la mirada.

Lo que, por supuesto, no le afectó lo más mínimo.

Árvidas le dedicó una sonrisa amarga, que hizo que la de Leo muriera en sus labios de inmediato.

"Oh, demonios. No me digas que no fuiste con ella. No te atrevas a decírmelo"

"Por supuesto que fui, Leonardo. Quizá no tenga tu fama, pero no soy ningún niñato", replicó molesto.

Leo alzó las manos en un gesto de sincera disculpa.

"Perdona, amigo. No pretendía ofenderte"

Árvidas aceptó sus disculpas con la misma amarga sonrisa.

"No me has ofendido. Y me alegra ver que no soy el único que ha malinterpretado toda esta situación", respondió apesadumbrado.

"¿Malinterpretado?", exclamó Lyosha. Sonreí al ver que hasta mi sereno compañero se estaba impacientando. "No veo mucho que malinterpretar. Una mujer que se siente atraída por ti, y a la que llevas días cortejando, te invita a su habitación. ¿Qué puede malinterpretarse en eso?"

Hasta yo me hubiera decidido a hacer algún comentario de ese tipo, de no ser por la mirada de Árvidas. Es a todas luces evidente que algo ha sucedido, pero desde luego no se trata de lo que mis compañeros esperan. Como el hombre no parecía capaz de explicarse, puse en palabras la idea que había empezado a surgir en mi mente.

"Te rechazó", afirmé con seguridad.

Los ojos de mis compañeros se clavaron en mí con incredulidad. Parecían dispuestos a reírse de mi comentario, hasta que se volvieron hacia Árvidas, que me miraba fijamente, y sus críticas murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas.

"Ojalá sólo me hubiera rechazado. Aunque debo reconocer que era lo último que esperaba, estaría preparado para que me rechazara. Para lo que no estaba preparado es para la forma en que lo hizo", murmuró.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", pregunté, inquieta al ver su rostro aturdido.

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No parece dispuesto a hablar, así que decidí ir en busca de Cora en cuanto se marche. Si no me entero de la historia por uno de los implicados, me enteraré por el otro.

"_Quizá será mejor que te vayas ya, querida. Me parece que Árvidas hablará antes si se queda a solas con nosotros",_ me urgió Lyosha.

"_Cosas de hombres, ¿eh?",_ repliqué, un poco molesta.

"_Algo así"_, respondió él, disimulando su sonrisa.

"Nadya, quizá deberías ir a ver si Cora está bien", sugirió Leo, sin duda compartiendo la idea de su hermano.

Casi puedo decir que estaba esperándolo. En ocasiones juraría que son ellos los que se leen la mente.

"Iría yo mismo, pero confía más en ti", añadió.

Fingí dudar un segundo, tras el cual me puse en pie y salí en dirección a la habitación de Cora.


	2. LEONARDO Malentendidos

Hola

**Saoran, ¡muchas, muchas gracias! ¡No sabes como me anima ese comentario! Casi me convence de que no escribo tan mal :) **

**Jooo, me he emocionado y todo... Con eso de que escribo bien, y que buscas mis actualizaciones (Adu enrojece hasta las orejas. Toy feliz)**

**Y, ejem... Lo de dejar las historias en un punto interesante... Ejem... Si, es cierto, procuro hacerlo siempre que puedo jajaja. Si no, ¿qué motivo tendríais para seguir leyendo? Jajaja.**

**Pero tranquila, ahora sabrás que pasa. Aunque no sabrás lo que pasa con... Bueno, mejor sigue leyendo :)**

**Arthemisa, a mi también me gusta la parejita. Son tan… monos. Y a partir de ahora los capis van un poco más rápido (creo), pero es que me hacía falta, no sé, como recordar toda la historia un poco. Para ir entrando en ambiente, y eso...**

**Y como soy buena amiga, ahí va el segundo capítulo. El tercero tardará un poco más, pero no mucho. Supongo que la cosa empezará a atascarse a partir del tercero o cuarto cuando... Ups... Casi lo digo jajaja. Naaa, como siempre tendréis que esperar a ver. Y he mirado, y aún no has puesto el siguiente capítulo de "La pluma encadenada". A ver si lo leo antes de irme a la cama!!**

**Vale. Este capítulo requiere alguna aclaración. Quizá a alguien le moleste o le parezca incómoda o algo la historia que cuenta Leo. Pero con este tipo de cosas, pensad siempre que NO son humanos. Son vampiros. Y para mi que nuestras convenciones humanas, bueno, como que les traen sin cuidado. Y también creo que nuestras reacciones ante ellos tienen que ser, no sé, como descontroladas. Es que son tan… ay… tan... Bueno, ya me entendéis, que son muy sexys, ¿no? (Si, lo sé, yo siempre defendiendo a mis personajes. Pero es que los quiero mucho)**

**Y al final del capítulo, hay algo de... ejem… "asunto", pero es muy poca cosa, creo que no es necesario cambiar el rating todavía. Aún así lo aviso, por si las almas sensibles. :)**

**Capítulo 1. LEONARDO. Malentendidos**

Nadya salió tan rápido tras mi sugerencia, que a pesar de lo mucho que se molestan en disimular sus conversaciones privadas, no tuve ninguna duda de que Lyosha se lo había pedido antes que yo. Mientras esperábamos a que se alejara, no supe si sentirme confortado o entristecido. Tanto mi hermano como ella saben lo mucho que envidio la intimidad de su conexión mental, y aunque les agradezco que intenten que yo no los descubra cuando se comunican de ese modo, me hace sentir culpable. Y estúpido. Casi tanto como parece estar sintiéndose Árvidas en este mismo momento. Cuando llegó hasta nuestros oídos el sonido de la puerta trasera de la mansión cerrándose tras de Nadya, Lyosha lo animó a continuar.

"¿Cómo te rechazó?"

Árvidas suspiró, con gesto cansado.

"Intentó abofetearme, me insultó, y me echó a gritos, y empujones de su cuarto. Histérica", terminó sacudiendo la mano frente a su cara, como si intentara borrar sus recuerdos.

Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que esos dos acabarán juntos. Reconozco que lo mucho que están tardando está empezando a agotar mi escasa paciencia, pero supuse que tendría algo que ver con el apagado ánimo de Cora tras la muerte de su hermano, y casi me pareció normal. Casi. Pero esto es lo último que esperaba oír. Aunque quizá... Una idea fue abriéndose paso en mi mente al recordar cierta reacción de Nadya poco antes de convertirse en mi compañera. Su desconocimiento de nuestra forma de vida, unido al hecho de que aún se siente en ocasiones demasiado humana y conserva muchos de los prejuicios de los mortales, nos había conducido a un malentendido absurdo. Y también había concluido con su intento de abofetearnos a mi hermano y a mí. Quizá algo parecido había sucedido en esta ocasión. Lyosha miró en mi dirección unos segundos, antes de asentir.

"Quizá tengas razón", susurró, mientras consideraba mis pensamientos.

Árvidas nos miró con abierta curiosidad, expectante.

"Si tenéis alguna idea por absurda que parezca, estoy dispuesto a escucharla. Jamás me había sucedido algo así"

Mi hermano pensó por un instante, meditando sus palabras antes de ponerlas en voz alta, mientras Árvidas y yo esperábamos a que hablara. Yo mismo podía habérselo dicho, pero prefiero que sea Lyosha quien se dirija él. Mi sensato hermano mide mucho lo que dice, y de seguro no le ofenderá con su explicación. Algo que yo no puedo garantizar. Mi lengua es mucho más rápida que yo.

"Ninguno de los presentes es capaz de recordar los tiempos en los que aún se sentía demasiado humano a pesar de la transformación. Llevamos demasiados siglos a las espaldas como para recordar que en algún momento fuimos algo distinto a lo que ahora somos. En ocasiones hasta dudo que haya sido mortal alguna vez. Casi lo habría olvidado, de no ser porque tengo el dolor de la transformación grabado a fuego en mi cerebro".

Asentí. A mi me ocurre exactamente lo mismo. Y aunque Árvidas es bastante menos antiguo que nosotros, sus años son más que suficientes para que haya olvidado que alguna vez perteneció a otra especie.

Lyosha continuó hablando en apenas un susurro.

"Sin embargo, Cora apenas lleva unos días siendo uno de los nuestros. Y si alguien sabe lo que eso puede significar, ese soy yo. Y después de mi, Leo. Yo transformé a Nadya hace menos de un año. Y si a ella todavía le cuesta deshacerse de su pátina humana algunas veces, imagina lo que será para Cora"

Árvidas le mira sin comprender, y aunque yo ya sé a donde quiere llegar mi hermano, también sé que por ese camino tan sutil no lo va a conseguir.

"Lo que mi hermano quiere decir, amigo, es que quizá fuiste demasiado imaginativo en tus sugerencias. Ya sabes lo reprimidos que los humanos pueden llegar a ser"

El compuso una expresión de perfecto rechazo.

"Ya he yacido con hembras humanas antes, Leo. Sé perfectamente lo limitadas que son. No. Esa no pudo ser la causa de su enfado. Por todos los demonios, si casi no llegué a tocarla", gruñó.

Bueno, eso ya es más extraño. Claro que toda su relación me parece extraña. Si bien es cierto que, al igual que todos nosotros, cuando no tengo cerca de una mujer de mi especie recurro a las humanas, nunca me ha parecido difícil seducirlas. De hecho, suele ser tan fácil, que resulta frustrante. Jamás le había dado a ninguna tanto tiempo como Árvidas a Cora, y aunque debo reconocer que no estoy demasiado al tanto de las reglas del cortejo entre los humanos de este siglo, cinco días de obsequiosas atenciones me parecen más que suficientes para que todo termine felizmente. Diablos, ni cuando era humano las mujeres tardaban tanto en sucumbir a mis deseos.

La sombra de una idea se deslizó tras mis ojos, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, sin darme tiempo a aprehenderla por completo. Antes de que intentara recuperarla, mi hermano volvió a hablar.

"¿Y dices que fue ella la que te invitó a acompañarla?". Árvidas asintió. "¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas todo con detalle? Quizá se te haya escapado algo a lo que no le diste importancia en ese momento", sugirió.

"No sé de que diablos puede servir todo esto. Lo mejor es que me olvide de ella", replicó.

"Como si pudieras", le espeté.

Me miró un instante, dolido, pero finalmente en su rostro apareció una expresión resignada.

"Está bien. Al menos servirá para sacármelo de la cabeza". Tomó un innecesario aliento antes de continuar. "Ya os he dicho que hoy su humor era especialmente bueno. Al contrario que estos días pasados, no volvió la cara cuando intenté besarla al llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Aún así, noté una cierta reticencia, y no quise arriesgarme. Me disponía a despedirme cuando ella me preguntó si quería acompañarla a su habitación. Dijo que había algo que quería darme. Pensé que mi suerte había cambiado, que la cacería la había puesto de buen humor, y que al fin la tendría entre mis brazos. La acompañé sin dudarlo un segundo. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta tras nosotros y fue hacia la mesa, donde estuvo buscando una pequeña cadena, que me entregó, explicándome que había pertenecido a su hermano, pero ahora quería que la tuviera yo. No es que me gusten demasiado ese tipo de cosas, pero parecía que era importante para ella, así que la acepté, agradeciéndoselo. La sacó de mis manos y se acercó a mí para ponérmela. Cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su cuerpo se pegó al mío... Bueno, no hace falta que os diga lo que me costó dominar la impaciencia. Abrochó la cadena y deslizó las manos hasta mis hombros. La tomé por la cintura y volví a besarla. Esta vez me devolvió el beso sin reservas, así que la estreché más fuerte entre mis brazos. Hasta mi llegó el olor de su deseo, y no pude contenerme ni un instante más. Sin dejar de besarla, la empujé hasta la cama con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz. Sentí como susurraba mi nombre, y pensé que lo hacía movida por el deseo. Su olor me estaba enloqueciendo, pero aún así me obligue a ir despacio, pensando en lo mismo que habéis comentado antes. Que aún es demasiado humana"

No pude por menos que apreciar su autocontrol. Lleva casi una semana reprimiendo sus instintos, cortejándola con paciencia, y aún en esa situación, sintiendo el aroma de la excitación de la mujer que tanto desea, es capaz de pensar en sus limitaciones humanas. Definitivamente, un autocontrol envidiable. La primera vez que tras mi transformación estreché entre mis brazos a Milena –la mujer que me convirtió en lo que ahora soy – y sentí el olor de su deseo, creí que no iba a resistirlo. Si en algún momento llegué a pensar que hasta mi hermano con sus poderes mentales había malinterpretado los sentimientos de Cora, mis dudas se desvanecieron cuando Árvidas habló de _ese_ olor. Es imposible confundirse en algo así. No hay aroma más delicioso sobre la faz de la tierra que el de la excitación de una de nuestras mujeres.

"De pronto, aunque aún sentía su deseo, percibí algo más. Furia. Miedo. Me aparté de inmediato y ella se alejó de mí como si le hubiera pegado. Intenté acercarme, preguntarle que sucedía, pero me gritó y me insultó. Se abalanzó sobre mí, e intentó abofetearme. La detuve, y lo intentó de nuevo. Al ver que no conseguía nada, me empujó hacia la puerta. El resto de la historia, ya lo conocéis"

"Ahora si que definitivamente no entiendo nada", murmuré.

Me volví hacia Lyosha esperando que él pudiera aclarar algo más, pero su respuesta a la pregunta que yo casi no había llegado a formular en mi mente me demostró que no era así.

"Ni lo pienses, Leo. Nadya jamás se comportó de ese modo, o ya lo hubiera dicho. Reticente en ocasiones, si. Incluso molesta, tú mismo lo has visto. Pero jamás nada semejante. Y yo no tardé ni diez minutos en arrastrarla a mi cama después de su primera cacería tras la transformación. Y con su total aprobación, debo añadir"

El rintintín de orgullo en el tono de Lyosha hizo que me fuera imposible resistir lanzarle una pulla a pesar de lo apagado de la reunión.

"Ahora no vengas presumiendo, hermano. Ya la habías hecho esperar más que suficiente mientras la mantuviste humana. Creo que hasta esos diez minutos debieron parecerle una eternidad", me burlé.

"Al menos a mí no estuvo a punto de echarme de casa la primera vez que nos quedamos solos", replicó.

"Lo importante es el fin, no los medios. Te recuerdo que al final, quien se quedó fuera fuiste tú. Y durante muy largo rato, si mi memoria no me engaña", le provoqué.

"Y si no me engaña la mía, tú dijiste que el rato había sido breve. Por supuesto, sabía que alardeabas, pero acabas de confirmarlo", respondió, sonriendo con malicia.

"El tiempo es relativo, Lyosha. Es un largo rato para pasarlo dentro de tu coche con Lisías, pero muy breve para pasarlo dentro de Nadya", apostillé.

"Me quedaría todo el día escuchando vuestras pullas, pero no veo en que resuelve eso mi situación", comentó Árvidas, de mejor humor.

"Si te soy sincero, amigo, no tengo ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Quizá Nadya traiga algo que nos ayude", comenté

"Esto si que es un momento histórico. El _'León'_ reconoce no saber que hacer en un asunto de mujeres", se burló Árvidas, mientras mi hermano estallaba en carcajadas.

Quizá fuera la burla, o las risas, o quizá se habían alineado los planetas, pero en ese instante la idea que se me había escapado hacía un rato volvió a mi mente. Pensé en esperar a Nadya para confirmarlo, pero la tentación de poner en su sitio a esos dos fue demasiado fuerte. Me estiré en mi asiento, regodeándome con mi próxima victoria.

"No cantes victoria tan pronto, amigo. Me parece que el _'León'_ acaba de encontrar la respuesta", repliqué.

Ambos me miraron con escepticismo, pero estoy seguro de tener razón. Quizá no tenga la solución aún, pero la respuesta... La respuesta aparece tan clara en mi mente que me dan ganas de darme bofetadas por no haberla visto antes.

"Hermano, piensa en todos estos siglos. Cuando querías una hembra humana, ¿dónde la buscabas?", pregunté.

"Tabernas. Burdeles. Entre las cortesanas", respondió Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

"Y en los últimos cincuenta años, en casi cualquier parte", sonrió Árvidas.

Asentí. Somos depredadores infalibles para cualquier presa humana. Dejando al margen nuestros sentidos exacerbados, nuestra fuerza y velocidad, y los dones psíquicos que algunos poseen desde su 'nacimiento', o que acabamos desarrollando con el paso de los siglos, la Naturaleza nos ha dotado de otras armas más sutiles aunque, en realidad, menos necesarias. Como la belleza. No he conocido un solo mortal que no nos considere extraordinariamente bellos. Cuando yo miro a los míos, veo hombres y mujeres atractivos, otros que no lo son tanto, y algunos que no lo son en absoluto, al menos para mis ojos. Pero para un humano esa diferencia no existe. A pesar del miedo atávico que les hace sentir la necesidad de alejarse de nuestro lado, nuestro aspecto les atrae como el olor de un buen licor a un borracho. Cuando te alimentas de ellos, resulta muy útil para llevarlos voluntariamente a cualquier lugar privado lejos de miradas indiscretas donde poder acabar con sus vidas con tranquilidad. Te siguen hasta el mismísimo infierno si se lo pides. Hace casi un milenio que no son mi comida, pero esa admiración sigue resultando muy útil, con el mismo objetivo de buscar privacidad, aunque con distinto fin. No hace falta decir que podemos tener a la hembra que queramos, pero aún así siempre he buscado a mis compañeras de cama en los mismos lugares que Árvidas y mi hermano. Y la explicación es bien sencilla. Los humanos son terriblemente reprimidos. Los placeres que la mayoría de ellos prefieren son tan limitados que aburren al menos refinado de los nuestros, así que pronto aprendes que ese tipo de hembras son las únicas capaces de ofrecer una cierta diversión. Ni de lejos están a la altura de las de nuestra especie, pero si bastante por encima de la media de las de la suya.

"Pues ahí tenéis vuestra respuesta"

"No lo comprendo", espetó Árvidas con impaciencia.

Sonreí al ver que Lyosha no replica, sino que parece estar considerando alguna idea. La conversación es mucho más sencilla con él, que puede leer mis pensamientos. A él nunca hace falta aclararle el motivo de mis comentarios, porque siempre suele estar ahí, asistiendo a mis procesos mentales. Hay gente a la que le molesta esa intromisión, en ocasiones casi involuntaria, pero yo no tengo secretos para mi hermano, y siempre he pensado que su don facilita enormemente la comunicación entre nosotros. Le insté con un gesto a explicarle a Árvidas lo que yo había imaginado. Como ya he dicho, es más sutil que yo.

"Creo que ya sé a donde quiere llegar mi hermano, Árvidas", comenzó. "Pudiendo tener a la hembra que queramos, siempre recurrimos a ese tipo de mujeres porque nos ofrecen bastante más diversión. Y eso hace que no tengamos ni idea de cómo funciona la mente de una mujer como Cora. Estábamos intentando encontrar respuestas comparándola con Nadya por su juventud, pero en realidad, desde el punto de vista humano, no hay comparación posible entre ellas. Nadya vivió en un mundo mucho menos represivo que el que Demis ideó para Cora. Por culpa de su hermano, Cora vivió criada con las reglas de un convento, y sólo el diablo sabe que pasa por la cabeza de esas mujeres"

Árvidas abrió los ojos con una súbita comprensión en su mirada. Y un deje de rabia más que perdonable. Demis había sido un patán. Estoy convencido que si los cazadores no hubieran acabado con él, yo mismo no hubiera tardado mucho en ofrecerle la misma suerte. Había torturado a su hermana durante años en el nombre de su vengativo dios y sus ridículas normas.

"Ya veo a donde queréis llegar. Por lo poco que sé de las supercherías humanas, imagino que Demis la llenó de tabúes. Forzosamente, tiene que ser mucho más difícil de seducir, y su conquista debe ser mucho más paciente. Ahora es una de los nuestros, y la atracción hipnótica que los humanos sienten por nosotros ya no resulta de utilidad. Qué suerte la mía. Ha adquirido nuestra percepción de la realidad, pero no ha perdido sus represiones humanas", concluyó con una risa amarga.

"No te tortures, amigo. Ahora que sabemos cual es el problema, encontrar la solución será sencillo", respondí.

"Al final tendré que creerme tu fama. Por mucho que te muevas entre los humanos, no alcanzo a comprender como se te ha ocurrido semejante cosa"

Mi hermano se disponía a decir algo, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí con un brillo divertido. Supe lo que había encontrado en mi mente antes de que abriera la boca.

"¿Te colaste en un convento de clausura?", preguntó entre risas.

"Para ser totalmente sincero, en más de uno", respondí, encogiéndome de hombros, sonriente.

Mi hermano y Árvidas estallaron en carcajadas.

"¿Y se puede saber en qué diablos pensabas?", inquirió Lyosha risueño.

"Sentía curiosidad", repliqué simplemente.

"¿Curiosidad? ¿Qué clase de curiosidad?" preguntó Árvidas.

"No alcanzaba a entender que demonios llevaba a todas esas mujeres, algunas jóvenes y hermosas a encerrarse para siempre en una celda, alejándose de todos los placeres de su corta vida. Y como nadie parecía poder explicármelo, decidí ir a buscar las respuestas yo mismo", expliqué.

"¿Y encontraste tus respuestas?", preguntó mi hermano con un deje de sarcasmo.

"En absoluto. La mitad de ellas pensaban al verme que un ángel las estaba visitando. La otra mitad creía que se trataba del diablo. Y en ambos casos se ponían a rezar, ninguna quiso hablar conmigo", reí.

A mitad de la frase, sentí el olor de Nadya en la distancia. Al principio corría hacia nosotros, pero tras unos instantes se detuvo a medio camino. Sin duda ha captado nuestra conversación, y espera enterarse de lo que hablamos sin ser descubierta. Mi hermano y yo cruzamos una mirada divertida. ¿En serio piensa que no vamos a percibirla? Reconocería su olor a leguas. No hay un lugar de la tierra en que nuestra compañera pueda esconderse de mi hermano o de mí. Pero si de Árvidas, que está tan centrado en sus propios problemas, que no atendió al rastro que aún está a bastante distancia.

"¿Y alguna reaccionó como Cora?", preguntó.

Dudé un instante. Si le respondo, Nadya va a enfurecerse, pero si no lo hago, perderé la oportunidad de contar una buena historia. Al diablo, pensé. Nadya se enfada continuamente con lo que yo he hecho en el pasado, y siempre acaba por olvidarlo.

"Pese a lo que puedas pensar, amigo, no intenté seducir ni a una sola de esas mujeres", respondí.

Mi hermano me miró, con una más que evidente sonrisa de incredulidad, pensando que miento para evitar problemas con Nadya. Sin embargo, es la pura verdad. No tenía ni la menor intención de yacer con ellas, sólo quería que me dijeran que las llevaba a autotorturarse de ese modo. Claro que hay algo más, y por supuesto, Lyosha lo vio.

"Bonito subterfugio, hermano", replicó, mientras yo reía a carcajadas.

"Qué difícil es vivir con un lector de mentes", protesté entre risas. "Está bien, hubo una mujer. Una hembra humana, entrada en años y en carnes, pero aún atractiva. Tuvo que haber sido una belleza entre los suyos, porque aunque el tiempo ya había hecho estragos en su rostro y en su cuerpo, mantenía un aura de hermosura más que evidente. Se había extendido el rumor entre las novicias que un ángel o un demonio las visitaba en sus celdas, así que a la tercera noche, la mujer, que debía tener algún tipo de puesto de responsabilidad entre ellas, me esperó junto a la puerta que llevaba a sus habitaciones. Me increpó con amuletos y oraciones, mientras yo la observaba con creciente curiosidad, pensando que a lo mejor ella podía responder a mis preguntas. Pero cuando me acerqué, la mujer se limitó a abalanzarse sobre la puerta y decir que iba a impedirme el paso, que no dejaría que mancillara a sus pupilas"

Mi hermano y Árvidas volvieron a reírse, y yo sonreí ante el recuerdo.

"Os juro que yo sólo quería hablar, pero en cuanto estuve a tres pasos de ella sentí el olor de su deseo. Me quedé atónito. Sus palabras gritaban que me marchara, que volviera al infierno del que había salido, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba"

"Y claro, el _León_ decidió complacer a su cuerpo y no a su mente. La tomaste en ese instante, ¿no es cierto?", afirmó Árvidas sonriente.

"Yo diría más bien que me tomó ella a mi, amigo. ¡Y de qué modo!", reí. "No dejó de increparme ni un instante durante todo el encuentro, y cuanto más me insultaba y me golpeaba, mayor era..."

La puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar pasar a una Nadya lívida de furia. Cuando habló su tono era mortalmente controlado. Intenté por todos los medios reprimir mi risa. Quizá pueda perdonarme mi relato, pero no que no me muestre compungido ante su ira.

"Mayor era ¿qué?, Leo. Termina tu historia", pidió en un tono letal.

Me mira con los ojos encendidos como negros carbones, los brazos en jarras, y una hermosa expresión retadora. Está magnífica cuando se enfada. Siempre es hermosa, pero cuando se enfurece, su belleza es difícil de soportar.

"Mayor era mi deseo de marcharme de allí cuanto antes, querida. ¿Qué suponías que iba a decir?", repliqué con mi mejor tono de absoluta sinceridad.

Por supuesto, no se creyó una sola palabra. Me dedicó una mirada llena de amenazadoras promesas, mientras Lyosha renunciaba a reprimir su risa.

"Seguiremos esta conversación más tarde. Y tú no te rías tanto, Lyosha. También hay un par de cosas que deseo comentar contigo", añadió, mirando a mi hermano con igual furia. "Árvidas no merece esperar sus respuestas. Y os aseguro que si me encargara de vosotros ahora, esperaría una eternidad"

"¿Has hablado con ella?", preguntó él, ansioso. "Me odia, ¿no es cierto?", añadió con amargura.

Nadya se sentó junto a él, mirándolo compasiva.

"No, querido. No te odia. Nada más lejos de sus sentimientos, créeme", lo serenó.

"Mientras estabas con ella, hemos pensado que su reacción quizá se debería a la forma en que Demis la educó durante todos estos años. Con todas sus supersticiones y tabúes", murmuró Lyosha en su tono más sumiso.

Nadya debe estar mucho más enfadada de lo que aparenta a primera vista, y mi hermano lo ha confirmado en sus pensamientos, o jamás usaría ese tono delante de Árvidas. No sé si reírme o echarme a temblar. Al diablo con todo, pensé sonriente. Al final, Nadya siempre se serena. Y yo hace más de diez siglos que no tiemblo. Ella nos miró con frialdad.

"¿Así que en el medio de vuestras narraciones de conquistas pasadas, habéis tenido tiempo para pensar en lo mal que se está sintiendo nuestra prima ahora mismo? ¡Qué considerados!", espetó con sarcasmo.

Ahora soy yo el que está empezando a enfurecerse. La ira de Nadya resulta hasta encantadora en ocasiones, pero no soporto que me monten escenas, y menos delante de invitados. Es incómodo y descortés.

"Creí que habíamos decidido dejar ese tema para cuando estuviéramos solos, Nadya", advertí, y mi tono resultó más agresivo de lo que había esperado.

Lyosha dejó escapar un breve gruñido de aprobación. A él tampoco le ha hecho ninguna gracia la salida de tono de Nadya.

Ella pareció dispuesta a replicar, pero tras mirarnos un instante con ira, se volvió hacia Árvidas, decidida a ignorarnos.

"Tienes que comprenderlo, Árvidas. Ella solo lleva unos días disfrutando de tu compañía, pero soportó la forma de vida que su hermano le impuso durante veintiocho años. Fue mucho tiempo de chantaje emocional, de acoso y de tortura física y psicológica. Se repondrá, pero le llevará tiempo". Su expresión amable desapareció para dar paso a algo bien distinto. Sus ojos se ennegrecieron mientras miraba a Árvidas fijamente. "Pero, te lo advierto: si crees que no puedes darle ese tiempo, dímelo ahora, y yo misma le explicaré que no volverás a acercarte a ella. Y te aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que así sea. Es mi familia, y pienso protegerla. Cualquiera que le haga daño, deseará morir mil veces antes de que acabe con él, ¿me has comprendido?", advirtió.

La observé maravillado, mientras mi irritación se derretía como el hielo. Su tono es perfecto. Con el deje justo de ira para parecer amenazador, pero lo suficientemente controlado para no resultar vacuo. Y su expresión, su lenguaje corporal por entero, el olor de su ira... Santa Madonna. Jamás la he visto tan hermosa. El instinto de protección hacia su familia, ha despertado el monstruo que habita en todos nosotros, y su aspecto salvaje y carente de cualquier limitación humana me está enloqueciendo. Desde la muerte de Sila he suspirado una y otra vez por volver a ver la fiera en su interior, pero no estaba preparado para el efecto que ésta iba a causar en mí. Mi dulce y tímida mujer muestra por primera vez el depredador asesino que lleva dentro, se aparece ante nuestros ojos como el ángel vengador en el que Lisías vaticinó una vez que se convertiría, y el deseo que eso está despertando en mí es tan brutal y primitivo que por un instante dude que pudiera controlarlo. A mis sensibles oídos llegó un suavísimo jadeo de Lyosha. Me volví hacia él, y cruzó sus ahora ennegrecidos ojos con los míos. Si Árvidas hubiera tardado un solo segundo más en responder a Nadya, mi hermano y yo lo hubiéramos echado con todos sus problemas a la calle sin dudarlo un instante. Y creo que él lo hubiera comprendido.

"Tiempo es lo que me sobra, Nadezhda", respondió con seriedad. "Y ardería hasta las cenizas antes de herirla, puedes estar bien segura de eso"

Tan rápido como había desaparecido, la dulzura de Nadya regresó a su mirada, dejándome con una sensación de vacío difícil de explicar, y ansiando volver a ver cuanto antes a esa magnífica criatura, instintiva y animal, en todo su malévolo esplendor.

"Lo sé, querido. Pero tenía que asegurarme. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?"

"Naturalmente", contestó Árvidas con solemnidad, mirando a Nadya con renovado respeto, e indudable afecto.

Sonreí. Hasta ese momento, para Árvidas, Nadya era nuestra compañera y la trataba con el debido respeto y cortesía, pero con una educada distancia, considerándola demasiado joven para aceptar sus sugerencias y consejos si nosotros no las aprobábamos. Mi hermano y yo somos mucho mayores que él, y nuestra considerable reputación y más que probada valía hacen que se sintiera honrado de llamarnos amigos. Ella es nuestra mujer, y por tanto merecedora de su respeto, pero no de su amistad hasta que demuestre ser digna de ella. Pero el arrebato airado de Nadya ha conseguido en unos segundos lo que su inteligencia y comprensión no habían logrado en varios días. A partir de ese instante, Árvidas la considerará su amiga sin ningún reparo. Quien dijo que no se podían cazar moscas a cañonazos, no fue un vampiro. La violencia nos seduce mil veces más que la miel.

Nadya apartó sus ojos de Árvidas para mirarnos con una curiosa mezcla de diversión y furia. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Por supuesto, a su refinada nariz había llegado el olor de nuestro deseo. Pero aunque careciera por completo de olfato, le habría bastado con ver la mirada aturdida y a todas luces lujuriosa con la que mi hermano y yo la contemplábamos para saber hasta que punto ansiamos arrastrarla a nuestro lecho. Y eso casi consiguió que olvidara por completo su irritación anterior. Casi. Conozco lo suficiente a las mujeres en general, y a Nadya en particular, como para saber que no va a renunciar tan fácilmente a hacernos pagar por su enfado. Y lo que es peor, ahora ya tiene una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Nos miró con esa poco prometedora expresión unos instantes más, antes de volverse hacia Árvidas, que espera sus aclaraciones con una ansiedad poco disimulada. Nadya se tomó un momento para pensar lo que va a decir a continuación. Suspiró.

"No hace falta que me mires con esa expresión torturada, querido. No está furiosa contigo, más bien al contrario. Se siente culpable por como te trató, y está convencida de que jamás volverás a acercarte a su lado".

Árvidas se levantó como impulsado por un muelle. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, la voz de Nadya lo detuvo.

"Espera, por favor", pidió. Él se volvió con impaciencia, mientras Nadya se levantaba para reunirse con él junto a la puerta. "Antes de que te reúnas con ella, debes saber que hay algo que Cora quiere contarte. No te diré que es, porque no me corresponde a mí hacerlo, pero si quiero que tengas muy presente que cuando lo escuches no debes mostrar ninguna reacción. Ni positiva, ni negativa. Ninguna. Confía en mí, por favor, es importante".

"¿Y cómo voy a saber a qué no debo reaccionar si no me lo dices?", replicó Árvidas.

Yo estaba preguntándome lo mismo, pero Nadya se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa misteriosa.

"Lo sabrás. No te quepa duda. Y en ese momento, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Y ahora vete ya, apenas puedo soportar el olor de tu impaciencia", ordenó.

Árvidas salió sin dudarlo ni un instante. Nadya contempló como se alejaba hasta que la puerta de la mansión se cerró tras él. Sólo entonces volvió junto a nosotros.

"¿Tan profundo es tu enfado que no vas a permitirme que entre en tu mente, Nadya?", preguntó mi hermano con una dulzura no exenta de abatimiento.

Nadya sonrió.

"No te permití entrar en mi mente porque estaba segura de que no ibas a poder evitar una reacción ante lo que Cora me ha contado. Y prefiero que Árvidas lo escuche de sus labios", respondió.

"¿Y por qué no me dejas hacerlo ahora que ya se ha marchado?"

"Porque me lo estoy pasando genial viendo como os consumís de curiosidad", rió.

"_Se lo está pasando genial viendo como nos consumimos, y punto. Sabe de sobra que no es sólo de curiosidad, maldita mujer"_, gruñí en la mente de mi hermano, quien bajó la cabeza en un disimulado gesto afirmativo.

"¿Serviría de algo que te lo pidamos por favor, querida?", pregunté, siguiéndole el juego.

"No", contestó ella en tono ligero, sonriente. "Pero si hay algo que podéis hacer"

Esperamos, mientras en su rostro aparecía una expresión malévola.

"Vosotros sentís curiosidad sobre esto, y yo sobre otra cosa. Yo satisfago la vuestra, y vosotros la mía. Quid pro quo"

Parece una petición más que razonable, pero no augura nada bueno. Nadya nunca negocia con su curiosidad. Si tiene algo que preguntar, lo hace y punto. Si se molesta en hacer un trato sobre su pregunta, es que se trata de algo que no nos va a traer nada bueno. En fin, así es la vida, pensé divertido.

"Me parece justo", respondió Lyosha con fingida solemnidad.

"¿Tenemos un trato entonces?", insistió.

"Tienes nuestra palabra", confirmó mi hermano.

Ella quedó totalmente satisfecha con eso. Sabe que nunca faltamos a nuestra palabra. Somos muchas cosas, y pocas pueden considerarse buenas desde el punto de vista de una moral tradicional, pero mi hermano y yo jamás faltamos a nuestra palabra. Quizá no sea mucho que alegar en nuestra defensa, pero sin duda es algo importante.

Nadya sonrió. Por una vez es ella la que tiene un secreto, y está disfrutando del momento. Esperó aún unos segundos más, y finalmente nos miró con complicidad.

"Árvidas será el primero", dijo simplemente, en tono confidencial.

"¿El primero en qué?" pregunté confuso.

Ella me miró fastidiada, pensando sin duda que le tomo el pelo, pero mi confusión es auténtica. No tengo ni la más remota idea de que nos está hablando. Miré a Lyosha, que tiene la misma expresión extrañada. Cuando se percató de que no estábamos bromeando, ella nos miró fijamente, como instándonos a razonar. Vi la expresión concentrada de mi hermano, y supe que Nadya le ha abierto por fin su mente, y que él busca su respuesta en ella. De pronto los ojos de Lyosha se abrieron de par en par. Miró hacia mí, con la más perfecta expresión de incredulidad pintada en su rostro.

"Nunca ha estado con un hombre", murmuró atónito.

"Bromeas", repliqué desdeñoso, convencido de que así es.

"Vamos, Leo. Hasta tú tienes que saber que los católicos creen que deben llegar vírgenes al matrimonio", protestó Nadya.

"Y también sé que casi nadie lo cumple. No lo hacían en el siglo XV, menos van a hacerlo en estos tiempos", respondí despreciativamente.

"Pues ella lo ha cumplido hasta ahora", afirmó Nadya con seguridad.

"Por todos los diablos del maldito infierno. Pobre hombre. De todas las hembras del planeta, ha ido a enamorarse precisamente de la única vampiro virgen de la que he oído hablar en toda mi larga existencia", reí.

Nadya pasea la vista de uno a otro con una expresión entre molesta y sorprendida.

"Hay muchos hombres que estarían encantados de ser los primeros", dijo

"Me consta que así es. Los mortales son muy peculiares en cuanto a sus preferencias. Pero ese no es un plato de mi gusto", apostillé en tono mordaz.

"Ni del mío. Me gustan las mujeres que saben lo que hacen", añadió mi hermano.

En el rostro de Nadya apareció una mirada compungida. Supe lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de consultarlo con mi hermano, que a todas luces vuelve a leer su mente, abierta de nuevo para él, mientras le sonríe con ternura. Mi compañera es tan joven aún y son tantas las cosas que desconoce, que se siente frustrada y amedrentada en ocasiones al formar pareja con dos ancianos milenarios como nosotros. Por usar sus palabras, teme que lo joven, inocente e ignorante que es, haga que un día nos aburramos de ella y la abandonemos. No puede estar más equivocada, y así se lo hemos intentado hacer ver una y otra vez, pero sin demasiado éxito. Encargarse de Cora le ha hecho ganar seguridad en si misma, pero la última frase de mi hermano le ha devuelto sus miedos. Parece no alcanzar a ver la diferencia y Lyosha se apresuró a explicarse.

"No hay comparación posible contigo, querida. Existe una gran diferencia entre la inocencia y la ignorancia absoluta"

Eso no la convenció. Bajó los ojos hasta sus manos, y su tristeza fue tan evidente que casi parte mi inútil corazón.

"Pero acabas de decir que te gustan las mujeres que saben lo que hacen, y yo... ¿qué sé yo a vuestro lado?", sollozó.

Los sollozos de Nadya me conmueven hasta un punto difícil de explicar, con un sentimiento desconocido para mí hasta el instante en que los escuché por primera vez. Nuestra especie no llora. Jamás había visto a uno de los nuestros llorar hasta que conocí a Nadya, y agradezco que no tenga lágrimas a las que invocar para que se derramen sobre sus mejillas o cada vez que éstas acudieran a sus ojos, conseguiría de mí hasta la luna si ese fuera su deseo. Sus sollozos ya son bastante malos. Mi hermano y yo nos apresuramos a estrecharla entre nuestros brazos. Lyosha la levantó con suavidad y la sentó en el sillón entre nosotros, sin dejar de sonreírle con dulzura.

"Mi amor, por favor, deja de llorar", pedí.

"¿De qué tienes miedo, mi vida? Te hemos dicho una y mil veces que tu inocencia solo hace que te amemos más", añadió compungido Lyosha. "Nadya, Leo y yo disfrutamos más de lo que alcanzas a imaginar enseñándote nuevos placeres, viendo como tu mente y tu cuerpo se liberan más y más con cada segundo que pasa. Y nos enloquece ser nosotros quienes te enseñemos como hacerlo, tienes que creerme"

"Pero no tiene sentido. Tú dijiste que..."

Busqué en mi cabeza una explicación, un símil que ella pudiera comprender.

"Nadya, si tuviera que introducir a alguien en el placer de la buena literatura, lo consideraría gratificante. Pero no tengo paciencia para enseñarle a leer, ¿comprendes?"

Ella pareció serenarse un poco, y Lyosha comprendió que por el camino de los símiles iba a ganar más terreno. Hay que llevar a Nadya a un lugar donde se sienta segura, y mi hermano encontró el ejemplo perfecto.

"Querida, ¿recuerdas cuándo intentaste enseñarle a Lisías a usar tu ordenador? Te impacientaste tanto que pensé que terminarías por arrancarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, con Leo y conmigo eres bastante más amable. Yo diría que hasta te divierte enseñarnos algunos trucos."

Reprimí una carcajada ante el recuerdo. Hace un par de días, Lisías había decidido que quizá fuera de utilidad saber algo acerca de "esas máquinas infernales", mientras veía como Nadya reprogramaba su sistema para poder acceder a él desde Canadá tal y como se había comprometido a hacer. Le pidió a Nadya que le explicara como usar el ordenador y ella se dispuso a enseñarle los rudimentos de la informática. Una hora más tarde, Lisías salía por la puerta sin haber aprendido mucho más que a encender la máquina, y ella a duras penas podía controlar sus nervios. Cuando mi hermano le recordó el incidente, Nadya levantó la vista velozmente, con un punto de furia impaciente en sus ojos.

"Claro que me divierte, pero es porque vosotros al menos sabéis como...", se detuvo en seco. "Oh, comprendo"

Lyosha y yo la miramos con idénticas expresiones de 'te lo dije', mientras ella parece perdida en sus pensamientos, con esa maravillosa expresión suya de mal disimulado rubor. Santa Madonna, que hermosa es. El deseo me sacudió de la cabeza a los pies como una corriente eléctrica. Si no la poseo en menos de un minuto, voy a empezar a romperlo todo a mí alrededor sólo para serenarme. La conozco lo bastante bien para saber que va a rechazarme exigiendo que cumplamos nuestra parte del trato, pero aún así no pude resistir la tentación de recorrer la suave piel de su cuello con mis labios. Para mi sorpresa, ella ronroneó suavemente. Al ver que nuestra compañera parece tener en mente algo más satisfactorio que sonsacarnos secretos escabrosos, mi hermano se apresuró a imitarme. La intensidad de su ronroneo aumentó hasta convertirse en un cántico seductor en mis oídos. Siempre me han entusiasmado las mujeres que ronronean, pero son muy contadas las ocasiones en las que he compartido cama con una hembra que me hiciera disfrutar de ese placer. Deslicé mi mano por el interior de sus muslos, bajo su falda, buscando la cálida humedad entre sus piernas, mientras agradecía por enésima vez a la Madre Naturaleza que en su caprichoso diseño haya permitido que los únicos fluidos que nuestro cuerpo puede generar sean los que tienen que ver con tan placentera actividad. Casi había alcanzado mi objetivo cuando el ronroneo de Nadya cesó bruscamente y se escurrió de entre nuestros brazos con un rápido salto. Dejé escapar una rápida maldición entre dientes, que Lyosha acompañó con un gruñido molesto.


	3. ALEKSEI Limpieza

Hola

**¡Kara, hola! Je, si, más historias del trío. Y no te preocupes porque me vaya a abandonar la musa (o el muso, jaja), pq creo que tengo cuerda para rato jajaja. Y sí, se quedaron con las ganas. Y.. Bueno, ya verás jeje.. **

**Árvidas, pobre, es un encanto. Como un enorme oso de peluche (con grandes garras, claro) Me encantó la idea de escribir sobre esa pareja, me parecen super graciosos, super monos... Como niños grandes jaja.**

**Y Milena no, no saldrá en esta historia. Pero Nadya ya va a tener suficientes problemas sin necesidad de eso, palabra, así que mejor démosle un respiro jajaja.**

**Y sobre tú review de "Luces y sombras", gracias!! Y me alegro que te gustara que lo narrara Lyosha. Pero nena, tu lista de vampiros es infinitamente larga jajaja. Como todos te hagan caso, vas a necesitar a una "hermana". Me ofrezco voluntaria jajaja. Ahora sólo nos queda convencer a Nadya y a Marian.**

**Capítulo 2. ALEKSEI. Limpieza.**

Mis dedos recorrieron los botones del vestido de Nadya, desabrochándolos poco a poco. Me disponía a liberar su cuerpo de la prisión de tela cuando saltó de nuestros brazos tan velozmente que mis manos quedaron en el aire sosteniendo un inexistente broche. Leo soltó un breve juramento, y yo mismo no pude reprimir un gruñido de irritación. Ella se plantó frente a nosotros con los brazos en jarras, con una sonrisa malévola pintada en su rostro. El vestido desabrochado hasta poco más abajo de su cintura deja entrever su cuerpo de un modo que me pareció más tentador aún que si su desnudez hubiera sido completa. O quizá es que a duras penas puedo controlar el deseo de poseerla, con o sin su maldito consentimiento.

"_Lo sabía"_, gruñó Leo en mi mente, peligrosamente irritado.

Si, lo sabía. Y yo también había tenido que imaginarlo. Los enfados de Nadya se desvanecen con rapidez, pero no con tanta rapidez. Algo le ronda por la cabeza, algo que no pretende dejarme ver, pero que no voy a tardar en averiguar. Y desde luego, tendrá que ver con la palabra que nos ha hecho empeñar. Sin apartar su divertida mirada de nosotros ni un instante, se dejó caer en el sofá frente a nosotros, con la más perfecta combinación de inocencia y lascivia que jamás he visto. Y por supuesto, sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo ni un solo centímetro. Increíble. Mi pequeña vampiro de apenas un año está jugando con nosotros, dos hombres más antiguos que un milenio. Y aunque por una parte tengo que reconocer que es un cambio positivo en su actitud habitual, por la otra no es menos cierto que ha escogido el momento más inoportuno. Desde que se dirigió a Árvidas mostrando por fin en toda su magnitud el inhumano depredador que habita en ella, sólo la mitad de mi cerebro sigue pendiente de la conversación. El resto está demasiado ocupado controlando mis instintos. Y no necesito leer la mente de Leo para saber que está igual o peor que yo. De hecho, lo último que quiero en este momento es leer su mente. El olfato ya es bastante malo, pero así estamos a la par. Si aumento mi ya difícilmente controlable excitación con los pensamientos que él tiene de la suya, no podré contener la necesidad de saltar sobre Nadya y poseerla aunque ese no sea su deseo. Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Jamás he tomado por la fuerza a una mujer en once siglos, y no pienso empezar ahora.

Frente a mí y ajena a mis primitivos pensamientos, cuidadosamente bloqueados, Nadya se regodea en su juego, contemplando divertida como mi hermano y yo la devoramos con los ojos.

"Hemos hecho un trato, queridos míos. Y me habéis dado vuestra palabra", dijo con el más perfecto de sus tonos malévolos.

"Nadya, tenemos toda la eternidad para revelarte cuantos secretos quieras conocer. ¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora?", pregunté con mucha más desesperación de la que pretendía.

Ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

"Por supuesto que tiene que ser ahora. El momento es importante. Muy importante", rió.

Miré a mi hermano, con una mezcla de irritación, incredulidad y preocupación. Los nervios de Leo están aún peor templados que los míos. En este instante, en un gesto característico en él cuando se siente incapaz de dominarse, aprieta el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ha dejado de respirar para evitar percibir el olor de nuestra excitación, tan denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Me pareció una buena idea, y lo imité, mientras hacía un gesto en dirección a Nadya, instándola a continuar.

Ella se retrepó en su asiento antes de comenzar a hablar, mientras se abrochaba los botones distraídamente.

"Esta mañana, mientras estabais reunidos con Lisías y sus hermanos, he tenido un encuentro muy interesante", comentó en tono ligero, como restándole a sus palabras la importancia que evidentemente tienen para ella.

Leo y yo cruzamos una rápida mirada de entendimiento. Desde que llegamos a casa de Lisias, hemos intentado por todos los medios evitar que Nadya se cruce con algunas de las mujeres de la casa. La primera vez que ocurrió, los comentarios burlones de Dalmática y Brigitte habían provocado que Nadya tuviera una visión, algo que sólo ocurre cuando su furia o su miedo son tan intensos que obligan a su cuerpo a reaccionar como si se enfrentara al peligro. Y no hace falta señalar que lo que instigó su visión en ese momento no fue el miedo precisamente. Dalmática es una arpía. También es una de las mujeres más bellas y lascivas que he conocido, pero arpía al fin. Si creyera que rezar sirve para algo, elevaría mis plegarias a los dioses para que no fuera ella con quien Nadya se ha encontrado, o su enfado durará horas. Y dudo que mi hermano o yo podamos esperar tanto en esta ocasión. Mis temores se disiparon un poco con la siguiente frase de Nadya. Pero sólo un poco. Desde luego, no lo suficiente para bajar la guardia.

"Estaba en el salón cuando se reunió conmigo una mujer a la que creo que conocéis. Se llama Geneve, ¿os suena?", preguntó en el mismo tono, y no pude evitar considerar que esa ligereza va a resultar mucho más peligrosa que su enfado.

Leo compuso su mejor expresión de inocencia. Yo soy un gran actor, pero debo reconocer que la capacidad de Leo para mentirle a Nadya con descaro es mucho mayor que la mía.

"¿Una rubita no demasiado lista?", preguntó con perfecta indiferencia.

Nadya lo apuñaló con la mirada, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para no estallar en carcajadas, lo que sin duda hubiera provocado que su enfado se multiplicara por mil en un instante. El de Leo ha sido un buen intento, pero en esta ocasión su actuación no va a servir de nada. Geneve habla hasta por los codos, y carece de la más elemental malicia para comprender que sus palabras pueden estar causando un efecto negativo. Esta vez sí cometí el error de relajarme un poco. Al fin y al cabo, el que compartió cama con la rubia fue mi hermano y no yo.

"¿No demasiado lista? Esa mujer es incapaz de salir de su propia cama sin un libro de instrucciones. ¿Puede saberse en qué diablos pensabas, Leo?", preguntó Nadya alegremente.

Su alegría no engañó a Leo, y a mí tampoco. Podemos oler la ira naciendo entre las notas de su voz cantarina.

"_Si le digo en qué pensaba en realidad, me matará, ¿verdad?",_ rió en mi mente.

Asentí con disimulo, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Pero Leo es mucho Leo para dejar escapar la oportunidad de aprovechar una buena broma.

"Fue algo casual, querida. Le pedí ayuda con una traducción, y una cosa llevó a la otra, y antes de darme cuenta...".

Tuve que morderme el puño hasta hacerlo sangrar para no reírme a carcajadas. Leo es el ser más descarado de todo el maldito universo. Y como Nadya se de cuenta del significado oculto tras sus palabras, no volverá a tocarla en el resto del año. O del siglo. O puede que del milenio. Quizá le perdone la verdad, pero la forma en la que le está tomando el pelo es mucho más de lo que nuestra compañera va a poder aguantar.

"¿Con una traducción? No me tomes el pelo, Leo. Dominas más lenguas de las que puedo imaginar. ¿En qué iba a poder ayudarte ella, que a duras penas habla su propio idioma?", replicó Nadya.

"Tenía ciertos problemas con un par de términos latinos, y por increíble que te parezca, querida, Geneve es una experta en el tema", replicó mi hermano con total seriedad.

¿Cómo diablos es capaz de aguantar la risa? A mi está empezando a dolerme el maldito estómago del esfuerzo. Mi hermano adora bromear al filo de la navaja y sabiendo que yo conozco la fama de Geneve de hacer inexplicable la expresión "lenguas muertas", no puede resistir la tentación de arriesgarse a que Nadya lo pille en un renuncio, solo para ver si consigo reprimir mis carcajadas. Ella lo contempló unos instantes más, dudando a todas luces de la veracidad de sus palabras, antes de dejarlo correr.

"No me creo ni una palabra, Leo. Pero da igual. No es aquí donde quería llegar"

"¿Y dónde querías llegar entonces, querida?", preguntó Leo, con absoluta serenidad.

Palabra que no sé como lo hace. Yo no me siento capaz de hablar sin reírme.

"Al parecer, hay unas cuantas mujeres en esta casa que ansiaban ocupar mi puesto. De hecho, por lo que Geneve me ha dicho, fueron varias las que lo intentaron con, digamos denodados esfuerzos"

"Pero querida, ninguna de ellas ha tenido nunca la más mínima oportunidad. Y ahora tú eres la única que ocupa ese lugar. En nuestra familia y en nuestra vida. No puedes culparnos por las mujeres con las que nos relacionamos antes de conocerte, nosotros no somos como Cora", respondí, sabiendo al fin por donde van a ir sus preguntas.

"Eso es evidente. Y no os culpo, yo tampoco soy como ella. En mi vida también ha habido otros hombres", replicó.

Reprimí un gruñido. ¿Hombres? Niñatos es mucho para llamarles. Sin ir más lejos, el tipo que estuvo con ella en Moscú, justo antes de conocerla, no sabe la suerte que tiene. Después de que ella me contara su historia con él, a punto estuve de ir a buscarlo y abrirle el cráneo. Sólo las protestas de Nadya me detuvieron en ese instante. Pero es algo que tengo en mi lista. Y bastante arriba.

"Siento curiosidad, eso es todo. Quiero saber de cuantas de las mujeres que viven en casa estamos hablando exactamente"

¡Diablos!. Esto nos va a meter en un buen lío.

"Pero, ¿qué objeto puede tener esa curiosidad, Nadya?", pregunté, intentando ganar tiempo.

"Ninguno. Es simple curiosidad. Si fuera al contrario, y estuviéramos en un lugar en el que se hubieran reunido mis antiguos amantes, vosotros querríais saber quienes eran, ¿o no?"

"No estoy seguro de eso", replicó Leo, sinceramente.

Yo tampoco estoy seguro de eso. Ya es bastante malo saber lo que piensan los hombres cuando la miran, saber que sus manos ya han estado encima de ella no ayudaría lo más mínimo.

"Bueno, pues yo si quiero saberlo", replicó. Al ver que no parecíamos muy dispuestos a responder, añadió: "Me habéis dado vuestra palabra"

Gruñí. Ese es un argumento irrefutable. Jamás falto a mi palabra, y ella lo sabe perfectamente. Esa es la única norma que no estoy dispuesto a saltarme, y me siento orgulloso de ello. Soy un hombre de honor, al igual que mi hermano. No me importa matar si es necesario. Y en ocasiones aunque no sea _tan_ necesario. O utilizar a los humanos si los necesito valiéndome de la atracción que despierto en ellos. Y desde luego, la violencia es una constante en mi vida, tan necesaria como el alimento que extraigo de mis presas animales. Pero una cierta cortesía facilita la vida de todo el mundo, y la palabra empeñada debe considerarse sagrada. Un mortal quizá piense que es una triste compensación a nuestra existencia, pero, ¿a quién le importa lo que piensan los mortales?

"Los mayores primero, hermano", ofreció Leo.

Qué amable, pensé con sarcasmo, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida. Partiendo del hecho de que sólo es dieciocho años más joven que yo, lo que desde luego no puede considerarse una diferencia digna de mención comparada con los once siglos que llevamos a las espaldas, estoy completamente convencido de que me deja empezar a mí porque sabe perfectamente que si él confiesa haber seducido a todas las primas de Lisías, Nadya perderá la paciencia mucho antes de querer escuchar mis conquistas.

Nadya se volvió hacia mí, esperando mi respuesta. Suspiré.

"Anzhelika y Oksana, como ya sabes. Dalmática. Julia", hice una pausa, pensando si se conformaría con eso. Me equivoqué.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Eh, no. También Sara. Y Xiu Xiu"

Leo me miró apreciativamente.

"_Son más de las que esperaba", _sonrió en mi mente.

Me encogí de hombros con disimulo. Quizá yo no sea tan deslenguado como él, pero mis instintos no le van muy a la zaga.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Leo?"

"Bueno, yo no he estado con Mayra", dijo mi hermano, mirando a cualquier sitio que no fuera la cara de Nadya.

Menudo mérito. Mayra sólo lleva un par de meses en la familia. Ni a Leo le ha podido dar tiempo a tanto.

Ella hizo un gesto como instándole a continuar, pero Leo ya no tiene más que decir. Se encogió de hombros, abriendo los ojos como queriendo significar '¿qué más quieres que te diga?'

Nadya enarcó las cejas.

"¿Me estás diciendo que sí has estado con todas las demás?"

"Llevo más de ocho siglos visitando a Lisías. ¿Una docena de mujeres te parece exagerado?", respondió.

De nuevo, reprimí una sonrisa. Una docena de mujeres en ocho siglos, no puede parecerle exagerado ni a Nadya. Pero la pausa que Leo había hecho entre ambas frases es algo más que deliberadamente engañosa. Una y otra frase no tienen ninguna relación. Por una parte explica el tiempo que lleva visitando a Lisías, y por la otra le pregunta si una docena de mujeres le parece exagerado. Cierto que Nadya entenderá que esas mujeres han sido las mismas durante todo ese tiempo, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Los dos nos hemos cuidado muy mucho de comentarle nada sobre las demás mujeres que ya no están con la familia de Lisías, probablemente más de un centenar. Por supuesto, eso no es faltar a nuestra palabra, ni a la verdad. Ella pidió muy claramente que le dijéramos con cuantas mujeres que viven en la casa hemos estado mi hermano y yo. En ningún momento aclaró que se refería a todas las que han vivido en la casa en el pasado.

Nadya suspiró. Su mente sigue cerrada para mí bajo doce cerrojos y siete candados. Puedo abrir sus barreras con la misma facilidad con la que abro una puerta, pero ella lo percibirá y se sentirá ofendida por la intromisión. Sólo me queda esperar a ver que demonios está pasando por su extravagante cabecita.

"Bueno, pues ya está. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?", comentó. "Voy a darme un baño"

Leo y yo nos miramos con incredulidad. ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? Nos ha montado escenas por muchísimo menos que esto. Se puso en pie para dirigirse al piso superior, y mi hermano y yo la imitamos.

"¿Dónde vais?", preguntó, al ver que la seguíamos.

"Hablaste de una baño, querida", respondí, con la mejor de mis sonrisas seductoras.

Que no sirvió absolutamente de nada.

"He dicho que _voy_ a darme un baño. Sola. Vosotros podéis esperar abajo, o ir a dar una vuelta o hacer lo que más os apetezca", replicó.

"Nadya, sabes perfectamente que es lo que más nos apetece en este instante", protestó Leo, haciendo uso de todo su encanto.

Nadya lo miró con una peligrosa sonrisa, llena de malévola diversión.

"Naturalmente que lo sé. Podría olerlo a leguas de distancia", rió. "Pero por algún extraño motivo, he decidido que yo no me dejaré enredar por vuestro encanto hasta que Cora sucumba ante el de Árvidas"

Y diciendo esto, subió las escaleras a toda la velocidad que le permiten sus reflejos vampíricos, dejándonos a Leo y a mí con la más perfecta expresión de incredulidad pintada en el rostro. En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró tras ella, – con pestillo, escuché fastidiado – Leo miró a su alrededor, sin duda buscando algo que pueda romper.

"Te juro, hermano que estoy por subir y demostrarle lo poco útil que resulta un pestillo", rugió, señalando el piso superior.

"Te comprendo. Pero como los dos sabemos perfectamente que no vas a hacerlo, es mejor que salgamos de aquí. Cuanto antes", le apresuré.

Me miró dispuesto a replicar, pero cuando el perfume del azahar llegó a su nariz, cerró la boca con gesto irritado. Desde luego, la elección de la fragancia no es casual. De todos los jabones aromáticos a los que Nadya es tan aficionada, el azahar combina con el ya delicioso olor de su piel de la forma más tentadora posible, y ella sabe perfectamente que es nuestra fragancia favorita. Si en algún momento dudé de su determinación de hacernos la vida imposible, mis esperanzas se esfumaron en el mismo instante en que sentí esa fragancia. Leo abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar, tras lo cual salió dando un portazo tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes. Por un momento temí que derribara toda la maldita cabaña. Lo seguí mientras se dirigía a la mansión caminando a grandes zancadas, sin dejar de murmurar complicados juramentos en italiano medieval ni un solo segundo.

Con la misma falta de contención, abrió la puerta trasera de la mansión de un tirón tan fuerte que de no ser por mis rápidos reflejos, ésta me habría rebotado en la cara. Entró en el salón y se dirigió de inmediato al equipo de música. Sus dedos recorrieron la colección de CD's, y al poco tiempo la estancia se llenó con los acordes de "Una Noche en el Monte Pelado"

"¿Mussorgsky?", pregunté, enarcando las cejas.

Si me hubieran hecho apostar, hubiera elegido cualquiera de las óperas de Puccini, por quien Leo siente especial adoración. Mussorsgky me parece demasiado eslavo para él.

"Necesito algo más violento que Puccini", gruñó. "Y detesto a Wagner"

"Por mucho que la música amanse a las fieras, dudo mucho que eso vaya a servirte de algo, hermano", repliqué.

"¿Y qué diablos quieres que haga?"

Sonreí. He estado barajando una idea mientras veníamos por el jardín, y estoy seguro que va a gustarle.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo en Irkutsk te dije que llevaba casi quince días sin acostarme con Nadya? Me dijiste que si fueras tú, habrías matado a alguien en la primera semana"

"Y lo decía totalmente en serio", masculló.

"Pues en esta ocasión no tendrás que esperar tanto. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la ciudad? Nos merecemos un poco de diversión, ¿no crees?"

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa malévola, a medida que iba comprendiendo lo que intento proponerle.

"Hace al menos treinta años que no disfruto de una buena caza de escoria", exclamó, al tiempo que su mal humor se desvanecía como el humo.

"Yo, menos de uno" comenté.

"Y volverás a hacerlo en esta ocasión también a causa de Nadya. Pues bendita sea", rió.

Sonreí. Lo bueno de hablar con Leo es que hace falta explicarle muy pocas cosas. Cuando Nadya supo que, mientras me empeñaba en mantenerme alejado de ella por todos los medios antes de transformarla, me dediqué a cazar descontroladamente, dio por supuesto que me refería a la caza de animales para alimentarme. Y si bien es cierto que en esa época me alimenté mucho más de lo que necesitaba, había sido otro tipo de caza la que había mantenido a raya mi mal humor. Sin embargo, Leo lo había entendido en el mismo instante en que escuchó nuestra historia, del mismo modo que había comprendido que lo que me había hecho obsesionarme por Nadya no era sólo el no poder leer sus pensamientos, o su increíble transformación al sentarse ante su máquina. Ni siquiera el que se hubiera acercado a mí sin ningún rastro de temor la primera vez que me vio. No. Lo que había hecho que yo no pudiera dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra, había sido su olor. El increíble, glorioso, delicioso olor de su sangre. Una sangre con un aroma único entre un millón. El aroma preciso que hacía que mis instintos enloquecieran a pesar del tiempo que llevo controlando mi sed. Mi hermano entendió sin necesidad de aclaraciones lo cerca que Nadya había estado de perder la vida bajo mi letal abrazo. Si la hubiera conocido en los primeros años de mi voluntaria abstinencia de sangre humana, su suerte hubiera sido bien distinta. Pero tantos siglos de autocontrol me habían llevado a preferir su compañía eterna al breve instante de intimidad única que se da entre el bebedor y su presa. Y no me he arrepentido ni un solo segundo de mi autodominio.

En ese instante, una puerta se cerró en el piso superior, y agudicé mi oído para ver si el sonido de los pasos y el rastro de su aroma pertenecen a quien yo estaba esperando. Efectivamente. Árvidas. Susurré su nombre para que se reuniera con nosotros. El conoce la ciudad mucho mejor que nosotros y nos será muy útil para no perder el tiempo buscando una buena zona para nuestra próxima excursión. Y seguro que estará encantado de acompañarnos. Hasta el último demonio del maldito infierno sabe que tiene que estar de peor humor aún que nosotros.

Pocos segundos después, entraba en el salón con aire aturdido. Antes de que pudiéramos ponerlo al tanto de nuestros planes, abrió los brazos en un gesto de rendición.

"¿Os lo podéis creer?", preguntó. Por supuesto, sabía perfectamente que Nadya nos lo contaría todo en cuanto saliera por la puerta.

"A duras penas, amigo", contesté.

Sin dejar de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad, tomó asiento junto a mí en el sillón. Leo se mantiene de pie, paseándose por el salón, sin poder controlar sus mal templados nervios. Antes era el mal humor y el deseo frustrado. Ahora está impaciente por salir a la ciudad.

Me disponía a explicarle a Árvidas lo que habíamos planeado Leo y yo, cuando unos pasos familiares resonaron en el vestíbulo. Un segundo después, la rubia cabeza de Peter asomaba por la puerta que Árvidas, en su confusión, había olvidado cerrar.

"¿Interrumpo?", preguntó sonriente.

Me agrada mucho Peter. Es uno de los hombres más valiosos de la familia de Lisías, un gran guerrero, sereno e inteligente. Y gran narrador de historias, además. Puede entretenerte durante horas con la innumerable cantidad de maliciosas anécdotas que conoce acerca de todo y de todos. Decidí que podíamos incluirlo en nuestros planes. Será una alegre y eficaz compañía.

"En absoluto, aún no habíamos empezado. Pasa Peter. Estábamos a punto de proponerle un entretenimiento a Árvidas, quizá te apetezca acompañarnos" comenté.

"Pero cierra la puerta, por favor. Tampoco es cuestión que se reúna con nosotros toda la maldita casa", sonrió Leo.

Peter cerró la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Suena muy interesante. No hay más que ver vuestras caras para saber que sin duda me apetecerá acompañaros a lo que quiera que tengáis pensado", comentó, reuniéndose con Árvidas y conmigo junto al fuego.

"Leo y yo estábamos pensando en ir a la ciudad. Hemos oído que el nivel de criminalidad está aumentando peligrosamente. Me parece terrible, ¿no creéis?", comenté con lo que no tengo la menor duda es una sonrisa absolutamente brutal.

"Oh, es muy lamentable, sin duda", respondió Peter con fingida afectación, comprendiendo de inmediato mis intenciones. "Hace mucho que no pensaba en eso. Pero ahora que lo dices, me parece muy preocupante", terminó con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Habría que hacer algo para solucionarlo. Deberíamos ir a ver como está la situación", sugirió Árvidas, con idéntica expresión sonriente.

"¿Estamos todos de acuerdo entonces?", pregunté.

"Por supuesto. Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que me preocupé por los problemas de mis vecinos. Es una desconsideración por mi parte que, ahora que la has mencionado, me veo obligado a corregir de inmediato", asintió Peter.

"Yo no sé si él debería acompañarnos", replicó Árvidas, en tono burlón. "Está demasiado relajado. Miradlo, es la viva imagen de la satisfacción. Parece un maldito gato casero después de haber aprovechado hasta la última gota de un plato de nata"

"No tengo ni la menor idea de que me estás hablando", sonrió Peter, con un tono que hizo que nadie tuviera la menor duda de que lo sabe perfectamente.

"Vamos, primo, déjate de disimulos conmigo. Esta tarde, al volver de cazar, pasé por delante de la habitación de esas tres bellezas japonesas que llegaron la semana pasada. Y adivina la voz de quién captaron mis oídos"

"Me limitaba a estrechar los lazos diplomáticos entre los británicos y el Imperio del Sol Naciente", replicó Peter con un divertido encogimiento de hombros.

"Si, no me cabe duda de que algo estabas estrechando. Lo que no puedo garantizar es que fueran lazos"

"Y el hecho de que eso pueda llegar a excluirme de vuestra pequeña excursión me hace pensar muy mal de lo que supone la vida de un hombre comprometido", rió

"¿Y si dejamos el resto de esta conversación para nuestro regreso?", sugirió Leo con impaciencia.

Ninguno de nosotros necesitaba mucho más acicate. Tres minutos más tarde estábamos en el todo terreno de Peter, conduciendo a toda velocidad rumbo a la ciudad.

No somos santos. Que nadie se engañe llevado por nuestros modales corteses y nuestra hermosa apariencia. Somos vampiros, y la sangre no es nuestro único alimento. La violencia, la lujuria, las emociones fuertes que desgastan los enloquecidos ríos de adrenalina que recorren nuestros cuerpos nos son tan necesarias como el aire lo es para los mortales. Nos alimentamos de ellas como de la sangre de nuestras presas, humanas o animales. Puede que algún mortal iluso se engañe pensando que mis compañeros y yo, al no alimentarnos de humanos, no somos criaturas peligrosas. Ese es un lamentable error. Somos depredadores perfectos, y la Naturaleza no deja nada al azar. Algunos tenemos una conciencia, es cierto. Pero es tan flexible como se pueda imaginar. La serenamos diciéndonos que no bebemos de humanos. O que sólo acabamos con la escoria de los mortales. Pero eso no es más que el descarado subterfugio donde escondemos la verdad de nuestra existencia. Somos asesinos. Nos gusta matar. Y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.

Árvidas y Peter nos guiaron por la ciudad, y recorrimos sus calles con atención, buscando, olfateando un objetivo, mientras nos movíamos con disimulo entre la cada vez más escasa marea humana. Pronto las calles se vaciarán casi por completo, y llegará la hora de los malditos. La hora en que la lamentable escoria humana busca su oportunidad para saciar sus limitados instintos. Buscando sus víctimas, sin saber que esta noche la situación ha dado un giro radical. Ahora las víctimas son ellos. Los verdaderos cazadores han llegado a la ciudad.

El primero en encontrar una presa de su agrado fue Árvidas. Mis poderes telepáticos confirmaron sin lugar a dudas que el tipo es tan despreciable como aparenta ante lo que nuestros refinados oídos habían llegado a captar. Un sucio maltratador de hembras y crías humanas. Su mente apesta más aún que el olor de su rabia primitiva y de su civilizada demencia. Lo descubrimos jactándose orgulloso de haber 'puesto en su sitio' a su hembra con unos cuantos golpes que la habían mandado de cabeza al hospital. Después de que yo confirmara que el tipo decía la pura verdad y no se limitaba a alardear ante la concurrencia, lo esperamos a la salida del local infecto en el que estaba celebrando lo que el consideraba su acto de hombría. No tardó en salir. Árvidas se lo tomó con tranquilidad, jugando con él al gato y al ratón. En los cinco minutos escasos que duró su persecución, esa patética escoria tuvo tiempo de sufrir todo el terror que él había hecho padecer a su hembra en los últimos quince años. Cuando Árvidas se cansó de divertirse a su costa, le partió el cuello con facilidad y se reunió con nosotros para proseguir nuestra caza.

Nos llegó entonces el turno a mi hermano y a mí. Dos psicópatas metidos a camellos, con más muertes sobre sus espaldas en el último año que las que yo mismo había causado. Y eso que yo he estado metido en una batalla con más de doscientos vampiros novatos hace menos de un mes. Midiendo con cuidado nuestras fuerzas, nos aguantaron unos cuantos minutos. Una muerte demasiado rápida para esa basura hedionda que no merecía un sitio en la tierra.

Peter nos guió entonces hasta un parque cercano, buscando más presas. Nadie que aprecie en algo su vida se atrevería a cruzarlo alegremente después de la caída del sol. Pero nosotros no tenemos una vida que apreciar. Fue un golpe de suerte encontrarnos con un grupo de descerebrados acosando a unas rameras. Todo valor, veinte contra tres. Al principio, intentamos simplemente espantarlos. Hay testigos y eso supone una complicación innecesaria. Aunque se trate de testigos tan ciegos y mudos como esas mujeres suelen ser en estos casos. Pero en lugar de escapar como hubiera sido lo prudente, cometieron el error de amenazarnos con sus ridículas armas. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Peter caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa malvada. Ellos le gritaron que se alejara. Él les pidió con letal amabilidad que dejaran de apuntarle y que se marcharan de allí cuanto antes si en algo apreciaban su vida. Y entonces ocurrió. El que parecía el jefe se puso nervioso y disparó. Peter extendió una mano, y un segundo más tarde mostraba el pequeño proyectil sujeto entre sus dedos, ante la atónita mirada de los pandilleros. Después de eso, no había mucho más que hacer. Antes de que esa panda de imbéciles descerebrados se lanzara a disparar como un solo hombre, nos encargamos de ellos con rapidez.

Mi hermano se volvió hacia las aterrorizadas fulanas, y tras una caballerosa reverencia, se llevó un dedo a los labios demandando su silencio. Ellas lo miraron un instante, debatiéndose entre el pánico y la indudable atracción que les provoca nuestro aspecto. Venció lo segundo, como no podía ser de otro modo, y asintieron sonrientes, mientras juraban no haber visto absolutamente nada.

Después de semejante orgía de violencia, mis nervios ya estaban más que calmados. Acabar con basura humana como esta siempre me pone de un humor excelente. Y pese a lo que pueda pensarse, nunca me hace sentir culpable. No considero a esas bestias como humanos. Para mi son poco menos que animales. Al menos un animal me sirve de alimento. Esta escoria apenas sirve de desahogo. Mis compañeros y yo hemos hecho más por el índice de criminalidad en cuarenta minutos, que lo que la policía sería capaz de hacer en cuarenta años, y me siento totalmente satisfecho con el resultado de nuestra cacería.

Dimos entonces por terminada nuestra tarea y volvimos al coche de Peter, comentando entre risas los detalles de la caza. Todos estamos de un humor excelente, algo que parecía imposible casi una hora antes. La violencia siempre nos pone de buen humor. ¿Mi mejor momento? Sin duda la Europa feudal. Decenas de barones compitiendo entre si en absurdas guerras intestinas, usando la fuerza de sus brazos y sus espadas. Me importaban muy poco sus pueriles motivos, y mi elección de bando era más casual que meditada, pero siempre había un lugar donde luchar. Y más para alguien como yo. Cualquier noble medieval estaba más que dispuesto a dar su peso en oro por tener un guerrero como yo entre sus filas. Pero desde la aparición de la pólvora, las batallas humanas han dejado de interesarme. La vida de mercenario ya no es tan divertida cuando las ocasiones de matar con tus manos se vuelven cada vez más y más escasas. Dejando al margen el hecho de que es muy difícil explicar por qué la última bala no acabó con tu vida. Por supuesto, esto no es algo que me haya sucedido sólo a mí. Cualquiera tan antiguo como yo ha sufrido la misma evolución en sus preferencias. Dejamos las luchas multitudinarias, y nos dedicamos a limpiar la escoria humana. Naturalmente, también peleamos entre nosotros. Somos criaturas irritables y violentas, y por mucho que el poder entre las familias esté equilibrado desde hace siglos, siempre hay pequeñas rencillas. Pero no las suficientes para mantener calmados nuestros nervios.

Al llegar a la mansión, Peter aparcó su vehículo y se dispuso a despedirse de nosotros.

"¿No nos acompañas un rato, Peter?", ofrecí.

"Me encantaría continuar con esta agradable reunión, amigos, pero me temo que un hombre libre como yo tiene muchas más responsabilidades que vosotros. Y no sería oportuno retrasarlas por más tiempo", sonrió, dirigiendo su vista hacia las edificaciones en las que se ubican las estancias de los invitados de la familia.

A lo lejos pude distinguir una hermosa hembra de largo cabello negro y piel color ébano que saluda sugerentemente a Peter. Leo estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

"Por todos los diablos. Debo confesar que me preocupaba que nadie ocupara mi puesto ahora que por fin me he decidido a sentar la cabeza. Pero sospecho que mi preocupación era en vano. No puedo imaginar más digno sucesor", concluyó entre risas.

"No sabes cuanto agradezco tu confianza, Leonardo", respondió Peter con malicia. "Sólo espero estar a la altura de la tarea. Has dejado muy alto el listón"

"No te quepa duda, amigo. Y eso que estoy seguro que no sabes ni la mitad", replicó Leo. "Pero ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. No hagas esperar más a la dama, lárgate ya. Si sigo mirándola, olvidaré mis promesas, y eso no sería propio de mi"

Peter nos dedicó una última sonrisa.

"Ha sido una divertida y provechosa velada, amigos. Espero que la repitamos en alguna otra ocasión. Hasta la vista", se despidió, mientras caminaba con deliberada lentitud hacia la mujer que lo aguarda con una sonrisa llena de sugerentes promesas.

Leo, Árvidas y yo volvimos a la mansión principal para acomodarnos en el salón, junto al grato calor del fuego. Ni mi hermano ni yo tenemos pensado volver a casa de momento. La cacería ha mejorado nuestro humor, y desde luego contribuido a serenar la adrenalina de nuestros cuerpos. Pero el deseo frustrado sigue ahí, en alguna parte, y no me cabe la menor duda de que Nadya se encargará de despertarlo en cuanto entremos por la puerta. Y aunque estoy convencido de que a Lisías no le importará lo más mínimo que limpiemos su ciudad de escoria, dudo mucho que podamos repetir nuestra excursión tan a menudo como necesitaremos si Nadya continúa en sus trece. Unos cuantos cadáveres en una noche no llamarán la atención, pero varios días seguidos de extrañas y violentas muertes acabarán por despertar las sospechas de alguien.

Árvidas estiró su inmenso corpachón de toro, con evidente satisfacción.

"No sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco. Esto era justo lo que estaba necesitando", sonrió. "No sé como no se me ocurrió antes"

"No solo lo hemos hecho por ti, amigo. Mi hermano menor aquí presente, estaba a punto de derruir toda la maldita casa", reí. "Y debo confesar que yo mismo le hubiera ayudado a hacerlo"

Nos dedicó una mirada sarcástica.

"¿Puedo preguntar que ha ocurrido? Porque os aseguro que lo último que esperaba era encontraros aquí esta noche. Cuando Nadezhda me advirtió sobre Cora tuve que aguantar la maldita respiración para no oleros y empeorar mi ánimo aún más. Diablos, si por un momento creí que ibais a echarme a la calle", rió

"Y nosotros, amigo. Pero al parecer, Nadya tenía otros planes", gruñó Leo. "Pero dime, ¿qué tal te fue con nuestra joven prima? Y quiero oír todos los detalles. Te aseguro que me interesan mucho más de lo que te imaginas"

"Bien, supongo. Pero también creí que todo iba bien antes de esta noche, así que no me atrevo a decir nada. Sinceramente, es la primera vez que me encuentro algo así", comentó.

Antes de que pudiera seguir explicándose, hasta nosotros llegó el olor de Lisías desde lo alto de las escaleras. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el salón y no tardó en detenerse ante la puerta. Una cortesía muy agradable a la que no está obligado. Esta es su casa, y tiene todo el derecho a entrar donde le plazca. Pero Lisías es capaz de elevar la buena educación a la categoría de arte. Ni que decir tiene que apenas sus pasos cesaron, fue invitado a entrar de inmediato, tal como él esperaba.

"Buenas noches, caballeros", saludó, olfateando el aire con expresión divertida.

Tomó asiento en su sitio habitual, el sillón orejero más próximo al fuego, sin dejar de observarnos ni un solo instante, sin duda palpando el ambiente con su curioso don, que le permite percibir y modificar emociones. Como de costumbre, viste de negro de pies a cabeza, con unos pantalones de factura impecable y un jersey de la más pura lana. El largo y lacio cabello oscuro, que habitualmente lleva recogido tras la nuca, le cae hoy sobre los hombros, haciéndole parecer aún más joven de los apenas veinte años que representa habitualmente. Hasta que miras sus increíbles ojos verdes, más ancianos que el mismo tiempo. Algún día tendré que animarme a preguntarle cual es su antigüedad, e imagino que quedaré más que sorprendido. Lisías ya era una criatura milenaria cuando lo visité por primera vez, siendo yo un joven vampiro de apenas dos siglos.

Nos dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de empezar a hablar.

"Mi querido primo, Alejandra me envía a preguntarte si tu habitación quedará libre en un futuro próximo y si deseas que prepare nueva documentación para ti. Por supuesto, no es más que una excusa para obtener a mi costa algún sabroso rumor. Me ha dicho que esta noche ha oído como entrabas en la habitación de la joven Cora en dos ocasiones, y creo que pretende ser la primera en conocer todos los detalles de la historia. Y te confieso que hasta yo mismo siento cierta curiosidad. Dime, ¿es ya tu previsible unión a la familia de mis aliados aquí presentes un hecho consumado? ¿O tendremos que esperar aún más para ver el final de esta apasionante historia?" preguntó con sorna.

Árvidas gruñó, algo más que reticente a contar su fracasado intento de nuevo.

"Me temo que la feliz conclusión de la historia nunca ha estado tan lejos como esta noche", masculló.

Lisías enarcó las cejas con curiosidad.

"Debe ser esa entonces la causa de la curiosa mezcla de emociones que percibo en vosotros. ¿Pecaría de indiscreto si os preguntara el motivo preciso de esta extraña mezcolanza de deseo, ira y diversión?"

"La diversión es lo más fácil de explicar, amigo. Espero que no te moleste saber que hemos estado de caza en tu territorio", expliqué. "Una pequeña excursión de limpieza. Un maltratador, un par de traficantes y apenas una veintena de pandilleros armados"

"Una cacería más que provechosa. Por supuesto, no me molesta lo más mínimo. Mis territorios de caza están a vuestra disposición, como bien sabéis" comentó despreocupadamente. "Ibais con Peter, claro. He oído su coche partir hace poco más de una hora y regresar hace unos minutos. ¿Os acompañaba alguien más?"

Negamos con la cabeza.

"No es que me importe, pero en otra ocasión quizá deberíais haceros acompañar por alguno de los bebedores de humanos de la casa de invitados. Me da exactamente igual lo que le ocurra a esa escoria, pero detesto desperdiciar comida"

No había caído en ese detalle. Tiendo a olvidar que en casa de Lisías no sólo hay bebedores animales. Aunque tanto él como sus hermanos y compañeras siguen una dieta animal, también admiten entre sus miembros a aquellos que se alimentan únicamente de basura infrahumana como la que hemos matado esta noche. Es algo con lo que siempre hay que contar, aunque debo reconocer que no me hace mucha gracia. Nunca sabes cuando un bebedor de humanos va a traerte un problema. Cuando te alimentas de mortales, aunque sea de escoria, siempre corres el riesgo de no poder dominar tu sed. Tarde o temprano acabas matando a quien no debes, y aunque no soy remilgado con la muerte, detesto ver como se asesina a inocentes, porque ¿para qué negarlo?, me gustan los mortales, lo reconozco. Adoro moverme entre ellos, divertirme con su admiración, con sus pequeñas tragedias diarias. Me encanta observarlos, hablar con ellos, ayudarlos en ocasiones. Disfruto seduciendo a sus hembras, y contemplando jugar a sus cachorros. Y eso es algo que difícilmente puedes permitirte siendo un bebedor humano. Primero porque la sed no te deja vivir, y segundo por que el color carmesí de tus ojos y la mayor longitud de tus colmillos te delata continuamente.

"No se nos ocurrió, amigo", se disculpó mi hermano "Pero francamente, aunque salir de cacería alguna vez es divertido, confío en que no haya otra ocasión en un futuro cercano. Diablos, hace más de treinta años que no hacía algo semejante"

"Lo que nos lleva directamente a las otras emociones que percibo en vosotros, ¿no es así? Imagino que tienen mucho que ver con el hecho de que hayáis necesitado de una cacería para libraros del exceso de adrenalina", comentó Lisías.

Mi hermano y yo miramos hacia Árvidas, esperando que él respondiera a la pregunta implícita en las palabras de su primo. Viendo que nosotros no hablábamos, se dispuso a responder, aunque con cierta reticencia.

"Esta noche, Cora ha vuelto a rechazarme. Y de un modo, digamos, poco sutil", respondió abatido. "Y aunque por fin he descubierto la causa, mucho me temo que ni es lo que esperaba, ni me ha ayudado lo más mínimo a saber cómo debo solucionar este asunto"

Lisías lo miró fijamente, demandando una explicación, que aún tardó unos segundos en llegar.

"Cora nunca ha estado con un hombre" terminó Árvidas.

Lisías enarcó las cejas con incredulidad.

"Imposible. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veintisiete? ¿Veintiocho?"

"Veintiocho", respondí yo. "Pero ya sabes como era Demis. Le ha inculcado todo tipo de extrañas creencias acerca del sexo"

"¿Te refieres a esa curiosa costumbre humana de no copular con nadie hasta que pasan por un ritual ante sus dioses? He oído hablar de ella, por supuesto. Pero pensé que ya nadie la seguía"

"Pues al parecer, algunos sí", masculló Árvidas.

Lisías pareció perdido en sus pensamientos unos segundos. Luego, se volvió hacia mi hermano y hacia mí.

"Volveremos sobre esto más tarde, pero antes me gustaría saber en qué os afecta a vosotros, amigos. ¿Tan poco disfrutáis de la hospitalidad de mi casa, que os enfurece hasta ese punto el tener que esperar aún más por Árvidas para fijar la fecha de vuestra partida?", preguntó en tono dolido.

"Por supuesto que no, Lisías. Tu hospitalidad es más que satisfactoria, créeme. Ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario. Lo que nos enfurece es algo bien distinto. Y como de costumbre tiene que tener que ver con el maldito carácter de Nadya", gruñó Leo.

"¿Un nuevo encuentro con Dalmática, quizá?", preguntó con evidente diversión.

"Algo así", mascullé.

"Comprendo", sonrió. "No creo poder ayudar con eso, pero si tengo una idea con el problema de Árvidas"

Árvidas lo miró con impaciencia. Demonios, hasta mi hermano y yo lo mirábamos impacientes. Y pese a lo que se pueda creer, no se debe en absoluto a la amenaza de Nadya. Ni por un momento me la he creído, ni tampoco Leo. Si fuera así, nuestra furia habría sido aún peor. Los dos sospechamos que en cuanto se haya serenado, no será difícil arrastrarla entre nuestras sábanas. Los instintos de Nadya ya son por completo los de un vampiro. Si mi hermano y yo no podemos resistir mucho tiempo sin gozar del calor de su cuerpo, la tentación no es menor para ella. Al menos, cuando no está furiosa.

"Habla ya, primo. Me tienes en ascuas", estaba pidiendo Árvidas.

Lisías se recreó unos segundos más con la diversión que le provoca el evidente nerviosismo de Árvidas. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

"Complácela", dijo simplemente, estirando una inexistente arruga en la raya de sus perfectamente planchados pantalones.

Los tres lo miramos con idénticas expresiones de incredulidad.

"¿Le estas sugiriendo que se case con ella?", preguntó Leo atónito.

"¿Es así como lo llaman? No lo recordaba", comentó distraídamente "Pero si, eso es exactamente lo que estoy sugiriendo"

"Pero nosotros, no... quiero decir. Nunca he oído...", balbuceó Árvidas.

"¿Dónde está el problema, primo? La mujer que deseas tomar por compañera no será tuya hasta que jures ante un dios en el que no crees, que harás exactamente lo que tienes pensado hacer. Cuidarla, protegerla y amarla. No veo la dificultad. Si es lo que ella desea, hazlo", replicó

"Me parece que no comprendes todo el ritual, Lisías. Los humanos se juran fidelidad hasta que la muerte les separe. Y eso es mucho tiempo en nuestro caso. Por mucho que jure ante un dios que no existe, también estará jurando ante ella. ¿Y qué sucederá cuando uno de los dos desee tomar otro compañero? ¿Faltarán a su palabra?", inquirí.

"¡Qué tontería!", rechazó Lisías con un gesto de su mano. "Para cuando eso suceda, la joven Cora ya habrá adquirido todas sus cualidades vampíricas, y se habrá olvidado por completo de su estúpido hermano y de sus absurdas enseñanzas. Y una promesa puede romperse si ambos están de acuerdo. No es realmente faltar a una palabra. Es, digamos, una renegociación de los términos del acuerdo", añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Por todos los diablos que puede funcionar", exclamó Leo alegremente. "Vamos, hombre, ¿a qué estás esperando? Ve ahora mismo a decírselo y sácanos de dudas", añadió, empujando a Árvidas hasta la puerta.


	4. NADEZHDA Planes de boda

Hola Kara, mejor dicho, hermana

**Hola,**

**Muy buenas, Kara, mejor dicho, hermana. :)) (je, siempre he querido tener una hermana)**

**La reacción de Cora, aunque supongo que ya te la imaginas, la verás ahora mismo.**

**En cuanto a Peter... La verdad es que a mi también me encanta ese personaje. Y cuando lo ideé era más como de relleno, pq me pareció bien que Lisías tuviera un lugarteniente más allá de sus hermanos, pero no tenía intención de escribir mucho sobre él. Pero después le tomé cariño, y sale un montón de veces, y cada vez me gusta más. Así que... Tampoco ningún problema para ayudarte con él jajaja.**

**Y si, ya iba siendo hora de que Nadya hiciera algo jaja. Sobre la reconciliación.. Bueno, ya verás :)**

**NADEZHDA. Planes de boda.**

Después de subir las escaleras dejando a Leo y Lyosha abajo, frustrados y atónitos, entré en el baño y pasé el pestillo ruidosamente. Por supuesto, un pestillo no va a detenerlos si deciden seguirme, pero ya puestos tampoco lo haría una puerta de acero blindado. Sin embargo, a todos los efectos, ese simple cerrojo es tan efectivo como una muralla. Nuestra vida está llena de esos pequeños gestos simbólicos o de lo contrario la convivencia sería casi imposible entre seres con los sentidos tan desarrollados como los nuestros. Si una puerta se cerraba, a nadie se le ocurriría abrirla. Si alguien murmuraba, nadie agudizaba los oídos para escucharlo. No entrabas en una casa olfateando para ver quien estaba dentro, a no ser que fueras buscando a alguien en concreto, y aún así procurabas concentrarte únicamente en su rastro. Si podías leer la mente, como Lyosha, no cometías la descortesía de saltarte sus barreras mentales. Detalles y más detalles que facilitan la vida de todo el mundo.

No tengo ni idea de por qué acabo de retarlos de ese modo. Quizá porque aunque sabía perfectamente que su respuesta a mis preguntas no iba a gustarme, no esperaba que esa respuesta fuera simplemente 'todas'. Quizá porque Leo había continuado su historia a pesar de saber que estaba escuchándolo. Quizá porque había vuelto a caer en mi estúpido llanto. No tengo ni idea. Pero ya que he empezado esto, lo voy a seguir hasta donde pueda. Por una vez, voy a ser yo la que juegue con ellos.

Abrí el armario en el que guardo mis jabones aromáticos, y saqué el frasco de azahar, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa malévola. Pocos segundos después, la puerta se cerró con un golpe tan fuerte, que juraría que vi aparecer pequeñas olas en la superficie del agua de la bañera. Quizá me he pasado un poco. Tampoco pretendía enfadarlos. Al menos, no tanto. Me encogí de hombros. Su enfado no duraría gran cosa. Yo no soy la única que cambia sus estados de ánimo con rapidez. Eso es algo que toda mi especie comparte.

Me sumergí en la bañera gozando del calor del agua hirviendo en mi piel. Necesito pensar, dejar de oír el murmullo de voces y ruidos a mi alrededor, y sólo conozco una manera de hacerlo. Metí la cabeza dentro del agua, y mientras permanecía allí meditando y relajándome, perdí la noción del tiempo. El agua ya estaba casi fría cuando me decidí a abandonar mi burbuja de silencio, esperando sentir el olor de mis compañeros en el piso inferior. Me sorprendió descubrir que no era así, pero tampoco me preocupé demasiado. Seguramente estarían en la mansión, en una de sus inacabables reuniones con Lisías. Tras la muerte de Demis, hace ya una semana, la familia de Lisías había hecho pública su alianza con nosotros, previendo que no tardaríamos en marcharnos. El tiempo se nos echa encima, y mis compañeros aprovechan hasta el último minuto para ponerse al día con respecto a lo que Lisías y sus hermanos saben acerca de la situación en el continente americano. Me vestí sin muchas prisas, con un leve vestido de verano que aún no había estrenado, y que sin duda será del agrado de mis compañeros. No sé muy bien si para complacerlos, o para seguir con mi juego.

Pero cuando llegué a la mansión, mi inquietud aumentó ligeramente. Leo y Lyosha no estaban dentro. Salí al jardín, buscando su rastro, pero lo único que percibí fue un ligero aroma que se alejaba en dirección a la ciudad. ¿Qué demonios se les ha perdido en la ciudad? Volví a la mansión, esperando encontrar a alguien que me dijera por qué habían salido. No había llegado ni a la mitad del vestíbulo, cuando el olor familiar de mi prima alcanzó mi nariz. Alcé la vista para encontrarla asomada a la barandilla de las escaleras.

"Hola de nuevo, Cora", saludé.

"Nadya, ¿quieres subir?", pidió

Dudé un segundo.

"¿Buscas a Leo y Lyosha? Han salido con Árvidas y Peter. Los oí marcharse hace un buen rato. Vamos, sube por favor. Necesito hablar con alguien", rogó.

No podía negarme. La ansiedad en su voz y en sus gestos era evidente. Y ni ella, ni Árvidas tenían la culpa de mis enfados con mis compañeros. Subí las escaleras, disimulando mi resignado estado anímico, y la acompañé hasta su dormitorio. Cuando Leo y Lyosha anunciaron su intención de incluir el la familia a Cora, Shyn y Sandra le habían preparado un dormitorio en la casa principal. Su rango no justificaba tal deferencia, pero sin duda lo hicieron movidas por el deseo de reparar en parte el no habernos podido otorgar a nosotros esa estancia. Maldije para mis adentros, como cada vez que me enfrentaba a las complicadas cuestiones protocolarias que mi especie se empeña en mantener como si fueran valiosos tesoros. Me había pasado los últimos tres días bombardeando a las compañeras de Lisías con cientos de preguntas acerca de ese tema, esperando estar preparada para cuando me llegara a mi el momento de encargarme del protocolo en nuestra próxima morada. Y cuanto más me adentro en el asunto, más pienso que jamás seré capaz de comprenderlo en toda su magnitud. La vida de guerrero es bastante más sencilla. O eso creo, al menos. Mis compañeros jamás me han permitido luchar, y dudo mucho que vayan a hacerlo en los próximos cien años.

Cora se sentó en la butaca instalada junto a la chimenea de su cuarto, y yo tomé asiento frente a ella, esperando a que me dijera que absurda preocupación acerca de su relación con Árvidas la consume esta vez. No es que no me importe lo que ocurra, muy al contrario. Ver a mi familia feliz es parte de mi cometido, y me encanta contribuir a que eso sea posible, pero es que hasta yo estoy empezando a perder la paciencia con sus pueriles inquietudes.

"Tenías razón, Nadya. No estaba enfadado conmigo", comenzó.

"Ya lo sé, querida. Yo misma le pedí que viniera a verte", confesé. "¿Le has dicho lo que me contaste a mí?"

Asintió con una expresión que no hizo más que convencerme que si hubiera sido humana, se habría ruborizado hasta la raíz de su rojo cabello. Esperé.

"¿Es cierto que los vampiros no se casan?", preguntó angustiada.

Diablos. ¿Pero es que sigue con eso?

"El matrimonio humano no es para nosotros, Cora. Nuestros sentimientos son mucho más intensos, nuestros deseos más fuertes. Fidelidad hasta que la muerte os separe es demasiado tiempo en nuestro caso. Dejando al margen que pocos de nosotros comparten tus creencias. La mayoría ha estado tanto tiempo en la tierra que ha tenido ocasión de ver como las creencias cambian y se adaptan con el paso de los tiempos. Han visto y oído más cosas de las que alcanzas a imaginar, y se han convencido de que ningún dios cuida de ellos. ¿Qué clase de dios permitiría nuestra existencia, sin ir más lejos?"

"Pero tú no llevas tanto tiempo siendo un vampiro", me acusó.

"Me temo que yo ya había llevado a cabo ese ejercicio intelectual cuando era humana, querida", reí. "No pretendo decirte lo que puedes o no creer, Cora. No soy quien para hacerlo, y no me queda mucho más que respetarlo, me guste o no. Pero independientemente de lo que tu fe te dicte, quizá deberías pensar en que ha llegado el momento de, digamos, flexibilizar tus normas. Si tú dios existe, ha sido bastante flexible al permitir que te conviertas en uno de los nuestros, así que ¿por qué no actuar con el mismo albedrío?"

"No puedo borrar veintiocho años en una semana, Nadya. Sencillamente, no puedo", respondió abatida.

"¿Aunque eso suponga torturar al hombre al que amas?", la provoqué.

"Si me ama, esperará", replicó.

"¿Esperará a que, Cora?", espeté en tono molesto. "¿A que se acabe el milenio? Te lo he dicho, nosotros no nos casamos. No tenemos un ritual a tal efecto. ¿Hasta cuándo esperarás, entonces? ¿Hasta convertir a cada maldito vampiro de mi casa a tu religión? Nadie puede esperar tanto. Y menos uno de los nuestros"

Me arrepentí de mi exabrupto en el mismo instante en que lo hube proferido. La cara de mi prima se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Bajó la vista hasta sus manos, y pareció a punto de llorar. Por supuesto, no lo hará. Mi especie no llora. Sólo yo parezco ser capaz de invocar mis estúpidos sollozos. Otra maldita diferencia más, que a mis compañeros les resulta irresistible, pero que a mi me hace sentir como una condenada criatura de tres años. Suspiré, intentando serenarme. Me arrodillé junto a ella, obligándole a levantar la cabeza para mirarme.

"Está bien, Cora. Lo siento, no debí hablarte así. Encontraremos una solución que satisfaga a todos, ¿de acuerdo? Déjalo en mis manos, querida"

"¿Lo prometes?", pidió. Y su voz tenía el tono de una niña asustada. "Le quiero. Nunca me había pasado nada así, y menos tan rápido. Pero le quiero y no quiero que se aleje de mí", gimió.

"Si lo hace, yo misma le daré una paliza que no olvidará jamás", repliqué en tono alegre.

Ella sonrió, tomando mis palabras a broma, tal y como yo esperaba. Pero yo hablaba muy, muy en serio. Si Árvidas la hiere de algún modo, me encargaré personalmente de hacérselo pagar. La miré con dulzura.

"Mi joven prima ya tiene los sentimientos de uno de los nuestros. No te asustes querida, es normal. Sufrimos, gozamos, nos enfurecemos y amamos con más rapidez e intensidad que los mortales. Te acostumbraras, te lo aseguro", añadí, acariciando su mejilla.

En ese momento, llegó a mis oídos el sonido de un motor. Y agudicé mis sentidos para percibir las voces que surgían del jardín. Mi dormido corazón dio un salto en el pecho. Leo y Lyosha han vuelto, y para mi alivio, parecen estar de un humor excelente.

"¿Son ellos?", preguntó Cora.

Sonreí. Sus oídos aún no son tan agudos como los míos, y aunque su olfato ya es bastante bueno, aún tiene dificultades para aislar los olores y relacionarlos con las caras y los nombres.

"Si, querida. Vienen hacia aquí. No tardarán en entrar en el salón", respondí.

Esperamos unos segundos, y tal como yo había predicho, Árvidas, y mis dos compañeros entraron en el salón. Peter no les acompañaba, aunque yo había sentido su voz y percibido su olor minutos antes.

"¿Puedes escuchar lo que dicen? Mi oído no llega tan lejos"

"Por supuesto", respondí. "Pero no voy a hacerlo, y aunque tú pudieras, tampoco deberías. No es cortés", la reprendí amablemente.

"¿Por qué no?", volvió a preguntar, con absoluta inocencia.

Suspiré. ¿Yo había sido alguna vez tan ignorante? Si, por supuesto que sí, me recordé. Paciencia.

"Por que en una casa llena de oídos, ojos y narices perfectas, sería imposible mantener una cierta intimidad si no nos impusiéramos ciertos límites. No está bien que agudicemos nuestros sentidos para escuchar conversaciones privadas, del mismo modo que no está bien para los mortales pegar las orejas a las puertas"

Lo que no quiere decir que yo no lo haya hecho nunca, claro, pero eso no pienso decírselo. A mí me corresponde enseñarle las reglas. Para romperlas se basta ella sola. En su rostro apareció una mirada arrepentida, y no me cupo la menor duda de que ya se había saltado esa norma de cortesía en particular.

"Déjame adivinar. Has estado escuchando lo que ocurría en las otras habitaciones, ¿no es así?"

"No lo sabía", se disculpó.

"Pues ahora ya lo sabes. No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. Si no mantenemos unas reglas básicas de educación, la convivencia sería imposible. Además, si escuchas lo que no debes, igual oyes algo que no deseas saber"

"Creo que eso ya ha ocurrido", replicó, con un gesto que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Me eché a reír a carcajadas, sabiendo lo que había pasado.

"No quiero ni imaginar lo que pensaste cuando tus castos oídos escucharon a las primas y primos de Lisías", exclamé, sin poder dejar de reírme.

"No tiene gracia", masculló.

"Perdona, no quería reírme", me disculpé.

Pero al mirar su expresión enfurruñada, la risa volvió a mí con mayor intensidad aún.

"Vale, ya lo he entendido. No volveré a hacerlo, pero deja de reírte, por favor", pidió.

Aún me llevó unos segundos serenarme. La imagen de Cora con los ojos abiertos como platos, prestando oídos a lo que sucedía en las habitaciones de la familia, me resulta absolutamente hilarante. Quizá no tenga tanta gracia, pero no he tenido un buen día. Cualquier cosa que me haga reír, es bienvenida.

"También hablaron de ti. Y de Leo y Lyosha", comentó con una sonrisita maliciosa. "¿No quieres saber lo que decían?"

La risa murió en mis labios al instante.

"Diablos, no. Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería con lo de escuchar algo que no deseas saber", repliqué.

Dejó escapar de nuevo una risita, y al notar mis ojos apuñalándola, compuso la expresión de seriedad más falsa que he visto nunca.

Escuché como en el piso inferior se abría la puerta del salón. Olfateé el aire discretamente, mientras demandaba silencio a Cora alzando mi mano en su dirección. Mi oído confirmó que era Árvidas quien se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

"Tu chico está subiendo", advertí.

Cora se convirtió en la viva imagen del nerviosismo. Se levantó, miró a su alrededor, e inmediatamente volvió a sentarse, retorciendo las manos

"¿Viene hacia aquí?", preguntó con más que evidente inquietud.

Hice rodar los ojos con desesperación. ¿Cuánto más va a tardar en aprender a concentrarse? Árvidas no viene hacia aquí. Está aquí. Acababa de detenerse ante la puerta unas décimas de segundo antes de que Cora hiciera su pregunta. Me levanté para abrirle.

"Hola de nuevo, Árvidas", saludé, franqueándole el paso. "Entra, por favor. Yo ya me iba"

Se despidió de mi con una inclinación de cabeza, y cerró con suavidad la puerta tras de mí. Vaya. Otro que está histérico. Su postura y su expresión sin duda engañarán a Cora, pero desde luego no pueden hacer nada contra el olfato de cualquiera de los demás. Bajé las escaleras alegremente y me detuve ante la puerta del salón, esperando que me invitaran a entrar. Para mi sorpresa, eso no ocurrió de inmediato, sino que transcurrieron al menos cinco segundos hasta que escuché la voz de Lisías franqueándome el paso.

"Buenas noches", saludé alegremente, mientras me acomodaba entre Leo y Lyosha.

La mirada de mis compañeros me confirmó que había elegido perfectamente mi ropa. Y también me confirmó que no están de tan buen humor como yo había pensado. En lugar de saludarme, los dos permanecieron callados como muertos, con idénticas expresiones de niño enfurruñado.

"¿Dónde habéis estado?", pregunté con fingida indiferencia y con una alegría que estoy empezando a no sentir.

"Por ahí", respondió Lyosha secamente.

"Dando una vuelta", añadió Leo en el mismo tono.

Vaya. Así que los dos han decidido castigarme por ser yo la que ha jugado con ellos por una vez. Pues muy bien, estupendo. Al diablo con ellos. No voy a ser yo la que se rinda primero en esta ocasión. Ya estoy cansada de ser la niñata asustadiza. Al infierno con todo. ¿Quieren estar encaprichados? Perfecto, pues ya me encargaré yo de darles motivos para no tener que dejar esa actitud.

Enarqué las cejas, compuse mi mejor expresión de sarcasmo, miré primero a uno y luego a otro, y finalmente me volví a Lisías con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

"No te he visto en todo el día, Lisías. Últimamente me regalas muy poco el placer de tu compañía", comenté distraídamente.

Me miró con una divertida sonrisa, dándose perfecta cuenta de mis intenciones y, por supuesto, de mis sentimientos que, lejos de ser alegres, están acercándose peligrosamente a la ira.

"Tienes razón, mi querida dama. Ha sido un descuido imperdonable, y más teniendo en cuenta que en breve dejaréis la hospitalidad de mi casa. Espero poder corregirlo antes de que eso suceda"

"Tal y como están las cosas, supongo que aún permaneceremos una temporada contigo, Lisías. Y no es que lo lamente, no me malinterpretes", respondí.

"Si te refieres a la joven Cora, yo no me preocuparía por eso. Me parece que ya hemos encontrado una solución para su confusa situación", replicó.

Lo miré, escéptica.

"No alcanzo a imaginar que puede ser. Acabo de estar con Cora ahora mismo, y no me ha parecido que las cosas estén mucho más cerca de arreglarse que esta mañana", respondí, paseando mis ojos entre ellos.

Los tres sonreían irónicamente, como si compartieran un secreto del que no pretenden hacerme partícipe. Me concentré en los pensamientos de Lyosha, pero fue como golpearse contra un muro. Él notó mi intromisión, y me dedicó una molesta mirada de advertencia. Por supuesto, me ha cerrado su mente en más ocasiones, pero de esta vez no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo hace movido por su estúpida actitud caprichosa y está empezando a enfurecerme más de lo prudente. Si pudiera saltarme sus barreras mentales, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un instante. Pero mi poder es mucho más limitado que el suyo y aunque él salta mis bloqueos con facilidad, yo soy incapaz de hacer lo mismo con los que él me impone. Gruñí y en su rostro apareció una disimulada expresión satisfecha.

"No seas tan impaciente, querida", me regañó Lisías, sonriente. "Si mi oído no me engaña, no tardarás ni cinco segundos en comprender el motivo de mis palabras"

Confirmando su augurio, escuché los pasos de Cora y Árvidas corriendo escaleras abajo. Casi antes de que pudieran alcanzar la puerta, Lisías los invitó a entrar. Los tres se pusieron en pie para recibir a Cora, que entró en la habitación después de que Árvidas abriera la puerta y se separara para franquearle el paso. Parece increíblemente excitada y feliz. De hecho, yo diría que está pletórica. Comprobé que Lisías y mis compañeros, sonreían maliciosamente. Aunque aún no tengo ni la más remota idea de que está sucediendo, lo que sí se a ciencia cierta es que, sea lo que sea, esos tres han tenido mucho que ver. De improviso, Cora se abalanzó a mis brazos.

"Nadya, oh, querida Nadya", exclamó con evidente felicidad, mientras yo asistía al curioso intercambio de miradas que se estaba produciendo entre los hombres.

"¿Qué ocurre, prima?", pregunté.

"Me lo ha pedido, Nadya, y yo he dicho que sí. Tú dijiste que no lo haría, pero lo ha hecho, ¿no es maravilloso?", respondió, separándose de mí por un instante para mirarme a los ojos, tras lo cual volvió a abrazarme con fuerza.

Me llevó un par de segundos descifrar el significado de sus palabras, y cuando estuve convencida de lo que había pasado, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para controlarme.

"¿Le has pedido que se case contigo?", pregunté a Árvidas, en un tono letal.

Ajena a la ira que se desprende de mis palabras, Cora se separó de mi para correr a los imponentes brazos de Árvidas.

"Si, ahora mismo. Oh, Nadya, di que te alegras por mí", pidió en tono infantil.

Tranquilízate Nadezhda. Ya te encargarás de esto después. Ahora no le quites la ilusión, ya habrá tiempo para eso, me reproché mentalmente. Mírala, está más feliz de lo que nunca ha estado desde la muerte de Demis. Respira hondo, cuenta hasta diez.

"Por supuesto que me alegro, querida", respondí, sin dejar de clavar mis ojos en Árvidas ni por un instante.

El me devolvió una mirada retadora, que consiguió enfurecerme aún más. Lisías se levantó para acercarse a la pareja, mientras yo hervía en mi propia rabia. Al pasar junto a mí, hizo un ademán discreto, intentando rozarme para serenarme con su poder, pero yo me aparté de su camino. En lugar de molestarse como suele suceder cuando no le permito usar su don para calmarme, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa. Se lo está pasando en grande, maldita sea su estampa.

"Habrá que informar de esta novedad a mis compañeras. Llevan mucho tiempo esperando ver el desenlace de esta historia. Vamos, acompañadme arriba, estoy seguro de que ellas tendrán una idea acerca de cómo debe hacerse todo esto", dijo, empujándolos hacia la puerta con delicadeza.

Cuando ésta se hubo cerrado tras ellos, me volví hacia mis compañeros, que me observan con sendas sonrisas maliciosas pintadas en sus bellos rostros.

"Esto ha sido idea vuestra, ¿no es cierto?", les acusé, casi a gritos.

"De hecho, no. Aunque no puedo por menos que lamentarlo, viendo el feliz resultado", replicó Lyosha.

"Lisías acertó de pleno", añadió Leo, sonriente.

"¿Esto ha sido cosa de Lisías? ¿Y se puede saber que pretendéis con esta pantomima? ¿Es que os habéis vuelto completamente locos?", rugí.

"Tranquilízate, Nadezhda. Tampoco es necesario que alertes a toda la casa con tu injustificada furia", espetó Lyosha.

"Pues vamos a cabaña ahora mismo. Ya me explicaréis ahí lo que significa todo esto", ordené, señalando la puerta.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada, y volvieron a sentarse junto al fuego, ignorando mi demanda por completo.

"Ahora no me apetece", replicó Leo. "Más tarde, tal vez"

"O después de la boda, cuando Cora haya sucumbido ya a los encantos de Árvidas", añadió Lyosha en tono mordaz, mientras Leo dejaba escapar una risa maliciosa.

"¿Así que se trata de eso? Se os niega lo que queréis y os enfurruñáis como niños de pecho. ¿Y vosotros decís tener once siglos? Pues os estáis comportando como un maldito par de niñatos caprichosos", les acusé.

Me dirigieron una mirada letal.

"¿Y qué si es así? Tampoco veo mucha madurez en tus absurdas amenazas", replicó Leo.

Mi furia se volvió absolutamente incontrolable. Sentí deseos de golpearles hasta que pidieran piedad, pero hasta yo sé que por mucho que lo intente no llegaré a tocarles un pelo.

"¿Te parecen absurdas? Estupendo. Pues a ver si también encuentras absurda esta. Por mí podéis iros solos a Canadá o al maldito infierno. Yo me quedaré aquí. No pienso ir con vosotros a ningún lugar nunca más. Os aborrezco a los dos", espeté a gritos, saliendo a toda prisa en dirección a la cabaña.

Corrí por el jardín a toda la velocidad que me permiten mis piernas, sabiendo que me siguen y que no tardarán en alcanzarme. Entré en la casa, subí al piso superior y me encerré en el baño. Tres segundos más tarde, los dos estaban parados frente a mi puerta.

"Abre la puerta, Nadya", pidió Lyosha, en un tono mortalmente controlado.

"¡No!", grité. "¡Largaos!"

"Nadya, si no abres la maldita puerta, voy a tirarla abajo", gruñó Leo.

"No te atreverás", repliqué, aunque sé que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

De hecho, no bien hube acabado de decir esas palabras, la puerta salió de sus goznes con un violento crujido. Leo la lanzó al pasillo sin mirarla siquiera, y los dos entraron en el baño lentamente. Me acurruqué contra la pared, sollozando. Se aproximaron, sin apartar sus ojos de mi ni un segundo, serenos y sin el menor rastro de furia en sus rostros o sus olores. Me abrazaron y me resistí, sin poder dejar de llorar. Les golpeé en los hombros, en el rostro, pero no sirvió de nada. Me besaron y acariciaron con movimientos exigentes, con impaciencia, mientras yo continuaba resistiéndome. Pero de pronto, mi mente se desconectó rindiéndose a sus caricias. Ya no siento furia, ni miedo. Lo único que hay en mi es un deseo arrollador que me impede pensar con coherencia. Dejé de golpearlos, y les devolví los besos y las caricias con un apetito voraz. Gemí y les increpé, empujándoles a tomarme cuanto antes y deseándolos más de lo que nunca los había deseado, hambrienta de sus cuerpos hasta un punto casi doloroso. Mi ropa voló, y junto a ella cualquier rastro de pensamiento o limitación humana. Fue un encuentro salvaje y animal, sin sutilezas ni adornos. Se mostraron ante mi, y yo ante ellos, como las fieras que somos realmente, y gocé de sus cuerpos como no había gozado en mi vida. Deseé que no terminara nunca, que permanecieran el resto de nuestra eterna existencia poseyéndome como entonces. No sé si transcurrieron horas, o segundos, pero cuando acabó estaba exhausta y mortalmente sedienta.

Hace casi quince días que no me alimento, y el reciente derroche de energía, ha terminado con todas mis reservas. Ellos, sin embargo, han cazado hace bien poco, y parecen relajados y felices, como dos gatos llenos a rebosar después de un buen festín.

"Querida, tienes que prometerme que te enfadarás más a menudo" pidió Leo, mientras observaba sonriente como un arañazo brutal en su brazo empezaba a esfumarse gracias a sus poderes de regeneración.

Lyosha se inclinó hacia mí, lamiendo con delectación una gota de sangre que mana de una herida ya casi cerrada en la base de mi cuello.

"Si ella no se enfurece, hermano, te prometo que yo me encargaré de eso al menos una vez por semana", rió.

"Muy graciosos. Os escucharía durante horas, pero estoy hambrienta", protesté, incorporándome con pereza.

"¿Todavía? Genial", musitó Leo, mientras besaba mis hombros e intentaba tumbarme de nuevo.

Me escapé de su abrazo entre risas, poniéndome en pie.

"En serio, tengo que salir a cazar. Ahora", dije mientras me vestía con rapidez.

"Espera", dijo Lyosha, incorporándose. "Te acompañaremos"

"No hace falta. Volveré enseguida. Preparad la bañera. ¡Y arreglad la maldita puerta!", grité ya desde el pasillo.

Me adentré en los terrenos de caza de Lisías, buscando una presa. Cualquier cosa. Nunca he estado tan sedienta. La garganta me quema como fuego, y apenas puedo pensar ahora que ya he entrado en el rol de cazadora. Capté el olor de un alce, y me lancé tras su rastro de inmediato. Pronto cayó bajo mis garras, y me alimenté de él con avidez. Para mi asombro, descubrí que mi sed no ha mermado ni un ápice. Acabé con tres animales más antes de considerarme saciada, y me dispuse a regresar a casa. Ahora que ya soy capaz de pensar con claridad, me preguntaba en que demonios estaba pensando Lisías para montar toda esa estupidez del matrimonio de Cora. Rumiaba el asunto, cuando un olor extraño llegó hasta mí, interrumpiendo el curso de mis pensamientos. No se parece a nada que haya olido antes. Es repugnante. Se parece al olor de un cadáver putrefacto, pero hay algo más que lo hace aún peor. Intrigada seguí el rastro unos metros. Capté una sombra a lo lejos y me aproximé un poco, intentando verla mejor. La criatura que desprende ese horrible rastro está demasiado lejos para captarla con claridad, pero aún desde esa distancia puedo ver que es enorme. No se trata de un oso, desde luego, aunque es tan grande como un ejemplar adulto y bien nutrido. Mi olor debió llegar hasta el animal, porque se volvió en mi dirección antes de escapar rápidamente fuera de mi vista. Me encogí de hombros. Debe ser algún tipo de especie autóctona que yo desconocía, pero no pude evitar preguntarme porque demonios Lisías la tendrá en sus terrenos de caza. Huele tan mal que no me animaría a probar su sangre ni aunque estuviera desfallecida.

Entré en la cabaña y subí las escaleras. La puerta ya estaba en su lugar, y mis compañeros en la bañera, esperándome sonrientes. No tardé ni un segundo en desvestirme y reunirme con ellos.

"Has tardado una eternidad, querida. Estábamos a punto de salir a buscarte", me reprochó Lyosha con amabilidad.

"Ya os dije que estaba hambrienta. No quedé saciada hasta la cuarta presa", sonreí.

"No sabes cuanto me agrada comprobar que tu apetito se esta volviendo cada vez más y más voraz, mi amor. En todos los sentidos", rió Leo, mientras deslizaba provocadoramente sus dedos por mis muslos.

Lyosha acercó sus labios a mi cuello, al ver que yo no podía reprimir un ronroneo de placer. No, no. De eso nada. No iban a distraerme esta vez. Quiero saber a qué había venido lo de Cora, y quiero saberlo ya. Me aparté de ellos sonriente.

"Quizá mi apetito sea voraz, pero el vuestro es insaciable", reí.

"Somos criaturas sedientas, mi vida. Es imposible saciarnos", replicó Lyosha alegremente.

"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, o jamás me contareis lo de Cora. Si os lo permito, terminaréis por hacerme morir de inanición en este baño"

Metí la cabeza en el agua para eliminar de mi pelo el olor de la cacería, y me sorprendió comprobar que mientras tanto, mis compañeros seguían dócilmente mi sugerencia. Poco después los tres estábamos cómodamente instalados junto al fuego.

"Vamos", insté "Hablad de una vez. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Lisías?"

"Por usar sus propias palabras, querida, si es lo que Cora desea, ¿qué problema hay? Él está deseando tomarla como compañera. Hacerlo con o sin un ritual no alterará para nada lo que siente por ella", explicó Lyosha.

"Pero vamos a ver", empecé, intentando poner en orden el caos de pensamientos que me asaltan en este momento. "Lo que Cora pretende no es estampar su firma en un par de papeles, eso seguro. Estoy convencida de que pretende casarse con un rito católico, con cura e iglesia incluidos"

"¿Y qué? Los llevaremos ante un cura, le diremos que los case y todo solucionado. ¿Qué temes? ¿Qué nos consumamos en llamas al entrar en terreno sagrado?", se burló Leo.

"¿Os creéis que es tan fácil? Ni os imagináis la de cosas que piden los curas para casar a la gente. Fe de bautismo, certificado de nacimiento, cursos prematrimoniales..."

"Te veo muy enterada, mi amor", comentó Lyosha con suspicacia.

"Eso no viene al caso ahora, Lyosha", repliqué, bloqueando mi mente a ciertos recuerdos que ni siquiera quiero pensar que aún están ahí.

"Sin embargo, el bloqueo que acabas de levantar en tus pensamientos, despierta mi curiosidad hasta un punto que no puedes ni imaginar", replicó, mientras los dos me miraban con creciente interés.

"Primero terminemos con mi curiosidad. Luego ya veremos como satisfacer la tuya, ¿de acuerdo?", ofrecí.

"¿Nos das tu palabra?", preguntó Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Diablos, no!

"¿Os parece necesario?"

"Diablos, si", replicó Lyosha, remedando burlón el tono que yo había empleado sólo en mi mente.

Gruñí. A ver si llega de una vez el día en el que pueda controlar mi poder para leer su mente con la misma facilidad que él controla el suyo.

"Aún te falta mucho para eso, querida", replicó, respondiendo una vez más a lo que yo sólo había llegado a pensar.

"Está bien, maldita sea. Os doy mi palabra. Al fin y al cabo no va a servir de nada no hacerlo. Lyosha terminará por buscar lo que desea saber en mi cabeza en cuanto me distraiga", protesté.

"No te quepa la menor duda", respondió sonriente. "Y en cuanto a lo que comentabas, tampoco resultará un problema. El dinero abre todas las puertas, querida. Verás que rápido se olvida toda esa innecesaria burocracia en cuanto aparezcan los billetes"

"¿Y si el cura no se deja sobornar?"

"Pues ya encontraremos otro que si lo haga", dijo Leo.

"Vale. Supongamos que es tan fácil. ¿Amor y fidelidad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"¿No piensas amarnos y sernos fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe, querida?", respondió Leo en un fingido tono melodramático.

"¿Pero es qué no te das cuenta? ¡Yo os amo a los dos! Dudo mucho que la religión de Cora considere eso como fidelidad. Y lo que es más, si ella o Árvidas deciden tomar otro compañero, ¿qué haremos entonces? ¿Llevarlos a los tres a una iglesia y convencer al cura de que los case entre ellos?", repliqué exasperada.

"Cuando eso suceda, Nadya, será porque Cora ya se siente plenamente uno de los nuestros, y habrá superado todas esas absurdas limitaciones que le impone su religión humana", aclaró Lyosha.

Parece tan sumamente absurdo todo, que a la fuerza tiene que ser lógico. Sacudí la cabeza a punto de rendirme. Expresé mi última queja sin ninguna convicción.

"¿Y no habéis pensado que ella puede considerarlo una burla a todo eso en lo que cree? Al fin y al cabo, Árvidas es tan ateo como el que más. ¿Cómo pensáis que se sentirá ella cuando sepa que le ha prometido matrimonio ante un dios en el que no cree?"

"Eso no va a ocurrir. Desea tanto estar con él, que ni se lo planteará. Pero si eso te tranquiliza, puedes explicarle tú misma que lo hace por complacerla, y que es ante ella ante quien empeñará su palabra. Y que la palabra dada es más sagrada para nosotros que cualquier cosa en la que ella pueda creer", sugirió Lyosha.

Asentí. Ya no tengo más objeciones que oponer. La idea sigue sin convencerme, pero no tengo ninguna queja racional a la que aferrarme.

"Bueno, vale. Supongo que está bien", murmuré. "¿Vamos a ver como lo están organizando todo?"

"No tan rápido, jovencita", replicó Leo. "Hablando de palabras empeñadas, creo que hay algo que debes contarnos"

Malditas reglas. Siendo humana, no habría dudado ni un segundo en saltarme mi maldita palabra. Pero por algún motivo que aún se me escapa, esa norma parece inquebrantable para mis dos compañeros, así que no me queda más remedio que responder.

"Es una tontería. Estuve a punto de casarme hace unos años", comenté en el tono más indiferente que fui capaz.

"¿Casarte?", preguntó Leo, atónito.

"Eso fue hace una eternidad, Leo. Casi ni me acordaba", mentí, manteniendo el mismo tono desinteresado.

Supe que no se habían dejado engañar por mi tono despreocupado en el mismo instante en el que acabé de pronunciar la frase.

"Estás mintiendo, querida. Y con absoluto descaro, además", me acusó Lyosha.

"¿Qué importancia puede tener eso ahora? Es una vieja historia y muy aburrida además", repliqué

"Eres nuestra compañera, Nadya. Y estuviste a punto de jurarle amor eterno a otro hombre. A mi me parece importante", replicó Leo.

"Y sin embargo, no lo es. Yo era joven, y estúpida. Me enamoré como una imbécil. No podéis culparme por eso, os habéis enamorado mil veces más que yo"

"Sin duda, pero no hasta el punto de querer jurarle a una mujer que la amaría para el resto de mi existencia", dijo Leo.

Le dirigí una mirada sarcástica. No me creo ni una sola palabra. Sé perfectamente que los dos han vivido con decenas de mujeres antes de mí. Quizá no haya salido bien, pero eso no le quita importancia al hecho de que han tomado por compañeras a otras mujeres, con todo lo que eso puede significar.

"No me mires así, Nadya. Lo que he dicho es la pura verdad", respondió con un curioso tono dolido.

"Dice la verdad, querida. Es cierto que hemos compartido techo y cama con otras mujeres, pero hasta que te conocimos, ninguno de los dos se había planteado esas relaciones como permanentes", aclaró Lyosha.

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy la primera mujer a la que juráis amar para siempre?", pregunté, intentando disimular la incredulidad en mi voz. Dado el tono solemne en el que se ha dirigido a mí, no me parece oportuno.

"Naturalmente", respondió.

"¿Lo dudabas?", añadió Leo.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento. Desde que me había convertido en un vampiro, había tenido que luchar continuamente para controlar mis exacerbados sentimientos. Como humana era serena y fría, jamás perdía los nervios como me ocurría ahora tan a menudo. En mis relaciones sentimentales, casi siempre era yo la que llevaba el control. Pero cuando nací a esta vida en la compañía de Lyosha, tuve que enfrentarme a un sentimiento desconocido por completo, y luego había llegado Leo, para empeorar aún más la situación. Estaba convencida de amarlos mucho más de lo que ellos me amaban a mí. A pesar de sus celos y sus sobreprotectoras actitudes, nunca se muestran tan superados por lo que sienten como parece ocurrirme a mí. Eso me llevó a creer que yo no era más que la última de una larga, larguísima lista de mujeres. No es que les culpe. Once siglos es mucho tiempo para pasarlo solo, es lógico que haya habido otras. Y también es lógico que hayan sido muchas, pero eso no mejora el comezón en mi estómago que me dice que tarde o temprano esto tendrá un final, como lo han tenido todas sus relaciones anteriores.

Y ahora reconocen no haber sentido por nadie lo que sienten por mí. Con absoluta serenidad, como si fuera algo tan evidente que resulta imposible que yo no lo haya visto antes. El calor que me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, a punto estuvo de hacer latir de nuevo mi dormido corazón. Me sentí tan aturdida y feliz que no sabía si reír, llorar o ambas cosas a la vez. Salté de mi asiento y me lancé en sus brazos, que me recibieron con más que evidente agrado.

"¿En serio pensabas eso, querida? ¿Qué como no perdemos los nervios no te amamos?", rió Lyosha. "Nadya, que seamos lo suficientemente viejos para asumir nuestros exagerados sentimientos vampíricos, no significa que no los sintamos de todos modos"

"Tonta", añadió Leo con ternura, acariciando mi mejilla. "¿Cómo pudiste creer semejante cosa?"

"Quizá por vuestra manía de no hablar del pasado", repliqué en un tono de indignación que no sentía en absoluto.

"Diablos, mujer. Tienes toda la eternidad para enterarte de nuestras sórdidas historias, ¿qué prisa puede haber?", rió Leo.

"Y hablando de sórdidas historias. No has terminado el relato de la tuya, querida", añadió Lyosha, mirándome con suspicacia.

"De verdad que no es importante. Yo le quería, él me presionó durante meses, y finalmente me dejé llevar. Pero dos semanas antes de la boda, entré en razón y lo cancelé todo", contesté con reticencia, estremeciéndome ante el recuerdo. "Cuando se lo dije, caí por fin en la cuenta de que él no me quería realmente. Sólo era otro maldito trofeo que colgar en sus estantes. Era un niño rico, malcriado y consentido, acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería. Esa vez se había empeñado en tenerme a mí, y cuando vio que yo estaba decidida a no seguir con la historia, se enfureció y me montó una escena terrible. Fue muy desagradable, y no me gusta hablar de eso. Ni recordarlo siquiera. No me obliguéis a contároslo, por favor. Hoy no"

Creí que quedarían satisfechos con la explicación, pero no fue así, y por mi descuido. La maraña de sentimientos que aún recorría mi cuerpo, hizo que despistara mis barreras mentales, y Lyosha encontró en ellas lo que yo había intentado ocultar con descarados subterfugios. Sus ojos se ennegrecieron, mientras cruzaba una mirada con Leo. Evidentemente, éste no sabe lo que su hermano ha visto, pero su expresión es suficiente para él. Pude oler su ira, idéntica a la de Lyosha.

"Voy a matarlo", dijo Lyosha, mirando a su hermano, y hablando con el mismo tono despreocupado con el que un humano habría expresado su intención de tomar un café.

"Te ayudaré", comentó Leo con idéntica despreocupación, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Pero si tú no sabes lo que ha visto!", protesté, aunque una parte de mi sospechaba que no hablan muy en serio.

"Es igual. Si es suficiente para él, también lo es para mi, amor", sonrió.


	5. LEONARDO El viaje

Hola

**BUENO!! ARTHEMISA!! Llegué a pensar que habías releído la muchacha en las sombras y te había dado un infarto de verdad jajajaja. Qué alegría volver a leerte chica! (Aunque me alegraría mucho más si pudiera leerte algo más que reviews, QUE NOS HAS DEJADO COLGADAS!!)**

**Kara, hermana mía... Sobre lo que vio Nadya (y esto también va para ti, Arthe) Como tú misma dices... Tendrás que esperar a leer jejeje. Pero no tardará mucho, palabra. Que los próximos capítulos calculo que irán rápido.**

**Arthe.. ¿Árvidas también? Chica, deja a alguno, no sé... (¡A Armand no vale, que ese ya está muerto!)**

**Y si, bueno.. Hemos hablado Kara y yo... Y creemos que Demian... En fin, tú ya nos entiendes.. Ya veremos lo que hacemos con Marian.. ¿Presentársela a Nadya, y que hagan un club de dagnificadas?**

**Y si, claro, se admiten más hermanas. Donde caben dos, caben tres jajaja.. **

**Sobre la boda... Ya, yo tampoco acabo de imaginárme… ehhhh… nada, que sigas leyendo.**

**(Sobre Lisías, y la segunda parte de la muchacha.. Si, a lo primero y dame un tiempo a lo segundo)**

**Por ahora os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Y el próximo prontito, palabra.**

**LEONARDO. El viaje.**

Nadya me dirigió una mirada severa. No me cabe la menor duda de que si hubiera creído por completo nuestras palabras su mirada sería aún peor, pensé divertido. Pero, aunque si bien yo había hablado con franqueza al decirle que sus apetitos cada vez son más voraces, no es menos cierto que todavía distan mucho de aproximarse a los míos o los de Lyosha. Poco a poco va aproximándose ante nuestros complacidos ojos al vampiro que debe ser, pero aún queda mucho de la moral humana en ella. Su proceso de transformación había empezado mucho más tarde de lo que debería, probablemente por que nunca ha necesitado alimentarse de humanos, o tal vez por la burbuja en que Lyosha la mantuvo el primer año tras su transformación. Y no es que lo culpe. Si hubiera sido yo el que gozara de ese privilegio, probablemente me comportaría igual o peor que él. El caso es que, por un motivo u otro, mi joven compañera no había empezado realmente el camino sin retorno hasta convertirse plenamente en uno de los nuestros hasta la muerte de Sila. En ese momento empezó a mostrar por primera vez la fiera que un día será, y con cada día que ha pasado desde entonces, sus limitaciones mentales son cada vez menores. No es de extrañar, ya que una vez que el proceso comienza, es imparable, aunque tarde tanto en mostrarse como ha sucedido con ella. Y aunque sé que echaré de menos a la tímida mujercita que me ha acompañado el último mes también sé que, aunque parezca imposible, la amaré mucho más cuando pueda compartir con ella lo mismo que comparto con mi hermano. Como la reciente cacería de esta noche, o el hecho de que me importe muy poco cual es el motivo que ha llevado a Lyosha a querer matar al antiguo amante de Nadya. Aunque me lo contará cuando lo considere oportuno, tampoco me hace ninguna falta. Si mi hermano señala a un hombre, y me dice 'mátalo', no dudaré ni un segundo en arrancarle la cabeza, sabiendo sin ningún género de duda que él haría lo mismo por mí. Somos depredadores, matar es nuestro oficio y nuestra razón de ser. Es verdad que me gustan demasiado los mortales como para matarlos sin motivo, pero también es verdad que mis razones y las de mi hermano son mucho menos inflexibles que las de Nadya. Al menos de momento.

"No podéis ir por ahí amenazando con matar a todos mis ex novios", sonrió Nadya, en un tono que me demostró fehacientemente lo que yo ya sabía. Que piensa que Lyosha habla por hablar.

"No era una amenaza", replicó éste.

Cierto. Era una simple y pura declaración de intenciones. Si amenazas, puedes volverte atrás. Al igual que mi hermano, yo jamás amenazo. Actúo.

"Vale, es igual. Dejemos el tema, ¿de acuerdo?", pidió Nadya. "No es algo que me agrade recordar. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver como les ha caído la noticia a Shyn y Sandra?", añadió, poniéndose en pie.

Reconozco que yo mismo siento curiosidad por conocer la reacción de las compañeras de Lisías, así que no me costó nada levantarme para acompañarla a la mansión. Nada más entrar, la suave voz de Lisías, llegó en forma de susurro desde el piso superior.

"Nadezhda, querida, ¿serías tan amable de subir un instante?"

Nadya nos dirigió una rápida mirada antes de apresurarse escaleras arriba. Lyosha y yo nos dirigimos al salón. Si Lisías hubiese querido que subiéramos también, nos lo hubiera requerido. Tomamos asiento junto al fuego, disfrutando de su calor y de nuestra mutua compañía. Siempre es un placer llegar a ese grado de compenetración que te permite mantenerte callado durante horas en presencia de un amigo, sin sentir la necesidad de romper el silencio con comentarios banales. Me estiré, regodeándome con la poco habitual sensación de tranquilidad que invadía mis músculos. La cacería ya había templado mis nervios, pero el salvaje encuentro con Nadya, los ha serenado por completo. Estoy tan relajado como un maldito gato casero.

"Que extraña es la vida. El _León_ se siente como un gato casero y nuestra dulce gatita se está convirtiendo en una leona salvaje", se burló Lyosha.

"Como debe ser", reí. "Pero tranquilo, aún disfrutarás algún tiempo de su inocencia. El proceso va rápido, pero no tanto"

Lyosha rió entre dientes, sabiendo perfectamente a que me refería.

"Tampoco me creyó cuando le dije que mataría a su último amante. Ya sabes, con el que vivió en Moscú justo antes de conocerla", sonrió. Hizo una pausa para mirarme. "¿No vas a preguntármelo?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Para qué? Seguro que no va a gustarme, y sabes que lo que le dije a ella es cierto. Si el motivo es suficiente para ti, lo es para mí", respondí.

"No me refería a eso, Leo", replicó pacientemente.

Lo observé unos instantes, hasta que la luz se hizo en mi cerebro

"Comprendo", asentí, sopesando mi respuesta. "No. No voy a preguntártelo. Confío en ella. Si dice que sólo lo hizo presionada por él, yo la creo. No tengo otra opción"

Mi hermano asintió, sonriente. Es la respuesta que él esperaba, aunque no lo he dicho sólo por eso. No me hace ninguna gracia que Nadya haya estado a punto de comprometerse para siempre con otro hombre, pero si ella insiste en que no lo ha hecho movida por los sentimientos, yo la creo. No hacerlo me hubiera carcomido por dentro durante décadas. Quiero vivir convencido de que mi hermano y yo representamos para ella lo mismo que ella para nosotros. No me importan los demás hombres, siempre y cuando no haya sentido por ellos lo mismo que por mi hermano y por mi. Si, soy un celoso patológico, ¿y qué? Puedo permitírmelo.

Miré a Lyosha y lo vi perdido en sus pensamientos. Quizá yo no necesite de sus motivos para seguirle hasta el mismísimo infierno si me lo pide, pero él necesita desahogarse. Lo que quiera que sea que ese hombre le haya hecho a Nadya, lo ha ofendido hasta un punto que a duras penas puede soportar y decidí ayudarle a llevar esa carga.

"¿Qué fue, Lyosha? ¿La insultó, la amenazó?", pregunté.

"Todo eso. Y más", gruñó.

Ahora si que quiero saberlo. Y pronto. Lyosha levantó hacia mí sus ojos, negros como el ala de un cuervo.

"La golpeó. La escena está grabada a fuego en su mente, hermano", respondió rechinando los dientes. No pude reprimir un ronco rugido, mientras él continuaba hablando. "La abofeteó, ella cayó al suelo y el siguió golpeándola. Con los puños, con los pies. La dejó ahí, amenazándola con volver una y otra vez hasta que entrara en razón. Nadya se aterrorizó de tal modo que escapó esa misma noche, dejando atrás su casa y casi todas sus cosas. Cargó sólo con una maleta, un ojo morado y dos costillas rotas"

"¿Lo viste bien?", pregunté, controlando a duras penas mi rabia.

El asintió.

"No hay lugar en la tierra donde pueda esconderse. Conozco su cara, y su nombre. En el momento oportuno, iremos a por él"

"Que no sea demasiado tarde. Los humanos tienen la mala costumbre de morirse, y no quiero que nada me prive del placer de mandarlo al infierno con mis propias manos", gruñí.

"Tranquilo, no será tarde. Nadya vivía con él en King Solomon. Si aún está ahí...", dejó la frase a medias, esbozando una malvada sonrisa.

"¡Milton!", exclamé encantado.

Perfecto. Le habíamos prometido a Milton visitarlo cuando estuviéramos instalados definitivamente en nuestra nueva residencia. Adelantarlo no sería un problema, y Nadya no se extrañaría si una vez ahí, Lyosha y yo nos desplazábamos a la ciudad con cualquier excusa. Si ya me apetecía volver a ver a mi amigo mortal, ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para no posponer la visita por más tiempo.

Meditaba sobre mi extraña amistad con el anciano, cuando una puerta se abrió en el piso superior, tras lo cual Lisías y Árvidas no tardaron en reunirse con nosotros. Los dos traen sendas expresiones de exasperado aburrimiento pintadas en sus rostros. Lisías fue el primero en hablar.

"Os juro, amigos, que si llego a saber que esto iba a ser así, hubiera pensado en otra cosa", masculló.

Reprimí una carcajada. Su mal humor es tan evidente, que podría hasta tocarlo. Imaginé que se trataría de estúpidas cuestiones de protocolo humano, con las que Lisías está muy poco acostumbrado a bregar. Aprecia a los mortales, pero desde una interesada distancia. Él no es como mi hermano o como yo, que nos movemos continuamente entre ellos, divirtiéndonos con sus asuntos.

"Cuando ha empezado a hablar de vestidos, flores, anillos, madrinas y no se cuantas cosas más, creí que iba a enloquecer. Si Nadezhda no hubiera subido y nos hubiera echado de allí, me habría rendido. Estoy casi dispuesto a asegurar que esta ha sido la peor idea que mi primo aquí presente ha tenido en toda su larga existencia", rezongó Árvidas.

"Y yo no puedo por menos que darte la razón", aprobó Lisías.

"Vamos, amigos, no puede ser tan malo", rió Lyosha.

"Al menos no tan malo como tener que esperar a que se olvide de esa idea", sugerí.

"No sé que decirte", gruñó Árvidas. "Siempre me quedarían las cacerías. Y las mortales"

Reprimí una sonrisa, y no me sorprendió ver como mi hermano ocultaba la suya tras las manos. Es cierto que la idea de que las mortales 'no cuentan' está muy extendida entre los nuestros, pero dudo mucho que Cora esté de acuerdo con eso. Casi tanto como estoy seguro de que a Nadya tampoco le iba a hacer la menor gracia que mi hermano o yo pusiéramos en práctica tal costumbre.

"Ahora ya no puedes volverte atrás, o Nadya te arrancará la cabeza, amigo. Y no seremos nosotros los que nos atrevamos a detenerla. Recuerda como te amenazó", sonreí.

"Soy muy consciente de ello, Leo, créeme", respondió contrito.

Lisías enarcó las cejas.

"¿Nadezhda te ha amenazado? ¿Y resultó convincente?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"Ya lo creo, Lisías. Lo de Sila no fue nada comparado con la forma en la que se mostró frente a tu primo. Nuestra pequeña está creciendo, amigo", sonrió Lyosha.

"No imagináis cuanto me agrada oírlo. Empezaba a temer que jamás se desembarazaría de sus limitaciones", comentó complacido. "Y será muy útil ahora que vuestra marcha ya es inminente. Y hablando de eso, ¿tenéis ya todo dispuesto para partir?"

"Sólo nos falta hacer las maletas, y buscar un transporte", respondió Lyosha.

"El transporte no es problema. Patrick os llevará cuando lo deseéis"

"Te agradecemos el ofrecimiento, Lisías, pero aún tenemos que hacer un par de escalas antes de llegar a Canadá", respondí. "Primero tendré que pasar por Siena, a cerrar mi casa y embarcar mi coche y algunas otras pertenencias que guardo allí. Y también teníamos previsto pasar por casa de Milton"

Lisías nos miró con sorpresa.

"Esperaba que cerraras tu casa, Leonardo, pero no alcanzo a ver el motivo de visitar a Milton en este momento. Creí que esperaríais a estar instalados"

"Si, esos eran nuestros planes. Pero recientemente hemos descubierto cierto asunto que requiere nuestra atención. No es que sea urgente, pero tampoco nos gustaría retrasarlo mucho tiempo", contesté, con cierta reticencia.

Lisías nos observó con atención durante unos segundos, mientras Lyosha y yo le sosteníamos la mirada con serenidad. Por supuesto, ha percibido nuestros sentimientos, y sabe sin duda que lo que nos lleva a King Solomon no es una simple visita de cortesía. Ni a mi hermano ni a mí nos importa lo más mínimo que sepa que nuestro objetivo es una caza del hombre. Si le contamos la historia, él mismo se ofrecerá a acompañarnos. Adora a Nadya. Pero no hay forma de saber si ella nos estará escuchando. No es la primera vez que lo hace, y si se entera de nuestros planes no podremos arrastrarla a casa de Milton ni atada.

"Comprendo", asintió, dándose perfecta cuenta del motivo de nuestro silencio. "Bien. Aún así no es un problema. No tengo pensado utilizar el Gulfstream de momento. Patrick estará encantado de llevaros. Si no tenéis inconveniente, por supuesto"

"En absoluto, Lisías. Y gracias una vez más", respondió Lyosha. "Si disponemos de tu avión nos moveremos mucho más rápido, y ya empieza a ser urgente que nos traslademos, teniendo en cuenta que nuestra alianza ya ha debido llegar a todos los oídos en los últimos días"

Lisías rechazó nuestro agradecimiento con un gesto de su mano.

"No me des las gracias. Yo soy el primer interesado en que os establezcáis por fin. Claro que si vuestra compañera no consigue hacer entrar en razón a Cora, tendréis que elegir entre retrasar aún más vuestra partida, o marcharos sin mi primo y su futura esposa", sonrió, pronunciando la palabra 'esposa' con más que evidente ironía.

"Esta si que será una curiosa familia. Por su fuera poco tener entre nosotros al primer vampiro que no ha deseado jamás la sangre humana, ahora también tenemos a la primera pareja que contrae matrimonio", reí.

"Y esperemos que la costumbre no se extienda. En toda mi milenaria existencia había oído jamás semejante cúmulo de absurdos rituales", gruñó Lisías.

La puerta del despacho de Lisías se abrió de nuevo y los apresurados pasos de Nadya se dejaron oír en el vestíbulo. La invitamos a entrar de inmediato, y pasó al salón con una expresión más que satisfecha dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

"Ya está todo solucionado. Sólo hacía falta un poco de mano izquierda", sonrió orgullosa. "La he convencido de que lo podéis solucionar todo mucho más fácilmente escapándoos esta misma noche a una capilla y expresando vuestros votos a solas frente al altar"

Lisías y Árvidas la miraron estupefactos.

"¿Y eso es todo? ¿Nada de anillos, ni de curas, ni de trajes, ni de ceremonias? ¿La llevo a una capilla y ya está?", preguntó Árvidas atónito.

Nadya se encogió de hombros, satisfecha.

"¿Y se puede saber como has podido convencerla, Nadezhda? Por más yo que intenté negociar con ella, no hubo forma de hacerla entrar en razón", preguntó Lisías.

"Bueno, alguien me dijo una vez", empezó, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a mi hermano "que la vida no es como en las novelas de Jane Austen. Pero acabo de demostrar que en algunos casos se equivoca. Sólo tuve que apelar su romanticismo. Una mujer que espera durante veintiocho años al hombre ideal, a la fuerza ha tenido que fantasear con la idea de un matrimonio secreto, en una pequeña capilla, en la que su amado le jura amor eterno con bellas palabras. Así que no me decepciones, Árvidas, y procura que tus votos hagan palpitar su muerto corazón vampírico", sonrió.

En la cara de Árvidas apareció una expresión confusa. Supe lo que estaba pensando antes de que abriera la boca, y no pude reprimir una sonora carcajada. Mi futuro primo no se distingue por su sutileza. Sin duda había imaginado que bastaba con llevar a Cora a una iglesia, forzar la puerta, plantarse delante del altar y decir algo del tipo: "Tú. Mía. A partir de ya". Lyosha rompió a reír en el mismo instante en que esos pensamientos aparecieron en mi mente. No es muy difícil imaginarse al hombretón de esa guisa, y aunque debo reconocer que eso funcionaría con bastantes mujeres, dudo mucho que la dulce Cora lo considere adecuado.

"No te preocupes, amigo. Nosotros te ayudaremos a redactarlos", ofreció Lyosha entre risas.

"Por supuesto. No pude ser tan complicado", añadió Lisías.

Volví a reírme a carcajadas.

"¿Estáis bromeando? ¿El eslavo y el anciano piensan escribir una declaración de amor? Por todos los diablos, jamás nos marcharemos de aquí. Cora se volverá atrás en cuanto Árvidas abra la boca", me burlé.

"¿Piensas acaso que tú podrías hacerlo mejor, Leonardo?", preguntó Lisías con evidente sarcasmo.

"Déjalo que lo intente, Lisías. Esto puede ser divertido", me provocó Nadya.

"¿Acaso piensas que no seré capaz, amor?", pregunté, enarcando las cejas. "Soy florentino, por todos los demonios. Nosotros inventamos el amor romántico. Por mis venas corre la sangre de Dante. De Petrarca. De Bocaccio..."

"De Maquiavelo", añadió Lyosha con sarcasmo.

"Un verdadero genio", repliqué. "Como él mismo dijo, el fin justifica los medios, querido hermano. Y cuando el fin es seducir a una joven dulce y romántica como Cora, el mejor medio es la poesía"

"Pues adelante, trovador, demuéstranos tus dotes", replicó Nadya.

"No es que me moleste, querida, pero hasta ahora siempre has preferido la intimidad para mis demostraciones", me burlé.

Ella se levantó con un bufido, y tras rebuscar en el escritorio situado junto a la ventana, le tendió a Árvidas unas hojas de papel y una estilográfica, sin dejar de mirarme con expresión retadora.

Sonreí. Si Nadya espera que yo me vuelva atrás, se va a llevar un gran chasco. Cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme, y empecé a hablar.

"Por ti cambiaré las alas de mi libertad por las dulces cadenas de tus brazos. Tus ojos serán la estrella que guíe mi camino en la solitaria eternidad de mis noches, tu amor mi manta y mi abrigo, tu sonrisa mi único dios. Seré para siempre esclavo de tu cuerpo, prisionero de tus besos. Rendido ante tu belleza, suplico de tus labios el mágico beso que sellará hasta el fin el amor que hoy te ofrezco trémula, humildemente. Y serás por siempre tú, mi compañera y mi vida. Mi esposa"

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Reí entre dientes, al comprobar que realmente no me creían capaz de pronunciar un discurso empalagoso. Por todos los diablos ¿qué esperaban de un latino que había nacido a su nueva vida en un burdel? Apenas era un niño recién apartado de las faldas de su madre, cuando aprendí que las palabras melosas abren más piernas que puertas abre una ganzúa. Miré hacia Nadya, y sonreí para mis adentros. Por mucho que presuma de ser diferente a Cora, a ella también se la seduce con poesía y miel.

"Demonios jorobados", murmuró Árvidas. "No está nada mal. Creo que servirá. Gracias, amigo. Yo no habría sabido ni por donde empezar"

"No me des las gracias a mi, dáselas a Nadya. Ella es mi inspiración", dije, con la más seductora de mis sonrisas.

Tal y como yo había esperado, funcionó a la perfección. Me sonrió con increíble dulzura, y dejó escapar un encantado 'oh, Leo'. Lisías hizo rodar los ojos con exasperación mientras Nadya se acercaba a mi y besaba suavemente mi mejilla. Crucé una mirada con Lyosha, sabiendo que éste ha asistido a todo mi proceso mental. Tal y como había esperado, me mira con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"_Si abres la boca, te la cierro de un puñetazo"_, sonreí.

Y por una vez él me devolvió la sonrisa en lugar de enfadar a Nadya diciéndole lo que ha encontrado en mi cabeza.

"Vamos, Casanova. Hay que empaquetar nuestras cosas, y buscar un transporte para mi coche"

"¿Casanova?", mascullé, poniéndome en pie. "Ese principiante con más fama de la que merece era veneciano. No me ofendas, hermano. Aún hay clases", protesté.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió plácidamente. Mi hermano y yo no tardamos ni diez minutos en lanzar toda nuestra ropa y un par de objetos que habíamos adquirido durante nuestra estancia en casa de Lisías a las maletas y cajas que teníamos preparadas a tal efecto. Un par de llamadas telefónicas solucionaron el problema de su coche y de los muebles que aún había dejado en Irkutsk después de que Aníbal y Plauto cerraran la casa que compartía con Nadya en un pueblo cercano a esa ciudad. La misma empresa de transportes se hará cargo de mis pertenencias y de mi querido Murciélago. Si todo va bien, y no hay ningún motivo para pensar que no será así, mañana al atardecer yo también lo tendré todo dispuesto.

Pero naturalmente, Nadya se demoró una eternidad. Moviéndose a una exasperante velocidad humana, se empeñó en doblar cada prenda y envolver cada frasco cuidadosamente. Yo ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en llevarme la ropa, de no ser porque ella se había empeñado en que era un regalo que nos había hecho, y nos había soltado un aburrido discurso sobre lo inadecuado de tirar el dinero. No alcanzo a comprender como no se da cuenta de que para nosotros la única forma de gastar nuestra fortuna es precisamente tirar el dinero. Once siglos son muchos para hacerse rico. Las casas y terrenos que adquiriste en el pasado hoy se venden por una cantidad exorbitante. El valor de tus libros, sellos, ropas y joyas se vuelve incalculable. El cuadro que compraste en aquella pequeña galería atraído por sus colores resulta ser al cabo de unos años una obra de arte codiciada, a pesar de que el pintor que la creo, en su momento murió en la más absoluta miseria. Sólo el oro y los terrenos con los que me pagaron mis servicios como mercenario serían más que suficientes para que viviera con comodidad durante siglos. No tengo ni la más remota idea de a cuanto asciende mi fortuna, ni tampoco me importa. Nadya insiste en que ese dinero hay que emplearlo en ayudar a los desfavorecidos, pero no existe esa clase de ser entre los nuestros. Los vampiros muertos de hambre sólo se encuentran en las malas películas. Y con respecto a los humanos, prefiero dejar que se las arreglen solos. En ocasiones no me importa ayudar a un mortal que me resulte simpático, pero son acciones puntuales con seres que me agradan. No pienso ayudar a una ingente masa de desconocidos que probablemente ni siquiera me caerán bien.

Llevaba ya un buen rato concentrado en ayudar a mi hermano con su entretenimiento más reciente, traducir al ruso las obras completas de Sófocles, cuando los pasos de Lisías y sus hermanos se detuvieron ante nuestra puerta. Me levanté para abrirles, y entraron sonrientes, acomodándose en torno a la chimenea. Nadya asomó la cabeza a la barandilla de las escaleras circulares que partían del centro del salón.

"Buenos días, caballeros", saludó

"Buenas _tardes_, Nadezhda", replicó Lisías. "Son más de las tres"

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras consultaba su reloj.

"¡Diablos! Me he entretenido demasiado. ¡Y había quedado de ayudar a Cora! Quiere elegir un vestido, y peinarse, y...". Se dirigió a nosotros "¿Podéis encargaros vosotros de subirlo todo al avión? Ya está prácticamente todo embalado. Sólo falta guardar un par de perchas"

"Por supuesto, querida. Ve tranquila", respondió Lyosha.

Nadya no se hizo de rogar ni un instante más. Bajó las escaleras de un salto, y tras dedicarle una sonrisa a los presentes, salió a toda velocidad en dirección a la mansión.

Aníbal nos miró divertido.

"Creía que Nadezhda estaba totalmente en contra de toda esta historia. Sin embargo, parece muy emocionada con la idea de ayudar a vuestra joven prima", comentó

"Cualquiera diría que quiere ser la siguiente", rió Ahmed.

"Ni de broma, amigo", contesté con absoluta seguridad.

"Yo no sería tan rotundo, Leonardo", sonrió maliciosamente Lisías. "Puedo leer en ella una curiosa mezcla de sentimientos, y alguno de ellos tiene más que ver con la envidia que con la repulsión"

"Me tomas el pelo", aseguré, mirando hacia mi hermano, para que desmintiera las palabras de Lisías.

En lugar de eso, Lyosha se encogió de hombros con cierta resignación.

"Se le pasará", afirmó, no sé bien si para responderme a mi, o a si mismo.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro", replicó Plauto, sonriente. "Nadezhda puede ser muy testaruda cuando se obceca en una idea"

Paseé los ojos de uno a otro, intentado decidir si es una broma que Lisías y sus hermanos han preparado a modo de despedida. Decidí que tiene que ser así, y que mi hermano al leerla en sus mentes, se ha unido a la burla. Es sencillamente imposible que Nadya considere siquiera la absurda idea de seguir los pasos de Cora. Y por supuesto, yo no soy Árvidas. Ni en un millón de años conseguirá de mi algo tan ridículo. No en vano he tardado once siglos en decidirme a sentar cabeza, y eso a pesar de que ofertas no me han faltado nunca. Por supuesto, no me arrepiento lo más mínimo, amo a Nadya más de lo que jamás creí posible, y haría lo que fuera por ella. Lo que fuera menos esto. Por todos los diablos, ¡tengo una reputación que mantener!

"Minino, minino", susurró maliciosamente Lyosha.

"Al infierno, Lyosha", repliqué molesto. "Espero que esto sea una broma, por que si no lo es y se te ocurre siquiera pensar en apoyarla en semejante ridiculez, no te lo perdonaré en lo que queda de siglo", gruñí.

"Tranquilo, hermano. Estoy contigo. ¿No lo estoy siempre?", respondió sonriente, mientras Lisías y sus hermanos estallaban en carcajadas.

"Es una pena que os marchéis. Esta historia promete", rió Lisías.

"Déjalo ya, hermano. Dudo que Leonardo pueda hacer frente a esa idea ni un instante más", se burló Plauto. "Y hablando de marchar, Patrick tendrá todo preparado para que podáis salir de madrugada. Aníbal ya ha empacado sus pertenencias y tenía pensado dejarlas en el avión antes de marchar a la ciudad con Cora"

"En cuanto se reúnan con nosotros, partiremos inmediatamente. No es que no apreciemos vuestra hospitalidad, pero ya estamos deseando instalarnos. Además, dado que ya habéis anunciado la alianza, imagino que ya tendremos varios nómadas rondando ante nuestras puertas, y no sería cortés hacerlos esperar por más tiempo", respondió Lyosha.

"Y sin embargo, tenéis pensado deteneros en casa de Milton", replicó Lisías. "Ahora que podemos estar seguros de que Nadezhda no nos escucha, ¿no vais a contarme que os mueve a hacer tan inesperada escala?", preguntó Lisías.

"Será una escala muy breve. No nos retrasará más de un día o dos. Tenemos que solucionar una cuenta pendiente con alguien en King Solomon. Un antiguo amante de Nadya", explicó mi hermano.

Lisías nos miró, demandando más explicaciones. Sabe que tiene que ser algo que Lyosha y yo consideramos importante, o no nos demoraríamos ese tiempo innecesariamente, pero aún así, la curiosidad es más fuerte que él. Una cualidad común a casi todos nosotros.

"Le dio una paliza", respondí con un gruñido.

La ira brilló en los verdes ojos de Lisías.

"Comprendo. Si no fuera porque hay ciertos asuntos que me lo impiden, me encantaría acompañaros y ver como saldáis esa cuenta", masculló.

Satisfecha su curiosidad, Lisías se embarcó en una detallada explicación de las últimas noticias que ha recibido de sus espías en Estados Unidos. El clan de jóvenes bebedores humanos que será nuestro principal rival se está moviendo mucho últimamente. Reciben visitas de otras pequeñas familias de continuo, y sus miembros viajan de un lado a otro del país con misiones que no han podido descubrir los espías enviados por Lisías. Sea lo que sea lo que están preparando, no debe faltar mucho para que se ponga en marcha. No es una idea agradable. Tanto Lyosha como yo esperábamos disponer de tiempo para admitir a unos cuantos hombres en la familia, y formarlos adecuadamente antes de empezar ninguna acción. Quizá nuestra relación con el clan rival se pueda resolver con la diplomacia, pero no es lo habitual entre seres tan irritables y egocéntricos como nosotros, y preferíamos estar preparados para la guerra.

Las horas transcurrieron velozmente mientras intentábamos descifrar los absurdos mensajes y movimientos de los jóvenes bebedores de humanos, sin conseguir mucho más que elucubraciones inservibles. En un momento dado, Nadya apareció para informarnos de que Cora y Árvidas ya habían marchado a la ciudad, y que se reunirían con nosotros en el avión. 'En cuanto les sea posible', añadió con un rintintín malicioso. Reí para mis adentros. Mi futuro primo lleva varios días con una sola idea en la cabeza. No tengo ni la más mínima duda de que aún dispondremos de muchas horas antes de que se de por satisfecho.

Aprovechamos para embarcar nuestros bienes, y dar las últimas instrucciones a Shannen y Alejandra para que permitieran el acceso a la mansión a la empresa que se encargaría de transportar los muebles y los coches. Nadya se mostró alegre y excitada hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse de las compañeras de Lisías. Los últimos días ha estrechado sus lazos de amistad con ellas, mientras la introducían en todas las farragosas cuestiones administrativas y de protocolo de las que tendrá que encargarse en nuestro futuro hogar, y ahora que ha llegado el momento de marchar, le cuesta apartarse de sus nuevas amigas. Aunque me dolió verla tan desanimada, me lo esperaba. Al fin y al cabo, son las primeras mujeres de su nueva especie con las que traba amistad después de un año de pertenecer a los nuestros. Cuando desaparecieron de nuestra vista, Nadya parecía a punto de romper a llorar. No me costó nada prometerle que la traeríamos a visitarla al menos una vez al año, y eso pareció animarla.

Eran más de las doce, cuando Árvidas y Cora se reunieron con nosotros. Él nos saludó sonriente, tomando asiento junto a nosotros, mientras ella arrastraba a Nadya hasta el fondo del avión, que Patrick se apresuró a poner en marcha, rumbo al único lugar en el mundo que yo había considerado como un hogar en los últimos once siglos. La hermosa Florencia y la Toscana. La región más bella de la tierra. La echaré de menos cuando tenga que instalarme en las frías laderas del norte de Canadá. He vivido en toda Europa, parte de Asia e incluso algunos meses en ciertas zonas del norte de África. Pero una y otra vez, siempre acabo regresando a mi ciudad natal, visitando sus calles y plazas, perdiéndome en los recovecos de lo que hoy son sus museos y en el pasado habían sido los hogares de mis familiares y amigos. De todas mis pertenencias, la única de la que no estaré jamás dispuesto a deshacerme es mi villa en la Toscana, próxima a Siena. En cada ocasión en la que he fingido mi propia muerte, para heredar mis bienes con otro nombre, presté especial cuidado de no perder los papeles de esa casa en particular. La conservaré hasta que mis cenizas se esparzan por la tierra. Ningún otro sitio en el mundo me otorga tanta paz como ese lugar, sus densos bosques y sus aromáticos viñedos.

El viaje fue breve, y pasé la mayor parte del tiempo escudriñando el cielo a través de las ventanillas, esperando ver aparecer ante mis ojos el maravilloso espectáculo de mi hermosa ciudad vista desde el aire. Cuando por fin empecé a distinguir su familiar silueta recortándose en la distancia, mi humor pasó de la expectación a la exaltación en un instante. Ahí estaba el Duomo, el Battisterio con su Porta del Paradiso. El palazzo Uffizi. El Campanille. El Ponte Vecchio... La bella Firenze una vez más.

"Desde los Médicis, siempre ha sido una de las ciudades más hermosas de Europa", sonrió Lyosha, tras leer mis ensimismados pensamientos.

Asentí. Definitivamente, voy a echarla mucho de menos. Demasiadas aventuras entre sus calles como para poder dejarla sin sentir un estremecimiento.

"Volveremos a menudo, Leo", me animó Lyosha. "Establecernos tampoco significa enclaustrarnos", sonrió.

Suspiré. No es momento para melancolías, tengo trabajo que hacer, y hay que organizarse.

"Mi casa está a unos ochenta kilómetros de aquí. Deberíamos alquilar un coche en el aeropuerto para trasladar algunas cosas que deseo llevarme. En ocasiones tengo que darle la razón a Nadya. Los deportivos no siempre resultan prácticos", reí.

"Siempre tengo razón, querido", sonó su voz a mis espaldas. Se asomó a la ventanilla, mientras el avión seguía sobrevolando mi ciudad, en espera de poder aterrizar. "¡Qué ciudad mas hermosa! Nunca he estado en Italia, aunque siempre he deseado visitarla".

"Te prometo que volveremos con más tiempo, querida. Y te enseñaré hasta el último rincón de mi querido país natal. ¡Qué demonios! Me siento generoso. Te llevaré incluso a Venecia", reí.

Tras un aterrizaje impecable, el avión se deslizó suavemente hasta los hangares. Nos disponíamos a abandonarlo, cuando Patrick salió de la cabina con gesto preocupado.

"He recibido las previsiones meteorológicas, y me temo que tendréis que apresuraros. Han anunciado un día soleado y una temperatura de veintiún grados", explicó.

Maldije entre dientes. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Ese es el único inconveniente que tiene para un vampiro vivir en un lugar así. Florencia es hermosa, pero demasiado cálida. No es infrecuente encontrarse en pleno invierno con días radiantes y soleados. Cada vez que me decido a vivir aquí unos cuantos años, paso una infinidad de días encerrado en la villa, o escondido entre los bosques ocultándome del sol. Consulté el reloj. Las tres y media. El buen tiempo tira por tierra mis planes de dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de partir, pero aún faltan unas cuantas horas para el amanecer. Tendré tiempo de sobra para sacar de mi casa lo imprescindible y volver al aeropuerto antes de que el sol nos ponga en evidencia, revelando nuestros cuerpos convertidos en transparentes ante sus implacables rayos. Pero mi hermano y yo tendremos que ir solos. Sólo Árvidas puede seguir nuestro ritmo, y ya que el sol se pone en nuestra contra, es mejor que se quede con las mujeres. Por otro lado, si surge algún inconveniente, y nos retrasamos, Lyosha y yo somos los únicos que podemos movernos lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser percibidos por ningún ojo mortal. Es cierto que no podemos mantener esa velocidad por mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para bajar de un coche y colarnos en el hangar.

Lyosha me dedicó una sonrisa radiante. La idea del coche le había parecido razonable y, sensato como es, la había asumido sin rechistar, pero mi hermano adora correr. Si forzamos al máximo nuestras piernas, llegaremos a mi casa en unos veinte minutos, y la mera perspectiva de una carrera a toda velocidad a través del bosque lo está poniendo de un humor excelente. Y debo reconocer que a mi también.

"A no ser que tengas demasiadas cosas que llevarte, es una buena opción", comentó, disimulando su excitación.

"No es un problema", respondí, mientras en mi cabeza preparaba a toda prisa un plan de contingencia. "Recogeremos documentación, mis armas, y unas cuantas tonterías más que guardo escondidas y el resto de los objetos a los que tengo aprecio podremos guardarlos en la cámara blindada del sótano. Nunca me deshago de esta casa, así que hace mucho tiempo que la tengo protegida. Recogeremos todo en diez minutos, y luego le llevaré las llaves a mi vecino. Él se encargará de todo"

"¿Y ese vecino no se molestará si lo sacas de la cama a las cuatro de la madrugada para darle las llaves de tu casa?", replicó Lyosha con una sonrisa irónica.

"En absoluto", reí. "Estará encantado. Ya lo verás"

Explicamos rápidamente los planes a los demás. Por supuesto, Nadya puso medio millón de objeciones. Odia quedarse al margen de los planes. En otra ocasión no me importaría llevarla, pero hoy nos retrasaría demasiado. Incluso aunque cargara con ella, no sería una opción viable. Tanto mi hermano como yo cargando con Nadya a nuestras espaldas, somos más rápidos que ella corriendo sin equipaje. Pero aún así nos retrasaría unos cuantos minutos vitales. Finalmente entró en razón, y tras dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Árvidas para que la vigilara, salimos velozmente del avión. Menos de media hora después, entrábamos en mi casa.

Los jardines se han estropeado un poco en el último mes, pero aún así, siguen espléndidos. Es lo bueno de tener unos jardines agrestes. La Naturaleza se encarga perfectamente ella sola de mantenerlos vivos. Por un largo camino de tierra se llegaba a mi hogar. Un antiguo caserón de tres plantas construido de madera y sólida piedra. Lyosha silbó suavemente al contemplarlo.

"No me sorprende que no quieras deshacerte de ella, hermano", comentó sonriente. "¿Cuánto hace que la tienes?"

"Desde el siglo XIV, más o menos. Es una masía construida en el siglo XIII, y a pesar de las reformas y añadidos que he ido levantando a lo largo de los años, he mantenido la estructura y los materiales originales", expliqué. "En la parte posterior cultivo un pequeño viñedo, y vendo las uvas a mis vecinos. A un precio irrisorio, según me han dicho. Pero como comprenderás, no lo hago por dinero. Adoro el olor de las vides. Vamos, te enseñaré el interior"

Al entrar en la casa, Lyosha volvió a sonreír. Sé que mi casa es magnífica. He invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en ella.

"¿La has ido restaurando tú solo?", preguntó, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la piedra de la chimenea, la pieza central del salón.

"La mayor parte. Aunque contraté a varios artesanos para hacer algunos de los trabajos en piedra. ¿Te gusta?"

"Lo único que lamento es que no podamos trasladarnos aquí en lugar de a Canadá. Es una auténtica belleza, Leo"

"Lo sé. Paso horas simplemente contemplándola", suspiré. "A Nadya le encantaría. Es una pena que no haya podido acompañarnos"

"Volveremos, no te preocupes. Y ahora, pongámonos en marcha. No tengo ganas de agotarme inútilmente corriendo para evitar el sol y las miradas indiscretas"

Apenas quince minutos más tarde, habíamos trasladado todos los objetos valiosos que lamentaría perder a la cámara del sótano. No hace demasiado que instalé yo mismo esa cámara, comprando materiales a diversos proveedores, y estudiando cuidadosamente todos los adelantos en cuanto a paredes ignífugas y cierres de alta seguridad. Disimulada tras una pesada estantería de roble, la cámara no se muestra ante tus ojos a no ser que sepas que está ahí. Y sólo yo, y ahora mi hermano, conocemos su existencia. Empaqué rápidamente el resto. Documentación oculta en los dobles fondos de mis armarios, mis arcos y ballestas, cuidadosamente adaptados por mí a la fuerza de mis brazos, un par de espadas a las que les tengo especial cariño, mi Glock de nueve milímetros y una preciosa Mágnum '44, que compré hace unos meses. Adoro la precisión de las armas de fuego, y aunque me aburre soberanamente utilizarlas como auténticas armas, si me parecen un entretenimiento adecuado para los días de sol. Después de meterme el efectivo que tenía desperdigado por toda la casa en los bolsillos, di un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no faltaba nada, y me dirigí a Lyosha, sonriendo.

"Listo. Sólo queda avisar a Gino", dije, recogiendo las llaves de la casa y de mi coche.

Guié a Lyosha a través de un camino al que se accede por la parte posterior de la casa, y poco después estábamos frente a la puerta de mi vecino.


	6. ALEKSEI La venganza

Hola

**Bueno, bueno, hermanitas, pues otro capítulo más.**

**Arthe.. Una vez más.. Gracias!! Ha sido genial aparecer en tu historia. Y bueno, si no fuera porque ahora tengo dos hermanas con las que compartir a mis "vampiros favoritos"… Pues si, mandaría al caraj.. a Demian, mira, para qué negarlo jajaja**

**Pero como somos tres, pues nada, que damos abasto.. jajaja. Y más viendo que con la declaración de Leo en el capi anterior las dos os encaprichasteis con él.**

**Y gracias a ti también, Kara. Te dejo otro capítulo para que sigas "relajándote" jajaja..**

**(Y gracias también a las que me leéis por ahí y no me dejáis reviews, aunque os querría mucho más si os animarais!!)**

**ALEKSEI. La venganza.**

Es una casa increíblemente hermosa. Tengo que reconocer que el gusto de mi hermano roza lo exquisito. Cada detalle, cada mueble y cada cuadro, encajan perfectamente en el conjunto general, conformando estancias acogedoras y plácidas, dignas de ser admiradas y no simplemente miradas. No hay nada que pueda considerarse excesivo o de mal gusto, algo tan común entre los mortales que pueden permitirse mansiones de este tipo. Leo no pretendía hacer un museo de su casa, buscaba un hogar, un sitio donde descansar y relajar su torturada mente durante breves períodos de tiempo. Y lo ha logrado a la perfección. Yo mismo me sentiría feliz de pasar el resto de mi existencia encerrado en esos muros, disfrutando de sus maravillosas alfombras, sus cómodos muebles, sus estanterías repletas de valiosos libros, sus cuadros y esculturas. Sus magníficas chimeneas y sus gloriosas camas de proporciones astronómicas. Por no hablar del inmenso jardín agreste y de los bosques que rodean la casa.

Lamenté dejar ese hermoso refugio, pero al llegar a casa del vecino, Leo me sobresaltó golpeando la puerta ruidosamente. Uno esperaba que al sacar a un mortal de la cama a las cuatro y pico de la madrugada, se comportaría con un poco más de cortesía.

"¡Gino! ¿Vas a dejarme en la puerta hasta mañana? ¡Sal de la cama, maldito perezoso!", gritó

Una suave y aflautada voz de hombre me llegó desde el interior.

"¿Leonardo? ¿Eres tú?"

"No, el maldito demonio que ha venido a llevarse tu negra alma. Claro que soy Leonardo, hombre. ¿Quién más llamaría a tu puerta a las cuatro de la mañana?"

Escuché unos pasitos apresurados junto a la puerta, y apareció ante mí un hombre atractivo de unos cincuenta y tantos años, pequeño y esbelto, vestido con una exquisita bata de seda. Nos franqueó el paso con gesto afectado.

"¡Has vuelto!", exclamó sonriente, con su curiosa voz. En seguida, su mirada encantada, cambió para convertirse en un mohín de falsa desaprobación. "Eres cruel, Leonardo. Me dijiste que sólo estarías fuera un par de días, y finalmente ha sido más de un mes y te has perdido la fiesta de los Salmeri. Fue terrible. El signore Salmeri me obligó a bailar con su gorda esposa y con todas y cada una de sus horribles primas. Ni Dante pudo imaginar un infierno peor. Te aseguro que nunca te he echado tanto de menos", acusó.

"Lamento habérmelo perdido, tuvo que ser un espectáculo digno de verse", rió, ante el afectado enfado de Gino. "No te enfades conmigo, querido. He estado ocupado", añadió, inclinándose hacia él, y besando suavemente su mejilla.

El compuso un afectado mohín, antes de volverse hacia mí.

"¿Y esas ocupaciones te han hecho perder tus modales? ¿Es que no vas a presentarme a tu amigo?"

"Por supuesto. Lyosha, el es Gino. Es un gran tipo, y me cuida como si fuera mi madre, pero vigila sus manos", rió.

"No hagas caso a este patán, Lyosha. Sólo le perdono sus exabruptos porque es el hombre más apuesto que jamás he visto", comentó tendiendo su mano hacia mí, los dedos cuidadosamente manicurados apuntando hacia abajo.

No fui tan descortés como para estrechársela sin más. Comprendiendo su intención, llevé su mano hasta mis labios, y rocé sus dedos con suavidad. El me obsequió con la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

"Oh, Cielo Santo. Es tan exquisitamente galante como tú", se detuvo un instante, y se volvió hacia Leo con los ojos abiertos como platos en un gesto melodramático. "No me digas que por fin te has decidido a cambiar de bando, amor"

Leo dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

"No te rindes nunca, ¿verdad? Te he dicho un millón de veces que si algún día decido hacerlo, tú serás el primero al que me dirija", sonrió.

"Pues no tardes demasiado. Ya soy muy viejo, y no puedo esperar eternamente. Además últimamente he tenido propuestas muy interesantes. Y de hombres muy guapos, debo añadir", replicó con coquetería.

Mi hermano compuso un falso gesto dolido.

"¿Más guapos que yo?", preguntó maliciosamente.

"Oh, nadie es más guapo que tú. Y lo peor es que lo sabes perfectamente", contestó, parpadeando con afectación. "Aunque tu amigo no le va muy a la zaga. ¿Cómo un heterosexual recalcitrante como tú se las arregla para tener amigos tan atractivos?"

Leo rió a carcajadas, mientras yo le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo.

"Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, querido, pero tengo prisa. Sólo he venido a pedirte que te encargues de mi casa. Esta vez estaré bastante tiempo fuera", explicó, tendiéndole las llaves.

"¿Otro sórdido asunto de faldas?", preguntó.

"Esta vez no, querido", respondió Leo sonriente. "Aunque es cierto que si hay una dama, pero es una muy especial", aclaró en tono confidencial.

"¿No lo son todas?", replicó Gino con desdén.

"No como ésta", respondió Leo con repentina seriedad.

Gino abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Oh, por todos los santos. ¡Te has enamorado! Y yo que creí que mis viejos ojos no llegarían a ver como una mujer te atrapaba al fin. ¿Y dónde está? No puedes dejarme sin conocer a la señorita que ha llevado a cabo tal hazaña"

"No ha venido con nosotros. Está esperándonos en el aeropuerto. Pero te prometo que la traeremos para las fiestas de la cosecha y podrás conocerla entonces"

"Está bien", respondió Gino. Parecía dispuesto a despedirse, cuando sus ojos se estrecharon en una línea astuta. "Espera un momento. ¿Has dicho 'traeremos'?"

"¿Eso he dicho?", sonrió Leo.

"Ahora si que no puedo aguantar la curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de hembra puede tener no solo a uno, sino a _dos_ hombres tan extraordinarios?", exclamó.

"Como te ha dicho Leo, una muy especial", respondí sonriente.

"Ya debe serlo. En fin, hasta un viejo como yo es capaz de percibir vuestra impaciencia. Vamos, marcharos ya. Lo estáis deseando", replicó.

Mi hermano se inclinó de nuevo para besar al hombre en la mejilla derecha, y yo lo imité posando mis labios sobre la otra. Él se llevo las manos a la cara con una sonrisa de placer.

"Espero que cumpláis vuestra promesa", amenazó.

"¿Cuál de ellas, Gino? ¿La de volver para la cosecha, o la de avisarte si dejan de gustarme las mujeres?", lo provocó Leo.

"Oh, las dos. Aunque no las has expresado siguiendo mi orden de preferencia", sonrió. "Anda, marchaos ya. Si sigo contemplándoos un solo segundo más, empezaré a tener pensamientos lascivos", ordenó.

"Siempre los tienes, querido", se burló Leo, mientras salía por la puerta, seguido de mí.

Cuando nos alejamos unos metros, me dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

"Es el humano más inteligente, culto, malicioso y refinado que he conocido jamás. De hecho, por lo que ha llegado a mis oídos ciertas noches, su refinamiento es tal, que en más de una ocasión he estado muy tentado de aceptar sus descaradas proposiciones. Estoy seguro de que me divertiría", terminó entre carcajadas.

"Me gusta mucho", sonreí. "Pero sabes que le queda poco tiempo, ¿verdad?", pregunté, seguro de que él lo sabe tan bien como yo.

Leo asintió, mientras la risa moría en sus labios.

"Lo sé, y me molesta mucho. Adoro su compañía. He pensado en transformarlo, y sé que lo aceptará. Pero espero el momento oportuno", respondió reticente.

No seguí preguntando. No hace ninguna falta. Hasta mi refinada nariz había llegado el olor dulzón de la enfermedad del hombre. Vivirá un año más, con suerte dos, y comprendí la intención de mi hermano. Leo pretende presentarle la alternativa del diablo. Gino tendrá que elegir entre su muerte o la imitación de vida que mi hermano le propondrá. Y por supuesto, abrazará la vida, aunque sea una tan extraña como la que mi especie lleva. De ese modo, se asegurará su gratitud, y no su rechazo. Somos criaturas egoístas, no transformamos por amor, lo hacemos por egolatría. No podemos tener hijos, así que nos aseguramos nuestra continuidad a través de los humanos a los que atraemos a nuestro lado. Pero en más ocasiones de las que cabría imaginar, nuestras creaciones se rebelan contra nosotros, maldicen la suerte que les obliga a sentir la sed eterna, que les empuja a asesinar y destruir a los que un día fueron como ellos y nos culpan de ella, apartándose con odio de nuestro lado. La única forma para intentar evitarlo es conseguir que deseen ese destino. Que sepan lo que les espera, lo que va a ocurrir y que aún así lo abracen como un sacramento. Los mortales se aferran a la vida, y la única opción para asegurar su lealtad eterna es librarlos de la muerte a la que tanto temen, aunque la alternativa no sea la mejor posible.

"Nos llevaremos el coche. Tenía pensado pedirle a Gino que lo llevara mañana hasta el aeropuerto, pero aún tenemos tiempo de sobra. Son apenas las cuatro y media. Si tomamos la autopista, llegaremos a Firenze antes de las cinco", sonrió maliciosamente. "Bastante antes de las cinco"

Poco después volábamos por la autopista a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Leo conducía distraídamente, tamborileando con sus dedos en el volante, disfrutando de la velocidad. En un par de horas, la vía se llenaría de coches dirigidos por mortales que dificultarían terriblemente la conducción, pero ahora la carretera es prácticamente nuestra, y mi hermano puede sacarle todo el provecho a su coche. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que siempre que viajo, prefiero conducir de madrugada. Odio moverme con la exasperante lentitud humana, y su aún más exasperante falta de reflejos. El otro es la luz del sol, pero desde la aparición de los cristales tintados, eso ya no representa un inconveniente.

Poco más de quince minutos más tarde, Leo reducía la marcha para entrar en el aeropuerto. Ambos estamos de un humor excelente. Emociones fuertes, el alimento sin el cual no podíamos vivir. Descargamos rápidamente las bolsas de Leo, entregamos las llaves, y nos dirigimos sin más dilación al hangar donde descansa el Gulfstream de Lisías. Apenas alcanzamos la puerta, cuando una sombra se abalanzó a nuestros brazos.

"Habéis tardado una eternidad", protestó Nadya sonriendo.

"No hemos estado fuera más de una hora y media, Nadya", reí.

"Si. Pero ya no aguantaba la conversación de Cora ni un solo segundo más. No me malinterpretéis, le tengo mucho afecto. Pero desde la adolescencia no tenía que concentrarme en según que tipo de comentarios", gruñó.

"Y así habló la anciana y madura mujer de apenas treinta y siete años", se burló Leo.

Ella hizo ademán de golpearlo burlonamente en el brazo y, como cada vez que intenta algo semejante con uno de nosotros, terminó colgada de su hombro, con una expresión molesta que indica a todas luces que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo ha llegado ahí. Entre carcajadas, Leo la subió al avión, mientras ella le golpea la espalda protestando por sus terribles modales. Patrick nos recibió con un ligero levantamiento de cejas, pero en su honor hay que señalar que no hizo el más mínimo comentario. Se limitó a encaminarse a la cabina, y poner los motores en marcha, mientras Leo dejaba caer a Nadya en uno de los asientos. Riendo entre dientes ante la expresión enfurruñada de nuestra compañera, busqué con la mirada a mis primos. Mi oído me confirmó lo que ya imaginaba. Se han trasladado a la parte posterior del avión, y en este instante, intercambian susurros que no me molesté en descifrar. Soy curioso, pero no tanto, pensé, sonriendo para mis adentros.

Leo estaba guardando sus bolsas en los altillos del avión, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por esconderlas. Lisías paga una fortuna en sobornos para no ser molestado en ningún aeropuerto del mundo, y aunque no fuera así, antes de que un humano pudiera entrar en el avión, mi hermano habría desaparecido junto con sus bolsas a la más pequeña de mis señales. Tomé asiento frente a Nadya, que mantiene su expresión enfurruñada, y él no tardó en acomodarse junto a mí, mientras la aeronave se deslizaba suavemente por la pista.

"Has mejorado mucho, querida, pero no tanto", se burló una vez más. "Tardarás siglos antes de llegar siquiera a rozarme"

"Sigue burlándote, y serás tú quien no llegará a rozarme en siglos", refunfuñó ella.

"Una amenaza desazonadora, pero los tres sabemos perfectamente que no serás capaz de cumplirla", medié, saltando sobre ella demasiado rápido para que pudiera detenerme, y sentándola a continuación entre mi hermano y yo.

Se resistió apenas unos segundos, antes de acomodarse recostada sobre Leo, y con sus piernas apoyadas en las mías. Leo clavó sus ojos en la ventanilla, dedicando un último adiós a su amada ciudad mientras el Gulfstream tomaba rumbo. En su rostro se pintó una expresión melancólica, tan poco habitual en él, que sentí la necesidad de volver a prometerle que regresaremos pronto. Él asintió, sin mirarme, mientras la ciudad desaparecía ante sus ojos. Casi todos solemos sentir un curioso afecto melancólico por el lugar que nos vio nacer como humanos, pero en el caso de Leo, se trata de una atracción incontrolable. Adora su ciudad, su región y su país por entero, lo que no es de extrañar en un ser tan sumamente seducido por la belleza como es él. Muchas ciudades de su hermoso país son museos vivientes, en los que las obras de arte se amontonan por doquier en edificios, calles y plazas. Historia viva que puede tocar con sus manos y que satisface sus sentidos casi tanto como una buena cacería. Yo disfruto del arte en cualquiera de sus manifestaciones, pero Leo parece necesitarlo para vivir.

Se sumió en un silencio obstinado durante buena parte del viaje, y por más que Nadya y yo intentamos animarlo, apenas conseguimos arrancarle un par de breves sonrisas. Sólo cuando Patrick anunció que llegaríamos a King Solomon en una media hora, su estado de ánimo empezó a mejorar. Ahora viene la única parte complicada del viaje. Tenemos que conseguir que Nadya marche a casa de Milton con Cora y Árvidas, mientras Leo y yo nos adentramos en la ciudad buscando nuestra venganza. Crucé una mirada de entendimiento con mi hermano, que ya ha recuperado la sonrisa ante la perspectiva de una buena caza, y comencé a hablar, acariciando distraídamente las piernas de Nadya.

"Querida, tenemos que cumplir un encargo de Lisías en la ciudad", mentí con descaro. "Tendrás que guiar a Cora y Árvidas hasta la cabaña de Milton. No tardaremos en reunirnos con vosotros"

Ella me miró, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No podemos acompañaros?", protestó.

"No tendría ningún inconveniente en que nos acompañarais Árvidas y tú, querida. Pero la joven Cora no está preparada aún para rodearse de humanos", explicó Leo. "Es por eso que Lyosha te ha pedido que la lleves a la cabaña, y no a la casa. Déjala allí con Árvidas, y ve a saludar a Milton. Antes de que te des cuenta, estaremos contigo"

"Por supuesto, claro. Lo haré. No sé como no había pensado en eso", respondió Nadya, relajando su expresión.

Ella nunca piensa en esas cosas. El no sentir la más leve atracción por la sangre de los humanos, le hace olvidar detalles que los demás tenemos presentes a cada instante. Pero Leo y yo, sin necesidad de ponernos de acuerdo, ya habíamos preparado el modo de mandarla de avanzadilla sin que sospechara de nuestras intenciones.

Cuando los tres partieron rumbo a casa de Milton, mi hermano me miró con evidente ansiedad.

"¿Tenemos un plan?", preguntó con sonriente impaciencia.

"Por supuesto", confirmé con idéntica sonrisa. "Vivía en el centro de la ciudad, así que tendremos que seguir su rastro desde ahí. Pero antes alquilaremos un coche. Si lo encontramos, prefiero llevarlo a un sitio alejado de oídos indiscretos"

No tardamos demasiado en alquilar un discreto utilitario que no llamaría en absoluto la atención. La joven del mostrador se mostró bastante reticente cuando insistimos en pagar en efectivo, pero sus reservas se esfumaron cuando Leo y yo coqueteamos descaradamente con ella haciendo uso de todo nuestro poder de seducción. Nos hubiera dado hasta las llaves de su propio coche si hubiéramos querido. Sacó una copia de mi carnet de conducir – a nombre de una identidad de la que pienso deshacerme de inmediato – y, tras indicarnos que salía a las siete, nos tendió las llaves del coche. Aunque algo salga mal en nuestros planes, cosa que dudo sinceramente, la muchacha sólo será capaz de recordar a dos tipos muy guapos que tontearon con ella, pero no podría describir nuestros rasgos ni aunque quisiera. Los humanos tienden a olvidar los detalles de nuestros rostros, a no ser que nos vean con mucha frecuencia, lo que no suele suceder, salvo en casos excepcionales.

Conduje hasta el centro de la ciudad a una exasperante velocidad humana, dado que no nos conviene llamar la atención. Aún sabiendo perfectamente los motivos de mi lentitud, Leo gruñe continuamente, removiéndose inquieto en su asiento. Nos llevó menos de quince minutos llegar a la dirección que había extraído de la mente de Nadya, orientándome por sus recuerdos. Un edificio de apartamentos, en la esquina de una calle bastante transitada, lo que no conviene en absoluto a nuestros planes. Localicé la ventana de inmediato. Hay luz. Si no se ha mudado, está en casa. Busqué un lugar donde aparcar el coche, que nos permita salir cuanto antes de la casa. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas, esperando a que saliera algún coche cercano a la entrada del edificio. Tuvimos suerte. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos, cuando una furgoneta dejó un sitio libre a pocos pasos de la puerta. Caminamos tranquilamente hasta el portal. Está cerrado, un inconveniente que solucioné en un segundo con un rápido giro de muñeca. ¿De verdad los humanos se sienten seguros con esas estúpidas cerraduras? Consulté los buzones, controlando a duras penas mi impaciencia. Ahí está: Mihail Loschka.

"Sigue aquí", sonreí.

En el rostro de Leo se pintó una sonrisa brutal. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras velozmente. Por supuesto, no esperó el ascensor. Nosotros somos más rápidos. Unos segundos más tarde, nos deteníamos frente a la puerta. Agudicé el oído, y olfateé el aire.

"Un hombre. Está solo. Veremos si es él", susurré.

Pulsé el timbre. Pocos segundos más tarde, un hombre me abrió la puerta. Es él. Sin darle tiempo siquiera a abrir la boca, levanté mi mano abierta y lo dejé inconsciente de un rápido golpe. Espero haber medido bien mis fuerzas, o nos llevará una eternidad despertarlo. Lo cargué sobre mis hombros, y bajamos las escaleras rápidamente. Una vez en el portal, Leo se adelantó para poner el coche en marcha, mientras yo lo observaba esperando el momento. Desaparcó velozmente en una hábil maniobra, y se inclinó para abrir la puerta trasera. En ese mismo instante, corriendo a más velocidad de la que los ojos humanos podían captar, salí del portal, lancé a Mihail al interior del coche y salté tras él. Leo ya conducía rumbo a los bosques. Nadie ha visto absolutamente nada. Ninguna de las mentes que capté a mi alrededor, parece siquiera sobresaltada. Leo se volvió para mirarme.

"Creo que le has golpeado demasiado fuerte. Si no está despierto, no tendrá ninguna gracia", protestó.

"No ha sido para tanto. No es culpa mía que sea tan débil", rezongué.

Después de conducir un buen rato en dirección a los bosques, llegamos a un lugar apropiado para dejar el coche. Descendimos cargando con Mihail, y nos adentramos en la foresta unos cuantos kilómetros. Agudizamos nuestros sentidos para asegurarnos de que no hay testigos cercanos, y tras confirmarlo, lancé a Mihail sobre la nieve.

"¿Ves? No se despierta. Te dije que le habías dado muy fuerte. Debiste dejarme a mí", gruñó Leo.

"Oh, claro, el señor 'todo-contención' habría medido sus fuerzas mejor que yo", repliqué, un poco molesto, más conmigo mismo que con él. Si no conseguimos despertarlo, dará al traste con toda la diversión.

"Eres demasiado bruto, eslavo", masculló.

Está empezando a incordiarme. Debo reconocer que he sido yo quien ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero ya estoy hartándome de que me lo eche en cara. Podía haberle pasado a él tranquilamente, y lo sabe de sobra. Pero como todo parece indicar que he fastidiado sus planes de divertirse aterrorizando un rato al mortal, es incapaz de controlar su maldita lengua. Si un lastimero quejido no hubiera llegado a nuestros oídos en ese instante, habríamos terminado por pelearnos. Luego los dos lo lamentaríamos terriblemente, pero eso no iba a detenernos.

Nos volvimos velozmente hacia el mortal. Sigue con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero empieza a revolverse. No tardará más de un minuto en recobrar la conciencia. Leo se giró hacia mí.

"Lo siento, hermano. Me sentía frustrado y lo pagué contigo", se disculpó.

"Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. Estaba más enfadado conmigo que contigo. Tenías razón, le golpeé demasiado fuerte. Debí dejar que lo hicieras tú. Reconozco que cuando vi su cara, volvieron a mi mente los recuerdos de Nadya, y a punto estuve de no controlarme", confesé contrito.

"No te disculpes. Podía haberme pasado a mi también. Demonios, míralo. Tiene menos músculos que una hembra. Si no vamos con cuidado, no nos durará un asalto"

"Te prometo que lo intentaré", sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, desaparecida ya por completo su irritación, antes de acuclillarse junto a Mihail. Me reuní junto a él, y permanecimos unos instantes, contemplando como salía lentamente de su inconsciencia. Cuando por fin consiguió fijar su vista en nosotros, abrió los ojos de par en par, atemorizado, mientras gateaba hacia atrás. Lo detuve, clavando dolorosamente mis dedos en su hombro. Oí un chasquido. Otra vez me he pasado, pero esta vez a mi hermano no le molestó. Más bien al contrario. Sonrió divertido, mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor.

"Creo que le has roto la clavícula", rió. "Te dije que eras un bruto"

Me encogí de hombros sonriente, mientras Mihail paseaba su vista de uno a otro aterrorizado.

"¿Quiénes sois?", gimió. "¿Qué queréis de mi?"

"Por ser tópicos, te diré que en este momento, somos tu peor pesadilla", sonreí.

"Tengo dinero. Tengo mucho dinero. Os daré lo que queráis pero, por favor, no me hagáis daño", lloriqueó.

Leo sonrió maquiavélicamente.

"Mihail, soy un hombre complaciente, pero me temo que tu demanda nos plantea un serio conflicto de intereses", ironizó en tono paciente. "Porque, veras, mi hermano y yo también tenemos mucho dinero. Mucho más del que tú puedes soñar. Así que el dinero no nos interesa. Lo único que queremos en realidad, es lo que nos has pedido que no hagamos. Dañarte. Vamos a causarte más dolor del que eres capaz de imaginar, y cuando nos hartemos de jugar contigo, te mataremos", terminó alegremente.

"Pero ¿yo qué os he hecho?", gritó.

"A nosotros personalmente, nada. Eso debo reconocerlo. Pero quizá te suene el nombre de Nadezhda", le sonreí.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. A su mente llegaron imágenes de Nadya. No sé si me enfurecieron más sus recuerdos de la paliza o los que mostraban como la poseía. Dejé escapar un rugido furioso, e intenté acallar el murmullo de sus pensamientos en mi mente, mientras me ponía en pie con rapidez. Si permanezco un solo segundo cerca de él sin serenarme antes, le arrancaré la cabeza. Y esa es una muerte demasiado compasiva para un patán como él.

"Esto no está nada bien. Primero golpeas a mi compañera, y ahora ofendes a mi hermano", gruñó Leo, "¿Cómo crees que me sienta eso?", añadió levantando rápidamente un dedo y golpeando la nariz del mortal, que se rompió con un crujido.

"Por favor", gimoteó "Por favor, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No sé lo que os habrá contado, pero yo no la toqué, os lo juro"

Dejando al margen que sus palabras son una mentira evidente hasta para un no lector, a mi no hubiera podido engañarme aunque quisiera. De su mente me volvieron a llegar imágenes de la paliza, y era peor que los recuerdos de Nadya. Controlando a duras penas mi furia, me incliné sobre él y clavando mis dedos en su hombro, rompí su otra clavícula con frustrante facilidad. Aulló de dolor, retorciéndose bajo mi mano.

"Vuelve a mentirnos, y te romperé todos los huesos uno por uno. Tú agonía será tan larga, que desearás no haber nacido nunca", rugí.

"Habla en serio", añadió Leo sonriente, en tono ligero. "Tiene un genio terrible. Yo también, claro. Pero yo no puedo ver tu mente. Él sí. Sabe lo que estás pensando, y no le está gustando nada. Y te garantizo que si a él no le gusta, a mi tampoco".

"Estáis locos", lloriqueó.

"No te servirá de nada correr", repliqué, respondiendo a lo que he leído en su mente. "No podrías alcanzar el coche ni aunque fueras el mortal más rápido del maldito universo, y los dos sabemos que no lo eres. Y tampoco sueñes con tocar ese teléfono. Te romperé los dedos antes de que llegues a pulsar una sola tecla"

"¿Puedo hacerle una demostración?", pidió Leo con entusiasmo.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, no va a vivir para contarlo", respondí generosamente.

En un veloz movimiento, Leo desapareció de la vista del mortal para situarse tras él. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un pequeño teléfono móvil. Después se situó de nuevo frente a él, esta vez de pie, agitando el móvil entre sus dedos. Y todo en apenas un segundo.

"Un poco lento", le provoqué.

"Es la nieve", protestó. "Sabes que puedo hacerlo más rápido"

Ahora el miedo de Mihail se ha convertido en el más puro pánico, mientras sus ojos alucinados no pueden apartarse del teléfono que mi hermano sostiene en sus manos. Su mente se desbocó, mientras intenta en vano negar lo que sus ojos perciben con total claridad.

"Déjame que te ayude", sonreí. "Es cierto que ningún humano puede moverse tan rápido. Pero no somos humanos. Ese es el fallo de tu razonamiento. Te contaré un secreto. Has tenido la mala suerte de maltratar a la mujer de dos vampiros. Así que deja ya tus vanas esperanzas, porque no saldrás vivo de esta"

Normalmente, cuando uno hace semejante revelación, espera un poco de incredulidad por parte de su interlocutor, pero Mihail ya no es capaz de pensar con claridad. Si yo le hubiera dicho que estaba ante el mismísimo dios cristiano, se hubiera arrodillado y puesto a rezar. Empieza a aburrirme soberanamente.

"Perdón, lo siento. No quería hacerlo, ella me abandonó", gimoteó. "Lo siento muchísimo, por favor, no me matéis, no quiero morir"

Leo cruzó una mirada conmigo de absoluto hastío. Asentí, y en un rápido movimiento, rompió su cuello con escaso interés.

"Nadie quiere morir. Pero tampoco nadie piensa en eso cuando se lo gana a pulso", gruñó mirándolo con desprecio. "Asqueroso cobarde. Me pregunto que diablos vería Nadya en él"

"Era muy joven, hermano. Este tipo le llevaba quince años. Y ya sabes lo inocente que puede llegar a ser. No creo que realmente llegara a quererlo. La impresionó con sus modales, sus regalos, sus atenciones. Presumiendo de hombre de mundo. Sabía ser encantador cuando quería, el muy gusano", expliqué.

Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué hacemos con éste? ¿Lo dejamos para que se lo coman los animales?", preguntó.

"¿Bromeas? Y cada vez que visite a Milton me preguntaré si me estoy alimentando del animal que se lo comió a él" repliqué.

"Tienes razón", sonrió Leo. "He visto un lago de camino hacia aquí. Podemos tirarlo en él. El hielo se encargará de que no salga a la superficie", sugirió.

"Buena idea. Así sólo tendremos que recordar no beber de ningún pescado", reí

"Odio el pescado", replicó sonriente, mientras cargaba el cadáver sobre sus hombros.

No tardamos en deshacernos de los restos de Mihail, adentrándonos en la superficie helada del lago. La temperatura es muy baja y una ligera nevada empezó a caer mientras volvíamos al coche. Eso borraría nuestras huellas, pero tampoco me preocupa lo más mínimo. Nadie sabrá jamás que hemos sido nosotros. Cuando estábamos a un par de pasos del vehículo, Leo me lanzó las llaves con un rápido gesto, mientras se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto.

"Conduces tú", sonrió.

"Claro. Conduzco yo porque tendremos que ir despacio, ¿verdad?", protesté.

"Eh, yo lo he traído hasta aquí", exclamó.

"Pero tú mataste al mortal", repliqué.

"Y tú lo golpeaste más que yo", respondió abriendo las manos como si dijera '¿no te parece obvio?'

"Está bien, maldito cabezota. Sube al coche o no acabaremos nunca. Conduciré yo", gruñí.

"Como debe ser", sonrió, entrando en el coche.

"Si no dices la última palabra, te pones enfermo, ¿verdad?", mascullé.

"No", contestó simplemente.

Lo miré enarcando las cejas con irónica incredulidad, mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo y lo orientaba de camino a casa de Milton. Me devolvió la mirada sonriendo abiertamente.

"Pero si pudiera enfermar, sin duda me ocurriría", rió.

Le acompañé en sus risas, disfrutando de su recién recuperada alegría. Su melancolía ha desaparecido por completo, dejando paso a su habitual buen humor, y eso me hace sentir feliz. Conduje en silencio, sin poder evitar hurgar en sus pensamientos. En las mentes de los míos sólo percibo lo que quiero ver, al contrario que me sucede con los mortales, que tengo que esforzarme por acallar el continuo murmullo de sus voces en mi cabeza. Aún así, mi mente está tan poco acostumbrada al silencio, que me cuesta no entrometerme en los pensamientos de quien me acompaña en silencio. Si se tratara de alguien que no fuera Leo, intentaría controlarme, pero a como a él no le molesta lo más mínimo, no siento la necesidad de hacer ese esfuerzo. Lo que vi, me hizo sonreír.

"Deja pasar un tiempo. No siento tanta necesidad de acabar con el otro como con este", sonreí.

"Es increíble. Conozco sólo la historia de dos de sus antiguos amantes, y los dos eran un desastre. Me pregunto si la transformación mejora el gusto de la gente", comentó

"Evidentemente, no demasiado", lo provoqué, mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies con fingido desdén.

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

"¿No has oído a Gino? Nadie es más guapo que yo", rió

"Ni más bocazas", repliqué. "Ni más engreído. Ni más incontrolado. Ni más..."

"Oh, por favor, deja de enumerar mis virtudes, voy a sonrojarme", respondió alegremente, con un falso gesto de turbación.

Sacudí la cabeza, sin poder evitar reírme. Decir la última palabra es una segunda naturaleza en él. No se priva de ese placer ni aunque su vida dependa de ello. Si le replico, él volverá a contestarme, y seguiremos intercambiándonos frases cada vez más absurdas hasta el aburrimiento. Y no tengo la menor duda de que yo acabare por aburrirme primero. Conduje el resto del camino sin intentar provocarlo de nuevo, disfrutando simplemente de su compañía, y del apacible curso de sus pensamientos. Cuando llegamos a casa de Milton, este nos esperaba en la puerta sonriendo amablemente.

"Nadezhda me avisó de vuestra llegada. Es un placer volver a veros", saludó.

Intercambiamos los saludos corteses de rigor. Nadya ya lo había puesto al día de la situación de Cora y aunque pareció asustado, debo decir en su honor que lo disimuló muy bien. Algún día entenderé que lleva a Milton a ofrecer refugio a gente como nosotros e intentar comprendernos y aprender de nuestra especie y su forma de vida. Pero no será hoy. Me cuesta comprender como se empeña en tratar con nosotros, ya que, aunque es evidente que no le repugnamos, no lo es menos que nos teme. ¿Podría ser de otro modo? Es imposible saber lo que él sabe de los míos y no sentir un estremecimiento, al menos. Su voz mental me llega con claridad, a pesar de que intenta ocultar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera molestarme. Lo que desde luego, es imposible. Los humanos no pueden bloquearme su mente, aunque en ocasiones lo desearía. El constante murmullo de voces en mi cabeza, acaba por no dejarme pensar con claridad. Normalmente, el que se esfuerza por no 'oírlos' soy yo. No consigo acallar de todo su inacabable cháchara mental, pero sí convertirla en una suerte de ruido de fondo, que soy capaz de ignorar del mismo modo que ellos ignoran la maraña de sonidos de sus ciudades, o las conversaciones que tienen lugar a su alrededor.

Atravesando el vestíbulo con su decoración en exceso barroca para mi gusto bastante más sobrio, nos acompañó hasta el salón, donde Nadya nos espera sentada ante un ordenador, tecleando distraídamente. Sonreí al escuchar como se ponía en pie de un salto al escuchar nuestros pasos dirigiéndose hacía ella. Ese simple gesto me confirmó que no estaba llevando a cabo ninguna de sus cazas en la red, o no se habría percatado de nuestra presencia. Ya suponía que había sido así. Aunque su olor lo inunda todo a mi alrededor, no tiene ese punto de insoportable sensualidad que adquiere cuando se embarca en su trabajo. Sin esperar a que llegáramos a la puerta, la abrió de golpe, saludándonos con una encantadora sonrisa. Milton respingó sobresaltado, y no pude evitar una carcajada.

"Querida, aunque no es necesario que disimules ante Milton, tampoco está bien que le des esos sustos", le riñó Leo cariñosamente.

"Lo siento", se disculpó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa, tras la cual se dirigió de nuevo al interior del salón con deliberada y burlona lentitud.

"No tiene importancia", balbuceó el aludido a sus espaldas, apartándose a un lado para cedernos el paso a Leo y a mí.

Nos dirigimos de inmediato a la fantástica chimenea, en la que crepita un agradable fuego, tomando asiento en el sofá. Milton se sentó frente a nosotros, estudiándonos discretamente. Al percibir sus pensamientos, no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

"¿En serio piensas eso?", sonreí

El pareció sobresaltado un segundo, pero se repuso de inmediato, componiendo una expresión contrita.

"No he podido evitarlo, lo lamento muchísimo si te he ofendido", respondió.

"Por todos los demonios, Milton. Cuántas veces he de decirte que no necesitas disculparte por cada maldita cosa que digas. O que pienses, si de mi hermano hablamos", rió Leo.

"Prefiero hacerlo así, si no te importa", replicó Milton. "La mayor parte de los tuyos no son tan... complacientes"

Eso es verdad. Somos una especie demasiado irritable, y mucho más con los humanos. Milton ha tenido en su casa a criaturas mucho menos tratables que nosotros, y hace bien en medir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Con nosotros, cualquier precaución es poca.

"No obstante, no me has ofendido. Supongo que es razonable", respondí.

Nadya ya ha encontrado respuestas en mis pensamientos, y se ríe suavemente. Leo me mira, demandando una explicación que sabe no llegará de labios de Milton. Sonreí.

"Nuestro amigo piensa que nos comportamos como el macho dominante de la manada", comenté dejando escapar una risa. "Analizaba nuestra forma de movernos y de sentarnos, comparándonos con todo lo que ha visto en sus libros de Ciencias Naturales", me burlé

Leo dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, en absoluto ofendido ante lo que es una verdad más que evidente. Y yo no tardé en acompañarlo, ante la mirada reprobadora de Nadya, y la asustadiza sonrisa de Milton.


	7. NADEZHDA Sorpresas y novedades

Hola

**Hola hermanitas. Aquí estoy para dejaros un nuevo capítulo. Me alegro mucho que os gustara el anterior!. (Y que os rierais jajaja. Yo también me río escribiéndolos)**

**Arthe, tu idea de encerrar a Nadya y a Marian, le veo un solo fallo… ¿Cómo vamos a poder con ellas? En especial a Nadya, con su fuerza, y tal.. Por el resto, la idea es buena jajaja.**

**  
Ah, y sácale una foto con el móvil a tu profe de inglés y nos la mandas. A lo mejor lo incluimos en la familia jajaja.**

**Kara ¿tú también con las abejitas y las flores, hermana mía? Jajajaja. Vale, tarde o temprano habrá algo de eso. Pero no será hoy jeje. Y en Canadá.. Pasará de todo, palabra.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, ahí va el capi.**

**NADEZHDA. Sorpresas y novedades.**

Leo y Lyosha estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Al ver la cara del pobre Milton les dediqué una mirada de advertencia que, como de costumbre, ignoraron por completo. Desde luego, hasta yo tengo que reconocer que Milton tiene toda la razón. Los dos se mueven con la evidente arrogancia del que sabe que jamás nadie se atreverá a disputarle el liderazgo. Son irritantemente seguros de sí mismos. Incluso en este instante, en el que están relajados y riéndose alegremente, su lenguaje corporal habla por si solo. Se sientan de tal modo que parecen ocupar todo el espacio, sin ningún tipo de prevención. Nada de cruzar los brazos en actitud defensiva, ningún rastro de tensión. Aunque sobra sitio en el sillón, dudo mucho que nadie, excepto yo, se animara a robarles ni un milímetro. La comparación con el macho alfa de una manada animal vendría a la cabeza de cualquiera, incluso de un profano en la materia. Al pensar en animales, recordé lo que había estado buscando segundos antes.

"Por cierto, y ya que hablamos de animales. Tengo una curiosidad y quizá vosotros podáis ayudarme", sugerí.

"¿De qué se trata, querida?", preguntó Lyosha, aún sonriendo.

"El otro día, cuando fui a cazar en casa de Lisías, me topé con un animal que no había visto jamás. No tengo ni idea de lo que era. He intentado buscarlo en la red, pero ha sido inútil", empecé. "Veréis, era una criatura muy grande. Tan grande como un oso"

"¿Y estás segura de que no era un oso, querida? Hay muchas clases distintas", me interrumpió Leo.

"Leo, sé perfectamente como huele un oso", repliqué molesta. "Ni de broma podía serlo. Esta criatura olía fatal. Lo peor que he olido en mi vida. De hecho, recuerdo haber pensado que no entendía cómo Lisías podía tenerlo en sus terrenos de caza. No probaría su sangre ni aunque estuviera desfallecida"

Leo y Lyosha cruzaron una curiosa mirada. Lyosha se volvió entonces hacia mí, su risa desaparecida por completo.

"¿Cómo olía exactamente, Nadya?", preguntó con seriedad.

"Como a putrefacción. Como un cadáver. ¿Recuerdas cuando pasamos por delante del cementerio en Irkutsk, al poco de transformarme? Pues era así, pero mucho peor", respondí.

Los ojos de mis dos compañeros se abrieron como platos. Lyosha cerró su mente con brusquedad, provocándome casi un sobresalto, como si una puerta golpeara inesperadamente. La inquietud de ambos es más que evidente.

"Nadya, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?", inquirió Leo. "¿Completamente segura? ¿Una criatura grande como un oso, y que olía a muerto? Intenta concentrarte, querida. ¿Puedes decirnos algo más? ¿Algo del olor, o de la forma?"

"Es muy difícil explicar un olor, y estaba demasiado lejos para verlo con claridad", contesté, intentando buscar en mi mente.

Miré a Lyosha, buscando ayuda. El asintió, mientras yo intentaba invocar los recuerdos de ese día. Leo contemplaba la escena con más que evidente ansiedad. Sentí la suave intromisión de Lyosha en mi cabeza, y le dejé hacer. Pocos segundos después, se levantó con rapidez, y Leo no tardó ni una décima de segundo en incorporarse junto a él.

"Es imposible", susurró Lyosha.

"Tiene que ser otra cosa, hermano. Acabamos con ellos hace siglos", replicó Leo.

"Aún así, tenemos que asegurarnos. Milton, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono?", pidió.

"Por supuesto, Aleksei. Está ahí mismo, en el escritorio. ¿Puedo preguntar que sucede?", inquirió, pero Lyosha ya estaba junto al teléfono acompañado por Leo, escuchando los tonos de llamada.

Sentí como el miedo me invadía. Su preocupación es tal que han olvidado sus propias instrucciones. Acaban de atravesar todo el salón a una velocidad imposible de percibir para Milton, y la inquietud en sus actitudes resulta evidente hasta para un observador casual. Hasta mis oídos llegó una voz conocida pronunciando un suave saludo al otro lado de la línea.

"Buenas noches, Peter. Soy Aleksei. ¿Podrías avisar a Lisías, o a cualquiera de sus hermanos, por favor? Es urgente", solicitó, intentando disimular la tensión de su voz.

"Aleksei, es un placer saludarte. Lo siento, Lisías salió para España con sus hermanos. Todo parecía tranquilo, y hace mucho que desean visitar a Pedro. Me temo que no estarán localizables hasta dentro de unas horas. Ya sabes que odia llevar teléfonos móviles. ¿Puedo ayudarte yo en algo?", ofreció.

Lyosha maldijo suavemente entre dientes. Cruzó una mirada con Leo, quien asintió, incitándolo a hablar con Peter. Lyosha tomó un innecesario aliento antes de empezar.

"Peter, escúchame con atención. Quiero que reúnas a los hombres más antiguos, y hagáis una batida en vuestros terrenos de caza. Ahora mismo", ordenó.

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué debemos buscar?", preguntó Peter, en tono eficiente.

Lyosha hizo una pausa.

"Lobos", espetó finalmente, y pareció casi como si masticara la palabra.

Un denso silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Peter volvió a hablar.

"¿Es una broma?", preguntó con la misma inquietud que mis compañeros comparten.

"No. Ojalá lo fuera"

"Saldremos ahora mismo. Os llamaré a este mismo número cuando sepa algo", respondió.

"Peter"

"¿Si?"

"Tened mucho cuidado", pidió Lyosha.

"Siempre lo tengo, Aleksei", respondió antes de colgar.

"No puede ser", murmuró Leo. "Nos llamará en un par de horas y nos dirá que ha atrapado un maldito oso"

Sus palabras parecían una oración, y me estremecí hasta la mismísima médula. Si lo que yo he visto hace que ellos se comporten de ese modo, no sé debajo de que roca podré yo esconderme.

"¿Alguien quiere decirme que está pasando?", rogué, contagiada por la histeria general.

Los dos se miraron, dubitativos, pretendiendo mantenerme al margen de lo que ocurre. Su maldita actitud sobreprotectora otra vez. La mente de Lyosha mantiene un decidido bloqueo que yo no podría saltarme ni en un millón de años, y Leo esconde sus ojos a mi escrutinio, manteniendo un obstinado silencio.

"Por favor", rogué. "Si es algo importante, y parece que lo es, tengo derecho a saberlo"

Sacudieron la cabeza, y se dirigieron lentamente hasta el sillón. Los seguí, en absoluto dispuesta a rendirme. Cruzaron nuevamente la mirada, y supe que Leo se dirigía a la mente de Lyosha, como suele hacer cuando pretenden ocultarme algo. Lyosha asintió un segundo, y me indicó que tomara asiento. Lo hice sin dudar un instante, aguardando expectante a que empezaran a hablar. Milton se sentó junto a mí, casi tan preocupado como yo. El nerviosismo de mis compañeros es evidente hasta para un mortal como él.

"No podemos estar seguros de lo que está sucediendo, Nadya. Quizá te preocupemos sin motivo", empezó Lyosha.

"Bueno, vosotros ya estáis preocupados, no veo porque no podéis permitirme compartir esa preocupación", repliqué.

"Porque juramos no hacerlo", respondió Leo, mirando sus manos entrelazadas entre sus muslos. "Hace mucho tiempo"

"Te contaremos lo que podamos, querida. Pero no nos pidas ni una sola aclaración más. Hay secretos que nunca deben ser desvelados", dijo Lyosha, en tono apesadumbrado.

"Si queréis que os deje solos, no tenéis más que decírmelo", ofreció Milton.

"No hace falta. Si esto es lo que parece, no tardarás en enterarte", gruñó Leo. "¿Quién empieza, hermano?", añadió en dirección a Lyosha.

Éste suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, reacio a comenzar. Por una vez, Leo tampoco parece muy dispuesto a adelantarse, y mi preocupación se multiplicó por mil en un instante. Siempre pretenden protegerme, incluso de historias del pasado, pero rara vez les toma tanto tiempo empezar. Finalmente, tras cruzar una mirada, Leo inició su relato en apenas un susurro.

"Ten en cuenta que lo que vamos a contarte es un secreto celosamente guardado desde hace al menos tres siglos. Como te ha dicho Lyosha, hay cosas que juramos no revelar, y no vamos a hacerlo ahora. Ni por ti, ni por nadie". Me miró severamente, y yo asentí con solemnidad. Tomó aliento antes de continuar. "Hace mucho tiempo alguien descubrió un ritual, una serie de complicados pasos que, seguidos cuidadosamente, conseguían crear una nueva especie. Unas criaturas poderosas y eternas, con nuestro poder de regeneración, pero con una inteligencia muy limitada. Obedientes hasta la muerte. Eran los guerreros perfectos y pronto el secreto de su creación estuvo en boca de todos. Se crearon por decenas, se usaban como carne de cañón, como mascotas, como vigilantes. Los primeros en empezar a utilizarlos, aumentaron su influencia y su poder rápidamente. Pero con el paso de los años, todas las familias disponían de ellos, y las fuerzas volvieron a igualarse. Y entonces..."

Se interrumpió bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza, murmurando 'es que no puede ser' en un tono tan bajo que hasta a mí me costó captarlo. Lyosha tomó el relevo, mientras apoyaba una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Leo.

"Entonces descubrimos que aparte de la inteligencia y el aspecto, había algo más que los diferenciaba de nosotros. Ellos podían reproducirse. Tardan casi cincuenta años en alcanzar la madurez, o como quieras llamarlo, pero después de ese tiempo, empezaron a llegar las crías. Al principio nadie se preocupó, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que la nueva generación era mucho más inteligente que sus padres. Pero aún así, seguimos ignorándolo, diciéndonos que no importaba, que podíamos controlarlos"

"Y no pudisteis", susurré.

Lyosha sacudió la cabeza.

"La segunda generación podía razonar. La tercera, empezó a desobedecer. Y la cuarta..."

"La cuarta se rebeló contra nosotros", terminó Leo. "Se liberaron de nuestro yugo, formaron sus propias colonias... Y empezaron a matar indiscriminadamente. A los nuestros, a los humanos... La situación se descontroló. Finalmente, se estableció una alianza y todas las familias enviaron a sus guerreros a terminar con ellos. Fue una guerra larga y cruenta. Hubo muchas bajas en nuestro bando, pero finalmente, conseguimos exterminarlos. Los cabezas de familia se reunieron, y hasta el último de nosotros juró no revelar jamás el secreto de la creación de los lobos. Nadie ha vuelto a ver uno en los últimos trescientos años. Hasta hoy"

"Esperad un segundo. ¿Habéis dicho 'lobos'?", pregunté atónita. "¿Me estás diciendo que creabais hombres lobo? ¿Los hombres lobo existen?"

Leo y Lyosha dejaron escapar una risa carente de humor.

"Querida, eres un vampiro. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil creer que existen los lobos?", replicó Leo.

"No sé. Supongo que no debería, pero... Siempre pensé que eran una leyenda"

"¿Una leyenda como nosotros?", sonrió Lyosha.

Milton asintió. Parece mucho más sereno que yo, lo que no me hace ninguna gracia.

"Las leyendas siempre se basan en algo real, Nadya. El paso de los años, y la tradición oral las van convirtiendo en cuentos cada vez más alejados de la realidad, pero el trasfondo persiste", explicó.

"¿Tendré que creerme entonces que existen las hadas, los duendes, los elfos, los dragones y todo eso?", repliqué incrédula.

"Bueno, muchas de esas criaturas probablemente hayan existido. De hecho, algunas existen aún. Pero ni las reconocerías con lo que has escuchado en los cuentos y las leyendas. Del mismo modo que nosotros no nos parecemos en casi nada a las novelas y películas", comentó Leo.

Esto da al traste con todo mi racionalismo. Por todos los diablos, si empiezo a creer en hombres lobo, hadas y brujas, pronto terminaré por pedirle a Cora que me bautice.

Lyosha soltó una carcajada. Sin duda ha estado leyendo mis pensamientos.

"Eso no será necesario, querida. Que la mitología tenga ciertos visos de realidad, no supone que tengas que lanzarte a una apresurada conversión", rió. "Conozco de la existencia de muchos seres que considerarías míticos hace siglos, y eso no me ha hecho lanzarme de cabeza a adorar a ninguno de ellos"

"¿Pero entonces existen los dioses? Maldita sea, creía que erais ateos", exclamé desesperada. Mi mundo se está desmoronando a mi alrededor.

Leo me miró con una mezcla de ternura y diversión.

"Una cosa es que no seamos religiosos, Nadya, y otra muy distinta que nos hayas oído decir que no creemos en las historias sobre los dioses. Una vez más, la tradición oral degenerando la realidad para hacerla más apasionante", respondió risueño.

"No lo entiendo", respondí confusa.

"Tú pregúntale a Lisías. Se parte de risa cada vez que escucha hablar de Zeus", comentó Leo en tono burlón. "Pero creo que a Alejandra no le hace ni la mitad de gracia", añadió con un guiño malicioso a Lyosha.

Apenas un segundo más tarde los dos se reían a carcajadas, mientras Milton y yo nos mirábamos completamente atónitos.

"¿Pretendéis decirme que nuestra mitología se basa en vosotros?", preguntó Milton con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Parte de ella", rió Lyosha. "Pero desde luego no toda, amigo. Hay más criaturas extrañas por el mundo. Y hace dos milenios había aún más, por lo que me han contado"

Todo esto es demasiado para asimilarlo en una sola conversación. Me llevará años hacerles todas las preguntas que están apareciendo en mi cabeza a velocidad de vértigo. Acabo de descubrir que el mundo es aún más extraño de lo que yo había imaginado. Y eso lo dice un vampiro. Diablos, debí pensarlo antes. Si la Naturaleza ha permitido que existamos nosotros, ¿por qué no todo lo demás? Claro que esa asunción, plantea decenas de interrogantes más. Si las leyendas sobre nosotros apenas aciertan de casualidad en algunas cosas, ¿qué sucede con el resto de los seres mitológicos? Si sigo ese hilo de pensamiento yo sola, acabaré por enloquecer. Pero tampoco me parece el momento oportuno para embarcarme en una interminable ráfaga de preguntas, así que me centré en lo que había provocado esas revelaciones.

"Dejemos ese tema por el momento", empecé, recibiendo a cambio dos hermosas sonrisas cargadas de ironía. Los dos saben perfectamente que 'por el momento' significa que más tarde o más temprano tendrán que sentarse a responder todas mis preguntas una por una. "Tengo un par de preguntas sobre los lobos"

"Si podemos responderlas, lo haremos, Nadya. Pero no te enfades si no es así", dijo Lyosha.

Ordené mis pensamientos, eligiendo cuidadosamente aquellas preguntas que pudieran responder. Sospecho que no me dirán nada del ritual, pero quizá puedan explicarme como eran en realidad esas criaturas. Si las leyendas aciertan tanto como con nosotros, me voy a llevar unas cuantas sorpresas.

"¿Cómo eran en realidad? Quiero decir, ¿se parecían a los hombres lobo de las películas?", pregunté.

Cruzaron una mirada entre ellos, y esperé pacientemente su respuesta. Leo sonrió.

"Tendrás que concretar más, Nadya. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?"

"Bueno, no sé. ¿Se transforman con la luna?", pregunté, sintiéndome estúpida.

"No", respondieron al unísono.

"Entonces, ¿cómo funciona? ¿Se transforman a voluntad?", pregunté.

"Son lo que son, Nadya. Nada de transformaciones", respondió Lyosha.

"Pero eran algo antes de ser lobos, ¿no?", insistí.

Los dos me miraron fijamente. Esa es una de las preguntas que no están dispuestos a contestar. Supuse que algo tendría que ver con el ritual y sentí deseos de seguir por ese camino, pero ya me habían advertido que no lo hiciera. Y que no me molestara si no me respondían, así que lo dejé pasar. Nada en este mundo conseguiría que rompieran un juramento. Ni siquiera yo. Pero aún así, la curiosidad me está matando. Decidí cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, supongamos que lo que vi era uno de ellos. ¿No puede ser que se os escapara uno?", pregunté. "Si Peter y los demás hombres de Lisías lo atrapan, se habrá terminado el problema, ¿no?"

"Hay otra posibilidad", respondió Lyosha, con su voz cargada de negros presentimientos.

Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero la cerré de inmediato. Claro que hay otra posibilidad, y deseé darme de bofetadas por no haberlo pensado antes. Alguien puede estarlos creando de nuevo. Eso es lo que habían pensado los dos en un principio, y de ahí su inquietud. Temen que todo vuelva a comenzar. Pero, ¿quién puede ser tan irresponsable?

"Eso quisiera saber yo. Pero es inútil preocuparse por adelantado", respondió Lyosha a mis pensamientos.

"Lo más seguro es que Peter nos llame y se ría de nosotros por haberle mandado a cazar un oso enfermo acompañado de todos sus hombres. O en el peor de los casos, que nos diga que se trata de una criatura anciana, que por algún extraño motivo ha permanecido oculta sin que la descubriéramos en todos estos años", añadió Leo.

Y de pronto, su rostro se ensombreció y bajó la cabeza concentrándose en sus manos, como hace siempre que algo le preocupa. Hasta él mismo se ha dado cuenta de lo absurdo de sus palabras. Es imposible que una criatura así, con ese olor, haya pasado desapercibida entre los nuestros durante tres siglos.

Esperamos en silencio, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque probablemente no fueron más de dos horas. El agotamiento pudo con Milton, que se hundió en un sueño inquieto. Leo salió de la habitación y volvió pocos segundos después con una manta. Tomó al anciano en sus brazos con infinita cautela, y lo acomodó en el sillón, cubriéndolo con la manta delicadamente. Al verlo ahí, dormitando, me percaté de lo viejo que es en realidad, lo próxima que está su muerte. Y me recorrió una profunda tristeza. No sólo por él, sino también por Leo. Milton no desea ser transformado, y aunque mi compañero respetará sus deseos, sé bien que lamentará profundamente su muerte. Adora a Milton. A Lyosha y a mí nos resulta encantador, pero entre ellos existe una corriente de simpatía sorprendente.

Me acurruqué en el sofá, mientras mis compañeros se embarcaban en una partida de ajedrez para pasar el rato. Cuando sonó el teléfono por fin, arrancando a Milton de su inquieto sueño, Lyosha se levantó velozmente. La voz al otro lado de la línea, no le dejó ni saludar.

"Tenías razón, Lyosha. Era un lobo"

Tanto él como Leo, dejaron escapar sendas maldiciones en voz baja y furiosa.

"¿Estáis todos bien?", preguntó Leo.

"Si. Pese a nuestras precauciones, no nos costó demasiado terminar con él", su voz se transformó entonces en un susurro bronco y airado. "Era una criatura joven, de primera generación"

La noticia cayó como una bomba entre mis compañeros. Leo rugió furioso, y caminó a grandes zancadas por el salón, incapaz de controlarse. Lyosha cerró los ojos y dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa, apretando los puños. Sin molestarse en tomar de nuevo el auricular, se dirigió a Peter, sabiendo que lo escucharía tan bien como si lo tuviera en sus manos.

"Avisa a tus primos de inmediato", ordenó. "Nosotros estaremos ahí lo antes posible"

"No es necesario por ahora, Aleksei. Vosotros id a casa, ya os habéis retrasado bastante. Ya he dejado un mensaje en casa de Pedro. En cuanto mis primos regresen, decidiréis que hacer", replicó.

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Leo. "Podemos llegar en unas diez horas, si nos apresuramos"

"Por supuesto. Hemos peinado toda la zona, y no hay ni rastro de ningún otro lobo. He mandado a varios hombres a recorrer la ciudad y los bosques cercanos, y por ahora no han encontrado nada. Ahora debo dejar la línea libre, pero me pondré en contacto con vosotros en cuanto sea posible, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lyosha lo pensó aún un momento más.

"Está bien, Peter. Dile a Lisías que nos llame. Y sed prudentes", añadió, antes de colgar el teléfono, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes, hermano. Lo que ha sucedido en casa de Lisías puede estar pasando en más sitios. Y quiero a todos los jóvenes que estén esperando a ser recibidos a salvo en casa cuanto antes", lo instó Leo.

"Totalmente de acuerdo", gruñó Lyosha. "Milton, una vez más tenemos que dejar apresuradamente tu hospitalidad. Lo lamento, amigo"

"Cierra la casa a cal y canto, Milton. Por lo menos hasta que sepas con certeza que no hay peligro. Te avisaremos si hay novedades", ordenó Leo.

Milton le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, reacio a obedecer. El maldito anciano es incluso más curioso que yo, gruñí. Estaba a punto de insistir en la necesidad de que se mantuviera al margen por una vez, cuando Leo se me adelantó.

"Estoy hablando en serio", espetó en tono amenazador. "No son como nosotros, Milton, no razonan, no piensan y no tienen piedad. Si dejas entrar a uno acabará con todos vosotros antes de que podáis pestañear. Y si eso ocurre, más te vale conseguir que te maten, por que te juro que si te encuentro moribundo, yo mismo te arrancaré de las garras de la muerte para volver a meterte en ellas de una paliza, ¿me has comprendido?"

Milton asintió, tragando saliva ruidosamente. Incluso pareció encogerse un par de milímetros. Sabe a la perfección lo peligrosos que podemos ser, pero con toda seguridad, Leo nunca se había dirigido a él en ese tono. Lo aprecia demasiado.

"Disponemos de cámaras, de sistemas de seguridad. Si viene uno de ellos, no podrá pasar sin que nos enteremos. Pero yo también tengo responsabilidades, Leonardo. Si se acerca uno de los vuestros buscando refugio, no puedo negárselo. Tienes que comprenderlo, por favor", respondió en la voz más sumisa que he oído jamás.

Leo gruñó exasperado. Apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, como siempre hace cuando es incapaz de serenarse. Tras unos segundos, Lyosha se acercó a él.

"Sabes que tiene razón. Y será mejor para él y para los demás habitantes de la casa que los nuestros estén aquí para protegerlos. Y al fin y al cabo, aún no sabemos hasta que punto esta situación es peligrosa", lo tranquilizó. "Milton, lleguemos a un acuerdo. Los mortales manteneos dentro de la casa. Cierra puertas y ventanas lo más firmemente que puedas, y no salgáis solos nunca. Si vienen más vampiros, pedidles que os acompañen. Nadie se negará, dadas las circunstancias. Y si te enteras de algo más..."

"Me pondré en contacto con vosotros de inmediato, Aleksei. Gracias por vuestros consejos", lo interrumpió. "Vamos, marchad, por favor. Estaremos bien"

Leo y Lyosha le dirigieron una última mirada de advertencia, antes de salir apresuradamente rumbo al bosque, seguidos por mí. Durante nuestra carrera, comprobé que en lugar de adelantarse como suelen hacer, mantuvieron mi ritmo, protegiendo mis flancos continuamente. Sentí auténtico terror. Los lobos tienen que ser mucho más terribles de lo que yo imaginaba, si la aparición de uno sólo de ellos consigue ponerlos en semejante estado de alerta. Y yo había estado a escasos metros de uno.

A unos veinte metros de la cabaña, mis compañeros se detuvieron en seco, cruzando una mirada divertida. Me detuve tres pasos por delante de ellos, a tiempo de ver como Leo dejaba escapar una risa maliciosa.

"Creo que nuestro primo está firmemente decidido a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido", rió. "Y con hercúleos esfuerzos, debo añadir"

Lyosha lo acompañó con una suave risa entre dientes.

"Y yo creo que a la dama no le importa lo más mínimo. Yo diría incluso que coopera activamente en tal propósito", añadió con una carcajada.

"¡Sois increíbles! ¿Qué hay de todos los discursos que me habéis soltado una y otra vez para convencerme de que no debemos usar nuestros poderes para cotillear?", les reproché.

Me miraron sonrientes.

"Querida, tú eres joven, y debes aprender cuáles son las reglas. Con el tiempo ya sabrás cuándo flexibilizarlas", rió Leo.

"¿Y este te parece el momento adecuado?", gruñí molesta.

"Sin ningún género de duda", replicó Leo.

Dejó de prestarme atención apenas un segundo, atento a lo que llegaba a sus refinados oídos desde la cabaña, tras el cual se volvió hacia su hermano, estallando los dos en sonoras carcajadas.

"Por todos los diablos, eso si que ha estado bien", exclamó Lyosha, muerto de risa.

Me miró entonces, sabiendo que yo empezaba a arder de rabia. Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Los interrumpiré ahora mismo, si tanto te molesta", ofreció sonriente.

Lo pensé un instante.

"Bueno, démosles unos minutos. ¡Pero dejad de espiar!", ordené.

"Como si unos minutos fueran a marcar una diferencia. Diablos, tendremos que esperar horas, y no tenemos tanto tiempo", dijo Leo. Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos, y finalmente la golpeó con el puño un par de veces. "¡Árvidas! Sabes perfectamente que estamos aquí. ¡Súbete los pantalones y baja ahora mismo, condenado inoportuno! Vamos, maldita sea, sabes que no te interrumpiría si no fuera urgente"

Incluso a mis oídos, que intentan no concentrarse en lo que sucede dentro de la cabaña, llegó una maldición ahogada, y el ruido de pasos apresurados. Leo escuchó con atención y regresó junto a nosotros, con una sonrisa satisfecha pintada en la cara.

"¿No podías haber sido más delicado?", le reñí.

"Nunca estás contenta, querida. Deberías fijarte en tu prima. Te aseguro que es bastante más fácil de complacer que tú", replicó sonriente, mientras Lyosha rompía a reír de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Árvidas apareció en la puerta con gesto irritado y sus ropas hechas un caos. Casi lo agradecí. Iba a reprocharle una vez más a Leo que espiara, y a preguntarle que le parecería a él que los demás se dedicaran a escucharnos, y ahora me doy cuenta de que probablemente su respuesta sería un burlón encogimiento de hombros. Carece del más elemental sentido del pudor. Los dos carecen de él.

"¿Se puede saber que diablos ocurre?", preguntó furioso. Se dirigió a Leo con una mirada amenazadora. "Si esto es una broma, Leonardo..."

"Peter ha encontrado un lobo en los terrenos de caza de tu primo", interrumpió Lyosha, desaparecida ya su hilaridad.

Árvidas sacudió la cabeza, como si no comprendiera el significado de esas palabras. Finalmente, sus ojos se estrecharon en una fina línea.

"¿Te refieres...?", empezó.

"Joven. De primera generación", añadió Leo.

"¿Estáis seguros?", preguntó con la misma inquietud que había visto anteriormente en mis compañeros.

"A no ser que Peter se haya equivocado, si, completamente seguros", respondió Lyosha. "Escucha, Árvidas, si deseas volver con tu primo, lo comprenderemos"

Árvidas negó violentamente con la cabeza.

"No. Ellos disponen de guerreros más que suficientes, sin embargo vosotros... Por muchos jóvenes que estén esperando a vuestras puertas, necesitaréis hombres experimentados, que puedan ayudaros a dirigirlos y entrenarlos", respondió, con un deje de orgullo.

"Son tu familia, Árvidas. Si prefieres ir con ellos, no te lo reprocharemos", ofreció Leo.

"Ya he tomado mi decisión. Vosotros sois ahora mi familia, aunque ellos no dejen nunca de serlo. Además, no separaré a Cora de Nadya, y donde vaya ella, voy yo. Si os parece bien, naturalmente"

Leo y Lyosha sonrieron abiertamente.

"Por supuesto que nos parece bien, amigo. Estaremos encantados de tener un guerrero como tú entre nuestras filas", agradeció Lyosha. "Y ahora, dado que tendremos que partir de inmediato, quizá sea mejor que vayas a buscar a la joven dama", ordenó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo que vi a continuación en Árvidas, fue la mejor cara de circunstancias que jamás han contemplado mis ojos. Inmediatamente, corrió dentro de la cabaña, seguido por las carcajadas de mis compañeros.

"¿Alguien va a contarme que sucede?", pregunté, sin tener ni la más remota idea de a que venía esa expresión, ni desde luego sus risas.

"Ni de broma", respondió Leo, sonriente. "No pienso llevarme otra reprimenda por cotillear"

"Tenías toda la razón, querida. Está francamente mal espiar", añadió Lyosha, con un falso tono solemne.

Les lancé una mirada asesina que, como de costumbre, no les afectó lo más mínimo. Lancé un sonoro bufido, y empecé a correr hacia el bosque, en dirección a King Solomon. Antes de que pudiera recorrer tres metros, los dos aparecieron frente a mi, interrumpiéndome el paso mientras me miraban con severidad.

"¿Dónde demonios crees que ibas, Nadya?", rugió Leo con evidente furia.

"Al aeropuerto. ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?", repliqué.

"¿Qué diablos me pasa?", gritó. "Por todos los demonios, mujer, ¿cuándo aprenderás a tener un poco de sentido común?"

"Nadya, ¿es que no viste cómo corríamos a tu lado al venir? ¿No te das cuenta de que hasta que sepamos que está pasando no puedes ir sola a ningún lado? Y eso va también por ti, Cora", añadió, mirando a la joven que se había detenido junto con Árvidas tras nosotros. Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Tienen toda la razón, por supuesto, pero no me había detenido a pensar en ello. Me había irritado, y pretendía hacer una retirada digna para poner de manifiesto mi enfado. Y en cualquier otra circunstancia, me habría disculpado, y ellos se habrían serenado con mis disculpas. Pero si ya normalmente odio que me corrijan, que lo hagan delante de otros, y más de alguien tan joven como Cora, es más de lo que mi orgullo puede soportar. Antes de que pudiera sujetar mi lengua, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar. Lamenté la frase antes de terminar de pronunciarla, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Sé cuidar de mi misma. No necesito niñeras", gruñí.

Hasta ese instante sólo Leo, el menos controlado de los dos, ardía de rabia. Pero después de mi salida, Lyosha, que se había mantenido sereno hasta que abrí la boca, me miró con furia. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me cargó sobre sus espaldas, y echó a correr seguido por los demás. Colgada de su hombro, pude ver como Árvidas cargaba gentilmente con Cora en sus brazos, mientras Leo cerraba la marcha, mascullando maldiciones.

"_Si vas a comportarte como un cachorro, te trataremos como si lo fueras_", espetó con ira en mi mente.

"_Lo siento, Lyosha. Tenéis razón, no lo pensé. Por favor, bájame_", pedí

No me respondió, y cuando intenté buscar en su mente, descubrí que una vez más me impedía acceder a ella. Lo intenté de nuevo.

"_Lo siento_", gemí. "_No iré sola a ningún lado, ya lo sabes_"

"_No me cabe la menor duda. Ya nos encargaremos Leo y yo de que así sea_", replicó

Volví a enfurecerme. Ya me he disculpado dos veces, ¿qué más quiere? Soy demasiado orgullosa para arrastrarme, y la angustia que siempre me provoca discutir con cualquiera de ellos me incomoda demasiado, así que me refugié en el único sentimiento confortable que podía invocar. La furia. Golpeé su espalda con fuerza, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Eso me enfureció aún más, pero no podría liberarme de su presa ni aunque fuera capaz de controlar por completo mi fuerza, y ese no es el caso. Cuando la ira empezó a dominarme, sentí la sombra de una visión, y la detuve de inmediato. No tengo malditas las ganas de ver nada. Sólo quiero que me ponga en el suelo cuanto antes.

"_Muy bien. Precisamente ahora que necesitamos tus visiones, las detienes. Enhorabuena, Nadezhda. Sigue demostrando tu madurez_", espetó Lyosha con sarcasmo.

Una vez más, tiene razón. Cerré mi mente, aún sabiendo que puede saltar mis barreras con la misma facilidad con la que salta un charco, mientras me debatía entre disculparme una vez más o seguir irritada. Venció el sentido común. Por esta vez.

"_Lo siento. Lyosha, por favor, ya me conoces. Cuando me enfado no razono, lo siento. Intentaré invocar una visión en el avión. Y no iré a ninguna parte sin decíroslo, te doy mi palabra_"

"_Está bien, Nadya_", suspiró. "_Ya hablaremos. Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar_"

"_Pero, ¿estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Y Leo?_", pregunté

"_No, querida_", respondió con resignación. "_Sólo preocupados en extremo_"

Abrió su mente y me permitió ver una breve imagen. El pavor que me provocó esa simple proyección de su mente fue tal, que me estremecí incontrolablemente. Sentí como las visiones venían a mi, y esta vez no las detuve.


	8. LEONARDO El hogar

Hola

_**Kara, creo que Arthe ya ha encontrado la solución para encerrarlas. Eso de despertar los celos de Nadya es una idea genial jajaja..**_

_**Je, en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de abejitas y flores, así que aviso con antelación (esto se llama publicidad encubierta jajaja) **_

_**Las dos adivinasteis que se trataba de lobos... Si, reconozco que es muy evidente, trantándose de vampiros pero, ¿qué queréis? A veces hay que ser tópico jajaja.**_

_**Arthe, queremos una foto de ese profesor tuyo. YA!! Apáñatelas como puedas. Como dice Kara, tenemos que verlo para ver si lo podemos unir a la familia jajaja**_

_**Lisías aparece menos en esta historia, pero aún sale un par de veces, tranquila, no te voy a dejar sin tu amorcito (bueno, sin uno de tantos jajaja) Y si le hace gracia lo de Zeus, es porque muchas de las historias amorosas de Zeus (que como sabrás era un pendón berbenero y desorejado…) son aventuras sospechosamente parecidas a las de Lisías cuando era aún un joven nómada (aunque no pienso decirte cuándo fue eso. Eso es algo que se sabe en otra historia. Pero hazte a la idea de que tu amorcito es… ejem… escandalosamente antiguo) Es por eso, claro, por lo que a Alejandra no le hace la más mínima gracia...**_

_**Espero que este capítulo no os aburra. Pero me apetecía mostrar lo difícil que puede ser el trabajo de Nadya, y lo protocolarios que son mis vampiros.. Bueno, si os cansáis, saltaros trozos jaja (aunque me pondré muy triste si lo hacéis.. snif) **_

_**En el próximo, creo, empieza un poco más la acción.**_

**LEONARDO. El hogar.**

Recorrí todo el camino a King Solomon conteniendo la necesidad de correr hasta forzar al máximo mis piernas. La inconsciencia de Nadya siempre me pone de un humor de perros, y necesito librarme del exceso de adrenalina como sea. En el fondo, no puedo culparla. Ella no se da cuenta del peligro que corre, porque ni Lyosha ni yo le hemos contado toda la verdad sobre los lobos. Si así fuera, seguramente tendría más cuidado. Últimamente parece más dispuesta a dejarse aconsejar, sobre todo después de haber estado a punto de perder la vida por no hacernos caso. Y desde nuestra última gran discusión. Se asustó tanto, que la poseyeron sus visiones. No, ella no tiene la culpa. Pero cuando vi que se alejaba sola en dirección al bosque, me asusté de tal modo, que fui incapaz de controlarme. Y lo lamento solo en parte. Si ella supiera... Aún hay muchas cosas más de los lobos que podemos decirle sin romper la promesa que hicimos hace una eternidad, pero la casa de Milton no es el lugar adecuado. La explicación tendrá que esperar a que no haya oídos humanos alrededor. Me gusta Milton. Y confío en él. Pero no deseo compartir con un mortal que jamás será uno de los nuestros, los detalles de uno de los peores errores que mi especie ha cometido jamás. Contemplé a mi compañera, mientras golpea a mi hermano en la espalda, intentando que la ponga en el suelo. Ese gesto de Lyosha ha herido su orgullo, y tardará en serenarse. Sonreí. Tiene un genio de mil demonios y adoro a las mujeres con carácter, por mucho que me saquen de mis casillas. Las reconciliaciones son fabulosas. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar la última vez que la tuvimos entre las sábanas. En cuanto tenga oportunidad, le recordaré los detalles, sólo para ver si aún consigo avergonzarla. Me encanta cuando se avergüenza, casi tanto como me enloquece cuando se comporta como una fiera. Estaba empezando a imaginar que detalle en concreto iba a surtir más efecto, cuando vi con claridad como su mirada se volvía vidriosa y se perdía en algún punto indeterminado. Una visión. Ojalá arroje alguna luz sobre lo que está sucediendo. Supe que mis esperanzas eran vanas cuando esbozó un gesto de frustración. Alzó la vista, y sus ojos se clavaron en mí dubitativos. Intenté mantener una mirada severa, pero no pude evitar que mis labios se despegaran en una sonrisa, que me devolvió alegremente, con un deje de alivio. Siguió mirando en mi dirección sonriente, y supe sin ningún género de duda que habla con mi hermano de su visión. Siempre intenta disimularlo y en algún momento decidiré si se lo agradezco o me molesta. Por ahora sólo sé que me siento como un estúpido al saber que los dos se dan perfecta cuenta de la envidia que me provoca esa intimidad entre ellos.

Cuando llegamos al avión, Patrick estaba ya esperando en el hangar con evidente nerviosismo. Supuse que Peter lo habría llamado para contarle las novedades, y confirmé mi suposición con sus primeras palabras.

"¿Es cierto?", preguntó apresuradamente.

Lyosha asintió mientras bajaba a Nadya de su hombro con cuidado. Patrick maldijo suavemente entre dientes, mientras se volvía hacia el avión a grandes zancadas.

"Será mejor que os lleve cuanto antes. Los jóvenes que os esperan necesitarán refugio, y seguro que Lisías necesita el avión", masculló.

Embarcamos velozmente, y poco después Patrick dirigía el avión a la pista. Cora, refugiada entre los brazos protectores de su compañero, pasea sus ojos de uno a otro, asustada. No sabe lo que está ocurriendo, pero incluso para una mujer tan joven como ella el olor de la inquietud se percibe en el ambiente como un perfume. Al contrario que ella, Nadya mantiene una pose de serena dignidad, como si hubiera pasado por situaciones como esta un millón de veces. Es una inconsciente, es cierto, pero también es una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido y eso lo compensa con creces. No hay peligro en el mundo lo bastante grande para detener a mi compañera mucho tiempo, si cree que con eso nos ayudará a mi hermano y a mí. Valiente, leal y con un claro deje de locura irreflexiva. Desde mi punto de vista, las cualidades de un gran guerrero. En una mujer tan joven y frágil, sonreí. Por mucho que este aprendiendo a librarse de sus límites, y cada vez le falte menos camino que recorrer hasta completar su transformación, Nadya sigue siendo débil, delicada en extremo. Y eso a pesar de que por sus venas corre ahora la sangre de Lisías. Pero tan preciado elixir no parece haber afectado a sus dones físicos. Sin embargo, sus poderes mentales han aumentado claramente. Dejando al margen las visiones, su excelente memoria ahora parece cosa de brujería. Es capaz de recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que escucha, lee, o ve, y enlazarlo con hechos del pasado con una facilidad asombrosa para llegar a conclusiones más que acertadas y sorprendentes a ojos de cualquiera que no conozca tan bien como nosotros su memoria y el alcance de su mente analítica. Lyosha no tardó en percatarse de que su voz mental es más firme, y su capacidad para acceder a su mente menos limitada. Aún así, mi hermano es lo bastante poderoso como para ser capaz de limitar sus intromisiones, pero con mucha menos facilidad que hace unos meses. Y por si eso fuera poco significativo, Nadya ha aprendido a dominar sus visiones en apenas unos días, una habilidad que Plauto había tardado meses en controlar. Pero aún así, ella no parece darse cuenta. Por fortuna. Si ya así se lanza de cabeza a la aventura sin considerar las consecuencias, no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría si se sintiera protegida por sus dones.

Mis ojos volaron entonces hasta mi hermano para encontrarlo perdido en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza. Planificando, sin duda. Lyosha es el complemento perfecto para mi impulsivo carácter. Es capaz de detenerse a pensar incluso poseído por las emociones o el ansia del combate. Sólo en lo que se refiere a Nadya pierde la paciencia con facilidad y deja que lo posean los celos, la preocupación o el deseo sin llegar a controlarlos con su habitual serenidad. Pero dejando eso al margen, no puedo imaginar nadie mejor para acompañarme hasta el mismísimo infierno. Antes de conocerlo, su fama ya había llegado a mis oídos en innumerables ocasiones, y lo tenía por un hombre digno de respeto, pero demasiado concienzudo y sensato para mi forma de ser. Nunca creí que fuera a caerme mal, pero tampoco hubiera esperado llegar a amarlo hasta el punto de sentirme no sólo orgulloso, sino también feliz, de poder llamarlo hermano. Al oír los relatos de los míos sobre él, me había imaginado a un tipo serio, incapaz de divertirse. Un buen compañero para el combate, pero nada más. No podía estar más equivocado, aunque en mi descargo debo decir que es algo que la mayoría piensa de Lyosha si no lo conoce a fondo. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Debajo de esa fachada de concentrada seriedad, se encuentra un demonio malicioso tan aficionado al humor, la diversión y las mujeres como yo mismo. Pero él es demasiado reservado para mostrar abiertamente esa faceta ante todos, como lo hago yo. Su lado burlón es un regalo con el que obsequia a quien resulta de su agrado, y eso hace que lo aprecie aún más. Si el destino ha acertado alguna vez uniendo a dos personas, sin duda su mejor jugada fue poner a Lyosha en mi camino. Media hora después de conocernos, nos sentíamos tan cómodos juntos como si lleváramos años coincidiendo, y ambos nos confiaríamos la vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Y suerte que fue así, ya que me llevó aún menos tiempo perder la cabeza por Nadya como un niñato. Estoy loco por ella desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en mí. Y aunque nunca se lo he preguntado, estoy convencido de que Lyosha se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo mismo.

"Y sin leer tu mente", sonrió.

"Debí imaginar que estarías ahí", comenté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando estamos solos o cuando todos permanecen en silencio, mi hermano suele asistir a mis procesos mentales, a sabiendas de que soy de los pocos a los que no le molestan lo más mínimo sus intromisiones. Como ya le dije en alguna ocasión, no tengo secretos para él.

"Menos mal que tú no puedes leer su mente, o me quedaría fuera de todas las conversaciones", replicó Nadya alegremente, dirigiéndose a mí.

Me lo ha puesto en bandeja de plata. Probablemente me llevaré un buen bufido por el comentario que va a salir de mis labios en presencia de sus primos, pero la idea de verla molesta y avergonzada es demasiado tentadora para resistirse. Le dediqué una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Oh, cuento con poder hacerlo algún día, querida. Me entreno duramente a tal efecto. Ardo en deseos de saber de primera mano lo que guarda esa cabecita tuya. En especial en esos momentos en los que tus garras se ensañan con mis hombros y tus caderas me empujan con la fuerza de diez hombres",

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras aparecía la expresión ofendida y avergonzada que yo esperaba y que empeoró con las carcajadas de Árvidas. Lyosha no perdió la oportunidad de provocarla aún más, tal y como yo esperaba.

"Pero para eso no necesitas leer su mente. Te basta con prestar oídos a lo que gime", sonrió.

"O a lo que grita", añadí yo. "Pero la lengua puede mentir. Tú me llevas ventaja en eso"

"Oh, es completamente sincera, te lo aseguro", comentó, dirigiéndome un guiño malicioso. "Y cuanto más soez es el lenguaje, mayor es su sinceridad"

"Normal. De labios de una dama desnuda, 'maldito cabrón' siempre me ha parecido un piropo", rió Árvidas, uniéndose a la fiesta.

"Lo sabemos", replicamos Lyosha y yo al unísono.

Los tres nos miramos apenas un segundo antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas, mientras Cora abría ojos y boca en la más perfecta exhibición de la confusión y la vergüenza. Nadya se levantó de un salto y la arrastró a la parte posterior del avión dirigiéndonos una mirada furiosa.

"Vamos, querida. Deja a los cerdos refocilarse en su pocilga", gruñó.

"La adoro cuando se insinúa de ese modo", suspiré sonriente, recibiendo a cambio un sonoro bufido desde el salón trasero que no hizo más que provocar nuevas carcajadas entre nosotros.

"Si continúo siguiendo vuestras bromas, me temo que seré el primer vampiro divorciado en la historia del mundo", rió Árvidas.

"Bah. En nuestra extraña familia, eso sería casi normal", replicó Lyosha. "Me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte con nosotros, Árvidas. Nos vendrá muy bien tenerte a nuestro lado"

El ambiente se ensombreció de inmediato al pensar qué nos había puesto en marcha con tanta precipitación. No sé quien diablos se ha atrevido a romper nuestra promesa, pero como le ponga las manos encima, lo lamentará durante generaciones.

"Sólo espero que haya alguno entre los jóvenes capaz de recordar", murmuré. "Tres hombres no son suficientes"

"Alguno habrá. No hace tanto tiempo que acabamos con ellos", me animó Árvidas. "Y con un poco de suerte, mis primos se encargarán de todo antes de que se convierta en un problema"

Asentí. Hablamos en veloces susurros dejando el final de las palabras en simples vocalizaciones para que Nadya y Cora no nos entiendan. Ninguna de las dos está aún acostumbrada a descifrar esos murmullos, y menos a distancia. Más tarde o más temprano tendremos que ponerlas al día, pero en esta ocasión cuanto más tarde, mejor. Deseé que Lisías nos llamara y nos dijera que ya había encontrado al creador del lobo, y así la conversación con ellas nunca tendrá lugar. Hay cosas que es mejor no recordar. Y desde luego, no repetir.

"Espero que tengas razón, amigo. Ya no fue divertido la última vez. Y eso que ninguno de ellos llegó siquiera a tocarme", comentó Lyosha.

"Ni a mi", gruñí yo.

"A mi si", masculló Árvidas con una mueca de dolor.

Mi hermano y yo lo miramos con asombro. Si eso es cierto, mi primo acaba de subir varios puntos en mi escala personal. Conozco a muy pocos hombres que hayan superado el ataque de un lobo. Una de las cosas que no les hemos contado a las mujeres, es que nuestros poderes de regeneración disminuyen y se ralentizan por culpa de su ponzoña. Una herida producida por sus garras, tarda tanto en curarse como la de un humano. Y puede ser igual de mortal.

"¿Hablas en serio?", preguntó Lyosha.

Árvidas se puso en pie lentamente y levantó la camisa mostrándonos la espalda. Cuatro gruesas cicatrices parduscas la atravesaban a la altura de los riñones. Silbé con auténtica admiración, mientras mi hermano dejaba escapar el aire en un impresionado soplido.

"Era demasiado joven para combatir, pero no quise quedarme atrás. Si Plauto no me lo hubiera quitado de encima, ese maldito monstruo habría acabado conmigo", masculló mientras volvía a sentarse, con una amarga sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?", pregunté, señalando hacia su espalda.

"Inconsciente, cinco días. Tres semanas hasta recuperarme por completo", respondió.

"Es increíble que lo lograras", murmuró Lyosha. "Tuviste mucha suerte"

"Yo no diría tanto", sonrió. "Un día más sin sentido, y mi primo me habría dado su sangre", terminó con una risa carente de humor.

"Si el requisito para recibirla es que uno de esos bichos te toque, prefiero no probarla jamás", repliqué. "Estoy satisfecho con lo que tengo"

"Pues debes ser el único", replicó Árvidas. "Apenas puedo contar cuántos se han acercado hasta su puerta solicitando una simple gota. Y eso sabiendo que muy rara vez la concede. Hace cuatro siglos que estoy con él, y en todo ese tiempo sólo la ha entregado en una única ocasión, durante las guerras"

Lyosha miró en mi dirección, solicitando mi aprobación. Asentí sin dudarlo. Ahora Árvidas forma parte de nuestra familia, y confío en él. Tanto mi hermano como yo deseamos mantener los secretos de Nadya el mayor tiempo posible, pero no es buena idea empezar manteniendo un secreto ante el hombre que sin duda se convertirá en nuestra mano derecha.

"En dos", murmuró Lyosha.

"¿Cómo dices?", preguntó Árvidas.

"Ha dicho dos. Han sido dos ocasiones. Nadya bebió de él", respondí.

Árvidas nos miró con genuina incredulidad. Evidentemente le resulta increíble que su primo haya cedido su sangre en secreto y a una criatura tan joven como Nadya. Vi que Lyosha sonreía divertido.

"Ella siempre fue preciosa. Y si vuelves siquiera a pensarlo, te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo", sonrió alegremente.

"¿Entonces...?"

"Nadya tiene un curioso don. Si bebe la sangre de alguien, conoce su localización de inmediato. Segundos más tarde, cae dormida y todos los acontecimientos relevantes de la historia de esa persona aparecen en sus sueños. Así fue como descubrimos que el refugio del creador estaba en Chernobil. Y el mapa exacto de su localización", explicó Lyosha.

"Pero no sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrirle cuando bebiera la sangre de uno de los nuestros. Hasta ese momento, sólo había probado un par de gotas de sangre que habían manado de la herida de un cachorro humano que ella intentaba localizar. Y cayó en un sueño que duro tres días. Pero cuando Lisías llegó a casa de Milton, mi hermano vio la solución para encontrar al creador y asegurarnos que Nadya no correría peligro. Y por fortuna, aceptó sellar un trato. De no ser así...", sacudí la cabeza, recordando como el cuerpo de Nadya se llenó de llagas en su sueño.

Intenté apartar de mi mente esos pensamientos. Estar a punto de perderla casi me hace enloquecer. Mataré a quien se me ponga por delante antes de permitir que vuelva a hacer nada semejante. Con o sin Lisías. Lyosha apoyó una mano tranquilizadora en mi hombro. Le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa, mientras Árvidas meditaba nuestra historia.

"Es curioso. No me malinterpretéis, aprecio a Nadya, pero no parece que haya adquirido la fuerza de Lisías", comentó.

"No, estás en lo cierto. Pero por lo que el mismo Lisías nos ha contado, su sangre aumenta los poderes que ya están en ti. Y los dones de Nadya son más mentales que físicos", respondió mi hermano.

Un segundo después Patrick nos interrumpía para informarnos de que en cinco minutos tomaríamos tierra en nuestro nuevo hogar. Nadya y Cora regresaron junto a nosotros, olvidando su enfado gracias a la impaciencia que sentían ante la perspectiva de conocer por fin nuestra casa. Debo reconocer que hasta yo mismo estoy deseando verla por fin. Por supuesto, conozco los planos al detalle, y he visto varias fotos, pero eso es un triste sucedáneo. El avión tomó tierra en la pista que Lisías había hecho construir a tal efecto. ¿Por qué no? Tenemos terreno de sobra.

Salimos del avión casi antes de que terminara de detenerse. Miré a mi alrededor, satisfecho, mientras Nadya y Cora correteaban por todas partes riendo alegremente. La casa es tan magnífica como mostraban las fotos e incluso mejor. Se trata de una gran mansión de estilo colonial de tres plantas. Las edificaciones anexas para los visitantes son pequeñas cabañas canadienses situadas en ambos laterales de la casa. Miré a Lyosha y los dos nos dirigimos al interior de la mansión. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha quedado por dentro. Nadya se había encargado de pedir muebles nuevos y había pasado horas al teléfono y frente al ordenador especificando hasta el mínimo detalle. La curiosidad me está consumiendo. Descargamos nuestras cosas rápidamente y nos despedimos de Patrick que partió de inmediato. Amontonamos las cajas en la entrada, impacientes por ver el interior. Tras abrir la puerta, cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener acerca del gusto de Nadya se esfumó de inmediato. La casa es alegre y luminosa. Las paredes están pintadas de suaves tonos anaranjados aprovechando la escasa luz que se filtra por los enormes ventanales. Ha prescindido de las alfombras dejando al descubierto la magnífica madera del suelo. Entramos en el salón y tuve que reconocer que yo mismo no lo hubiera hecho mejor. Quizá hubiera elegido muebles menos modernos, pero debo reconocer que los que Nadya ha seleccionado encajan a la perfección en el ambiente general. El piso superior está decorado con igual gusto. Las habitaciones de los que serán nuestros primos y primas, situadas en el segundo piso a la izquierda de las escaleras, son amplias y confortables. Nos dirigimos entonces al ala derecha, donde estará nuestra vivienda. Lyosha y yo entramos en el dormitorio y nos miramos complacidos. La pared exterior es un gran ventanal con vistas a los terrenos de caza y al lago. Frente a ella un inmenso armario empotrado más que necesario, teniendo en cuenta la ingente cantidad de ropa que Nadya parece coleccionar. La cama es increíble. Ornada con un hermoso dosel, debe medir al menos tres metros de ancho. Jamás he visto nada parecido. Sin duda la ha mandado hacer de encarga. Una chimenea, tres cómodos sofás y un disimulado equipo de música completan el conjunto. Comprobé además que es la única habitación en la que ha colocado alfombras. Sabe que mi hermano y yo las adoramos.

Curioseamos el resto de la casa encantados ante su amplitud y el buen gusto de Nadya con la decoración. Cuando volvimos al piso inferior, nos recibió a los pies de las escaleras, expectante.

"¿Os gusta?", preguntó con impaciencia.

"Es magnífica", respondió Lyosha.

"Has hecho un trabajo increíble, querida", añadí yo.

"Me alegro que os guste", dijo con satisfacción. "Vamos, ayudadme a cargar las cajas que habéis dejado fuera. Cora y Árvidas ya han colocado las suyas y están esperando en el salón"

Me había olvidado por completo de las cajas. No tardamos nada en subirlas y dejarlas en la habitación. Mire para ellas desalentado. Odio colocar armarios. Si por mí fuera, dejaría mi ropa dentro e iría sacándola a medida que la necesitara, pero estoy seguro de que Nadya no va a permitírmelo.

"No te preocupes, Leo. Ya me encargaré yo de colocarlo todo. No pienso detenerme mucho esta vez", comentó divertida. "Y cuando termine había pensado que podíais acompañarme a la ciudad. Tengo que comprar ropa y algunas otras cosas para Cora. No creo que esté preparada aún para ir ella misma", sugirió.

"Puedes pedirle a Árvidas que te acompañe, querida. Nosotros tendremos que quedarnos", respondió Lyosha.

"¿A esperar la llamada de Lisías? ¿Cuándo os acostumbraréis a llevar móviles?", replicó molesta.

"Nunca", sonreí. "Pero no es solo por eso. Pronto tendremos visita"

Ella me miró sin comprender, y mi hermano y yo nos reímos suavemente ante su confusión. La mujer que se empeña en acompañarnos a todas las batallas es incapaz de percibir el olor de al menos media docena de vampiros en los alrededores. La mente de Lyosha debe estar abierta para ella, ya que frunció el ceño y olfateó discretamente.

"Oh, vaya. Pues yo también tendré que quedarme. Habrá que asignarles habitaciones, y ver si necesitan algo", respondió.

"Eso sería de gran ayuda, querida. Pero si deseas irte, podremos arreglárnoslas", ofreció Lyosha.

"No. Prefiero quedarme. Ya iremos otro día. De momento tendrá que conformarse con mi ropa. Le daré algunas cosas que yo ya no me pongo. Siempre serán mejor que lo que tiene ahora. Demis la obligaba a vestirse como una anciana", gruñó.

"Sólo con lo que no te pones, tendrá suficiente para un par de años", reí.

"No exageres. No tengo tanta ropa", replicó.

"¿Comparado con qué?", sonrió mi hermano.

Nos miró exasperada, dejó escapar un bufido y abrió la puerta del salón, ignorando nuestras risas. Pocos segundos más tarde, salía acompañada por Cora, mientras nosotros nos reuníamos con Árvidas que había preferido quedarse abajo. Se había sentado en el sofá, cediéndonos a mi hermano y a mí los dos sillones más cercanos a la chimenea. Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que agradecí los privilegios del rango. Y no sólo porque me gusta sentarme lo más cerca posible del fuego, sino también porque los dos sillones parecen tan terriblemente cómodos que no me resistiría a probarlos aunque estuvieran en la otra punta de la habitación. Me dejé caer en uno de ellos, dejando escapar un gruñido satisfecho mientras estiraba las piernas. Es tan cómodo como parece.

"Hay al menos media docena. No creo que tarden mucho en empezar a llegar", comentó Árvidas.

Mi hermano y yo asentimos. No creo que tarde más de diez minutos en llegar el primero. Y empiezo a sentir cierta impaciencia por verlo, ya que nos dará una idea acerca de cómo serán los que están esperando. Las primeras audiencias de una familia, son como las grandes fiestas. Nadie quiere ser el primero en llegar, así que ese turno le corresponde normalmente al más joven e inexperto. Si el primero resulta ser demasiado joven, habrá que esperar y ver como son los demás. Pero si se trata de un hombre de cierta edad, estaremos de suerte. Los demás serán al menos tan experimentados como él.

"Crucemos los dedos. Si Lisías no nos da buenas noticias, vamos a necesitar buenos guerreros", comentó Lyosha, siguiendo mi hilo mental.

Me pasé de largo en mis previsiones. Tan solo dos minutos más tarde escuchamos unos pasos dirigiéndose la casa a través del camino principal. Sin esperar ninguna indicación por nuestra parte, Árvidas se levantó de inmediato a abrir la puerta para recibir al primer visitante. Su olor me resulta vagamente familiar, pero no fui capaz de ubicarlo en mi memoria hasta que entró en el salón tras mi primo. Cuando lo vi, mantuve una expresión serena y cortés, aunque por dentro sentí deseos de bailar de alegría. Mi hermano cruzó una rápida mirada conmigo, y eso me demostró que piensa lo mismo que yo. Conocimos a Lucas en casa de Lisías hace más de un mes. Es mucho más joven que nosotros, pero no mucho más que Árvidas. Cuenta ya sus buenos cuatro siglos, y está curtido en bastantes batallas. Si esto es lo peor que va a ofrecernos el día, apenas puedo esperar para ver lo mejor. Por supuesto, no todos querrán quedarse. Algunos sólo buscarán un refugio temporal, un lugar donde pasar un período de tiempo más o menos largo, ofreciendo sus servicios a cambio de nuestra hospitalidad, pero sin pretender formar parte de la familia. Conozco bien esa postura, ya que es la que yo mismo he seguido durante once largos siglos. He convivido con muchas familias en ese tiempo. Con algunas, incluso llegué a sentirme tan cómodo que mi estancia duró varios años. Pero aún así, nunca tuve la intención de pasar a formar parte de ellas como un miembro de pleno derecho, aunque fueron muchas las que me lo ofrecieron. Y sé bien que las que no lo hicieron fue porque dejé muy clara desde el principio mi intención de no comprometerme, o también habrían intentado ganarme para si. No es presunción, simplemente soy muy consciente de lo que vale un guerrero como yo. Era consciente de ello hasta cuando aún era un niñato, y por ello decidí muy pronto labrarme una reputación que me permitiera tarde o temprano formar mi propia familia. Si te unes a un clan, tus méritos pasan a ser los suyos, y aunque los demás conocen tus hazañas no se extienden con tanta rapidez como si te mantienes nómada. Aún así, son pocos los que aguantan esa vida. Somos seres sociables, y como nómada pasas mucho tiempo solo, en interminables combates, probándote cada vez más a ti mismo ante los demás, forzándote hasta el límite en cada ocasión en la que puedes demostrar tu valía. No todos los hombres valen para eso, pero yo sí y mi hermano también. Quizá porque los dos supimos siempre que acabaríamos dirigiendo nuestro propio clan y ese es un objetivo más que deseable. Echaré de menos mi vida como hombre libre, pero ahora tengo algo mejor. Y no hablo sólo del respeto, o el poder. Hablo del hogar. El lugar donde siempre quieres volver. Y para Lyosha y para mí, ese lugar son los brazos de Nadya. Lo que nos impulsó por fin a establecernos, tras mucho tiempo de espera. Cierto que nuestra reputación nos hubiera permitido hacerlo mucho antes, pero los dos necesitábamos ese acicate. Y nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, aunque no lo supimos hasta encontrarnos.

El joven Lucas estaba explicando que llevaba tres días en nuestros terrenos esperando nuestra llegada, y que había unos cuantos que incluso habían llegado antes. Habíamos pensado en media docena, pero Lucas confirmó que son al menos quince hombres y cinco o seis mujeres. Si no los habíamos percibido aún es porque unos cuantos habían decidido marchar a la ciudad y algunos están en los terrenos de caza. son muy buenas noticias. Al menos para nosotros. Nadya va a desesperarse cuando sepa que tendrá que ubicar a una veintena de invitados, pensé reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Supongo que estarás deseando desentumecerte un poco, y quizá darte un buen baño", ofreció Lyosha.

Lucas asintió, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Pero sus ojos lo traicionaron, cuando mi hermano mencionó el baño. Tres días en la nieve no es plato del agrado de nadie. El frío no nos afecta. De hecho, casi no podemos sentirlo. Pero es terriblemente incómodo estar mojado y no poder disfrutar del calor del agua o de una buena chimenea.

Escuché los apresurados pasos de Nadya en el piso superior. Lyosha la ha reclamado mentalmente, y ahora ella corre escaleras abajo. Poco antes de llegar al vestíbulo, sus pasos se ralentizaron bruscamente. Abrió la puerta sin esperar a ser invitada, y entró con su más perfecta pose de dignidad. Controlé a duras penas las ganas de soltar la carcajada. A ojos de cualquiera que no la conociera tan bien como yo, la imagen es perfecta, pero no me hace falta el don de mi hermano para saber que está intentando recordar todas y cada una de las cuidadosas instrucciones que le dieron Shannen y Alejandra sobre el modo en que debe conducirse y como debe solucionar las cuestiones protocolarias.

"Ella es nuestra compañera, Nadezhda. Querida, ¿serías tan amable de indicarle a Lucas dónde puede alojarse?", preguntó Lyosha.

"Por supuesto. Acompáñame, por favor", pidió.

Lucas se levantó, y tras despedirse con una formal inclinación de cabeza, abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Nadya. Esta se deslizó por la habitación con un aire de serena dignidad que parece tan impropio de ella, que cuando por fin se alejaron, no pude reprimir mi risa ni un solo segundo más.

"Eres muy cruel, Leo", sonrió Lyosha.

"Gracias. Hago lo que puedo", reí.

"No deberías burlarte, lo ha hecho muy bien", comentó Árvidas. "Aunque, en realidad, nunca dudé que así sería"

Le agradecimos el cumplido con una sonrisa. Desde que Nadya le había hecho frente, mi primo ha empezado a apreciarla sinceramente. Y después de que solucionara su situación con Cora, ese aprecio se ha convertido en un indudable afecto. Confía en ella casi tanto como en nosotros, y eso es un logro sorprendente para una criatura tan joven como Nadya.

No tuvimos más tiempo para detenernos a valorar la actuación de Nadya, o lo buena señal que había sido la aparición de Lucas en primer lugar. La segunda visita no tardó en llegar. Su olor me dijo que esta vez se trata de una pareja. Un hombre y una mujer que están a punto de detenerse en la entrada. En esta ocasión no fue necesario que Árvidas se levantara. Nadya ya estaba pendiente y abrió la puerta pocos segundos después de que llegaran a ella. Cruzaron unas formales presentaciones, e inmediatamente los guió hasta nosotros.

"Estos son Antonio y Magdalena. Han venido desde Guatemala", presentó. "Él es mi primo Árvidas. Y por supuesto, ellos son mis compañeros"

Un nuevo acierto. Presentar a Árvidas es una señal de cortesía, pero hacerlo con nosotros habría sido un error garrafal. Se supone que los visitantes saben a quien vienen a ver. Si hay tres hombres en la habitación, es lógico señalarles a quienes tendrán que dirigirse, pero no indicar sus nombres, ya que estos son sobradamente conocidos. Shannen y Alejandra la han preparado bien. Tomé nota mentalmente para enviarles un buen regalo. Y otro aún mejor para Nadya. Aunque tanto mi hermano como yo no teníamos la menor duda de que nuestra compañera iba a ser capaz de dominar en pocos días las farragosas cuestiones de protocolo con las que nosotros llevamos conviviendo siglos, hubiera sido perdonable que cometiera errores. Mujeres mucho mayores y con más experiencia que ella, los cometen continuamente. Puede parecer que eso no tiene demasiada importancia, pero en realidad no es así. Las mujeres de la casa cumplen una extraordinaria labor. Somos criaturas orgullosas e irritables. Un simple fallo de protocolo puede ocasionar un incidente difícil de arreglar. Alguien puede sentirse ofendido por la forma en que se le trata, por el modo en el que se le presenta, por el tiempo que espera a ser recibido, o por las estancias que se le asignan. O por mil pequeños detalles más. Una mujer capaz de solucionar esos temas con una sonrisa, y que al mismo tiempo pueda manejar los suministros, las cuentas, ayudar con la documentación y los problemas administrativos y por supuesto organizar la logística durante los desplazamientos y combates, es el contrapunto perfecto para los cabezas de familia, y ayuda a realzar su imagen. O a tirarla por tierra, si no realiza su labor a la perfección. Si Nadya comete un error grave, nadie se fijará en lo joven que es para disculpárselo, pero si actúa tan bien como hasta ahora, su juventud será una gran baza. Todos se mostrarán encantados de que una mujer que lleva tan poco tiempo entre los nuestros pueda realizar su labor tan eficazmente, suponiendo con acierto que cuando esté más hecha a ello, no habrá dama en familia alguna que pueda comparársele.

Tras las presentaciones, se sentó junto a Árvidas que le dedicó una sonrisa encantada, infundiéndole nuevos ánimos. Mi querida Nadya pareció incluso crecer unos centímetros llena de orgullo ante nuestra aprobación. Adora acertar casi tanto como detesta no hacerlo.

La pareja tomó asiento entonces en el sillón libre, mientras mi hermano y yo los observábamos con atención.

"Guatemala es un lugar lejano, ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo en nuestros terrenos?", preguntó Lyosha amablemente.

"Dos días. Sabíamos que os estableceríais cerca de aquí desde hace algún tiempo. Nos llegaron noticias de Europa tras lo ocurrido en Chernobil. Magda y yo llevábamos algún tiempo pensando en trasladarnos y buscar una familia de nuestro agrado, pero no deseábamos dejar el continente. Cuando supimos que vendríais, pensamos que podía ser la solución a nuestro dilema, y estuvimos atentos a las noticias sobre vuestra llegada", explicó Antonio.

Una frase cargada de significado. En primer lugar, confirma que nuestra fama ha atravesado el Atlántico, algo que ya sospechábamos hace tiempo y no sólo por la magnitud de nuestra reputación. La familia de Lisías se ha encargado de que así sea desde que la alianza entre nosotros fue un proyecto en su mente. Sabían de sobra que no íbamos a rechazarla. Y en segundo lugar, la pareja muestra su intención de formar parte de la familia si es admitida. No pretenden quedarse como simples invitados, lo que desde luego es una buena señal.

Cruzamos unas cuantas frases más, que a cualquier observador casual le hubieran parecido simple cortesía, pero que todas las familias llevan utilizando siglos para hacerse una idea de los logros, la edad y la experiencia de quienes se presentan frente a ellos buscando un lugar en su clan. Me pareció divertido ser yo el que por una vez hiciera las preguntas, después de haberlas contestado una docena de veces. Claro que de eso hace una eternidad. Cuando tienes mi reputación, te evitas todo ese inacabable protocolo. Todos saben quien eres, y están ansiosos por recibirte.

Cuando Lyosha y yo quedamos satisfechos, Nadya se ofreció a acompañar a los recién llegados a sus estancias. Y muy oportunamente, porque en ese instante, el teléfono comenzó a sonar en un extremo del salón. Tan pronto como Antonio y Magdalena salieron, me abalancé literalmente sobre el teléfono, seguido por mi hermano y por Árvidas.

"¿Lisías?", pregunté sin dar tiempo a nada más.

"Si, Leonardo, soy yo. No os interrumpiré demasiado, porque supongo que estaréis recibiendo a vuestros invitados. Sólo quería que supierais que ya hemos sido informados de lo ocurrido. Os agradezco el aviso, y por supuesto, partiremos ahora mismo de regreso a casa. Pedro se encargará de acercarnos de inmediato"

"¿Te ha dicho ya que era una criatura joven?", pregunté.

"Por supuesto. Y me parece increíble, aunque confío plenamente en el criterio de Peter. No obstante, prefiero verla con mis propios ojos. Entonces quizá pueda deciros algo más", contestó. "No os preocupéis, os mantendremos informados. Llamadme cuando terminéis con vuestras labores, no deseo molestar más"

"Tú nunca molestas, amigo", respondí cortésmente.

"Oh, eres muy amable, Leonardo, pero los dos sabemos que no es así. Un par de horas, o de días, no cambiaran la situación, y vosotros tenéis demasiado de que ocuparos. Os dejo ahora. Buena suerte", colgó sin añadir nada más.

"Tendremos que esperar", gruñí.

Esta situación me está poniendo de un humor de perros. Odio esperar. Si por mi fuera, ya estaría con la familia Lisías rastreando todo el maldito país hasta encontrar más lobos o al descerebrado al que se le ha ocurrido crearlos de nuevo.

"Ahora tienes otras responsabilidades, hermano. Deja que Lisías y los suyos se encarguen del problema. Son más que capaces de hacerlo solos", sugirió Lyosha.

"Alyosha está en lo cierto, primo. Lisías puede resolver esto sin necesidad de ayuda. Y si la situación se escapa de sus manos, no dudará en llamaros. Confía en vosotros como en su propia familia. Créeme, lo sé bien", me animó Árvidas.

"Sé que tenéis razón. Pero llevo demasiado tiempo metiéndome en problemas como para que se me pase fácilmente el deseo de ir en su busca", sonreí.

"No sabes como te comprendo", rió Lyosha. "Llevo todo el día lamentando que Nadya no nos advirtiera antes. Podríamos haber acabado nosotros mismos con esa criatura"

"Y ella se hubiera puesto como una fiera", respondí yo entre risas.

"Vamos, dejadle algo a los más jóvenes, también necesitan ganarse una buena reputación. Me consta que los dos matasteis suficientes lobos durante la guerra", nos reprochó Árvidas sonriente.

"Muchos, si. Suficientes no. En cuanto empiezas con ellos, nunca tienes bastante", repliqué.

"Que curioso. Es exactamente lo mismo que te ocurre con las mujeres", me provocó Lyosha.

"No creas. Tengo una idea aproximada de cuantos lobos he matado, pero perdí la cuenta de las damas que me otorgaron sus favores mucho antes de transformarme", reí.

"Controla tu lengua y tus hormonas, Leo. Tenemos más visitas", replicó mi hermano.

Nadya hizo pasar a los visitantes, y repetimos la rutina habitual. Una y otra vez. El goteo de jóvenes fue constante durante horas y horas. Cuando el flujo de gente que se acercaba a nuestra puerta comenzó a descender, y sus visitas se espaciaban en ocasiones casi una hora, decidí mandar a Nadya y a mi hermano a darse un baño y descansar un rato. Yo aún estoy fresco, pero ellos necesitan un respiro. Lyosha se ha mantenido concentrado no sólo en la conversación, sino también en los pensamientos de los recién llegados, en mis sugerencias mentales, y respondiendo a las preguntas que Nadya formulaba en su mente. Y ella se ha mantenido en tensión durante todo ese tiempo, concentrada al máximo en no cometer ningún error. Mi trabajo es mucho más fácil. Yo sólo tengo que seguir mi instinto, y eso no supone ningún esfuerzo. Siento curiosidad por saber si lo que mi hermano ha percibido en sus mentes es parecido a lo que yo he imaginado, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Levanté mi vista hacia él, que frota sus ojos con gesto cansado. Nuestros cuerpos no pueden agotarse, pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

"Lyosha, ¿por qué no vas arriba con Nadya y estrenáis la bañera? No creo que venga nadie más por ahora, y si es así, Árvidas y yo podremos encargarnos solos", ofrecí

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó.

"Claro", respondí poniéndome en pie y obligándolos a levantarse. "Vamos, id arriba. Estaremos bien"

"Gracias, hermano. Te relevaré en unas horas", sonrió Lyosha.

"No tengas prisa", repliqué abriéndole la puerta. "Y no hagas nada que yo no haría", añadí sonriente.

"Eso me deja mucho margen de actuación", rió, empujando a Nadya hacia el vestíbulo.

Los contemplé alejarse escaleras arriba, abrazados y sin duda manteniendo una de sus conversaciones privadas. Por una vez, no me molestó lo más mínimo. Volví a entrar en el salón, donde Árvidas me espera tranquilamente sentado.

"Siento pedirte que te quedes, primo. No lo haría si no fuera necesario, pero Nadya y Lyosha necesitan desconectar la cabeza durante un rato. Llevan demasiado tiempo concentrados en los pensamientos de los demás", me disculpé.

"No te preocupes, Leo. Es un placer ayudaros", respondió.

Habla con total sinceridad, aunque eso yo ya lo esperaba. Mi petición confirma su ya predecible puesto como nuestra mano derecha, y haría cualquier cosa por demostrar que está a la altura del honor que se le ofrece. Hace mucho tiempo que merece ese estatus, pero nunca podría conseguirlo en la familia de Lisías. Al menos hasta que Peter decida marcharse para formar su propio clan. Y si conozco bien a los hombres, y me consta que así es, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que eso suceda. Peter espera formar su clan algún día, pero por el momento disfruta demasiado de su actual forma de vida. Mi primo echará de menos a su familia, pero lo que puede lograr en la nuestra es una recompensa más que suficiente para ayudarle a sobrellevar su nostalgia.

"Los primeros días son los peores", comenté, tomando asiento. "Y si te soy sincero, no esperaba tanta gente. Al menos, no tan pronto"

"¿Y qué esperabas, primo? Los dos sois más que sobradamente conocidos. Y por si eso fuera poco, la noticia de vuestra alianza con la familia de Lisías ha corrido como reguero de pólvora. Tardaremos días en recibir a todos los nómadas", sonrió.

"Si esto sigue así, habrá mucho donde elegir. ¿Qué te han parecido hasta ahora?", pregunté, sabiendo que le agradaría que pidiera su opinión. No me equivoqué. Sonrió complacido, y meditó cuidadosamente su respuesta.

"Bastante bien, en general. Aunque sería conveniente planear un par de entrenamientos, para ver como se mueven los más nuevos", sugirió. "De todos modos, hemos tenido suerte. Hasta ahora el más joven e inexperto es Lucas. Y me consta que muchas familias lo considerarían una buena baza. Lucha bien, y es inteligente y astuto"

"Hay un par de ellos que no me gustan. No puedo explicarte porque, quizá Lyosha tenga más datos que yo, pero no me fío de ellos"

"Lisías habla maravillas de tu instinto, Leonardo. No sé lo que pensará tu hermano, pero si tú no te fías de ellos, es suficiente para mí", respondió.

Lo miré confuso unos instantes. Siempre me he guiado por mi instinto, y me consta que ha fallado en muchas ocasiones. Pero al escuchar el comentario de Árvidas, no pude evitar pensar en mis últimas corazonadas. Cualquiera de ellas ha resultado ser más que acertada, y llevo mucho tiempo sin errar en ninguna de mis predicciones. ¿Será posible que...? Rechacé la idea con un encogimiento de hombros. No tengo ningunas ganas de pensar en eso ahora. Levanté la vista hacia mi primo, que me mira con curiosidad, y busqué rápidamente otro tema de conversación más ligero.

"Hablemos de otra cosa. Mi cabeza también está un poco saturada. Dime, ¿qué tal la vida del hombre casado?", pregunté con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Yo no me burlaría demasiado, Leonardo. Cora me ha dicho que cree que Nadya quiere ser la siguiente", rió

"Y un cuerno", mascullé.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia, al fin y al cabo?", contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues, básicamente, que al contrario que otros yo no necesito decirle a una mujer cuatro cursilerías delante de un tipo clavado en una cruz para gozar de su cuerpo", repliqué sonriente.

"De momento", sonrió.


	9. ALEKSEI Compromisos y revelaciones

Hola

**Bueno, me alegro que no os aburriera el capítulo anterior. Cuando lo releí antes de colgarlo, me pareció que igual me ponía un poco pesada con el "protocolo", pero me divirtió mucho escribir sobre eso.**

**Y Arthe, tú tranquila, que si consigues ser dama de un clan de vampiros, Kara y yo te ayudaremos encantadas con tu poca memoria. Y con tus compañeros, claro jajaja**

**Kara, el plan, cuando queráis.**

**En este capítulo salen unas cuantas abejitas, y unas pocas flores jeje. Pero na, muy poca cosa, que una es muy pudorosa (o no... :) )**

**También es un capítulo tranquilito, pero por algún motivo, le tengo cariño. Quizá porque me gusta escribir conversaciones entre nuestros dos chicos, y eso... Bueno, ya me diréis que os parece.**

**ALEKSEI. Compromisos y revelaciones.**

No me había dado cuenta de lo mentalmente agotado que estaba hasta que Leo me ofreció ocuparse de todo durante un rato. Nadya parece igualmente cansada, y no me sorprende lo más mínimo. Desde la primera visita, se ha empeñado firmemente en no cometer ni un solo error. Intentando evitar que eso sucediera, mantuve mi mente unida a la suya, atento a sus procesos mentales y aprobando sus decisiones. Eso la ayudó a serenarse, pero me obligó a forzar mis poderes telepáticos al máximo. Por si fuera poco atender a sus dudas, también intentaba leer las mentes de los visitantes, lo que nos facilitaría considerablemente la toma de decisiones sobre su posible admisión en la familia. Y además recibía de tarde en tarde los comentarios de Leo, sugiriéndome qué buscar en cada uno o llamando mi atención sobre frases o detalles que ponían sobre aviso su sorprendente instinto. Las corazonadas de mi hermano son cada vez más acertadas. Leo es una criatura instintiva y se mueve guiado por los impulsos del momento. Después de tantos siglos actuando de ese modo, a la fuerza ha tenido que desarrollar un sexto sentido que le pone sobre aviso en el instante oportuno.

Llegamos a nuestras habitaciones y Nadya se apresuró a abrir los grifos para llenar la bañera. Realmente necesito ese baño. Tengo que apartar la mente de las entrevistas cuanto antes o me va a estallar la cabeza por el exceso de actividad. Pero Nadya parece tener otros planes.

"_Todo ha ido bien, ¿no crees?_", preguntó saliendo del baño, y dejándose caer descuidadamente en un sillón.

"Querida, necesito dejar de pensar en eso durante un rato, o enloqueceré. Y si no te importa, háblame, por favor. Llevo demasiado tiempo atento a la mente de demasiada gente. Necesito dejar de concentrarme", respondí en voz alta.

"Oh, lo siento. No había pensado en eso. Ya cambio de tema, sólo dime una cosa", insistió, mordiéndose el labio con inquietud.

Eso es fácil. No necesito ver su mente para saber cuál va a ser su pregunta.

"Lo has hecho magníficamente bien, querida. Nos has ayudado mucho", sonreí.

Tal y como esperaba, Nadya pareció encantada con mis halagos. Pasó días en compañía de Shannen y Alejandra intentando aprender todo lo necesario para poder ayudarnos. Y debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido lo mucho que ha logrado en tan poco tiempo. Esperaba tener que ayudarla a menudo, pero no había sido necesario en absoluto. Es imposible estar más orgulloso de ella de lo que estoy en este momento. Me acerqué hasta el sillón en el que está sentada y la tomé en mis brazos, besando la suave piel de su cuello. Tomé asiento y la senté en mi regazo, recorriendo con mis labios el camino hacia su boca, mientras ella comenzaba a ronronear suavemente. Adoro sus ronroneos. Hasta ella apenas había encontrado un par de mujeres con esa peculiaridad y reconozco que me excita hasta un punto difícil de soportar. Mi mente empezó a huir de todos los recuerdos del día, intentando concentrarse únicamente en ese delicioso sonido, y en el maravilloso sabor de sus labios. Hasta mí llegó el embriagador olor de su deseo, y mi tren de pensamiento descarriló. Le arranqué la ropa sin detenerme en sutilezas y sin atender a sus poco convincentes protestas. Compartirla con mi hermano es placentero en extremo, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto deseaba tenerla para mí solo al menos unas horas. La llevé en brazos hasta el baño y sin dejar de besarla ni un instante, la dejé en el suelo y me deshice de mi ropa a una velocidad que hasta a mi me pareció sorprendente. Entre con ella en la bañera, dispuesto a tomarla de inmediato, cuando me detuvo con suavidad. Mascullé una maldición en mi mente, preguntándome que diablos le pasa ahora.

"¿Y Leo? ¿No nos necesitará?", preguntó.

Reí entre dientes, buscando de nuevo sus labios. Ella se apartó con suavidad. Lejos de rendirme, cambié mi objetivo bajando mi cabeza hasta sus pechos. Una vez más Nadya me detuvo, obligándome a mirarla

"Hablo en serio, Lyosha. ¿No haremos falta abajo?"

"Querida, Leo sabe cuidarse solo. Y si nos necesita, te prometo que bajaremos de inmediato"

"¿Seguro?"

Por respuesta hice lo único que podía conseguir que pensara en otra cosa. Entré en ella casi con brusquedad, sin esperar ni un solo instante, y su jadeo de placer sonó a música celestial en mis oídos. Se dejó llevar de inmediato y a pesar de mi cansancio, no me costó nada encontrar su mente para adelantarme a sus deseos. Creí que nunca llegaría a saciarme de su cuerpo, y cuando terminamos al fin, casi me sentí culpable por haber dejado a mi hermano todo el trabajo durante tanto tiempo. Casi, ya que cuando busqué su mente, vi que sólo habían tenido que recibir a dos visitantes en varias horas. Lo peor a lo que había tenido que hacer frente fue a su aburrimiento. Y ni siquiera eso, ya que ahora charla animadamente con Árvidas, y con la joven Cora, que se había reunido con ellos después de la última visita.

El cansancio se ha esfumado de mi mente y ya estoy listo para reunirme con el resto de mi familia, pero me cuesta abandonar a Nadya, que refugiada entre mis brazos, acaricia distraídamente mi pecho. Besé sus cabellos y ella alzó la cabeza para dirigirme una hermosa sonrisa. Percibí entonces la llegada de un nuevo visitante, y aún así no conseguí decidirme a bajar al salón de inmediato, a pesar de que esa era mi intención. Me hubiera quedado en la cama con mi compañera y dejado que se las arreglaran por su cuenta, si la voz mental de Leo no me hubiera arrancado bruscamente de la gloriosa sensación de pereza que me invade. La facilidad con la que Leo se dirige a mí mente es sorprendente. Para un no lector es muy complicado proyectar sus pensamientos para que un telépata los perciba. Se requiere habilidad y mucha concentración. Además de años de práctica. Leo había convivido con una lectora en el pasado, pero aún así parece tener una facilidad innata para proyectar su voz mental, lo que en ocasiones como esta resulta de gran utilidad.

"_Hermano, lamento interrumpir, pero creo que deberías bajar"_, pidió con tono de disculpa.

Salté de la cama de inmediato, sabiendo que no nos molestaría si no fuera importante.

"¿Qué ocurre?", inquirió Nadya, incorporándose sobre un codo.

"Es Leo. Me necesita", expliqué, mientras me vestía apresuradamente.

"Voy contigo", dijo de inmediato, disponiéndose a levantarse.

"No hace falta, querida. Quédate aquí y aprovecha para holgazanear un rato. Te avisaré si te necesitamos, palabra", la detuve, besándola rápidamente antes de dirigirme a la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras, concentrando mi oído para percibir las voces en el salón. El ambiente parece relajado, lo que me tranquilizó bastante. Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando, Leo debe requerirme por una cuestión de protocolo o algún asunto de interés, y no por que tenga problemas. Me dirigí al salón y entré sin esperar a ser invitado. Un privilegio de mi rango que por cortesía no mantendré mucho tiempo, pero que de momento es necesario.

"Ahí está mi hermano", anunció Leo, sonriente, antes de que terminara de abrir la puerta.

Me aparté para dejar salir a Cora, después de que Árvidas la incitara discretamente a levantarse. Me dedicó una sonrisa divertida, antes de perderse escaleras arriba, sin duda para buscar a Nadya.

Me concentré entonces en el recién llegado. Como ya me habían adelantado mis oídos, se trata de un solo hombre que posee una educada voz, con un acento americano apenas perceptible. Comprobé que se trata de un vampiro joven, transformado como mucho hace una veintena de años, cuando apenas debía tener una edad mortal de dieciséis o diecisiete. Se puso en pie para recibirme y me sorprendió lo alto y desgarbado que es. Por supuesto, un humano lo hubiera encontrado grácil y elegante, pero para los estándares de mi especie parece incluso enfermizo. Su cabello, aún más claro que el de mi hermano, y su piel, más pálida de lo normal, contribuyen a incrementar esa sensación de fragilidad. Solo sus ojos de un oscuro color grisáceo, parecen brillar con vida propia.

"Hermano, este es Stephen. Trae un mensaje de su familia para nosotros", presentó Leo.

El muchacho me tendió una mano de dedos largos y escuálidos que casi temí estrechar por miedo a romperla.

"Es un honor conoceros. Le estaba explicando a tu hermano que he oído hablar tanto de vuestras hazañas que casi llegué a temer que fuerais una leyenda. Apenas puedo creer que esté frente a vosotros en persona", exclamó emocionado.

Crucé una mirada divertida con Leo. ¿Una leyenda? Este me devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

"_Lleva así diez minutos. Si continúa por ese camino, te juro que acabaré por pedirle que me levante un altar"_, comentó Leo con tono burlón. _"San 'León'. Suena bien. Mi primer mandamiento será reinstaurar el derecho de pernada"_

Reprimí mi sonrisa, tomando asiento junto a él, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia. Cuando Leo empieza el camino de la burla, es muy difícil frenarlo y lo último que quiero es dejar escapar una carcajada delante del muchacho. Algo que no podré evitar si mi hermano continúa soltando su afilada lengua.

Indiqué con mi mano al joven que tomara asiento, lo que hizo de inmediato, con gestos nerviosos. Curioseé en su mente sin mucha atención, comprobando que sus halagos son totalmente sinceros. Los más jóvenes entre su familia nos consideran casi como seres mitológicos. Sonreí discretamente. Por supuesto, estoy acostumbrado a recibir muestras de respeto y admiración por parte de muchos de los míos. No en vano llevo siglos intentando ganarme una reputación que me permita establecerme sin dificultades. Pero lo que este muchacho siente por nosotros raya en la adoración. Eso nunca me había ocurrido, y lo encuentro casi hilarante, por mucho que pueda satisfacerme.

"Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos. ¿Cuál es el mensaje que nos traes?", preguntó Leo amablemente.

Sin embargo, en mi mente añadió con divertido sarcasmo: _"Habla de una vez, vasallo, y humíllate ante tus dioses"_

Una nueva mirada de advertencia, y un sonriente encogimiento de hombros por su parte. No va a callarse tan fácilmente. Se lo está pasando en grande con las exageradas muestras de admiración del joven, y es casi imposible que Leo renuncie a divertirse si tiene la oportunidad.

El muchacho se aclaró la voz, intentando componer una expresión solemne.

"Mis primos, Lázaro y Gregory, me envían a daros la bienvenida. Es para ellos un placer y un honor que hayáis decidido estableceros a este lado del océano, y esperan que podáis concederles una audiencia en cuanto vuestras obligaciones os lo permitan", recitó.

Leo y yo intercambiamos una mirada. No se trata de la familia sobre la que Lisías nos ha puesto sobre aviso, pero sin duda podrán ofrecernos mucha información de primera mano acerca de la situación. Información muy necesaria y que los dos estamos deseando recabar. Aún así, no es oportuno mostrarnos impacientes, ya que son ellos los que solicitan la audiencia, reconociéndose como inferiores. Fingí meditarlo unos instantes, antes de responder.

"Diles a tus primos que estaremos encantados de recibirlos en nuestra casa. No obstante, apenas acabamos de instalarnos, y estamos recibiendo a muchos huéspedes. Tardaremos unos días en poder ofrecerles la debida hospitalidad", respondí. "Si te parece bien, podrías decirles que vengan de hoy en una semana. Para entonces, esperamos tener resueltas todas las tareas pendientes y acomodados a todos los visitantes", ofrecí.

Tal y como yo esperaba, Stephen asintió rápidamente. Ya he visto en su mente que sus primos considerarían aceptable diez días de espera, así que una semana es una buena oferta para trasmitirles.

"Una semana es un período más que considerado por vuestra parte", respondió sin dudarlo. "Partiré ahora mismo a comunicarles la fecha de la reunión"

Se puso en pie de inmediato. Parecía dispuesto a dirigirse a la puerta, cuando en su rostro apareció una mirada de fastidio y se golpeó la frente, a todas luces molesto consigo mismo. De su mente me llegó una maldición contra su mala cabeza. Sonreí con disimulo. Trae un presente para nosotros, y en lugar de entregarlo al llegar, como manda la cortesía, se había olvidado por completo, llevado por el emocionado aturdimiento que le había producido conocer por fin en persona a dos 'leyendas' como nosotros.

"Disculpadme, me había olvidado por completo de esto", dijo en tono contrito, tendiéndonos dos vainas que contenían sendas dagas. "Mi familia espera que aceptéis estos presentes como prueba de amistad", recitó una vez más.

Parecía curiosamente expectante cuando nos tendió las dagas, y en seguida comprendí la razón. El mismo las había forjado. En lugar de recibirla con educación y esperar a que marchara para inspeccionarla detalladamente, decidí alegrarle el día al muchacho y darle algo de lo que alardear ante sus compañeros. Extraje la daga de su funda y la observé con atención. Comprendiendo mis intenciones, Leo me imitó de inmediato. Es un arma magnífica. La empuñadura es una auténtica obra de arte, ornada con delicados motivos florales, y la hoja está perfectamente templada.

Leo la pasó de una mano a la otra a gran velocidad, y la hizo girar en el aire varias veces, recogiéndola con distraída facilidad para terminar rodándola en su mano con gesto apreciativo, ante la atónita mirada del muchacho.

"Presumido", musité sin mover los labios, seguro por completo de que el joven aún no podría oír mis rápidos susurros.

"Además de ser muy hermosa, está muy bien calibrada. El peso es perfecto", comentó, ignorándome por completo, mientras continuaba jugando con la daga distraídamente. "¿La has hecho tú?", preguntó.

El muchacho asintió con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Un magnífico trabajo", lo alabé yo, sopesando mi arma, mientras Leo lanzaba la suya al aire y la recogía haciendo que se deslizara en la vaina en un movimiento perfectamente medido.

"Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que os guste. Me llevó semanas forjarlas", balbuceó el muchacho, sin poder apartar sus asombrados ojos de la presuntuosa exhibición de mi hermano.

"Pues ha merecido la pena", respondió Leo. "Es extraño que alguien tan joven se dedique a forjar armas de acero", comentó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Mi primo Lázaro lleva años enseñándome. Desde la primera vez que lo vi trabajar en su forja, supe que ese iba a ser mi pasatiempo favorito. Si estas os parecen buenas, deberíais ver lo que es capaz de hacer él"

"Estoy seguro de que está más que satisfecho con su aprendiz. En fin, no queremos retenerte más. Trasmítele nuestro agradecimiento a tu familia. Será un placer recibirles", me despedí.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza con deferencia, mientras Árvidas se levantaba para acompañarlo a la salida. Me volví hacia Leo, sonriente.

"Bueno, San León, ¿qué me dices? ¿Probamos estos juguetes?", ofrecí.

"Creí que no ibas a pedírmelo nunca. ¿Quieres apostar?", sonrió.

"¿Contra tu puntería? ¿Me tomas por idiota?", reí.

Nunca he conocido a nadie con una vista tan aguda como la de mi hermano. Su puntería es sencillamente inmejorable. Apostar contra él en cualquier cosa que suponga lanzar o tirar, es una batalla perdida de antemano. Mientras salíamos al jardín, me dedicó una expresión de fastidio.

"Nadie quiere apostar nunca contra mí. Eso le quita toda la emoción", protestó.

"Lo que le quita toda la emoción es saber que haga lo que haga, vas a ganarme"

"No necesariamente. Puedo tener un mal día"

"Bien. Yo apuesto contigo en esto, si después apostamos a ver quien encuentra antes un rastro"

"Ni loco", rió.

Árvidas nos interceptó en ese momento. Volvía a la casa tras haber despedido al muchacho.

"Vaya, pero si están aquí mis legendarios primos", sonrió burlón.

"Ten un poco más de respeto, o te fulminaré con los rayos que salen de mis ojos", se burló Leo alegremente.

"Por un momento creí que se arrojaría al suelo de rodillas", rió, ignorando la burla de mi hermano. "De cualquier modo, es buena señal que los jóvenes de otra familia os admiren de ese modo"

"Sin duda", respondí yo. "Íbamos a relajarnos un rato probando las dagas. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

"No, gracias. Si no me necesitáis por el momento, tengo en mente otra forma de relajarme", contestó, dedicándonos un guiño malicioso, mientras se encaminaba hacia la mansión.

Leo y yo atravesamos el jardín buscando un buen lugar desde donde probar nuestra puntería. Por esta noche nuestro trabajo ha concluido. Todos nuestros invitados están confortablemente instalados y no percibo a nadie más en los alrededores. Miré a mi alrededor comprobando que en casi todas las cabañas hay gente. Pronto tendremos que empezar a tomar decisiones sobre a quienes trasladar primero a la mansión principal, o no nos llegará el sitio. Y sólo ha sido el primer día, pensé con orgullo. Los pensamientos de Leo siguen un curso similar a los míos, y en su mente ya ha empezado a desechar candidatos con rapidez. No me sorprendió comprobar que tenemos las mismas opiniones acerca de los que nos agradan o desagradan. En algunas cosas, la conexión mental con mi hermano es incluso más fuerte que la que tengo con Nadya, aunque él no sea capaz de leer mi pensamiento.

"Deberíamos organizar algún entrenamiento mañana. Eso nos permitiría valorar a los que aún están dudosos", sugerí.

Asintió, mientras se detenía en un punto cercano al bosque. Sus agudos ojos se clavaron en un lugar demasiado lejano para mí. Con un veloz movimiento, extrajo la daga de su vaina y la lanzó sin detenerse ni un segundo. Escrutó el bosque con los ojos, y echó a andar con una sonrisa autocomplaciente en la dirección de su lanzamiento.

"Es una buena idea. Árvidas opina lo mismo, por cierto", comentó distraídamente mientras se adentraba en la maleza, conmigo caminando tras él. "De todos modos, no sé que pensarás tú, pero no pienso aceptar a Michael, ni aunque ninguno más quiera quedarse. Ni a Wolfrang tampoco"

A mi tampoco me gustan esos dos hombres, pero yo tengo mis motivos. Lo que había visto en sus mentes no me había parecido muy alentador. Sin embargo, a primera vista, parecen dos candidatos perfectos. Rondan el medio siglo, se mueven con serenidad y dignidad, conocen el protocolo a la perfección, han participado en bastantes buenas batallas y – algo que no me hubiera parado a analizar ayer mismo – ya han luchado contra lobos. Pero uno es un cobarde que aprovecha para quedarse atrás y compartir inmerecidamente los méritos de sus compañeros, y el otro es un ser tan ambicioso que empeñaría su lealtad por cualquier posibilidad de reconocimiento o ascenso. Claro que yo sé eso porque me salté con discreción sus barreras mentales. Es imposible que Leo este enterado, y me pregunté que le lleva a él a rechazarlos de forma tan concluyente.

"Tranquilo, a mi tampoco me gustan. Pero quisiera saber por qué no te gustan a ti"

Detuvo sus pasos y se volvió para mirarme, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea"

"Vamos, hermano. Algo tiene que haber. Dime, ¿qué has visto?", insistí.

Hizo rodar los ojos con desesperación, como si le hubiera propuesto una tarea imposible de satisfacer. Extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"Michael se sienta en el extremo de la silla, mueve las manos como una mujer, y sonríe demasiado. Wolfrang camina excesivamente erguido, no se relaja ni un instante, y cuando habla directamente hacia alguien sus ojos se desvían casi imperceptiblemente de los de su interlocutor", respondió sin muchas ganas.

"¿Y eso es todo? ¿Los rechazas por como te miran, se mueven o se sientan?", pregunté intrigado.

"No. Eso es lo que he visto. Los rechazo porque creo que uno es un cobarde y el otro un mentiroso compulsivo capaz de clavarte un puñal en la espalda a la menor oportunidad", gruñó. "Pero que me aspen si sé por que lo digo"

Lo miré con genuina incredulidad. Esos son exactamente los motivos por los que yo voy a rechazarlos, pero no hay ninguna forma de que... O tal vez si.

"Has acertado de lleno", respondí sin poder evitar que el asombro asomara a mi voz.

"Lo sé", replicó.

Camino tres pasos más y revolvió la maleza. Un segundo más tarde, sostenía la daga ensangrentada en una mano y un conejo en la otra.

"¿Te apetece un aperitivo?", sonrió, lanzándome el animal muerto.

No me siento sediento, pero aún así me senté en una roca y bebí la poca sangre que queda en el animal, esperando darme tiempo para poner en orden mis pensamientos. Leo se sentó junto a mí y lamió la sangre que ha quedado en la daga, con el mismo gesto goloso que un niño humano se lame los dedos que ha pasado por un pastel. Cuando terminé con el conejo, lo lancé hacia la maleza para que los pequeños carroñeros del bosque aprovecharan su cadáver. Leo terminó de limpiar la daga, frotándola contra sus vaqueros – lo que va a ocasionarle una buena reprimenda de Nadya – y la guardó en su vaina, ignorando mi escrutinio.

"Deja de mirarme así, o creeré que te estás insinuando", sonrió.

"Sabes lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?", pregunté, sin buscar respuestas en su mente. Prefiero que sea él quien las ponga en voz alta.

Se encogió de hombros, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

"Hubiera preferido algo más llamativo. Como leer la mente o curar con las manos. Pero no está mal. Empecé a pensar en ello esta tarde, cuando Árvidas me dijo que Lisías valoraba mucho mis corazonadas. Creo que a base de seguir siempre mi instinto, este ha terminado por mejorar. Y ya era hora. Aunque podía haber sucedido antes. Me hubiera evitado muchos problemas", comentó en tono ligero.

Es lo que yo había imaginado. Leo ha empezado a desarrollar poderes mentales, como termina por sucedernos a casi todos con el paso de los siglos. Es una buena noticia, pero a él parece importarle muy poco.

"¿Sabes cómo funciona?", pregunté.

"Ni la más remota idea. Simplemente, los miro, y sé cuando ocultan algo y lo que es. O reúno los detalles de una historia en mi mente, y sé lo que falla. Es lo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida, pero ahora resulta que acierto. Es curioso", respondió con desinterés.

"Claro, el señor preferiría saber lo que piensan los demás. Tener intuiciones correctas es muy poco glamoroso para él", me burlé.

"Pues claro", replicó. "Está bien acertar en tus intuiciones, pero llevo muchos siglos siguiéndolas aún sin saber que son acertadas. No va a cambiar mi vida en gran cosa"

De pronto, la luz se hizo en mi mente. Sé perfectamente por que mi hermano se siente poco satisfecho con su don. Me llamé idiota diez veces por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Si hubiera buscado en su mente, lo habría visto. O tal vez no. Quizá eso sea lo único que Leo no esté dispuesto a revelarme.

"No estás menos unido a ella por no poder leeros mutuamente los pensamientos, hermano. Te ama con la misma intensidad que a mí, y lo sabes perfectamente", dije con total sinceridad.

El sacudió la cabeza, con una risa amarga, dirigida a sí mismo. He acertado. Leo ansía poder disfrutar de la misma intimidad con Nadya que yo, pero se siente estúpido al envidiarnos. Hace tiempo que sé de esa envidia, pero no había imaginado que le afectaba tanto.

"Gracias. Sé que es cierto, pero siempre es bueno escucharlo de labios de quien lo sabe de primera mano", sonrió.

"Tú también lo sabes de primera mano, Leo. Quizá no puedas leerlo en su mente, pero no te hace ninguna falta", repliqué con suavidad.

"No sabes lo estúpido que me siento por envidiaros así. Pero sencillamente, no puedo evitarlo", lamentó.

"Lo entiendo, hermano. Si la situación fuera al revés, a mi me ocurriría lo mismo. De hecho, a mi me ocurre lo mismo", confesé.

"¿De qué hablas?", preguntó confuso.

Sonreí. Estoy a punto de revelarle una verdad que he mantenido oculta desde el primer momento en que me percaté de lo que Nadya siente por él. Mi hermano no es el único que guarda un secreto vergonzoso.

"Siempre he envidiado la facilidad con la que consigues que se rinda a los deseos que guarda más ocultos, hermano. Llevo un año en su compañía, y rara vez se había comportado ante mí con la misma inconsciente lascivia que tú pareces provocarle sin esforzarte lo más mínimo"

Leo soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

"¡Qué tontería!", exclamó entre carcajadas. Pero al ver como le miraba, la risa murió en sus labios. "¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que te desea menos que a mí? Eso es absurdo"

"_Sé_ que lo es", respondí, remarcando el 'sé'. Naturalmente que lo sé. Puedo leer su mente. "Pero tampoco puedo evitar pensarlo", gruñí.

"Celoso", espetó.

"Idiota", repliqué.

Permanecimos en un agradable silencio unos minutos, hasta que Leo lo rompió riendo suavemente.

"¿En qué momento esa mujercita nos ha convertido en dos peleles, Lyosha?"

"No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero espero que seamos los únicos en darnos cuenta", respondí sonriente.

"Yo me conformo con que_ ella _no se de cuenta", reí. "Dime una cosa, hermano. Toda esa historia de que Nadya quiere seguir los pasos de Cora, es una broma de Lisías y su familia, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí. Ya casi me había olvidado de eso, pero probablemente Árvidas se lo habría recordado a mi hermano. A mi no me preocupa demasiado, pero Leo está demasiado satisfecho con su reputación como para complacer a Nadya en semejante locura.

"No exactamente", respondí, preparándome para su gruñido. Tal y como había supuesto, éste no tardó en llegar, y fue aún peor de lo que había imaginado.

"Ni lo sueñes, Lyosha. Bajaría la mismísima luna del cielo por ella, pero no pienso seguirle la corriente en tamaña estupidez", rugió.

"Tranquilo, Leo. ¿He dicho yo que vaya a complacerla? Pero prepárate para que lo deje caer, más tarde o más temprano", sonreí.

"Al infierno con ello. Árvidas tuvo que hacerlo o jamás tendría a Cora, pero en once siglos nunca me ha hecho falta mentirle a una mujer para meterla en mi cama, y no voy a empezar ahora", gruñó exasperado.

"¿Y toda esa teoría tuya acerca de lo que abren las ganzúas y las palabras melosas?", me burlé.

"Eso no es mentir. Es adornar la realidad con frases hermosas", replicó sonriente.

A Leo no sólo no le molestan mis intromisiones en sus pensamientos. En ocasiones, hasta le hacen gracia. Me puse en pie, y le tendí una mano como innecesaria ayuda para que se levantara. Agarró con fuerza mi antebrazo y se levantó ágilmente. Me disponía a caminar hacia la mansión, cuando su mano en mi antebrazo me retuvo. Me volví hacia él, que me mira con una mezcla de afecto y embarazo.

"Lyosha...", empezó.

No le dejé continuar. Sé lo que vendrá a continuación, y a mí también me avergüenzan esas declaraciones.

"Y yo a ti, hermano", sonreí. Me devolvió una radiante sonrisa. "Anda, volvamos. Podemos jugar un par de partidas de ajedrez. Así terminaré el día ganándote a algo"

"¿Y qué te hace suponer que vas a ganarme, vikingo?", replicó.

"¿Qué puedo leer tu mente?", respondí.

"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que habías hecho trampa", exclamó.

Me reí entre dientes y le di la espalda, encaminándome hacia casa. Recorrimos todo el camino, con Leo mascullando lo difícil que es convivir con un lector de mentes y amenazándome con todas las torturas del infierno si volvía a hacer trampa en cualquier juego.

Mientras volvíamos, aproveché para observar con atención mi nuevo hogar. Lisías tiene buen gusto con las casas, y mejor vista eligiendo las localizaciones. El lugar es perfecto. Un terreno escandalosamente amplio, rodeado de bosque que impide las miradas indiscretas sin necesidad de elevar horribles vallas. Cuando Leo y yo nos adentramos en la maleza, el olor de decenas de criaturas alcanzó mi olfato. Habrá comida más que suficiente para nuestra familia, sin necesidad de tener que alejarnos en exceso. Las cabañas para invitados son más que adecuadas, y siempre dispondremos de espacio libre para las visitas, una vez que hayamos empezado a aceptar gente en la mansión principal. Por lo que a esta respecta, y fiel a su costumbre, Lisías ha mandado sustituir varios muros por inmensos ventanales para aprovechar la escasa luz solar que baña esa zona. Por supuesto, ese no es el único objetivo. Las paredes de cristal permiten observar el terreno y estar preparados para cualquier acontecimiento que tenga lugar en el exterior, sin necesidad de concentrarse en olores y ruidos.

Entramos en la casa por la puerta principal, y tomé nota mentalmente para volver a felicitar a Nadya por el trabajo que ha hecho con la decoración. La casa estaba prácticamente amueblada cuando Lisías nos la cedió, pero ella se había empeñado en poner su toque personal en cada estancia, y lo ha hecho con un gusto exquisito. Hasta la distribución me parece perfecta. En la planta baja hay un pequeño salón, similar al de Lisías, perfecto para recibir a los invitados, o relajarse un rato leyendo o escuchando música al calor de la chimenea. Al otro lado del amplio vestíbulo, se ha dispuesto una gran sala para reuniones y fiestas, que ocupa toda la parte izquierda de ese piso. Junto al salón, dos puertas más conducen a sendas estancias diseñadas exclusivamente por Nadya. Una sala de ordenadores, y una pequeña sala de proyección. Una criatura del siglo XX como ella, no puede renunciar al cine y los ordenadores, sonreí.

El piso inferior contiene los servidores de las máquinas de Nadya, que ocupan un espacio increíblemente amplio. En el otro extremo, ha situado una pequeña lavandería, para quien quiera lavar su propia ropa en lugar de enviarla a la ciudad para que los mortales hagan el trabajo. Y en el centro, ocupando casi toda la planta, un amplio espacio para entrenamientos. Lo que en jerga mortal podíamos llamar un gimnasio, pero que en nuestro caso se diferencia tanto de estas estancias humanas, como el día de la noche. Paredes forradas de acero para resistir los golpes, y un completo armero que contiene desde espadas, dagas y arcos a modernas armas de fuego, marcan la diferencia más clara. Pero hay otras. Nada de estúpidas máquinas para hacer ejercicio. Ninguna de ellas resistiría ni tres minutos nuestra fuerza. Nada de cuadriláteros para combatir. Necesitamos mucho más espacio para eso. Lo más similar son las pesas. Claro que lo que los humanos levantan tumbados y con ayuda, nosotros lo usamos con una sola mano y sin mucho esfuerzo.

En la segunda planta están las habitaciones de la familia. A la derecha las de nuestros primos y primas, junto con otro pequeño salón para matar el tiempo. Nadya ha insistido en incluir en cada zona de descanso un equipo de música, un televisor y un ordenador, además de juegos y libros. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los jóvenes aún sienten interés por el cine y que se han aficionado a los ordenadores casi tanto como Nadya, no me parece una mala idea. Disponemos de mucho tiempo, y de algún modo hay que ayudar a que pase. No siempre podemos estar luchando, entrenándonos o practicando sexo, aunque debo reconocer que esas tres actividades ocupan, junto con la caza, la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo.

El ala destinada a nosotros es más pequeña, pero más completa. Al margen del magnífico dormitorio y de un completo despacho, Nadya ha dejado tres pequeñas estancias para que cada uno de nosotros la decore a su gusto. La de ella es pura tecnología. Ordenadores con todos sus periféricos, un televisor de plasma, un moderno equipo de música y estanterías repletas de discos compactos, y toda clase de aparatos que sospeché serían lo último en tecnología. La mía y la de Leo, están aún sin terminar. Nadya había insistido en que las arregláramos antes de trasladarnos, pero ambos preferimos dejarlo para cuando estuviéramos instalados. Hay varias cosas que colocaremos en esas estancias que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a permitir jamás que las toque nadie que no seamos nosotros. Por supuesto, los humanos rara vez han pasado de la puerta principal. Lisías había mandado a dos de sus hombres para colocar lo que íbamos comprando, recibir a los transportistas o vigilar que los obreros nunca salieran del área en la que les correspondía trabajar. De otro modo, hubiera sido muy difícil acallar los rumores cuando comprobaran que no existe ninguna cocina, o que los baños tan sólo están acondicionados con una bañera.

"Me gusta mucho", comentó mi hermano, al ver como contemplo apreciativamente nuestro nuevo hogar. "Sobre el plano ya parecía más que adecuada, pero ahora que la veo con mis propios ojos, me parece aún mejor. Si la comunicación con la ciudad es buena, estoy por afirmar que es la mejor casa que he visto jamás"

"Es perfecta", respondí. "Y seguro que también lo será la comunicación. De todos modos, mañana podíamos acercarnos a la ciudad después del entrenamiento. Compraremos ropa para Cora, y veremos si ya han llegado nuestros coches"

Leo sonrió, encantado con la idea. Exceptuando las tres pequeñas incursiones que habíamos hecho a la ciudad en casa de Lisías, y la visita a Gino y Milton, hace mucho que no nos movemos entre los mortales. Y ese pasatiempo es mucho mejor que sentarse a leer un libro o jugar una partida de ajedrez. No nos decidimos por nuestra forma de vida de casualidad. Los bebedores de animales nos sentimos atraídos por los humanos, y eso nos empuja a dejar de alimentarnos de ellos. Nos encanta observarlos y relacionarnos con ellos, y cuando pasamos demasiado tiempo lejos de su compañía, sentimos una suerte de extraña añoranza. Cuando uno pasa de los dos milenios, como Lisías o Plauto, llega a aburrirse de los mortales y sus extrañas tragedias domésticas, pero a mi hermano y a mí aún no nos ha llegado ese momento.

Seguí el rastro de Nadya hasta la sala de proyecciones. Está sentada en completa oscuridad, con los cinco sentidos fijos en la historia que se desarrolla en la pantalla. Ni se percató de nuestra presencia. Leo y yo nos miramos divertidos. Nadya es perfectamente capaz de detectar un rastro o un sonido a una distancia más que aceptable, pero su capacidad de prestar atención a esas cosas es absolutamente nula. No podemos culparla por ello. Yo la he mantenido en una cuidadosa burbuja durante todo un año, y jamás ha necesitado que sus sentidos se pongan alerta con cualquier intromisión. Algo que desde luego, no nos sucede a Leo y a mí. Años de batallas y continuas luchas han conseguido que nuestro oído y nuestro olfato estén atentos a todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor aunque estemos relajados en nuestro hogar y sepamos perfectamente que nada acecha tras las puertas. Gracias a eso hemos sobrevivido, y seguiremos sobreviviendo en el futuro. Nos deslizamos junto a ella, sobresaltándola con nuestra presencia. Compuso un gesto de fastidio. Siempre que la sorprendemos parece molesta, porque por mucho que ella intente hacerlo, jamás nos tomará por sorpresa.

"¿Dónde habéis estado?", preguntó, deteniendo la proyección de la película.

"Un mensajero ha venido a solicitar una audiencia y nos ha traído unos regalos. No pudimos resistir la tentación de probarlos", comenté, mostrándole la daga.

"Muy bonita", comentó, intentando aparentar interés. "Y ese mensajero, ¿venía de la familia de Malachy?"

"No, querida. Pero esperamos que la otra familia pueda darnos información de primera mano acerca de ellos. Los recibiremos de hoy en una semana. Tendrás que tener listas algunas estancias para ellos. Lo más próximas a la mansión principal que sea posible", la avisó Leo.

"Si siguen viniendo invitados, tendré que dejarles mi propia cama. Tenéis que empezar a decidir a quien trasladar a la mansión cuanto antes. Sólo quedan cuatro cabañas vacías. ¿Os hacéis una idea de a cuanta gente he tenido que acomodar hoy?", preguntó con desesperación.

"¿Dieciocho?", aventuré yo. Había dejado de contar al llegar a la docena. Estaba demasiado cansado.

"¿Dieciocho? ¡Lyosha, han sido veinticinco! Y sólo cinco eran parejas. Me estoy quedando sin sitio", protestó.

Miré a Leo, que parece tan genuinamente sorprendido como yo mismo. Si me hubieran hecho apostar, hubiera dicho veinte, como mucho. Pero veinticinco es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Comprendo la desesperación de Nadya perfectamente, pero estoy demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que me afecte. Esperaba recibir como mucho a una docena el primer día, y una docena más antes de la primera semana en mis previsiones más optimistas. Siempre supe que cuando me estableciera no tendría problemas para captar a varios jóvenes atraídos por mi reputación, pero esto es más de lo que me había atrevido a soñar. Leo rió alegremente.

"Por todos los diablos, al final voy a pedir en serio que me construyan ese altar", exclamó. "Jamás había oído nada semejante. Somos buenos, hermano", terminó con más que evidente orgullo.

"Muy bien. Vosotros seguid regodeándoos con vuestra fama. Pero, ¿me queréis decir como voy a hacer para acomodar a los que lleguen en los próximos días sin ofender a nadie?", exclamó Nadya.

"No te preocupes, querida. Mañana mismo elegiremos unos cuantos que podrás trasladar a la mansión. Mientras nos entrenamos, podrías entrevistarte con las mujeres. Es a ti a quien corresponde decidir en ese tema, ya lo sabes", la tranquilicé.

"De acuerdo", respondió, tomando un innecesario aliento para serenarse. "Pero no tardéis demasiado, por favor"

"No te preocupes, ojalá todos los problemas sean tan simples de solucionar", respondí. "Y una vez que eso esté arreglado, Leo y yo hemos pensado que te gustaría visitar la ciudad, y hacer esas compras de las que hablabas"

Eso terminó de calmarla por completo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, emocionada ante la perspectiva de una tarde de compras, rodeada de mortales.

"¿En serio?"

Asentimos, sonrientes.

"¡Genial! Hay varias cosas que quiero comprar. Necesito unos cuantos compactos, han debido perderse en el traslado. Y he tenido que regalarle a Cora unos vaqueros estupendos, me harán falta unos nuevos. Y además..."

Leo se abalanzó sobre ella, deteniendo el torrente de palabras con un violento y exigente beso. Ella protestó contra sus labios, pero no tardó en rendirse, deslizando sus brazos en torno al cuello de mi hermano. Reí entre dientes, sabiendo de antemano lo que va a suceder, así que ayudé a Leo en su propósito, proyectando lascivas escenas mentales en los pensamientos de Nadya. Cuando resultó evidente que empezaba a excitarse, mi hermano se separó de inmediato, con una divertida sonrisa. Le encanta provocarla y alejarse cuando ya la ha rendido, y a ella la pone de un mal humor tan hilarante, que yo soy incapaz de no seguirle el juego. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Gruñó molesta, y mi hermano y yo nos limitamos a dedicarle la más beatífica de nuestras sonrisas.

"¿No estabas viendo una película, querida?", preguntó en tono ligero.


	10. NADEZHDA De compras y otras promesas

Hola

**Arthe, sobre lo de Leo.. Bueno, no sé si hubieran sido cinco minutos, pero no se lo hubiera pensado demasiado, eso seguro. Lo de Tanya no es lo mismo. En el fondo, Lyosha se quedó totalmente prendado de Nadya desde el primer instante que la vio, lo mismo que le pasó a Leo. Fue amor a primera vista. El destino y esos rollos (en otras historias desarrollo más este tema..) Lo de Tanya.. Bueno, Leo no pensaba transformar a Tanya. Le gustaba, pero poco más. Pero cuando la vio medio muerta, no tardó ni un segundo en decidirse. Leo es... impulsivo. Y, desechando todo lo "intrascendente", sólo habría podido pensar al ver a Nadya que estaba loco por ella y que la quería para él. No, no habría tardado demasiado. Quizá no los cinco minutos que él dice, pero no mucho más de un par de días..**

**Bueno, este es otro capítulo tranquilito, pero ya está por empezar la auténtica acción. Yo me reí un montón escribiéndolo (este y parte del siguiente), a ver que os parece...**

**NADEZHDA. De compras y otras promesas.**

¡Maldita sea! Siempre me hacen lo mismo. Y lo peor es que lo sé de sobra y aún así, siempre caigo. Cada vez que quieren que me calle, o que me enfado con ellos, Leo me besa y me acaricia, mientras Lyosha me deja ver en su mente toda clase de tentadoras sugerencias. Y cuando consiguen que pierda el control, Leo se separa de mí con esa maldita sonrisa burlona y Lyosha me cierra su mente con la más perfecta imitación del disimulo. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya estaba dejando escapar un gruñido molesto. Y eso que me había propuesto no darles esa satisfacción. Y por mucho que me fastidie, tengo que reconocer que su juego funciona a la perfección. Cuando lo han hecho un par de veces a duras penas consigo reprimir el deseo de arrastrarlos a mi cama. Por supuesto, lo saben perfectamente y se lo pasan en grande viendo como intento disimularlo.

Claro que el día que yo intenté hacer lo mismo, casi tiran la casa abajo de un portazo, pero como esta vez quienes juegan son ellos, me miran con evidente diversión, esperando ver si soy capaz de responder a una pregunta que apenas he alcanzado a oír. Pues si creen que me han aturdido hasta ese punto, voy a demostrarles que se equivocan de medio a medio. O casi.

"Si", respondí con mi mejor tono de indiferencia. "¿Por qué no os quedáis un rato conmigo?", ofrecí.

"No me gusta demasiado el cine", replicó Leo.

"Vamos", pedí con voz mimosa. "Una vez no os matará, y es una peli muy buena. Venga, acabo de ponerla"

Cruzaron una mirada entre ellos, y por un momento parecieron dispuestos a negarse, pero finalmente se encogieron de hombros y se acomodaron en los sillones, con sendas expresiones de aburrimiento. Sé que para ellos es una dura prueba pasar más de dos horas sentados sin hacer nada más que mirar la pantalla, pero por una vez no estoy dispuesta a rendirme. Me parece una buena forma de hacerles pagar por sus burlas.

Pero me salió mal. Para mi sorpresa, a los quince minutos de película, la historia los había atrapado por completo. Y para mi fastidio, demostraron su entusiasmo comentando alegremente cada escena. Por más que lo intenté, no conseguí que cerraran la boca. Detesto que me revienten las películas con innecesaria cháchara. Menos mal que esta me la sé casi de memoria, o los hubiera largado a patadas de la sala. O al menos lo hubiera intentado. Al final tuve que rendirme. Ya que no puedo oír la película, al menos participaré en la conversación

"Ese Sony es idiota", espetó Leo con desprecio, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido aprobador de Lyosha.

"Es un tipo impulsivo", repliqué yo.

"Yo soy impulsivo. Él es imbécil", contestó. "Hasta un bebé se daría cuenta de que es una trampa"

Lo miré con asombro. La primera vez que vi esa película no sospeché ni por asomo de una trampa. Y soy muy buena destripando pelis. Cuando Sony cayó muerto, Leo y Lyosha rieron a carcajadas.

"¿Ves? Te dije que era una trampa", rió Leo.

"Pero se trataba de su hermana. Tú también habrías salido corriendo si se tratara de tu hermana", protesté.

"Y un cuerno", gruñó.

Lo miré enarcando las cejas con incredulidad. Por supuesto que lo haría. Leo es demasiado impulsivo y protector para no hacer algo así.

"No me mires así. A mi jamás me habría pasado, por que yo hubiera matado a su hombre la primera vez que le puso la mano encima", explicó tranquilamente.

"Ella le pidió que no lo hiciera", repliqué.

"Ella también es idiota. Anda, calla, y déjanos ver la película", protestó.

¿Qué les dejara ver la película? Pero si son ellos los que no han dejado de hablar ni un segundo. Me hundí en el sofá con mi mejor cara de enfado, pero no sirvió de nada. Los ojos de los dos están clavados en la pantalla. Por supuesto, los comentarios continuaron, pero debo reconocer que mucho más espaciados en esta ocasión.

"El viejo es un genio", comentó Lyosha al cabo de un rato.

"En el fondo ha tenido suerte de que le mataran al otro hijo. Ese Michael es mucho más inteligente", respondió Leo. "Y frío como el hielo. Me gusta. Se parece a ti", sonrió.

Lyosha le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido ante lo que considera un gran halago. Yo no estoy tan segura de eso.

"Puede. Pero yo jamás me hubiera unido a esa mujer. La italiana estaba bien, pero ésta es un desastre", gruñó.

"Tampoco es tan desastrosa", protesté yo. "Sólo es inocente"

"No es como él", replicó Leo. "Jamás lo comprenderá. Es como si uno de nosotros eligiera por compañera a una humana"

"Yo era humana cuando Lyosha se enamoró de mí"

"Todos fuimos humanos alguna vez", masculló Lyosha. "Lo importante es que ya no lo eres"

Cerré la boca. Yo ya he visto el resto de las películas, y sé que tienen razón. Si esto sigue así, no tengo ninguna duda de que ambos insistirán en verlas también, y me voy a tener que tragar mis palabras si sigo defendiéndola.

"Decididamente ese Michael es un tipo genial. Me pregunto como piensa matarlos a todos", comentó Lyosha, casi hacia el final.

"¿Pero tú como sabes que va a matarlos?", exclamé exasperada.

Si no hubiera visto ya la película una docena de veces, me la habrían estropeado de principio a fin. No han fallado ni una.

"Por que es lo que haría yo", respondió tranquilamente, mientras Leo asentía con aprobación.

Cuando llegó la escena final, los dos reían alegremente con cada uno de los asesinatos, disfrutando con cada escena. Sé que son violentos. Sé que disfrutan combatiendo, pero cada vez que me lo demuestran, no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Ese contraste entre nuestra verdadera naturaleza, y la forma en la que se muestran ante mí cuando se sienten relajados y felices, nunca dejará de aturdirme. Por lo menos ya soy capaz de reconocer que es 'nuestra' naturaleza, y no sólo la suya.

"¿Ya se ha terminado?", preguntó Lyosha, pareciendo auténticamente decepcionado.

"¿Os ha gustado?"

"Bueno, no estuvo mal", contestó Leo con fingida indiferencia.

Sonreí. Claro que les ha gustado. Han permanecido quietos casi tres horas. Eso es todo un record en sus marcas personales.

"Pues hay dos más", sonreí.

"¿En serio?", preguntó Lyosha alegremente. De inmediato se dio cuenta de su tono, y lo cambió por otro de falso aburrimiento. "A lo mejor podríamos verlas otro día. Por hacerte compañía"

"Claro", respondí solemnemente.

"No es que nos apetezca demasiado, pero tampoco tienes por que verlas sola", añadió Leo.

"Por supuesto" asentí.

Maldito par de cabezotas. Lyosha lleva un año negándose sistemáticamente a ver la televisión conmigo, o a sentarse a mirar una película. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía televisión cuando me fui a vivir con él. Cuando le pregunté por que, se limitó a decirme que si quería observar a los humanos, le bastaba con salir a la calle y agudizar el oído. Y Leo opina exactamente lo mismo. Me dijo que no tiene ninguna gracia mirar lo que no puede oler. Y ahora que por fin he conseguido que se sienten conmigo y vean una película de principio a fin, no están dispuestos a reconocer tan fácilmente que les ha gustado. No importa. Me basta con saber que la próxima vez no tendré que sentarme sola en la sala.

"Bueno, ya está amaneciendo. Hora de empezar a entrenarse", comentó Leo estirándose como un gato perezoso.

"Y tú deberías entrevistarte con las mujeres, querida", sugirió Lyosha.

Asentí sin mucho entusiasmo. Vivo en un mundo extraordinariamente machista. Los hombres deciden sobre los hombres, y las mujeres sobre las mujeres. Ellos luchan y nosotras casi nunca lo hacemos. Ellos se entrenan, y nosotras nos entrevistamos. Ellos son cabezas de clan, y nosotras simplemente sus compañeras. Y por supuesto, no me entrevistaré con ninguna de las mujeres que han venido con sus compañeros. Si ellos son aceptados en la familia, ellas también. Y si ellos son rechazados, yo no podré aceptarlas a ellas. Comprendo que la liberación femenina les llegó muy tarde, pero más les vale estar preparados porque estoy más que dispuesta a modernizar el mundo de los vampiros. Pero no será hoy. Hoy me entrevistaré con las mujeres. Y seleccionaré a aquellas que puedan ayudarme en mi propósito. Después, con el tiempo, iré modificando poco a poco las cosas. Si lo hiciera ahora, lo único que conseguiría sería ofenderlos y posiblemente asustar a los posibles candidatos, y ni yo me atrevo a tanto. Pero todo llegará. Con calma. La suerte sonríe a quien sabe esperar.

Leo y Lyosha se despidieron de mí para ir a la sala de entrenamiento. En cuanto nuestros invitados se percaten de que están allí, no tardarán en unirse a ellos. Yo me encaminé hacia la cabaña de Sue, la primera mujer con la que deseo hablar. Me había causado muy buena impresión cuando la recibimos. Se trata de una rubia alta y esbelta, de sonrisa fácil y ojos vivarachos e inteligentes. Y además, tiene la ventaja añadida de que no ha mirado dos veces a mis compañeros. Y eso no es lo habitual.

Me detuve en la puerta como muestra de cortesía, aunque ya sé que mi rango me permite entrar donde me plazca sin esperar a ser invitada. No me importa hacerlo así en los salones comunes de la casa, pero no me hace ninguna gracia utilizar ese privilegio en una habitación privada. No tuve que esperar demasiado. Me abrió casi antes de que me hubiera detenido por completo.

"Nadezhda. Es un placer saludarte", sonrió.

"Buenos días, Sue. Esperaba que pudiéramos charlar un rato"

"Por supuesto. Pasa, por favor", pidió apartándose para dejarme entrar.

Miré a mi alrededor, y elegí el sillón que está más cerca del fuego. Ese si que es un privilegio al que no pienso renunciar. Sue esperó a que me sentara y ocupó el sofá situado frente a mi asiento.

"¿Está todo a tu gusto?", pregunté amablemente.

"Oh, por supuesto. Es muy agradable, gracias"

"Sue, me gustaría que me contaras que te ha traído hasta aquí. Tú no eres americana, ¿verdad?"

"Desde luego que no", rió. "Soy noruega. Cuando supe que Aleksei y Leonardo iban a instalarse aquí, decidí probar suerte. Otro continente, otra vida... Me estaba haciendo mucha falta. Podía haber elegido cualquier otra familia europea, pero necesitaba cambiar de aires. Cuanto antes."

"¿Pecaría de indiscreta si te preguntara por qué?", inquirí.

Me regaló una alegre risa que iluminó toda su cara. Eso hizo que me agradara aún más. No soporto a la gente a la que la risa no le alcanza los ojos.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero no me importa contártelo de cualquier modo", rió

Decidí probar suerte.

"Te alejaste de su lado por que...", la animé.

Me miró con auténtico asombro.

"Creí que quien leía la mente era Aleksei", replicó.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír. Quizá yo no pueda leer más mente que la de mi compañero, pero no me hace ninguna falta. Yo misma he escapado de demasiadas relaciones como para no reconocer las señales.

"Y así es", respondí. "Pero no necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que significan tus palabras. Yo también he huido hacia delante en alguna ocasión", me sinceré.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos unos segundos, sin duda preguntándose si debía confiar en mí. No quise empujarla. Si va a confesarme algo que le cuesta esfuerzo, prefiero que lo haga por propia voluntad. Me miró casi como analizándome, y finalmente pareció decidirse.

"En realidad, es una historia absurda. O eso me han dicho las dos mujeres a las que se la conté", susurró.

"Querida, si alguien sabe mucho acerca de historias absurdas, esa soy yo, te lo aseguro. Si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo, en serio. No hace falta"

Bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

"No es que no quiera contártelo. Es que en realidad, no sé bien por donde empezar", musitó.

"El principio es un buen momento", sonreí.

"Hace menos de cien años que soy un vampiro" suspiró. "El hombre que me transformó y que fue mi compañero desde ese instante, no era mucho más antiguo de lo que yo soy ahora. Murió a manos de los cazadores hace cinco años"

"Lo siento", murmuré, compartiendo su pena. Si algo así le pasara a Lyosha o a Leo, me volvería loca de dolor.

Se encogió de hombros, abatida.

"No sabía que hacer, y no soportaba la idea de estar sola, así que me uní a la familia de Hans y Vladimir"

Asentí. He oído hablar de ellos. Se trata de una pequeña familia radicada en Finlandia. No son muy numerosos, ni tienen demasiado poder, pero llevan bastante tiempo establecidos y no tienen grandes problemas con ninguna de las familias principales.

"Allí conocí a Sven. Él me persiguió desde el mismo instante en que entré en la casa", sonrió con amargura ante sus recuerdos. "Yo no tenía ningún deseo de estar con nadie, mi pérdida era demasiado reciente, pero él fue tan insistente, me sedujo con tanta dedicación..."

"Que terminaste por unirte a él", la animé una vez más. Asintió.

"Desde el principio supe que era un error, pero me engañé a mi misma, por que en el fondo, necesitaba compañía. Y cuando estaba conmigo era estupendo. Lo que ocurre es que estaba muy pocas veces. A Sven le gustan demasiado las humanas. Al contrario que todos los demás, él no recurre a ellas sólo cuando no tiene compañía. Salía casi todos los días para ir a buscar hembras mortales. Y eso era más de lo que mi orgullo pudo aguantar, así que lo abandoné. No me malinterpretes, sé como funcionan las cosas y lo aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, solo son mortales. No cuentan como si fueran mujeres de las nuestras. Pero una cosa es un hombre que se acuesta con una mortal cuando pasa semanas fuera de casa, y otra muy distinta es que las prefiera a ti"

Espera un segundo. Quizá ella sepa como funcionan las cosas, pero yo no tengo ni idea. ¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso de 'todos los demás'? ¿Y con lo de 'las mortales no cuentan'? Alguien va a tener que explicarme un par de cosas, y muy detalladamente, además. Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no mostrar ninguna reacción a sus palabras, pero ella no está atenta a mis expresiones. Está demasiado concentrada en su vergüenza.

"Ahora creerás que soy una idiota. Y no te culpo, Nadezhda, en serio", susurró.

Sonreí. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

"Llámame Nadya, por favor. Todos lo hacen", alzó la vista hacia mi, sonriéndome tímidamente. "O prima, si lo prefieres"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"¿En serio?", preguntó esperanzada.

"Por supuesto", reí alegremente. "Vamos, recoge tus cosas. Te mostraré tu habitación"

En menos de diez segundos estaba junto a la puerta, cargando con dos grandes petates. La acompañé hasta la mansión y le asigné un dormitorio cercano a la entrada. Si resulta ser la mitad de lo que yo espero, me resultará de gran ayuda, y me pareció oportuno otorgarle una buena estancia. Tal y como yo esperaba, pareció encantada con su ubicación. Se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme en lo que necesitara, y le encargué un par de tareas que no le ocuparían demasiado tiempo, sólo para comprobar que tal se defiende. Me escuchó con atención y se puso manos a la obra de inmediato con perfecta eficacia. La dejé trabajar, mientras canturreaba feliz. Estoy convencida de que será un magnífico fichaje.

Pensé a quien iba a visitar entonces. Desde luego no a la espantosa morena que había devorado a mis compañeros con los ojos nada más entrar. Antes dejaría que se congelara el infierno que meterla en mi casa. No es buena idea empezar mi nueva vida asesinando a un miembro de la familia, y es una posibilidad nada desdeñable si esa muñeca se acerca a menos de diez pasos de ellos con sus estúpidas caídas de ojos.

En realidad, ahora que ya he aceptado a Sue, ya me da igual. Ninguna de las demás me ha causado tan buena impresión, y no estoy dispuesta a decidirme tan pronto. Por supuesto, podría trasladarlas temporalmente si es necesario, sin pedirles que se unan a nosotros, pero es que tampoco me apetece darles falsas esperanzas. Aún así, me reuní con todas ellas, intentando recabar más datos que me permitieran tomar una decisión en el futuro. Como me sobraba tiempo, incluso visité a la desagradable morena, más guiada por la cortesía que por que sintiera verdaderos deseos de hablar con ella. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Me puso de un humor de perros. En ocasiones como esta, agradezco que la única mente que puedo leer sea la de Lyosha. No, estoy mintiendo. En realidad, estaría dispuesta a leer durante años la mente de esa idiota, si eso me permitiera entrar en la cabeza de Leo. Quizá el envidie la conexión mental que Lyosha y yo compartimos, pero apenas puede imaginar lo mucho que me molesta a mí no tener esa misma intimidad con él.

Me dirigí entonces al salón, para ver si mis compañeros habían terminado ya con su entrenamiento. Sentía curiosidad por saber a quienes habían elegido, y aún más curiosidad por saber a qué diablos se refería Sue con la frase 'las mortales no cuentan como una mujer de las nuestras'. Me decepcionó comprobar que aún estaban en el sótano. Tendré que esperar para obtener mis respuestas. Me senté ante el ordenador, y comprobé que tenía un correo de Shannen, pidiéndome que solucionara un par de problemas con la documentación de uno de sus primos. No me llevará demasiado tiempo, y le he prometido a Lisías hacerme cargo de sus ordenadores, así que me puse manos a la obra de inmediato. Diez minutos más tarde, le contestaba a Shannen explicándole que todo estaba arreglado, respondiendo a sus preguntas sobre la nueva casa, y preguntándole si ya sabían algo del 'problema' que había surgido, sin concretar mucho más. Respondo ante cualquiera de la seguridad de los ordenadores que yo preparo y utilizo, pero no me atrevo a decir lo mismo si mis manos no son las únicas que los tocan, así que prefiero hablar con rodeos. Nunca se sabe que ojos pueden estar viendo lo mismo que tú. Apenas había clicado en el botón de enviar, cuando el olor de mis compañeros inundó el vestíbulo. Vienen acompañados de otros cuatro hombres. Estupendo. Eso me deja nueve cabañas vacías. Ya estoy preparada para los que puedan venir esta noche. Lyosha y Leo entraron los primeros, uno junto al otro. Habían mandado ampliar las puertas de las habitaciones comunes para poder entrar a un tiempo y no establecer así ninguna preferencia de rango entre ellos. La mayoría de las familias prefieren tener un cabeza visible, pero mis compañeros han dejado muy claro desde el principio su intención de situarse en un plano de igualdad. Tras ellos Glauco, John, Lucas y Alain. Sonreí, totalmente satisfecha con la elección. Cualquiera de los cuatro me agrada enormemente.

"Querida, ¿podrías acomodar a estos hombres antes de irnos?", preguntó Leo.

Por supuesto, es una fórmula cortés. Si hubiera dicho que no, habría atentado contra las normas de cortesía más elementales. Me hice una rápida composición de lugar. Glauco ha entrado el primero, así que le corresponderá el dormitorio situado junto al de Árvidas y Cora, que por supuesto, es el más cercano a la entrada y por tanto el que se asigna al hombre de mayor rango. Junto a él estará Lucas y enfrente a Glauco situaré a John, justo al lado de Sue. Dudé sobre Alain, pero finalmente opté por colocarlo junto a Lucas. De ese modo dispondría aún de cuatro dormitorios individuales más en la planta baja, y otros diez dobles en la superior. Utilizar el piso superior para hacer más habitaciones, y así poder mantener estancias individuales el mayor tiempo posible, había sido una idea exclusivamente mía, y Shannen y Alejandra me habían dado su aprobación sin dudarlo ni un momento. Ellas siempre se enfrentan a terribles problemas de espacio cada vez que tienen que ubicar a nuevos miembros.

Una vez que hube instalado a los nuevos miembros de mi familia en sus respectivos dormitorios, me apresuré escaleras abajo, esperando que pudiéramos ir a la ciudad de inmediato. Estoy deseando volver a pisar una ciudad. La última vez había sido en casa de Lisías, y me había limitado a caminar por sus tejados.

Abrí la puerta del salón, donde mis compañeros me esperan de pie junto al fuego.

"¿Habéis terminado? ¿Podemos ir a la ciudad?", pregunté apresuradamente.

Rieron alegremente ante mi impaciencia.

"Por supuesto, querida. Pero antes subamos y recojamos algunas prendas de abrigo. No creo que haya muchos mortales capaces de pasearse por Canadá en invierno en camiseta", sonrió Lyosha

"Muy lógico", sonreí, corriendo escaleras arriba.

Me siguieron de inmediato, y cuando alcanzamos el descansillo, cruzaron una mirada aprobadora.

"Buena elección, querida", aprobó Lyosha.

Se refiere a Sue, por supuesto. Debí imaginar que su olfato les diría a quien había elegido antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no has elegido a Astrid?", comentó Leo en tono burlón, mientras Lyosha dejaba escapar una risa maliciosa. "Parece muy agradable"

Dejé escapar un sonoro bufido. Tenía que haber supuesto que no les iba a pasar desapercibido el descarado coqueteo de la morena y mi reacción al verlo.

"¿He dicho algo malo, querida?", se mofó Leo.

"Quizá quieras pasar el resto del milenio en una de las cabañas en lugar de en mi cama, Leo", mascullé.

"En realidad prefiero tu cama. Pero si me obligas a ocupar una de las cabañas, ¿puedo elegir?", preguntó maliciosamente.

"Puedes elegir entre cerrar la boca o conseguir que me agarre el peor enfado de mi vida", repliqué.

"Difícil elección, hermano", rió Lyosha.

"No creas. Me vuelve loco cuando se enfada, y siempre me ha costado mucho mantener la boca cerrada", respondió Leo sonriente.

Iba a replicarle, pero las palabras murieron en mis labios. Está claro que sólo intenta provocarme, y yo ya he perdido más veces la batalla contra su afilada lengua. Leo es capaz de morir antes de privarse del placer de decir la última palabra, y es muy probable que esa última palabra suya me deje mi con la boca abierta y sin saber que responder. Y nada va a arruinarme una tarde de compras. Rebusqué en un par de cajas, y encontré tres prendas de abrigo que parecen adecuadas. Por suerte, Shannen y Alejandra me habían hecho comprar varios abrigos y plumíferos, sin duda sabiendo que mis compañeros habían aceptado la oferta de Lisías de trasladarse a un lugar tan helado como éste. Teniendo en cuenta que el frío no nos afecta lo más mínimo, es una cosa en la que no suelo pensar, aunque es necesario para mantener la imagen de normalidad ante los humanos. Tres jóvenes paseándose bajo una nevada en leves camisetas de verano no pasarían desapercibidos. Y menos tres como nosotros. Ya llamamos bastante la atención sin necesidad de eso. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de la admiración que despertamos entre los humanos.

Les tendí a Leo y a Lyosha sendos plumíferos, uno azul y uno rojo, y yo me enfundé unas botas y una cazadora de nieve de un blanco inmaculado.

"Bueno, listo. Al garaje", anuncié.

"¿Al garaje? Nuestros coches están en el aeropuerto. De hecho teníamos pensado recogerlos hoy", dijo Lyosha.

"Ya me extrañaba a mí que tuvierais tantas ganas de acompañarme de compras", sonreí.

Me devolvieron dos luminosas sonrisas. Claro que ellos no saben que yo tengo un pequeño secreto. Y no les va a hacer la más mínima gracia, además.

"Bueno, ¿vamos entonces?", preguntó Leo con impaciencia, disponiéndose a correr hacia la entrada.

"No tan rápido", le detuve. "Vamos ahora mismo. Pero antes, quiero los resguardos del transporte de vuestros coches"

Me miraron como si les hubiera hablado en un idioma que no conocen y jamás han oído. Dejé escapar una risa entre dientes, preparándome para regodearme con mi pequeña venganza.

"¿Recordáis cuando volvisteis de Chernobil, en casa de Milton? Os dije que me acompañaríais de compras, y que yo conduciría. Bien, pues eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Pero como no soy tan cruel, le pediré a Lucas y Alain, que recojan vuestros coches"

"¿Es una broma?", preguntó Lyosha con auténtica incredulidad.

"En absoluto", reí.

Salí al pasillo sonriendo, mientras ellos me seguían intentando convencerme de que es una estupidez lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Detuve sus protestas con un gesto, mientras llamaba suavemente a mis dos nuevos primos, que no tardaron en presentarse en el recibidor que separa sus habitaciones de las nuestras.

"¿Seríais tan amables de acercaros al aeropuerto y recoger los coches de Leonardo y Aleksei, por favor?", ordené amablemente, para volverme a continuación a mis compañeros. "Los resguardos"

No tienen escapatoria. O montan una escena frente a los nuevos miembros de la familia, cosa que desde luego, no piensan hacer, o fingen estar de acuerdo con mi idea y les entregan los resguardos. Se miraron un segundo antes de llevar las manos a los bolsillos y entregarles los localizadores a Lucas y Alain.

"_Leo me encarga que te diga que vas a pagar por esto, querida. Y no puedo estar más de acuerdo"_, gruñó Lyosha.

"_Estoy terriblemente asustada"_, me burlé.

Mis primos no tardaron en salir, mientras Leo y Lyosha me dirigían sendas miradas asesinas.

"¿Y ahora tendremos que ir y volver corriendo a tu velocidad? Pues menudo plan", masculló Leo.

"Conduciendo a mi velocidad, querido. Como no considerasteis necesario traer mi coche, me he comprado otro. Está en el garaje", respondí.

"Apenas puedo esperar a verlo", masculló Leo. "¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿Una bicicleta? ¿Un patinete?"

Sonreí, mientras me dirigía al garaje sintiendo sus miradas clavadas en mi espalda. Abrí la puerta, y me hice a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

"¡Diablos! ¡Es un Land Rover!", sonrió Leo.

"No me lo puedo creer", exclamó Lyosha. "Por una vez has comprado algo que se parece a un coche, querida. Enhorabuena", me felicitó Lyosha alegremente.

"Por supuesto. Es mucho más apropiado para este sitio que vuestros absurdos deportivos", sonreí.

"Yo conduciré", dijo Lyosha.

"De eso nada. Tú condujiste la última vez", protestó Leo.

"¿No pretenderás tener en cuenta ese paseo?", replicó Lyosha, mirándolo fijamente.

"Vale, está bien. Juguémonoslo a algo", ofreció Leo.

"Nada de juegos. Aquí la única que va a conducir, soy yo. Ese era el trato. Y además, es mi coche, demonios", exclamé, sentándome al volante.

"Vale, pues entonces ve tu delante, Lyosha. Si voy a tener que hacer todo ese trayecto a la velocidad a la que ella conduce, prefiero poder tumbarme"

"Y yo prefiero ir andando", gruñó éste.

"¡Nadie va a ir andando! Me da igual quien se siente delante o detrás, pero subiros de una maldita vez al coche" gruñí. "Sois peor que niños"

Arranqué el motor, puse primera y salí del garaje, mientras ellos se subían en marcha con sendas expresiones de fastidio. No me costó demasiado encontrar la carretera principal, y aún manteniendo la media de velocidad que marcan las señales, no tardaremos ni cuarenta minutos en llegar a la ciudad.

"Acelera un poco, Nadya. Acabarás por ahogar el motor si vas tan despacio", protestó Leo, que ha conseguido su objetivo y se sienta recostado sobre un codo en el asiento de atrás.

"No quiero oír ni una sola crítica sobre mi forma de conducir, Leo. Y eso va también por ti Lyosha", advertí.

Los dos dejaron escapar sendos bufidos. Conducen como verdaderos locos, y sé lo mucho que les fastidia ir en un coche a menos de cien por hora. Aunque quizá debería decir a menos de doscientos. No había conducido ni cinco kilómetros, cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba aburriendo soberanamente. No necesito mirar la carretera en absoluto, y puedo oír cualquier coche que se acerque en cualquier dirección a cientos de metros. Sorprendida, pisé el acelerador más a fondo, y descubrí que tampoco necesito concentrarme. Empiezo a entender por que adoran conducir rápido.

"Eso está mejor", aprobó Lyosha, sonriendo. "Si sigues así, en un par de años incluso te dejaré llevar mi coche"

Disfruté de la sensación de velocidad unos cuantos kilómetros, pero al acercarnos a la ciudad, tuve que reducir la marcha. El tráfico empieza a ser demasiado denso, y tampoco pretendo llamar la atención conduciendo como una criminal entre los coches. Pero debo reconocer que casi me sentí tentada de hacerlo. Me lo he pasado genial. Incluso empecé a valorar la idea de comprarme un deportivo. Aún tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar, así que decidí aprovechar el momento para hacerles la pregunta que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza todo el tiempo desde que hablé con Sue. Si espero a que bajemos del coche, no me harán ni caso, demasiado entretenidos en prestar oído a las conversaciones de los humanos que paseen a su alrededor. Para mis compañeros, observar a los mortales es tan entretenido como para cualquiera de ellos una película o un concierto.

"¿Os parece bien entonces que haya escogido a Sue?", pregunté a modo de introducción.

"Por supuesto, querida. Además, esa decisión es sólo tuya, ya lo sabes", respondió Lyosha. "Pero si realmente quieres mi opinión, me agrada bastante. Es discreta e inteligente. Será una buena ayuda para ti"

"Estuvo con la familia de Hans", comenté, esperando que mordieran el anzuelo.

"¿En serio? ¿Y que le hizo dejarlos?", preguntó Leo con curiosidad.

"Pues ahora que lo dices, me contó una historia bastante peculiar. Me dijo que a su compañero le gustaban demasiado las mortales. Que solía dejarla sola para seducir humanas", comenté con mi mejor tono indiferente.

"Qué idiota", bufó Leo.

"Menudo imbécil", exclamó Lyosha.

"¿Os lo parece?", pregunté en el mismo tono ligero.

"Pues claro. ¿Quién diablos va a ir en busca de humanas, teniendo a su compañera en casa?", gruñó Leo.

"Y a una tan hermosa como Sue, además", añadió Lyosha.

"A Sue no le importaba que lo hiciera, pero estaba molesta por que parecía preferirlas a ella", intervine, intentando lanzarles un nuevo anzuelo.

Esta vez el tono desinteresado no me sirvió de nada, y por supuesto, no picaron el cebo que les había lanzado. Y eso que creí estar siendo muy sutil. Mis compañeros cruzaron una rápida mirada, y esperé en vano una respuesta que no llegó. Decidí hacer un nuevo intento.

"Me parece normal que necesitara un cambio de aires. No debe ser agradable que tu compañero te engañe sistemáticamente. Y a la vista de todos, además"

Los dos continúan callados como muertos, simplemente mirándome. Su expresión de cortés disimulo es tan evidente, que sólo les falta silbar. Finalmente, Leo no pudo reprimir una risa disimulada, y Lyosha no tardó en unirse a él.

"¿Se puede saber que os pasa?", inquirí molesta.

"¿Si quieres saber algo, querida, porque no pruebas a preguntarlo directamente?", sonrió Leo.

"No quiero saber nada", espeté irritada.

Lyosha rió entre dientes con suavidad.

"Nadya, la mayoría de nosotros piensa que, cuando se habla de fidelidad, no hay que tomar en consideración los encuentros con mortales", sonrió.

"¡Estupendo! ¿Y vosotros también pensáis eso?", grité.

"Dado que tú no lo consideras así, nosotros tampoco, querida", respondió con serenidad.

"¿Pero lo pensasteis en serio alguna vez?", exclamé.

"Nadya, pasamos mucho tiempo fuera, separados de nuestras compañeras, y ellas de nosotros. Y si a ninguno le importa... Al fin y al cabo, solo son humanos", explicó Leo, como si dijera algo absolutamente evidente.

Algo que desde luego yo no veo tan claro como él.

"¡Pues a mi me importa!", repliqué.

"Ya nos lo imaginábamos, querida", sonrió Lyosha.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no vais a hacerlo?", pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

"Por supuesto que no, Nadya. ¿Crees que lo haríamos sabiendo que podría herirte?", respondió Lyosha.

"¿Y cuándo estéis fuera mucho tiempo?", volví a preguntar, en el mismo tono asustadizo.

"Querida, si te decimos que no lo haremos, es porque no lo haremos. Ni cuando estemos fuera, ni cuando estemos cerca. Es más, tienes nuestra palabra, ¿de acuerdo?", dijo Leo, en tono paciente.

Eso me tranquilizó de inmediato. Jamás faltan a su palabra. Más animada, me sentí incluso con ganas de bromear un poco.

"¿Y no echaréis de menos vuestras conquistas humanas, cuando estéis lejos de casa y añoréis mi cuerpo?", les provoqué.

Y debí imaginar que cualquiera de los dos es mucho más capaz que yo de soltar la lengua.

"Mi amor, tengo una imaginación muy vívida. Si añoro tu cuerpo, soy perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas solo. Con mi fantasía, y sin ayuda de ninguna humana", sonrió Leo.

"Y para lo limitadas que son la gran mayoría de ellas, casi es lo mismo", añadió Lyosha, mientras los dos estallaban en carcajadas.

"Sois imposibles", les reñí.

Pero ya estoy sonriendo.

Pocos segundos más tarde, intentaba orientarme en el centro de la ciudad. Se trata de un lugar pequeño, pero hemos llegado a una hora demasiado ajetreada. No tengo ni idea de por donde empezar a buscar un sitio donde hacer mis compras. O donde aparcar, ya puestos. Con el tiempo, llegaré a dominarla por completo, pero ahora todo es demasiado nuevo para mí.

"Dos calles mas adelante hay un centro comercial, Nadya. Puedes parar ahí, seguramente tendrán todo lo que necesites. Es la mejor opción, si no sabes donde ir. Después de comprar, podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad, y así empezaremos a orientarnos en ella"

Me pareció una idea estupenda. Haríamos las compras y después disfrutaría de la ciudad sin preocuparme de nada. Entré en el aparcamiento subterráneo del centro comercial. Debe estar muy concurrido, porque a primera vista no hay ni un solo hueco. Antes de que pudiera empezar a buscar una plaza donde aparcar el coche, Leo se inclinó entre los dos asientos y miró a través del parabrisas.

"Continúa recto. Tres hileras más a la derecha. Después del cuarto coche tienes un sitio junto a la columna", explicó.

Ni se me ocurrió discutírselo. Su vista es impresionante. Tal y como había anunciado, el sitio estaba ahí esperando por nosotros. No fue hasta que quité la llave del contacto, cuando me di cuenta de que había aparcado en una única maniobra en un sitio que hace tan solo un año hubiera desechado por considerarlo demasiado pequeño. Definitivamente, mis sentidos vampíricos tienen muchas ventajas, me regocijé.

Paseamos por el centro eligiendo tiendas aquí y allá. Compré unos cuantos jabones, unos cd's vírgenes, y unas preciosas botas. Ellos ni siquiera miran las tiendas. Se limitan a seguirme, curioseando al azar las conversaciones humanas, como quien está atento a un culebrón televisivo. Moverse entre la multitud no resulta un problema. Aunque los ojos de los mortales no puedan apartarse de nosotros, su aletargado instinto les advierte que no deben acercarse demasiado. La marea humana se separa discretamente de nuestro camino, dejándonos un cómodo espacio para movernos, aunque sin poder evitar sus más o menos disimuladas miradas de admiración. Leo y Lyosha se mantienen uno a cada lado de mí, en una más que evidente actitud posesiva, y eso sin necesidad de ponerme ni un solo dedo encima. Intenté verlos con ojos mortales, y tuve que reconocer una vez más que la comparación que de ellos había hecho Milton con el macho dominante de una manada es en extremo acertada. De tarde en tarde, Lyosha se vuelve para dedicarle una sonrisa asesina a algún hombre que sin duda ha pensado algo de mí que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, y Leo lo imita sin detenerse a pensarlo. El pobre tipo no tarda en alejarse velozmente, preguntándose donde está el tren mental que lo ha atropellado.

Después de terminar mis compras, decidí que había llegado el momento de elegir algo para Cora. Entré en una tienda que me pareció adecuada, franqueada por mis compañeros. La dependienta se apresuró a acercarse en cuanto nos detuvimos ante el primer estante.

"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?", sonrió, ignorándome por completo y fijando su vista en mis compañeros con evidente coquetería.

"No, gracias", respondí con la más gélida de mis expresiones.

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una expresión asustada, y se apresuró a alejarse murmurando una apresurada disculpa. ¡Vaya! Resulta que yo también puedo hacerlo. Leo y Lyosha dejaron escapar una divertida carcajada.

"Menudo susto le has dado, querida", rió Lyosha.

"La pobre solo quería ayudar", añadió Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Si, pero los tres sabemos perfectamente a quien quería ayudar y en qué", gruñí, provocando dos nuevas carcajadas satisfechas.

Siempre se muestran encantados con las cada vez más frecuentes demostraciones de mis cualidades vampíricas.

Elegí unas cuantas prendas para Cora, que pensé que podrían gustarle. Unos cuantos pantalones y faldas, camisas y camisetas, jerséis, un par de abrigos y un plumífero. Iba a dar por terminadas mis compras, cuando vi un vestido perfecto para ella. De un brillante color verde, hará un contraste perfecto con su cabello pelirrojo y sus pálidos ojos verdosos. Ajustado y quizá demasiado corto, se ceñirá a su cuerpo como un guante, y por una vez llevará algo que deje ver sus piernas. Demis la había obligado a vestir como una maldita monja de clausura. Lo saqué de su percha y lo miré complacida.

"No va a servirle", comentó Lyosha, distraídamente, mientras retorcía en sus manos con evidente curiosidad un sujetador con relleno y tirantes de látex.

"¿Y tú que sabes? Es su talla", repliqué.

Leo me lo arrancó de las manos y lo sostuvo por los hombros, examinándolo con ojo crítico.

"Lyosha tiene razón. No le servirá", concluyó, arrojándolo de nuevo a mis manos, tras lo cual se unió a su hermano en el análisis de la prenda que este tenía entre los dedos.

"¿Y desde cuando os habéis convertido en expertos en moda? A mi me serviría, y lleva la misma talla que yo"

Los dos cruzaron una mirada, me contemplaron de la cabeza a los pies, y rieron suavemente.

"Como quieras, llévatelo. Si no le sirve a ella – y no va a servirle – siempre podrás usarlo tú. Me gusta", dijo Lyosha.

"¡Si le servirá!", insistí.

"Le sobrarán al menos dos dedos en el escote, y le ajustará demasiado en las caderas. Pero adelante. Tú misma", comentó Leo.

"Una vez más, Leo. ¿Cuándo te has convertido en un experto en tallas de ropa?", pregunté molesta, aunque empezaba a considerar que tenían razón.

"Siempre lo he sido, amor. Me fijo bastante más en el cuerpo de las mujeres que tú", me respondió con una divertida sonrisa. "Y puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme, que a mi prima le falta algo que sin duda tú posees para llenar esa prenda", añadió, mirándome el pecho con lascivo descaro.

"Esto es genial", murmuré molesta.

Pero dejando el vestido en su sitio.

Pagué las compras, seguida por sus expresiones burlonas, y nos adentramos de nuevo en la marea humana del centro comercial. Un par de segundos después de salir, me pareció percibir que ambos se envaraban ligeramente, pero no le di importancia, suponiendo que los pensamientos de algún humano habían despertado los patológicos celos de Lyosha. Ya casi he terminado. Lo único que me falta por comprar son un par de prendas para ellos. Y por supuesto, pienso hacer que se las prueben, algo que ambos detestan. Ya me han chinchado bastante. Ahora me toca a mi divertirme. Caminé sin prisa entre las tiendas, buscando algo de mi agrado, aún notando que no abandonan su actitud de alerta.

"Está empezando a molestarme", gruñó Leo.

Lyosha asintió con un gesto irritado.

"¿Sucede algo?", pregunté con inquietud.

"Nos siguen desde hace diez minutos", masculló Leo.

Iba a volverme a mirar, cuando la voz de Lyosha me detuvo en tono severo.

"No necesitas volverte, Nadya. Concéntrate", ordenó.

Siguiendo su indicación, agudicé mi olfato y mi oído, intentando aislar el rastro de alguien que nos siguiera. No tardé en percibir el desagradable olor salado de un bebedor de sangre a unos cuantos metros detrás de nosotros. Abrí los ojos de par en par, mientras Lyosha volvía a asentir con irritación.

"A las escaleras", ordenó.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, Leo me sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura. Lo siguiente que pude ver con claridad es que estaba en el garaje, y cambiaba de manos. Mis compañeros sólo pueden mantener la velocidad que les permite que los humanos no los vean durante un breve período de tiempo, y éste es aún menor si me llevan como carga. Así que al llegar al garaje, cambié de manos para seguir escondidos unos segundos más. Me obligaron a agacharme tras un coche, y se reunieron conmigo, fijando sus ojos en la puerta.


	11. LEONARDO Malachy

Hola

**Arthe, si quieres, puedo intentar escribir un "What if.." de como hubiera empezado la historia si Leo la hubiera encontrado primero. Tengo un par de ideas, y no me llevaría demasiado tiempo. **

**Sobre mi cumple :) Sip, es el 26 del mes que viene.. Y bueno, si puedes mandarme a Alessandro con un lacito de regalo... jajaja. Pero si no puede ser, me conformaré con una historia entre él y Aduna, aunque sea cortita jaja.**

**(Muy hábil lo de la segunda parte de "La muchacha de las sombras", pero aún no me siento inspirada, y me fastidia muchísimo empezar una historia y dejarla a medias. Cuando la tenga más o menos en la cabeza, empiezo a escribirla, palabra)**

**Sobre el resto de las preguntas, pues ya sabes lo que voy a decir: sigue leyendo :)**

**LEONARDO. Malachy**

Dejé a Nadya en manos de mi hermano. La coordinación ha sido perfecta. Ningún mortal nos ha percibido, y aún tenemos tiempo de ocultarnos para sorprenderlo. Es demasiado joven para poder moverse con tanta rapidez. Y demasiado inepto para seguirnos a nosotros sin que nos demos cuenta, aunque es evidente que eso es lo que intentaba. Un par de segundos después de haber tomado la decisión de emboscarlo, ya estábamos acechando tras un coche, esperando al rastreador. No tardó en aparecer, entrando a grandes zancadas en el garaje, olfateando el aire con avidez. Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada, y salimos de nuestro escondite, arrastrando a Nadya en nuestra carrera, hasta situarnos detrás del vampiro. Nos sentamos en el capó de un coche, dejando a Nadya entre nosotros. Ya la ha visto, así que es inútil esconderla a sus ojos. Además, un niñato como él no llegaría a tocarla sin que antes le arrancáramos la cabeza. Una parte de sus sentidos debió percibir nuestro olor, o quizá el movimiento, porque se volvió velozmente para encontrarnos mirándolo con despreocupación desde nuestro asiento en el capó.

"Buenas tardes", saludó Lyosha en tono letal.

El hombre nos miró intentando no aparentar sorpresa. Es una criatura patética. Vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, con oscuras gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos rojizos y un absurdo tatuaje pintado en su mejilla izquierda. Y cuando digo pintado, lo digo literalmente. Me gustaría haber visto la cara de ese niñato cuando intentó que una aguja traspasara su piel. Si no puedes tener uno de verdad, ¿para qué molestarse? Parece sacado de una mala película de vampiros modernos. Pura fachenda.

Saludó con una despreciativa inclinación de cabeza. Un gesto muy digno, pero inútil. Podría oler su miedo a mucha más distancia de la que nos separaba ahora.

"Estábamos intentando tener una tranquila tarde de compras, y no buscamos problemas, así que ¿por qué no dejas de seguirnos y vuelves a la cloaca de la que saliste?", espeté.

"No os estaba siguiendo", replicó. "Este es un país libre, camino por donde quiero"

Lyosha y yo dejamos escapar sendos rugidos, que hicieron que el hombre se encogiera unos cuantos centímetros. Aún así, mantuvo el tipo, pero a duras penas.

"Ya nos has molestado bastante espiándonos. No insultes nuestra inteligencia negándolo", rugió Lyosha.

Nos miró un instante, valorando si continuar con su mentira, o rendirse. Optó por lo más inteligente. De casualidad. Era un imbécil.

"No es necesario molestarse. Os habéis instalado en nuestro continente y mi jefe sentía curiosidad por dos personajes tan insignes como vosotros", respondió con sarcasmo.

"Pues dile a tu jefe que si siente curiosidad, solicite una audiencia, y ya veremos si podemos concedérsela. Pero si vuelve a mandar a un inepto como tú a seguirnos, le devolveremos el favor en forma de cenizas de vampiro", gruñó mi hermano.

"Ese mal genio os causará un disgusto. Aquí no hacemos así las cosas", respondió con aire altivo. Pero su olor lo traicionó de nuevo. Estaba aterrorizado.

"Llevo once siglos haciendo las cosas como me da la gana. Y no será un niñato como tú el que me corrija. ¿Quieres verlo?", repliqué poniéndome en pie y caminando un par de pasos hacia él.

Cuando retrocedió asustado, me reí en su cara sin ningún disimulo, y mi hermano me acompañó sin dudarlo. Hasta Nadya dejó escapar una risita divertida.

"Trasmitiré vuestro mensaje", replicó antes de salir corriendo por la puerta destinada a los vehículos.

"Si todos los hombres de Malachy son tan inútiles como este, vuestro trabajo va a ser muy sencillo", sonrío Nadya.

"No me fío", replicó Lyosha.

"Yo tampoco", confirmé. "Demasiado fácil".

"No hay quien os entienda. ¿Os molesta que haya sido fácil? ¿Hubierais preferido que fuera tan bueno que no llegarais a saber que nos seguía?", preguntó Nadya, obviamente confusa.

Los dos le dedicamos una mirada burlona. ¿En serio piensa que alguien es capaz de seguirnos sin que nos demos cuenta? Hace muchos siglos que nadie consigue atraparme en una emboscada, y pasarán muchos siglos más sin que eso ocurra. Mis sentidos y los de mi hermano siempre están alerta. Que Nadya sea incapaz de concentrarse en lo que sucede a su alrededor cuando está relajada, no significa que nosotros no lo hagamos. Demasiados años de práctica a nuestras espaldas como para no tener siempre una parte de la mente ocupada en lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor. Ella nos mira, demandando una explicación. Reí entre dientes.

"Querida, eso no va a pasar"

"Es imposible que nos sigan sin que nos enteremos, Nadya", añadió Lyosha.

"Pues entonces, ¿para qué mandar a un hombre mejor que este? Si lo vais a detectar de todos modos, es una estupidez arriesgarse a que os enfrentéis a alguien más valioso", replicó. "Yo enviaría al idiota más grande de toda mi casa", comentó enfurruñada.

La miré totalmente atónito, y crucé una mirada con Lyosha. Eso no es ninguna tontería. Por muy poco que nos respete, Malachy tiene que saber que detectaríamos a ese tipo. Y a cualquier otro que fuera a enviarnos.

"¿Qué? ¿He dicho otra tontería?", espetó Nadya irritada.

Estoy demasiado ocupado dándole vueltas a la idea en la cabeza, como para ocuparme ahora de su enfado. Ya me encargaré de eso después.

"Tiene razón", murmuré.

"Ya lo creo que sí", confirmó mi hermano. "Sabía que lo detectaríamos. Intenta hacernos saber que está enterado de que estamos aquí. Pero que me condene si sé por que"

"No creo que tardemos mucho en averiguarlo. Estoy convencido de que aceptará tu amable invitación", repliqué.

"Creo que estás en lo cierto, hermano", respondió, sonriendo.

"Lo sé", afirmé con seguridad.

Lyosha me miró fijamente, y yo asentí. Una vez más, no puedo explicar el motivo, pero sé que Malachy no tardará en visitarnos. Me lo dice hasta la última maldita fibra de mi ser. Este nuevo don empieza a resultarme simpático. Tendré que empezar a trabajar en él un día de estos.

"Bueno. Y ahora que ya ha quedado demostrado quien es el listo de los tres, ¿podemos seguir con las compras?", replicó Nadya, con los brazos en jarras.

Lyosha y yo rompimos a reír. Típico. Una vez más, ahí está nuestra Nadya dejando de lado lo importante y problemático para centrarse en lo más superficial. El saber que tarde o temprano puede haber una guerra con el clan de Malachy, la ha puesto de los nervios desde el mismo instante en que no tuvimos más remedio que confesárselo, en casa de Lisías. Desde entonces, siempre que surge el tema, su cabeza da una de esas extrañas volteretas mentales suyas, y busca lo más absurdo que tiene a su alrededor para concentrarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una actitud totalmente característica de Nadya. Si un problema es demasiado grande para digerirlo de golpe, solucionemos otro más pequeño antes, para ver si el primero se vuelve más fácil de tragar mientras tanto.

Quizá alguien menos protector que nosotros hubiera seguido con el tema, e insistido en que tiene que estar preparada para lo que pueda ocurrir. Pero como ese no es nuestro caso, nos limitamos a sonreírle y acompañarla escaleras arriba para que pudiera continuar con su día de compras. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para analizar la situación cuando lleguemos a casa. No tengo la menor duda de que Nadya se encerrará con Cora durante horas, mientras se prueban todas y cada una de las prendas que ha comprado.

"¿Te falta mucho, querida?", preguntó Lyosha.

Mi hermano está empezando a aburrirse de estar encerrado. A mi ya hace un buen rato que me ha pasado. Está bien entretenerse con las conversaciones humanas, pero ya me he enterado de los problemas de casi todo el maldito centro comercial.

"Quiero comprar un par de cosas para vosotros", respondió con una sonrisa que no traería nada bueno. "Y os las probaréis"

"Ni de broma", sonreí.

"Nadya, compra lo que desees y pruébate lo que te apetezca, pero yo no necesito nada. Y desde luego, no pienso entrar en un probador", replicó Lyosha. "Estoy deseando salir de aquí. Necesito aire"

"Pues yo creo que necesitáis algunos pantalones y un par de jerséis. Y quiero que os los probéis", replicó.

Mi hermano pareció dispuesto a protestar. No le hace ninguna gracia, y a mi tampoco, encerrarse en un cubículo de un metro por un metro para ponerse, y después quitarse, una prenda que va a quedarle perfectamente. Y a velocidad humana además. Reconozco que tiempo es lo que nos sobra, pero tampoco me gusta perderlo en actividades que no son de mi agrado. Sin embargo, si conozco a Nadya, sé perfectamente como evitar que eso ocurra.

"_Déjame a mí"_. Susurré en su mente, y me dirigí a Nadya, sonriendo.

"Está bien, querida. Nos probaremos lo que desees. No vamos a discutir por una tontería como esa", concedí, empujándola a una tienda.

Nadya entró con una sonrisa aprobadora, y pocos segundos más tarde teníamos a varias dependientas rondando a nuestro alrededor, mientras ella se pone de cada vez peor humor. Algo que, por supuesto, yo ya había previsto. Mientras ella espantaba a las tres mujeres que se ocupaban de la tienda con gélidas miradas amenazadoras, yo me dedicaba a sonreírles y volver a atraerlas cada vez que me daba la espalda. Nadya parece a punto de reventar de rabia. No tardé en darme cuenta que mi hermano, que ya ha empezado a imaginar cuales son mis intenciones, mantiene su mente abierta para ella, dejándole ver lo que las mujeres piensan de nosotros. Siempre he dicho que su don es muy útil. Por un segundo, volví a lamentar no ser yo el que lo poseyera también, pero me esforcé en no dejar que esa estúpida envidia se apoderara de nuevo de mí. Después de diez minutos Nadya, hirviendo de rabia, nos tendió dos montones de ropa, empujándonos al probador. Me volví con disimulo hacia las mujeres, atrayéndolas con la más seductora de mis sonrisas. Y mi hermano cooperó, llamando la atención de dos o tres más que rondaban por la tienda. Nos siguieron como las moscas a la miel, intentando ignorar la ira de Nadya. Entré en el probador dejando la cortina abierta y empecé a desnudarme lentamente.

"Cierra la cortina, Leo", gruñó Nadya, lanzando miradas de advertencia a todas las mortales, que no surtieron el más mínimo efecto.

Lyosha se asomó desde el probador contiguo, ya descalzo y con la camiseta en la mano. El revuelo entre las hembras fue más que evidente.

"Es claustrofóbico, querida. Nos probaremos lo que desees, pero no pienso encerrarme", protestó en su tono más amable.

"Cerrad la maldita cortina. Ahora", masculló Nadya en tono letal.

"No. Me pone muy nervioso estar encerrado en un sitio tan pequeño", repliqué yo, mientras empezaba a desabrocharme los pantalones.

En el rostro de Nadya apareció una expresión de furia. Se volvió rápidamente hacia el corrillo de mujeres que se ha formado tras ella.

"¿Y vosotras que miráis? Largo", espetó en tono letal.

Las mujeres retrocedieron unos cuantos metros, pero siguieron intentando mirar por encima de su hombro. Ella se volvió hacia nosotros una vez más, increíblemente furiosa, mientras yo contenía a duras penas mi risa. Lyosha ya ha renunciado a hacerlo. Le dirigí una mirada retadora a Nadya, y ella me devolvió un suave bufido. Me encogí de hombros y llevé las manos a la cintura de los vaqueros, deslizándolos hacia abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Basta. Suficiente. Vestíos ahora mismo", rugió.

"Eso me disponía a hacer, querida", comenté con mi mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

"Leonardo Sforza, me has entendido perfectamente. Vuelve a vestirte. Y tu también, Aleksei. Ahora", gruñó.

La broma ha terminado. Mi hermano y yo obedecimos sonrientes, mientras el corro de mujeres se dispersa. Ya no estamos intentando atraerlas, así que la ira de Nadya es más que suficiente para que se alejen. Pocos minutos más tarde, Nadya nos arrancaba las compras de las manos y se dirigía al mostrador. De pasada, se detuvo ante un estante, y tomó dos cajas con más que evidente furia.

"¿Qué es eso, amor?", pregunté con curiosidad.

"Ropa interior", masculló furiosa, mientras Lyosha y yo rompíamos a reír con sonoras carcajadas.

Nadya dejó caer las prendas en el mostrador, esperando a que la dependienta las facturara. Yo seguía sin poder controlar mi risa. Cada vez que conseguía detener mis carcajadas, miraba a Lyosha y todo volvía a empezar. Nadya firmó el comprobante de la tarjeta que le tendió la dependienta y salió por la puerta como un vendaval, mientras mi hermano y yo recogíamos las bolsas, aún sin controlar la risa. Una vez fuera, la miramos sonrientes, dejando escapar de vez en cuando una risa suave. Finalmente, Nadya terminó por contagiarse de nuestra hilaridad. En su cara apareció una pequeña sonrisa, que intentó disimular por todos los medios. Poco después se unía a nuestras risas.

"No volváis a hacerme nada como esto. Jamás", sonrió. "¿Qué pretendíais? ¿Provocar una matanza?", añadió entre risas.

"Lo siento, querida. Estabas tan graciosa espantándolas", reí yo.

Ella me dedicó un alegre bufido, mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo. Caminó distraídamente en dirección al garaje, contemplando las tiendas sin mucha atención. De pronto, sus ojos se clavaron en una en particular, y mi buen humor se esfumó de golpe.

"Qué bonito", susurró, mirando un vestido blanco, que parecía salido del siglo XVIII. Un vestido de novia.

"No te quedaría bien", masculló Lyosha.

"Bueno, no voy a comprarlo. Sólo lo admiraba", replicó, pareciendo decepcionada.

Tiré de ella con suavidad, intentando apartarla de la tienda. Se resistió tan solo un segundo, antes de seguirnos con un suspiro.

No volvió a abrir la boca en todo el camino hacia el garaje, y la expresión molesta de Lyosha me dijo que le había cerrado el acceso a su mente. Puede saltarse sus barreras, por supuesto. Pero casi es mejor no hacerlo. Entramos en el coche, y Nadya se puso en marcha con un chirrido de neumáticos.

"Quizá sea mejor que dejemos el paseo para otro día. Se ha hecho muy tarde. Volveremos a casa", anunció, dirigiéndose a la salida de la ciudad.

Condujo como una salvaje entre los coches, maniobrando con rapidez. En otro momento, hubiera disfrutado del paseo, pero su mal humor es tan evidente, que está empezando a empeorar el mío. Lyosha permanece también en silencio en el asiento trasero, concentrando su vista en Nadya, que mantiene los ojos obstinadamente clavados en la carretera, a pesar de que no necesita hacerlo en absoluto. No abrió la boca durante todo el viaje, y Lyosha y yo terminamos por rendirnos y dedicarnos a especular sobre las intenciones de Malachy y sobre quienes podrían ser los próximos que se trasladaran a la mansión principal. Normalmente, ella nos daría su opinión, pero en esta ocasión siguió callada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tarde o temprano, tendré que encargarme de eso. Pero no será ahora. Aún me quedan unas cuantas horas libres hasta que anochezca y empiecen a llegar los visitantes, y no pienso estropearlas manteniendo una conversación que no me apetece lo más mínimo.

Al llegar a casa, Nadya aparcó el Land Rover en el garaje con una única maniobra impecable. Saltó del asiento y se dirigió al maletero, agarrando una bolsa tras otra con expresión concentrada.

"Ahí están vuestros coches. ¿Por qué no miráis si todo está bien? Yo llevaré esto arriba", comentó en tono monocorde.

"Te ayudaremos", ofreció Lyosha.

"No es necesario. Quedaos", ordenó, recogiendo las últimas bolsas y saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta.

Lyosha y yo nos miramos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me volví a mi coche, comprobando que no tenga ni un rayazo, y me apoyé en él pensativo, mientras mi hermano termina de mirar el suyo.

"Se le pasará", afirmó.

"Eso dijiste en casa de Lisías, hermano. Y no parece que se le haya pasado en absoluto. No me gusta verla así", gruñí.

"Dale tiempo. O mejor aún. Ve con ella y hazla olvidar su miedo. Sabes que es eso lo único que le hace pensar en esa tontería", sugirió.

"Acompáñame", pedí. "Esto nos incumbe a los dos"

Lyosha sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

"Es mejor que vayas solo. Si sospecha siquiera que voy a estar leyendo su mente se cerrará en banda y no le sacaremos ni una simple palabra", explicó. "En ocasiones, que no puedas ver lo que piensa es algo bueno, hermano"

En eso lleva razón. Nadya puede ser muy testaruda. Si se siente presionada no abrirá la boca. No es que me importe dejar el tema como está, y esperar a que lo olvide, pero no resisto verla apenada. Definitivamente, esa mujer hace conmigo lo que quiere. Me encogí de hombros.

"De acuerdo. Pero permanece atento por si te necesito"

"No será necesario. Confío en ti", respondió.

"Si, pero los dos sabemos que estarás escuchando", reí.

"No te quepa duda", confirmó entre risas. "Anda, ve. Yo aprovecharé para echarles un vistazo a los coches. Nos veremos más tarde, cuando empiecen a llegar los jóvenes"

Me dirigí hasta la casa, seguro de que iba a encontrar a Nadya en el dormitorio disfrutando de un baño. Cada vez que se pone de mal humor, termina debajo del agua. Más que un vampiro, parece una maldita sirena. Mientras subía las escaleras, me di cuenta de que me había equivocado. Nadya está en nuestra habitación, pero no ha preparado el baño. Agucé el oído, y no percibí ni un solo sonido en el dormitorio aparte de su respiración. Abrí la puerta y la encontré sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, rodeada de todas las bolsas. Ni siquiera ha empezado a abrirlas y eso es muy mala señal. Me dedicó una sonrisa apagada, poniéndose en pie.

"¿Dónde está Lyosha?", preguntó.

"En el garaje", respondí, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones. "¿Qué haces?"

"Ordenar las compras", respondió, mientras fingía ajetrearse con los paquetes.

"Nadya, ¿me vas a contar que te pasa?", pregunté.

Se volvió hacia mí con la peor expresión de fingida sorpresa que he visto nunca.

"¿A mi? Nada", replicó.

"Anda, deja eso. Ven conmigo un rato", pedí.

Dejó las bolsas con un suspiro, y se acurrucó en mi regazo. Acaricié su espalda, y ella refugió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, ronroneando suavemente.

"Qué agradable", suspiró.

Permanecimos un rato abrazados en silencio, mientras yo intentaba poner en orden mis pensamientos. Lyosha tiene razón. La raíz del problema tiene muy poco que ver con la pantomima de boda de Cora y Árvidas. Una vez más, la maldita inseguridad de Nadya está lastimándola. Para algunas cosas, mi compañera tiene una confianza ilimitada en si misma, pero para otras es peor que una niña asustada y perdida en la oscuridad. Intenté buscar en mi cabeza una forma de serenarla, y me sorprendí a mi mismo haciendo frente a una verdad que a duras penas puedo creerme. Ya sé lo que voy a decirle, e incluso sé el modo. Espero que de una vez por todas, esto acabe con sus absurdos temores. Aunque no va a hacer demasiado por los míos.

"Hay algo que no he tenido ocasión de contarte, querida", empecé. Ella levantó la cabeza de mi hombro, para mirarme con curiosidad. "Sabes que con el tiempo, empezamos a desarrollar ciertos poderes. Bueno, creo que a fuerza de guiarme siempre por mi instinto, mis corazonadas han terminado por volverse correctas"

"¿En serio? Eso está muy bien", sonrió. La sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver que yo parezco abatido. "¿Qué ocurre? Es una buena noticia, Leo. ¿O no lo es?"

"Yo hubiera preferido poder leer tu mente, querida", susurré. "Me odio por decir esto, en serio. Pero sabes cuanto..."

Ella detuvo mis palabras, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

"Lo sé", murmuró dulcemente. "Y no pasa un día sin que lamente no poder tener esa intimidad contigo, créeme. Pero todo llegará. Y si no llega nunca, no importa. Leo, no me siento menos unida a ti por que no pueda leer tu mente"

Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mi, y más pensando en lo que estoy a punto de confesarle. Nunca he dudado de sus sentimientos, pero escucharlos de sus labios me reconforta mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesto a reconocer ante nadie. Al menos, ante nadie que no sea mi hermano o ella misma. Pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso. Ahora es el momento de serenar sus miedos, no los míos.

"Al principio, no estaba nada satisfecho con mi nuevo don. Pero hoy he descubierto que no está mal del todo", sonreí.

"Es lógico, nos ayudará mucho con todo lo que tenemos entre manos. Eso, unido a la capacidad de Lyosha, y a mis propias premoniciones, nos hará invencibles", rió alegremente.

"No lo digo por eso", susurré. "Llevo once siglos solucionando situaciones como esa sin necesidad de tener premoniciones o leer la mente. Demonios, las solucionaba incluso cuando mi instinto fallaba de forma lamentable"

"¿Entonces?", preguntó confusa.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tardaría mucho en amar a otra mujer?", ella asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Pues no imaginas lo equivocado que estaba"

Nadya se revolvió en mis brazos, intentando levantarse, apartarse de mi lado como fuera. La retuve con firmeza, riendo para mis adentros. Debo reconocer que mis palabras fueron equívocas, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera a tomarlas de la peor forma posible. Debí imaginarlo. Nadya siempre piensa lo peor, bajo la asunción de que así se sentirá feliz si no sucede, y preparada si ocurre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder escapar de mi abrazo, levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en mí con una mirada dolida y retadora. Sonreí.

"Bueno. ¿Y quién es ella?", preguntó con voz temblorosa, intentando aparentar dignidad.

Reí suavemente.

"Debería sentirme ofendido, mi amor. Siempre piensas lo peor de mí. Lo que quería decirte antes de que enloquecieras, es que hoy he tenido la más poderosa de mis corazonadas. Y me ha mostrado lo que me negué a ver hasta ahora". Nadya continúo mirándome fijamente, sin apartar sus increíbles ojos dorados de los míos. Tomé aliento para reconocer ante ella lo que no había sido capaz de reconocer ante mi mismo hasta ahora. "Cuando volvíamos a casa, mientras te veía conducir, molesta por lo que sea que te niegas a compartir con nosotros, supe que jamás amaré a otra que no seas tú. Y apostaría mi vida a que Lyosha piensa lo mismo. He tenido docenas de compañeras, Nadya. Y a todas las he amado profundamente. Pero nunca había tenido nada parecido a lo que siento contigo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, moriría por ti. Y moriría sin ti"

"Pero eso no es... Quiero decir, siempre creí que en algún momento..." susurró.

"Yo también, Nadya. Pero ahora sé que no es así. Serás la única mujer en mi vida hasta que mis cenizas se esparzan por la maldita tierra". Ella me miró con una maravillosa expresión de felicidad, sin articular palabra. Pero yo necesito oír su voz. Necesito saber que no me he equivocado. "No me hagas sufrir más, amor. Acabo de reconocer ante ti algo que si me hubieran dicho hace sólo un mes me haría reír a carcajadas. Dime que por lo menos crees sentir algo parecido", rogué.

"Te amo", sonrió. "Os amo a los dos como nunca creí que podría amar a nadie. Y no sabes como deseaba oír esas palabras. Cada vez que pensaba que tarde o temprano tendría que compartiros con otra, sentía deseos de gritar, pero no me atrevía a reconocerlo. Soy una imbécil, llegué a pensar que la única forma de conseguirlo era..."

Interrumpí su torrente de palabras con un beso. Sé lo que iba a decir, pero ya no me hace ninguna falta escucharlo. Sólo espero que Lyosha no me mate por esto. Al principio creí que era lo que ella quería escuchar, pero cuando la idea apareció en mi mente, supe que estaba siendo más sincero que nunca en mi vida. Mi instinto me dice que mi hermano siente lo mismo que yo, pero quizá no debí hablar por él. Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en eso después. Ahora lo único en lo que puede concentrarse mi mente son los labios de Nadya. Con ella aún en mis brazos, me puse en pie y la llevé a la cama sin dejar de besarla ni un instante. Me tumbé junto a ella, susurrándole palabras de amor mientras me deshacía de sus ropas y de las mías. Necesito sentir su piel junto a la mía, necesito amarla. No poseerla, ni saciar mi sed, ni pasar un buen rato. Lo único que quiero esta tarde es hacerle el amor a la mujer con la que voy a compartir la eternidad.

Por primera vez en toda mi larga, larguísima existencia, me olvidé de las formas, de los juegos, de mi fama de infalible amante. Me olvidé de todos los trucos aprendidos a través de cientos de años y de camas, sin querer pensar, ni controlarme, sólo sentir. Me moví dentro de ella casi acunándola, sin buscar más placer que el que su amor me ofrece, y me correspondió con una entrega absoluta y ciega. Cuando gimió de goce entre mis brazos, me dejé llevar, abandonándome no sólo al orgasmo, sino también a un placer casi tan intenso, y hasta ahora desconocido para mí. El placer de saber que será siempre mía. Que la búsqueda de once siglos, que nunca fui consciente de haber iniciado, termina por fin entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió con el más puro amor, mientras yo seguía sobre ella, dentro de ella, resistiéndome a abandonar la calidez de su cuerpo eternamente gélido, templado ahora por el sexo.

"Te amo", susurré, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes.

"Y yo a ti, cielo", murmuró, ronroneando suavemente.

"¿Aunque no vaya a casarme contigo?", me burlé.

Escondió la cabeza en mi hombro, pero pude sentir la vibración de su risa contra mi vientre.

"Tendré que aceptarlo. Pero si me quedo embarazada, haréis de mi una mujer honrada", dijo, rompiendo a reír.

Estallé en carcajadas, separándome por fin de ella y dejándome caer sobre mi espalda a su lado, riendo todavía. Ella rodó hasta acurrucarse contra mi pecho.

"Creo que eso si puedo jurártelo. Si concibes un hijo nuestro, nos casaremos contigo", respondí entre carcajadas.

Levantó la cabeza sonriente, cuando de pronto sus ojos se perdieron, mientras se concentra en algún punto fuera de la habitación. Finalmente, volvió a mirarme, riéndose alegremente.

"Lyosha dice que si eso ocurre, él mismo se encargará de que el Papa oficie la ceremonia", rió.

"Dile que es un maldito cotilla. ¿Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo?"

"Creo que sí", sonrió, y después frunció el ceño. "Me encarga que te diga que menos mal que por fin lo aceptas y que por esta vez no va a matarte. Supongo que eso significa que tu corazonada era correcta"

"Como si no lo supiera ya", sonreí.

Escuché unos pasos aproximarse por el camino principal. Han empezado a llegar de nuevo. Con un suspiro, me levanté de la cama a regañadientes.

"Diablos, ¿no podían esperar unas horas?", gruñó Nadya.

"Vamos, perezosa. Es hora de trabajar", reí, mientras me vestía velozmente.

Dejé que se arreglara con calma, y bajé a reunirme con mi hermano en el piso inferior. Sentado junto al fuego en el que ya ha elegido como su sillón favorito, aguarda por mí con una irónica sonrisa.

"Gatito, gatito", me provocó.

"Vete al infierno, Lyosha", reí.

"Ya he estado allí. Y me mandaron de vuelta", replicó sonriente.

"No me sorprende. Ni el mismísimo diablo es capaz de convivir contigo", repliqué.

Se encogió de hombros divertido, y en ese mismo instante las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que todo ha sido una maniobra suya para conseguir que yo reconociera al fin mis sentimientos. Mi hermano, el manipulador.

"Si quieres pegarme, hazlo. Pero reconoce que te sientes mucho mejor ahora", sonrió.

"Y yo preocupándome por si tú no estabas de acuerdo. ¿Desde cuándo tienes planeado esto?", pregunté, sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Tiene razón. Me siento mucho mejor ahora.

"Me sobrestimas, hermano. Lo pensé esta misma tarde. Pero debo reconocer que hace tiempo que esperaba el momento de tenderte una encerrona así", rió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Desde el maldito primer día", sonrió, mientras yo lo miraba con genuina sorpresa. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "Ya he pasado por esto antes que tú, Leo. Y ni te imaginas lo que me costó aceptarlo. Llevo meses buscando el momento adecuado para decírselo, pero tú te has ocupado de eso por los dos"

"Y no ha sido nada fácil. Me debes una", mascullé.

"Ya te la has cobrado esta tarde", rió.

"Ni en broma, hermano. Eso fue por la noche anterior", repliqué.

"De eso nada. La noche anterior fue por las ocho horas que me tuviste dando vueltas por Irkutsk", me corrigió él.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle. Nadya abrió la puerta, acompañada de dos jóvenes que esperaban ser recibidos, y mi hermano y yo nos sumergimos en el tedioso mundo del protocolo. Esa noche no tuvimos tanto trabajo como el día anterior, cosa que ya esperábamos. Aún así, recibimos a cuatro nuevos visitantes, alguno de los cuales es más que adecuado. Eso hace un total de treinta y dos visitas en dos días, lo que supera con mucho mis expectativas. Había calculado unos veinte en la primera semana, y esa previsión ya se había visto superada el primer día. Probablemente la alianza con Lisías tenga mucho que ver con esto, pero quiero pensar que en gran medida se debe a todos los largos años de combates en los que mi hermano y yo hicimos lo posible por forjarnos una buena reputación.

Cuando fue evidente que ya no llegaría nadie más, Nadya anunció que iría a buscar a Cora para 'ayudarla con las compras'. Bonita metáfora. Eso significa horas encerradas en la habitación probándose cada prenda. Árvidas no tardó en bajar al salón espantado ante la perspectiva, y mi hermano y yo lo recibimos a carcajadas.

"Mujeres", masculló, tomando asiento.

Cada día que pasa me agrada más tener a Árvidas entre nosotros. Ya en casa de Lisías había empezado a apreciar su compañía, pero allí no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que vale en realidad, siempre oculto tras la sombra de Peter. Una barrera difícilmente superable. Sin embargo, desde que nos hemos trasladado, y ya confirmado como nuestra mano derecha, el hombre de más rango después de nosotros mismos, ha mostrado su indudable capacidad constantemente. Nos ha acompañado durante todas las entrevistas, y aunque se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano, de tarde en tarde formulaba preguntas o pedía aclaraciones más que acertadas. Y al día siguiente, durante los entrenamientos, no sólo había mostrado ser un gran guerrero, algo que mi hermano y yo sabíamos de sobra, sino también un magnífico profesor, paciente y preciso. Si a eso le añades que ha vivido para contar el ataque de un lobo, y la callada serenidad con la que lleva las cicatrices en su espalda, no puedo imaginar un lugarteniente mejor. Y, qué demonios, además me cae estupendamente. Es un tipo serio, inteligente y reservado, pero capaz de aceptar de buen grado una buena broma o un rato de diversión si se le presenta la oportunidad.

"Iba a practicar un poco mi puntería. ¿Por qué no me acompañáis?", ofrecí, riendo entre dientes ante la exasperada mirada de mi primo.

"¿Arcos y dagas, o armas de fuego?", preguntó Lyosha.

Me encogí de hombros. Me da exactamente igual.

"Si conozco mínimamente a las mujeres, y me consta que es así, dudo que ninguna de ellas requiera nuestra presencia hasta pasadas las doce. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para probar ambas cosas", sonreí.

"De acuerdo. Será una buena forma de pasar la mañana. Pero lleva al jardín todo lo que tengas. Quizá algún joven quiera unirse a nosotros", sugirió.

"Estupendo. Tal vez así consiga que alguien apueste contra mi", respondí sonriente.

"¿Contra tu vista? Si es así, recházalo. Es idiota", apostilló Árvidas.

Subí al trastero y recogí mis armas, mientras mi primo y mi hermano hacían lo mismo en la sala de entrenamientos. Me di cuenta de que en algún momento tendré que arreglar el caos de mis cajas o Nadya me arrancará la cabeza. Quizá más tarde. O mañana. Tampoco tengo ninguna prisa. Voy a vivir en esta casa toda la eternidad, unos cuantos días más no pueden hacerle daño a nadie. Cuando me dirigía al jardín a reunirme con ellos, me topé con Lucas que salía de su habitación y aproveché para invitarlo a unirse a nosotros. Tal y como había supuesto, aceptó sin dudarlo. Una vez en el jardín, comprobé que algunos jóvenes se han reunido con mi hermano y con Árvidas, ansiosos por demostrar su puntería. Quizá será mejor que no lance hasta dentro de un rato, o quedarán todos como inútiles, sonreí. Nadie tiene mejor vista que yo.

No llevábamos ni media hora lanzando, y estaba apuntando a un blanco especialmente lejano usando mi mejor arco, cuando el sonido de un coche en la distancia me hizo bajarlo y concentrarme en el sonido. Sin duda se dirige hacia nosotros. La forma en que pisa el acelerador, forzando el motor al máximo, y cambiando de marchas con brusquedad, me dijo dos cosas de su conductor. Que es uno de los nuestros, y que el coche no le durará demasiado. No tiene ni idea de conducir un deportivo.

"Va a reventar el embrague", gruñó Lyosha. "Lucas, abre la reja, por favor. Quien quiera que lleve ese coche, es capaz de pasar a través de ella"

Lucas asintió y se apresuró a obedecer la orden de mi hermano. Dos segundos más tarde, como si confirmara sus palabras, el conductor entró a toda velocidad en el camino, sin detenerse siquiera a comprobar que la reja estaba abierta. Paró el coche a escasos centímetros de mi hermano y de mí, que inconscientemente nos hemos aproximado situándonos delante de los jóvenes. Árvidas está sólo unos pasos por detrás, con la misma actitud alerta. Las puertas se abrieron y del interior del vehículo salió una atronadora música heavy metal y dos vampiros. Un hombre y una mujer, con el aspecto más ridículo que jamás he visto.

"_Malachy"_, susurré en la mente de mi hermano. El asintió, conforme con mi suposición.

"Árvidas, lleva a los jóvenes a entrenar al sótano", murmuró, sin apartar los ojos de los recién llegados que en este instante, y sin apartarse aún de las puertas de su vehículo miran a su alrededor con burlona curiosidad.

Árvidas se ocupó de su sugerencia con eficiencia, mientras Lyosha y yo observábamos a los dos visitantes. Ambos visten de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Malachy lleva unos vaqueros rotos y botas militares. Una camiseta desgarrada, y una cazadora de cuero repleta de cadenas, tachuelas e imperdibles, completan el lamentable conjunto. Lo que ella lleva encima, a duras penas puede considerarse ropa. Unas botas similares a las de su compañero tapan más extensión de su cuerpo que todo el resto de su vestimenta. Medias de red con agujeros, una falda no más ancha que mi mano y un diminuto corsé negro de cuero tan ceñido que oprime sus voluminosos pechos y los levanta casi hasta la garganta. No me resulta demasiado atractiva, pero es evidente que ella tiene otra opinión de sí misma. Los dos llevan el cabello cuidadosamente despeinado y revuelto con fijador, distintos diseños de tatuajes tan falsos como el del espía que habíamos encontrado en el centro comercial, y varios pendientes en sitios inverosímiles, que también son más falsos que el pecado. No podemos llevar pendientes, nuestro poder de regeneración los rechaza antes de que puedan atravesar la piel, algo que aprendí hace muchos siglos cuando intenté perforar mis orejas con aros de acero. Mi breve época como pirata fue una fuente de continuas frustraciones de ese tipo.

Cerraron las puertas del vehículo, aliviando mis oídos al cesar la estruendosa música que proviene de su equipo. No me desagrada la buena música heavy, pero esa es solo ruido y gritos. Caminaron hacia nosotros, él con lamentables andares chulescos, y ella contoneándose como una puta de la Vía Veneto en pleno carnaval. Ni en una mala película de vampiros he visto nada tan patético.

"_Por todos los diablos, ya entiendo su estrategia. Pretenden acabar con nosotros a golpe de tópicos"_, me burlé en la mente de mi hermano. Me dirigió una mirada de advertencia, mientras controla a duras penas su risa.

La hembra se deslizó entre nosotros con actitud lasciva. Apoyó sus manos de larguísimas uñas pintadas de negro brillante en nuestros hombros, y nos olfateó con evidente lujuria. Mientras Malachy la miraba con una sonrisa irónica, ella se movió entre nosotros, insinuándose con descaro. Nos rodeaba y nos olfateaba deslizando sus dedos por nuestros hombros y nuestros torsos. Si cree que con eso va a confundirnos, debería haberse informado mejor de con quien trata. Puede que ahora tenga una compañera, pero no sólo en el campo de batalla me he ganado una buena reputación.

"Míralos, Malachy. Están buenísimos. Me encantaría enseñarles un par de juegos", murmuró.

"Preciosa, no hay un solo juego que tú puedas enseñarnos al que mi hermano y yo no hayamos jugado mil veces", replicó Lyosha.

"¿En serio? Entonces podéis enseñarme algo vosotros. Será divertido", sugirió, deslizando la punta de su lengua por los labios maquillados de rojo sangre.

"Me parece que no va a ser posible", sonrió Lyosha.

"Lo que yo me temía", susurró con un mohín. "A los antiguos les dan miedo las mujeres jóvenes y calientes como yo".

No pude evitar una carcajada, y ella se volvió hacia mí, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío. Si Nadya la ve, le sacará los ojos. No es que me importe, pero matar a la que parece ser la hembra del cabeza del clan rival, no parece la forma adecuada de empezar la historia de la diplomacia de esta familia.

"¿Te ríes? ¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres más valiente que tu hermano? ¿O también me tienes miedo?", me provocó.

"Pequeña, te aseguro que no hace mucho no habría dudado ni un segundo en hacerte tragar algo más que tus palabras", reí.

"Eso me gustaría", respondió con expresión de fingido placer.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto", repliqué con una mueca. Estoy empezando a cansarme de sus juegos. "¿Por qué no controlas a tu hembra, Malachy?"

"¿Os molesta?", preguntó burlón.

"No demasiado. Pero si nuestra compañera la ve, te la llevarás de vuelta a casa en pedazos diminutos", respondió Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros.

Malachy asintió, sonriendo aún.

"Vuelve al coche, nena", ordenó.

Ella lo miró con furia.

"Me prometiste que podría acompañarte", protestó.

"Ya me has acompañado. Ahora entra en el maldito coche de una vez y espérame ahí", rugió.

La mujer se encogió visiblemente, pero aún así, bufó en su dirección con la boca muy abierta, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos de bebedora de humanos. El se limitó a mantenerle la mirada, y poco después ella se encerraba en el coche con un violento portazo. Él hizo rodar los ojos exasperado.

"¿Es aquí dónde vamos a mantener nuestra pequeña charla?", preguntó, abriendo los brazos como si pretendiera abarcar el jardín.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada, y sin decir palabra le indicamos con un gesto que nos siguiera. Lo guiamos al interior del salón. Malachy esperó a que tomáramos asiento para acomodarse frente a nosotros.

"Os pido disculpas por la actitud de Mimí. Es una criatura sedienta", sonrió. "Y disculpad también toda esta absurda parafernalia pseudo demoníaca. No es que sea de mi gusto exactamente, pero sin duda es lo que los jóvenes de mi casa esperan de mí"

Intenté no aparentar asombro. Este hombre no se parece en absoluto a lo que los informes de Lisías dicen de él, y el contraste entre su acento educado y formal y sus ridículas ropas es absoluto.

"¿Y no vas a disculparte por mandar a un niñato inepto a seguirnos?", pregunté tono peligrosamente educado.

"Oh, eso. Me limitaba a devolveros la cortesía que vuestro aliado griego lleva teniendo conmigo desde hace varios años", sonrió una vez más. "Y además, necesitaba una excusa para venir a veros. Aunque debo confesar que esperaba un incensario con las cenizas de ese imbécil, en lugar de una invitación"

Así que sabe que los hombres de Lisías han estado espiándolo. No parece demasiado ofendido, ni preocupado. Algo que también me parece extraño. Esta reunión no se está desarrollando en absoluto como yo esperaba.

"No fue exactamente una invitación", replicó Lyosha. "Creo recordar que le dijimos a tu hombre que solicitaras una audiencia"

"Si, es posible que fuera eso lo que le dijisteis. Ya os he dicho que es un imbécil. No obstante, tenía demasiada prisa como para actuar según manda el protocolo. Así que me disculparéis una vez más por habérmelo saltado alegremente", respondió.

Lyosha lo observa con el ceño fruncido, como si intentara atrapar un pensamiento que no dejaba de escapársele.

"No le des más vueltas, Aleksei", volvió a sonreír Malachy. "Tus ojos no te engañan. Me conoces. Aunque es normal que no me recuerdes. Al fin y al cabo, tú eras un experimentado guerrero de ocho siglos, y yo apenas había cumplido las tres centenas. Pero yo te recuerdo bien. Me salvaste la vida"

"¡Mordecay!", exclamó Lyosha. "Sabía que tu cara me resultaba familiar"

"¿Me recuerdas?", preguntó, pareciendo complacido.

"Recuerdo a todos los hombres que lucharon a mi lado. Pero tú has cambiado demasiado, y no sólo tu nombre. Reconocerás que eso no es lo habitual"

"Pero tiene su explicación. Soy un hombre ambicioso, y no tengo vuestra paciencia. En Europa tardaría siglos en alcanzar unas migajas de poder. Así que me trasladé aquí, un país joven, prácticamente virgen. Mi reputación no era suficiente como para atraer a los europeos, así que intenté ganarme a los nativos. Al principio, intenté hacer las cosas por los métodos tradicionales. Ya sabéis, una compañera, unos cuantos hombres, una familia. Pero no funcionó. Cambié mi aspecto, me rodeé de esta absurda parafernalia, y poco después tenía decenas de jóvenes llamando a mi puerta", explicó.

"Eso quizá justifique tu aspecto, pero no explica a que vienen tantas prisas por reunirte con nosotros. Y con tanto disimulo, además", repliqué.

Me miró fijamente, antes de responder. Sin desafío, sin irritación. Simplemente parece estar valorando si merece la pena tomarse el esfuerzo de explicar sus motivos. Una sonrisa amarga se pintó en su rostro, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Vienen a que todos sabemos que la primera impresión es la que cuenta. Tenía que adelantarme a lo que otros os dirán de mí. Ya tengo suficientes problemas, y los espías de Lisías seguramente ya me habrán hecho demasiado daño", murmuró.


	12. ALEKSEI Prueba y error

**Como lo prometido es deuda, el What if ya está listo. Oye, Arthe, sigue haciendo preguntas, por favor, que me inspiran jajaja. De tus preguntas salió "La muchacha de las sombras" y ahora este "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" Sigue, sigue, y yo seguiré escribiendo. Me das un montón de ideas!!!!**

**Y claro que hay peligro. Y mucho. Lo que ocurre es que quizá no venga de quien se espera :) **

**Je, me alegro de que Mimí te caiga mal. De eso se trataba jaja. Pero no es tan mala chica, en serio... Vale, no me adelanto.**

**Ahhhh, no me importa que sea una historia cortita. Como si sólo tiene un par de párrafos. Pero quiero verme con Alessandro (ya que no me lo vas a mandar a él por correo, ni nada :) )**

**Tranquila. Te dije que escribiría la segunda parte, y lo haré. Lo que pasa es que aún no sé cuando jajaja.**

**Ah, por cierto. No sé si recordaréis que dije que en esta historia salía un personaje al que adoro. Vale, pues en este capítulo no, pero aparece en el siguiente. Y me encanta, me encanta. Me gusta tanto que por eso lo publicito por anticipado jajaja...**

**ALEKSEI. Prueba y error.**

Sus palabras hicieron que Leo y yo nos miráramos con total confusión. Desde que se ha sentado en el salón y ha abierto la boca por primera vez, nada ha sucedido como esperábamos. Este hombre no parece en absoluto el descontrolado bebedor que Lisías nos había descrito. Su aspecto quizá sea absurdo, pero sus modales y su cabeza me dicen algo bien distinto. Por algún motivo, tanto Leo como yo habíamos imaginado por los informes que de él habíamos recibido, que se trataría de un nativo, poco al tanto de las costumbres del otro lado del Océano. Pero Mordecay es tan europeo como nosotros mismos. Ha convivido siglos con nuestro modo de hacer las cosas, y aunque ha prescindido de él, no lo ha olvidado ni de lejos. La nostalgia se había apoderado de sus pensamientos al referirse a sus intentos de conformar una familia tradicional.

Cuando pronunció su última frase, parecía sinceramente desolado. Aún así, he vivido demasiado para fijarme sólo en lo que dicen los hombres. Es mucho más fácil mentir con las palabras que con la mente, y mi propia capacidad para actuar y fingir con absoluto descaro es buena prueba de ello. Por eso me concentré en sus pensamientos, y me sorprendí al descubrir que están abiertos para mí, sin barreras ni bloqueos, y que cree firmemente en lo que está diciendo.

"¿Has finalizado tu escrutinio, Aleksei?", preguntó con cierta ironía.

Asentí. Es absurdo negarlo. Rebuscar en su mente no es exactamente cortés, pero los dos sabemos que yo iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

"Entonces sabrás que estoy siendo sincero. Algo que Lisías ya sabría si me hubiera enviado hombres más hábiles. No le culpo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él. Al fin y al cabo, sólo soy un joven bebedor de humanos descontrolado y cruel", sonrió con amargura. "No merezco la deferencia de ser espiado por los ancianos"

Leo y yo volvimos a cruzar una mirada. Esas eran exactamente las palabras que Lisías había usado para referirse a Malachy cuando nos explicó sus intenciones al sellar la alianza. Y desde luego, los dos sabemos que los hombres que Lisías había mandado a buscar informes no pertenecían ni de lejos a la élite de su casa. Recabar información es una tarea sencilla, tampoco es necesario mucho más.

"Bueno, sin duda eres joven. Al menos, al menos comparado con nosotros. Y bebes de los mortales. Asumiendo que eso es correcto, ¿en qué han fallado los hombres de Lisías?", preguntó Leo.

Su voz no deja traslucir ninguna emoción, pero yo sé bien que en sus palabras hay genuina curiosidad. Una curiosidad casi tan grande como la mía.

Malachy sonrió una vez más.

"Todo lo que le han contado es escrupulosamente cierto. No me miréis con ese asombro. Puedo parecer un idiota, pero no lo soy ni de lejos. Yo mismo me encargué de enterarme del contenido de los informes que le trasmitieron. Cuando me quito todo este absurdo maquillaje, nadie me reconoce. Como os he dicho, es muy fácil dejarse engañar por las apariencias"

"¿En qué quedamos entonces, Malachy? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti, o no lo es?", pregunté, empezando a cansarme de sus rodeos.

"Son ciertos los hechos, pero no su autor. De todos modos, no espero que me creáis, aunque Aleksei pueda ver en mi mente que estoy siendo sincero. Los hombres como vosotros necesitan convencerse por si mismos, con hechos y no con palabras. Sólo he venido para que me conozcáis en persona, y me concedáis al menos el beneficio de la duda. Sé que no tardaréis en recibir visitas que os hablarán de mi. Y también sé que intentarán confirmar lo que Lisías os ha dicho. Es por eso que me urgía visitaros antes que ellos, o después me sería muy difícil ser recibido en un ambiente, digamos amistoso"

Leo y yo volvimos a cruzar una mirada. Es imposible que estuviera vigilando nuestra casa sin que nos percatáramos de su presencia, pero es algo que tendremos que valorar. En cuanto se marche, deberíamos buscar posibles puntos de observación que se nos hubieran escapado hasta ahora. ¿De qué otro modo podía estar enterado de que otro clan nos había solicitado audiencia? Desde luego, es una práctica habitual que las familias ya establecidas visiten a las recién formadas para hacerse una idea de cómo van a desarrollarse sus relaciones, pero eso no suele pasar tan pronto. Y no es fácil imaginarlo recurriendo tan solo a la experiencia.

"Eso no era necesario. Si conoces a mi hermano, sabrás que nunca toma decisiones a la ligera. Quizá no puedas decir lo mismo de mí, pero tampoco soy un idiota. Todo eso me hace suponer que hay algo más tras tus palabras. Y no me gusta nada lo que no sé", replicó Leo.

"Nunca he dicho que seas idiota, Leonardo. He oído hablar mucho de ti, y me consta que no es así. Y también sé bien como actúa el prudente Aleksei. Pero igualmente me consta el daño que pueden hacer los rumores y la malicia. Y hay muchos lobos con piel de cordero en este continente. Sé que tarde o temprano os daríais cuenta, pero no demasiado temprano puede ser muy tarde para mí. Escuchad lo que otros tengan que decir, y después quizá podamos volver a reunirnos, si me concedéis el favor de otra visita. Nada de lo que os diga ahora servirá de nada si no comprobáis con vuestros propios ojos la sinceridad de mis palabras"

"¿Y eso es todo?", pregunté irritado. "Vienes a nuestra casa, nos dices que todo lo que sabemos de ti es un gran error, ¿y te marchas a esperar a ver que pasa?"

"No me pondré a la altura de quienes me están calumniando, Aleksei. Creo que puedes entender eso perfectamente. Confío en vuestro criterio. Si sois lo que parecéis ser, os daréis cuenta de lo que sucede. Y si no... Tampoco podréis ayudarme. Y hasta el mismo diablo sabe cuanto necesito esa ayuda", murmuró.

Bajó la cabeza y miré a Leo que lo observa con curiosidad. Al percibir mi mirada, cruzó su vista con la mía.

"_Qué me aspen, pero creo que está siendo sincero. ¿Su mente te dice lo mismo?"_, preguntó.

Asentí con disimulo.

"_Pues dile que le llamaremos dentro de unos días. Es genial, esta historia por fin se está poniendo interesante"_, sonrió alegremente.

Típico de Leo. Da la bienvenida a los problemas con la misma alegría con la que saluda a sus amigos más queridos. Nunca he visto nada parecido. Por supuesto, todos apreciamos una cierta dosis de acción, y yo no soy ni de lejos la excepción. Pero aunque aprecio los asuntos que me ayudan a mantener la mente activa, las complicaciones terminan por ponerme de mal humor. Sin embargo, mi hermano disfruta con ellas y se mueve entre los entresijos de una historia enrevesada como pez en el agua. Supongo que es una consecuencia de nuestras personalidades, tan distintas para algunas cosas como el día y la noche. Yo soy un adicto al control. Me meto en problemas sabiendo que saldré de ellos gracias a una cuidadosa planificación y detesto que la situación se escape de mis previsiones. En cambio Leo es instintivo e indisciplinado. Entra alegremente de cabeza en cualquier lío que se le ponga por delante, resolviéndolo sobre la marcha, y riéndose de si mismo cada vez que algo no resulta como había esperado. Supongo que por eso nos complementamos a la perfección. Yo sereno sus mal templados nervios, y él me ayuda a no paralizarme con la excesiva planificación.

"De acuerdo, Malachy. Tendrás noticias nuestras en unos días. Cuando hayamos tomado una decisión sobre lo que nos cuentas, te lo haremos saber. No vamos a decirte que te creemos sin más, pero si podemos prometerte que seremos objetivos", le informé.

"No pido nada más", sonrió, poniéndose en pie, y sacando un trozo de papel de su bolsillo. "En fin, ya he abusado bastante de vuestra hospitalidad. Aquí tenéis mi teléfono y mi dirección de correo electrónico. Espero vuestra invitación"

Lo acompañamos a la puerta, y pude comprobar algo que ya había observado cuando entramos. Dentro del refugio que le ofrece la casa, no se molesta en mantener su estúpida pose de chulería adolescente. Se despidió con una formal inclinación de cabeza, y agradeció de nuevo nuestra hospitalidad. Al abrir la puerta, volvió a adoptar su papel de pandillero y caminó balanceándose hasta su Corvette. Metió la marcha, que entró con un ronco crujido y salió forzando la máquina en primera por el camino principal, mientras Leo esbozaba una mueca de dolor.

"Aunque finalmente resulte ser sincero, no sé si no lo mataré de todos modos. Esa no es forma de tratar un coche", gruñó.

"Te cae bien, ¿verdad?", pregunté.

Pura cortesía. Los dos sabemos que ya he encontrado la respuesta en su mente.

"Sorprendentemente bien. Deben ser los tatuajes", bromeó.

"Si, son casi tan atractivos como su hembra", reí.

"No te rías. Me he pasado toda la entrevista pensando en comprarle a Nadya una falda como esa", sonrió.

"Lo sé", repliqué con una mueca.

Cada vez que Malachy se perdía en circunloquios, la lujuriosa cabeza de mi hermano me ofrecía detalladas imágenes de Nadya vestida con la falda o las botas que llevaba la compañera de Malachy. _Sólo_ con la falda o las botas. Eso me obligaba a apartarme de su mente a toda velocidad. Quizá el sea capaz de concentrarse en la conversación y en su lujuria al mismo tiempo, pero a mi no me resulta tan sencillo. Me dedicó la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

"Le quedaría bien, ¿no crees?"

"Si, Leo. Le quedaría perfecta. Pero ¿en serio crees que era el momento para pensar en eso?"

Me miró con una enorme sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Hay un momento adecuado? Lo ignoraba. Pienso en esas cosas muy a menudo", rió.

"Soy muy consciente de ello, créeme", mascullé, dirigiéndome a la sala de entrenamientos a buscar a Árvidas. "Latinos. Me tenía que tocar en suerte un hermano latino"

Sus alegres carcajadas me acompañaron todo el camino. Aún continuaba riéndose entre dientes cuando nos reunimos con nuestro primo en el sótano. Estaba en el centro de la estancia moviéndose entre los grupos que combatían al azar, corrigiendo detalles aquí y allá, analizando las cualidades de cada guerrero. Por unos instantes, dejé de pensar en Malachy, concentrándome en los jóvenes que se divertían a nuestro alrededor. Demasiadas florituras en la mayoría de ellos. Una pérdida de tiempo y de energía que mi primo se esforzaba en corregir sin demasiado éxito. A los novatos les encanta lucirse. Quizá sea muy estético, pero es poco práctico.

"Qué bonito", rezongó Leo. "Si buscara bailarinas y no guerreros, los elegiría a todos"

Asentí, mientras seguía mirando los distintos grupos. Varios de los hombres tienen cualidades más que aceptables, pero tendrán que aprender a luchar sin adornos innecesarios. El lenguaje corporal y las demostraciones de fuerza están muy bien para evitar una pelea, pero no sirven de nada una vez en ella. Si Leo y yo nos metiéramos entre los grupos, no tardaríamos ni cinco segundos en tener a la docena larga de jóvenes tirados en el suelo. Pude ver que él estaba pensando algo similar y la idea empezó a resultarme atractiva. Miré a mi hermano con una sonrisa, y él me devolvió un inquisitivo y esperanzado alzamiento de cejas. Sonreí, asintiendo.

Una décima de segundo más tarde, entrábamos en el círculo de luchadores repartiendo bofetadas aquí y allá. Me complació comprobar que pronto se repusieron de la sorpresa inicial y se reagruparon para lanzar contra nosotros un ataque coordinado. No sirvió de gran cosa. Cualquiera de nosotros dos puede moverse mucho más rápido que ellos, y tenemos muchos más años de práctica en el combate real. Después de unos segundos, la mayoría de ellos se había olvidado de las formas y se dedicaba a atacar con concentración, buscando posibles debilidades y canalizando su ira de modo mucho más efectivo. Repelimos sus golpes con relativa facilidad unos instantes más, y estaba dispuesto a proclamar terminada la lucha, cuando Leo susurró en mi mente un rápido 'arriba'. Sonreí, mientras me disponía a saltar. Mi hermano no es de los que se entretiene con tonterías, pero le encanta lucirse si tiene la oportunidad. Una décima de segundo más tarde, saltábamos sobre el círculo de atacantes con el más veloz de nuestros movimientos. Yo me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, y Leo se acuclilló en lo alto de la puerta. Como un solo hombre, los jóvenes se giraron a derecha e izquierda hasta localizarnos. Algo que podían haber evitado si hicieran caso de su olfato y no de su rabia.

Árvidas se aproximó hasta ellos riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Por qué no habéis podido con ellos?", preguntó.

"¿Porque nos llevan siglos de ventaja?" espetó con ironía uno de los jóvenes cuyo nombre soy incapaz de recordar. No me había gustado demasiado.

"Eso también", rió Árvidas. "Pero erais quince contra dos. Teníais que haberles dado más problemas. Vamos, ¿qué ha fallado?"

"Tardamos en concentrarnos. Creo que ahora entiendo porque corregías todas mis posiciones de ataque", murmuró Antonio, el guatemalteco que había venido con su compañera la primera noche. "Las amenazas no les impresionan. Mientras yo me sitúo, ellos golpean"

"Exacto", sonreí, saltando de mi atalaya y aproximándome a él.

"Olvidaros de los adornos y las posturitas. Quizá os sirvan para atraer a las hembras, pero no valdrán de nada con un guerrero de verdad. Os arrancará la cabeza antes de que podáis pensar en como vais a girar el brazo a continuación para impresionarle con el tamaño de vuestros músculos. No tenéis que impresionarlo. Tenéis que acabar con él. Creedme, eso si que le impresionará", rió Leo.

"Pero...", empezó a protestar el primer joven que había respondido.

En un segundo, Leo estaba junto a él dedicándole su mejor actitud desafiante y amenazadora. El hombre se encogió visiblemente y retrocedió inconscientemente un paso. Alguno de los otros dejó escapar una risita que atajé con rapidez utilizando el mismo sistema que mi hermano.

Árvidas volvió a reír con más que evidente diversión.

"¿Lo veis? Para esto es para lo único que sirve la actitud amenazante y las absurdas demostraciones de poder", espetó. "Para evitar las peleas. Una vez en ellas, sólo os hacen perder el tiempo"

"¿No te asusto, primo?", susurró Leo en tono letal, volviéndose hacia él con actitud amenazadora.

"Me das un miedo terrible, Leonardo. Estoy a punto de esconderme debajo de una mesa", sonrió, sin alterar en absoluto su pose relajada.

Leo estalló en carcajadas, mientras los jóvenes los miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Lo que intentan explicaros este par de payasos", comenté, situándome a su lado, "es que las florituras son casi siempre innecesarias. Árvidas sabe perfectamente que Leo puede con él. Pero no se deja impresionar, se mantiene sereno, sin amenazas ni estupideces, y eso puede hacer que Leo se lo piense dos veces, mucho más que cualquier otra absurda postura"

"Y un cuerno", replicó Leo sonriente. "Si esto no fuera un entrenamiento, mi primo aquí presente estaría mordiendo el polvo"

"Está bien. Cualquiera que no sea mi hermano, con su encantadora costumbre de meterse en un lío detrás de otro, se lo pensaría dos veces", aclaré divertido. "Seguid a lo vuestro, tenemos un par de cosas que resolver. Después volveremos a ver como va todo", añadí volviéndome a los jóvenes.

"Espera, Antonio. Tú quédate con nosotros", ordenó mi hermano.

El joven se acercó a nosotros con una expresión esperanzada. Y totalmente justificada, además. Su respuesta había hecho que me decidiera por él de inmediato, y mi hermano piensa lo mismo. No hace falta que lo discutamos, Leo sabe que yo estoy de acuerdo.

"Ve a buscar al resto de la familia, y reuníos con nosotros en el salón. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Y de paso dile a Nadezhda que hable con tu compañera y os asigne un dormitorio en la casa principal", ordenó Leo.

El rostro de Antonio se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa. Asintió varias veces, y corrió hasta el piso superior como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Es una buena elección. Me desilusionó que no lo optarais por él el primer día", comentó Árvidas.

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste, primo? Siempre estamos dispuestos a escuchar tu opinión", dije.

"Lo haré a partir de ahora, si ese es vuestro deseo", respondió, complacido.

Le devolví la sonrisa, apreciando su discreción, y lamentándola al mismo tiempo. Se había acostumbrado a que fuera Peter el que hablara por él. La sombra del inglés es demasiado larga. Mi primo es tan válido como él, pero mucho más discreto y reservado. Tomé nota mentalmente para comentarle a Leo que deberíamos animarlo más a menudo. Eso le ayudará a acostumbrarse a su nuevo rango, en el que su opinión es apreciada y tenida en cuenta.

"Vayamos al salón. Os pondremos al día de lo que está ocurriendo. Y ese será un buen momento para que empieces a dar tu opinión", sugerí.

Una vez en el salón, y ya acomodados en nuestros sillones, los jóvenes no tardaron en llegar, con distintos grados de impaciencia. Los observé una vez más a medida que iban tomando asiento en torno a nosotros. Glauco ha sido un golpe de suerte. Un tipo pequeño y nervioso, aunque sorprendentemente fuerte. Con un impresionante cabello blanco de albino, pálido incluso entre los nuestros, y unos ojos que brillaban con profunda inteligencia. Ya en Europa empezaba a hablarse de él muy favorablemente y hasta mis oídos habían llegado distintos relatos de sus hazañas. Cuando se presentó, pensé que vendría movido por la curiosidad, y que su estancia sería temporal como había sido hasta ahora en todas las familias que ha visitado. Hasta el momento, nunca ha expresado su intención de quedarse en ninguna de forma permanente. Imaginé que, al igual que yo mismo, pretendía ser un nómada hasta que su reputación le permitiera conformar su propio clan, pero me equivoqué. Glauco es ambicioso, pero de forma mucho más moderada que mi hermano o yo mismo. Estaba esperando la oportunidad de entrar en una familia joven, donde pudiera alcanzar un rango elevado, pero cómodamente al margen de la toma de decisiones y la responsabilidad de un cabeza de clan. Algo que tendría complicado en familias ya establecidas y en las que ya hay demasiados hombres valiosos que llevan tiempo con ellas, y le impedirían progresar. Por supuesto, hay multitud de pequeños clanes a los que hubiera podido dirigirse, pero ya he dicho que Glauco es moderadamente ambicioso. Esperó durante siglos el momento oportuno. Necesitaba la combinación perfecta. Una familia nueva, pero que al mismo tiempo tuviera todos los visos de convertirse en poderosa. Y ese momento había llegado con Leo y conmigo, pensé sin poder evitar un soplo de vanidad. Un huracán de vanidad. Hace siglos que podía haberme establecido sin demasiados problemas, pero yo sí soy ambicioso. No iba a conformarme con unas migajas. Quería estar convencido de que mi familia sería tenida en cuenta desde el principio, y no sumada a los planes para hacer bulto. Y detalles como este, hacen evidente que lo he logrado. Lo hemos logrado.

Mis ojos volaron hasta Lucas y John, con una sonrisa. Habíamos conocido a esos dos hombres en casa de Lisías, durante la reunión que Alejandra había programado tras la batalla de Chernobil, y me recuerdan a lo que podíamos haber sido Leo y yo cuando aún éramos tan jóvenes. Aunque en una versión intercambiada en lo físico y mucho más pequeña. Ninguno de ellos llega al metro ochenta, y nosotros pasamos un poco de los dos metros. John es rubio y de claros ojos azules, como mi hermano, pero tan taciturno y callado como yo mismo. Lucas es moreno y cetrino, como yo, pero tan vivaracho y alegre como Leo. Mi hermano y yo ya habíamos comentado entonces que los dos eran de nuestro agrado. En Chernobil no tuvimos oportunidad de comprobar sus cualidades, ya que ellos permanecieron con el grupo de los jóvenes, instalando cargas en el exterior y lejos de la acción real, un privilegio del que sólo gozamos los mejores guerreros. Pero Lisías, desconfiando de la capacidad de ese grupo, había dejado en el exterior a dos de sus hombres para que vigilaran el trabajo, y esos dos hombres nos habían confirmado que Lucas y John eran lo único que merecía la pena del patético grupo de retaguardia. Serenos y eficaces habían llevado a cabo su parte de la tarea a la perfección, sin aspavientos ni tonterías. Algo que habían demostrado durante el entrenamiento de la mañana pasada, luchando con concentración, y sin las absurdas demostraciones de poder que habíamos presenciado hacía escasos minutos. El mismo motivo que había conseguido que promoviéramos de inmediato a Alain, un hombre que sin duda promete, y mucho. Lucha extraordinariamente bien para una criatura tan joven, que apenas acaba de cumplir los tres siglos. El propio Árvidas se había animado a devolverle unos cuantos golpes, animado por su técnica y por la actitud genuinamente interesada con la que atendía a sus escasas correcciones y consejos. Y además, por si eso fuera poco a su favor, Leo me habría matado si no lo hubiera elegido. El francés tiene un sentido del humor casi tan enloquecido como el de mi hermano, y éste se había divertido tanto durante la entrevista con él, que a punto estuvo de elegirlo sin más preámbulos, animado ante la perspectiva de gozar de sus maliciosas anécdotas durante tiempo indefinido.

Antonio completa el grupo de nuestra hasta ahora reducida familia, junto con su compañera Magdalena, que ahora mismo está con Nadya en el piso superior admirando su nuevo alojamiento. Por fortuna, a Nadya también le agrada Magdalena, como pude comprobar asistiendo a sus procesos mentales. Rara vez dejo de tener una parte de la mente concentrada en Nadya, aunque esté ocupado en otras cosas. Quizá porque soy obsesivamente protector, pero quizá también porque disfruto de esa conexión mental. Me relaja y me hace sentir seguro. Comprendo perfectamente que Leo sufra por no disfrutarla. Si estuviera en mi mano hacer algo para que él también gozara de esa intimidad con ella y conmigo, no lo dudaría un segundo.

Nuestros primos terminaron de acomodarse, y nos miraron expectantes, esperando que diera comienzo la reunión. Me detuve sólo un segundo más a poner en orden mis pensamientos.

"Veamos. ¿Quiénes de vosotros son buenos rastreadores? Aparte de ti, Árvidas", pregunté.

"Yo", respondió Glauco. "Dudo que tan bueno como he oído que eres tú, Aleksei, pero me defiendo"

"Y yo", dijo Lucas, tras un instante de vacilación.

"Es suficiente. Eso os libera a ti y a Árvidas", aprobó Leo.

Asentí. Normalmente hubiera ido yo mismo a rastrear la zona con Leo, pero quiero dar una oportunidad a mi familia para que demuestre lo que es capaz de hacer. Y dadas las circunstancias, tampoco quiero enviar a un hombre solo. Hasta el momento no hay ni rastro de lobos, y dudo que aparezcan en dos zonas tan alejadas entre sí al mismo tiempo, pero las precauciones nunca están de más. Ya he dicho que prefiero planificar a lamentarme.

"Es una tarea sencilla. Hay que reconocer todo el terreno que circunda la casa y buscar puntos débiles desde los que sea posible que un espía vea lo que sucede entre nuestros muros. Olvidaos de los ojos humanos, y centraos solamente en lo que uno de nosotros puede hacer. Si os parece encontrar un sitio apropiado, buscad rastros, indicios de que alguien ya lo ha intentado. Es demasiado terreno para intentar localizar el rastro simplemente, y esto corre cierta prisa", expliqué.

Glauco se volvió hacia Lucas.

"Me ocuparé del norte, si no te importa. He estado esperando en esa zona un par de días, y creo que sé donde buscar", sugirió.

"Me parece perfecto. Yo pensaba dirigirme al sur", sonrió Lucas. "Son las localizaciones más probables, así que no importará si rastreadores menos eficientes recorren el resto del área"

"El resto lo rastrearéis también vosotros dos. Iréis por parejas", anunció Leo. "Un rastreador, y un hombre cubriéndole las espaldas. Y es buen momento también para informaros de que desde ahora y hasta nueva orden, nadie saldrá solo. Ni a cazar, ni a la ciudad, ni a ningún otro maldito sitio fuera de esta casa y sus jardines. Y os hago personalmente responsables de que está advertencia se cumpla sin excepción"

"¿Parejas de guerrero y rastreador para recorrer el terreno que circunda la casa, y un toque de queda? No es que quiera discutir vuestras ordenes, pero ¿no es un poco exagerado?", preguntó Glauco.

"¿Qué edad tienes, Glauco?", pregunté.

Él pareció sorprendido, e incluso un poco irritado con la pregunta. Sin duda ha imaginado que intentaba reprenderle, pero esa no es mi intención. Sólo intentaba hacerme una idea de hasta que punto entendería lo que estaba a punto de narrarle.

"Cinco siglos. Año arriba, año abajo", respondió con cierta altivez.

"Suficiente entonces", suspiré. "Los demás, ¿pasáis todos de los tres siglos?"

Todos asintieron. Miré a Leo, que me incitó a continuar con un gesto.

"_Quizá no sea necesario ahora, hermano. Pero quizá si. Y cuanto antes estén preparados, mejor"_, me instó.

"Hace unos días, los hombres de nuestros aliados se enfrentaron con un lobo", dije, esperando sus reacciones.

Tal y como había esperado, Glauco, el más antiguo de ellos bufó sonoramente. Los demás mostraron distintos grados de sorpresa y cierta irritación, pero ni de lejos como la de él. Eso confirmó lo que yo ya sospechaba. Que ya había tenido que vérselas con los lobos en el pasado. Hasta los más jóvenes fueron a la guerra en esos tiempos. No disponíamos de guerreros suficientes entre los antiguos, y perdimos aún más cuando empezaron las luchas.

"¿Cómo pudo esconderse todo este tiempo?", gruñó.

"Era joven. De primera generación", aclaró Leo.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, y el olor de la furia inundó la estancia.

"¿Alguien está creando lobos? Creí que el secreto de su creación se había guardado para siempre. Hicisteis un pacto. Nadie volvería a crearlos", exclamó John.

"Si los lobos están apareciendo de nuevo, nadie está seguro", susurró Glauco.

"¿Nos lo dices a nosotros?", replicó Leo irritado. "No damos las ordenes por capricho. No sabemos si lo que ha ocurrido en casa de Lisías puede estar pasando en más sitios. Hasta que esta situación se aclare, ninguno de vosotros irá solo a ninguna parte. Y ocupaos de que las mujeres vayan siempre acompañadas a cazar o a la ciudad. Hasta un lobo joven puede acabar con un guerrero poco experimentado sin problemas"

Todos asintieron como un solo hombre. La mención de los lobos hace más por la obediencia, que cualquier demostración de poder de los generales de un ejército.

"Y no es necesario que os diga que debéis mantener absoluta discreción sobre este tema. Nadie que no pertenezca a la familia será informado. Y ningún miembro que pueda unirse a nosotros en un futuro próximo entrará en el secreto a menos que tenga la antigüedad suficiente para recordar. Leo y yo nos ocuparemos personalmente de castigar cualquier infracción. ¿Lo habéis comprendido bien?", expliqué con mi mejor tono de mortal advertencia.

Volvieron a asentir sin dudarlo ni un segundo, y les dediqué una sonrisa complacida. Bien, lo más difícil ya está hecho. Ahora viene la segunda parte, mucho menos complicada.

"Glauco, ve con John. Lucas, a ti te acompañará Alain", sugerí.

"¿Y yo?", preguntó Antonio, molesto por quedar fuera de los planes.

"A ti te necesitamos aquí, Antonio. No te preocupes, hay trabajo para todos", sonrió Leo.

"Los demás podéis marchar ya. Sed minuciosos, pero tened cuidado. Si encontráis lo mínimo que haga sospechar que hay un lobo aunque sea a kilómetros de distancia, no os hagáis los héroes. Volved aquí de inmediato y avisadnos. ¿Entendido?", ordené.

Después de asegurarnos de que todos dieran su conformidad, los despedimos con un gesto. Espero que cumplan las órdenes al pie de la letra. Salvo Glauco, los demás son demasiado jóvenes para enfrentarse a lobos. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que Leo y yo fuimos trasformados. En la época en la que nosotros teníamos la antigüedad de estos hombres, ya éramos más que capaces de cuidar de nosotros mismos. Claro que las oportunidades de buscar problemas eran mucho mayores, y no nos quedó más remedio que salir a toda prisa del cascarón. Eran tiempos oscuros, mucho más peligrosos que los actuales. Y no sólo entre los mortales. Incluso entre los nuestros el poder no estaba tan repartido y equilibrado como ahora y las guerras intestinas eran mucho más frecuentes. Pero ahora las cosas están mucho más tranquilas. Las peleas entre los nuestros, al menos las grandes peleas, son infrecuentes. Y las luchas humanas han dejado de tener interés desde que ya no se basan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por que aunque muchos de nosotros nos hemos acostumbrado a utilizar la tecnología de forma habitual, en cuestión de luchas, la inmensa mayoría seguimos prefiriendo las armas de las que nos ha dotado la Madre Naturaleza. Y no sólo porque las armas de fuego no nos hacen demasiado daño. También porque no resultan nada prácticas para quemar adrenalina, algo que todos necesitamos desesperadamente.

Y lo peor es que a pesar de ello, y precisamente por culpa de la tranquilidad de estos tiempos, los jóvenes tardan una eternidad en aprender a luchar. Demasiados adornos, demasiadas tonterías y poca efectividad. Cuesta mucho tiempo y esfuerzo formar a buenos guerreros. Y los pocos que quedan antiguos, ya están más que afianzados en sus propias familias, bien como miembros o como cabezas de clan. No somos demasiados. Las guerras contra los lobos terminaron con muchos de los nuestros. Ahora la inmensa mayoría de mi especie, son jóvenes de poco más de tres siglos. El tiempo que hace que no se ve ningún lobo.

"No puedo creer que vuelva a haber lobos", susurraba Antonio. "He oído rumores, comentarios, historias de batallas contra ellos, pero nunca me he encontrado con ninguno. Llevo toda mi existencia viviendo a este lado del mar, y aquí no llegaron la última vez. Y por fortuna, por lo que me han contado. ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen?"

"No sé todo lo que se dice, pero si sé que Lyosha y yo no nos preocupamos con facilidad. Y estamos bastante preocupados", respondió Leo con una mueca.

"Olvídate de eso por ahora, Antonio. Los hombres de Lisías se harán cargo. Nosotros tenemos otras preocupaciones más inmediatas. Acabas de decir que siempre has vivido en este continente, ¿es así?", pregunté. Asintió. "Bien. Como ya imaginarás, antes de instalarnos recabamos numerosos informes sobre la situación en este continente. Creíamos estar lo suficientemente preparados, pero aún así nos gustaría verificar nuestros datos. Tú llevas mucho tiempo aquí, y conoces la situación en primera persona"

"Así es. Y he llevado a cabo mis propias averiguaciones. Como os dije cuando nos reunimos por primera vez, Magda y yo llevamos tiempo buscando una familia de nuestro agrado. No me gusta tomar decisiones de las que pueda arrepentirme"

"Una actitud que mi hermano aprobará sin ninguna reserva", sonrió Leo.

Antonio le devolvió la sonrisa, y yo aproveché ese pequeño instante de distracción para rebuscar en su mente. Quiero estar seguro de su sinceridad, y más aún de su lealtad. Lo que encontré no me decepcionó lo más mínimo.

"Lo que precisamos de ti es que pongas por escrito todo lo que creas que puede ser de utilidad. Y lo necesitamos antes de tres días", anuncié.

El disimuló rápidamente una expresión de fastidio, que aún así no pasó desapercibida ni a mis ojos, ni a los de mi hermano.

"Sé que es una tarea aburrida. Y sin duda hubieras preferido acompañar a tus primos en su rastreo. Y lo comprendo perfectamente, créeme. Pero esto es importante. Mucho más importante que lo que ellos están haciendo, y te aseguro que sabremos compensártelo", se apresuró a añadir Leo.

Sus palabras le complacieron enormemente. Y no por la posibilidad de una compensación, sino por recibir la encomienda de una tarea de suma importancia a los pocos minutos de haber sido admitido como miembro de pleno derecho de la familia. Pude ver que pretende esmerarse al máximo en lo que se le ha pedido, y me alegré de haberlo elegido. Las tediosas tareas administrativas no son plato del gusto de casi nadie, y la mayoría hubiera imaginado una forma de deshacerse de ellas cuanto antes. Redactarían cuatro datos, y pasarían a otra cosa. Pero no me cabe ninguna duda de que Antonio hará un buen trabajo. Se puso en pie de inmediato y solicitó permiso para salir y ponerse manos a la obra. Mientras se dirigía a buscar a su compañera, pensaba en pedirle que redactara su propio informe para ayudarle a recordar datos trascendentes que a él pudieran olvidársele. Me pareció una gran idea. Las mujeres suelen ser más observadoras para los pequeños detalles, y en cuestiones de diplomacia, un pequeño detalle marca una gran diferencia.

"¿Y todo esto ha surgido de la reunión con Malachy? Lamento habérmela perdido", comentó Árvidas.

Leo y yo nos miramos. Aún no habíamos tenido ocasión de comentar los crípticos comentarios de Malachy, y aunque yo sé cual es la opinión de mi hermano, y como ha llegado a ella, necesito poner en voz alta mis argumentos para escuchar sus posibles críticas o puntualizaciones. Y Árvidas también puede sernos de utilidad, aunque algo me dice que intentará defender el punto de vista de su antigua familia. Pero quizá eso nos ayude a mantener la objetividad.

"Malachy no es lo que parece ser", comenté a modo de introducción.

Tal y como esperaba, Árvidas se incorporó ligeramente en su asiento, concediéndome toda su atención.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?"

"Para empezar, no es nativo. Su verdadero nombre es Mordecay y creo que es austriaco, o algo parecido. No lo recuerdo. Luché en una ocasión a su lado hace mucho tiempo", aclaré.

"De eso quería hablarte, hermano. ¿Qué recuerdas de él?", preguntó Leo.

"No demasiado. Recuerdo que era valiente, e impulsivo. Parecía ansioso por demostrar su valor, y eso hizo que se metiera en un problema demasiado grande para él. Lo rodearon entre varios, y estaban a punto de acabar con él cuando yo intervine. No me desagradó. Pensé que era un inconsciente, pero eso nunca me sorprende en los más jóvenes"

"Eso ya no se parece demasiado a lo que Lisías sabía de él, pero puede deberse simplemente a que ha borrado muy bien sus huellas. ¿Os ha dicho algo importante?", preguntó Árvidas.

"Afirma que los informes de tu primo son erróneos. Que alguien lo está calumniando, y que en realidad el no es el autor de todos los hechos que preocupaban a Lisías", respondió Leo con expresión concentrada.

"Estupendo ¿y puede saberse a quién le ha echado la culpa?", preguntó Árvidas con evidente desprecio.

"Eso es lo más curioso. No ha acusado a nadie. Pretendía reunirse con nosotros para mostrar su verdadera imagen antes de que alguien más confirmara los informes de Lisías. De los que, por cierto, conocía su contenido", aclaré yo.

Leo me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y yo asentí.

"Por supuesto que lo comprobé, Leo. Sabe perfectamente lo que nos han contado de él", repliqué.

"Tampoco me sorprende. Los hombres que mandó Lisías no eran precisamente lo mejor que tiene", gruñó Árvidas. "¿Y qué opináis, entonces?"

"Yo le creo", afirmó Leo con seguridad. "No me malinterpretes, tiene mucho que esconder ¿Acaso no lo tenemos todos? Pero si pienso que la situación aquí puede ser un poco más complicada de lo que parecía en un principio. Y no por él"

"Tendremos que llamar a Lisías. Pero estaba esperando a reunirnos con un par de familias más, y a ver que tiene que contarnos Antonio", comenté.

"Y a que los jóvenes confirmen o desmientan que hay lobos en nuestros terrenos, ¿no es así?", preguntó mi primo con una sonrisa desprovista de humor.

Asentí. Por supuesto que es así. Si los lobos se están extendiendo de nuevo, nuestros pequeños problemas domésticos importarán bien poco. Habrá problemas mucho más urgentes que solucionar. Un pesado silencio cayó entre nosotros y mi mente se deslizó hasta la de Leo, buscando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Esta vez no fue sólo por la fuerza de la costumbre. Mi hermano parece demasiado concentrado, y encerrado en si mismo. Lo que vi, hizo que mis ojos volaran hasta él con la velocidad del rayo.

"¿Crees que encontrarán lobos?", pregunté con preocupación.

Leo se inclinó y miró sus manos antes de hablar, midiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Eso me preocupa aún más que los lobos.

"Estoy convencido de ello. ¿Quién iba a crear un solo lobo? No es algo que pueda hacerse por error, lo sabes bien", respondió.

"Pero, ¿aquí? Estamos a mucha distancia de donde apareció el primero", respondió Árvidas. Creo que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, mucho más que a mi hermano. "¿Por qué piensas que puede haberlos aquí?"

"No lo sé", gruñó Leo, poniéndose en pie. "Vamos, hermano. Hablemos con Nadya. Necesitamos de sus premoniciones"

Me levanté de mi asiento, y Árvidas me imitó de inmediato.

"Yo iré a rastrear los terrenos que están fuera de los lindes de la casa", dijo secamente.

Hay un tono retador en sus palabras. Sabe que nos negaremos, y pretende discutirlo hasta la saciedad. Eso no me detuvo. Hemos dado una orden, y pretendo que se cumpla al pie de la letra. No estoy dispuesto a perder a ningún hombre.

"Espera a que alguien pueda acompañarte", ordené.

El torció el gesto.

"Entiendo la necesidad de obligar a los jóvenes a que salgan en parejas, Aleksei, pero yo sé cuidarme solo. E iré mucho más rápido así. Si me haces llevar a uno de esos niños conmigo, no terminaré jamás", gruñó.

"Y sin embargo, eso es lo que pretendo hacer. No podemos prescindir de ti, primo. Eres demasiado valioso para esta familia", repliqué.

Mis halagos serenaron la furia que está empezando a sentir, pero no hicieron gran cosa con su determinación. Permaneció en silencio, mirándonos desafiante, debatiéndose entre la obediencia y su deseo de solucionar esta situación cuanto antes. Al mirar en sus pensamientos, supe que no había mucho que pueda hacer. Ha decidido a irse, con o sin nuestro permiso. Y aunque me irrita, también aprecio su valor.

"Eres un maldito testarudo", sonreí. "Ve con cuidado"

Nos dedicó una sonrisa salvaje, antes de salir velozmente hacia la entrada principal. Leo me miró desaprobador.

"No puedes empezar a hacer excepciones con todas las órdenes, hermano. Por muy capaz que sea, Árvidas está bajo nuestro mando. Y si damos una orden, debería cumplirla como el que más", masculló irritado.

"Iba a desobedecer de todos modos. Así que prefiero que sea con nuestro consentimiento que sin él. Eso sentaría un precedente aún peor. Podría haberle obligado, Leo. Pero nos ganaremos más su respeto cediendo en esto, confía en mí", pedí.

Leo no parece nada satisfecho con mi decisión, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y encaminarse hacia las escaleras en busca de Nadya, sin replicar una sola palabra. Está a todas luces irritado, y no me hace la menor gracia, así que pensé que era mejor solucionar ahora mismo nuestras diferencias a la hora de interpretar el mando. La idea de recurrir a las premoniciones de Nadya, me parece muy oportuna, y podría ser de utilidad. Pero sólo es un 'podría'. Las premoniciones de Nadya no siempre se refieren a lo que ella desea saber, y yo no me siento bien con el enfado de mi hermano. Para mí eso es un problema más acuciante que cualquier otro que pueda surgir de momento.

"Leo, espera", lo detuve.

Se volvió hacia mí desde lo alto de las escaleras, mirándome con irritación.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?", gruñó.

"Hablemos de esto", sugerí.

"No hay mucho de que hablar. Mi prudente hermano ha tomado una decisión arriesgada y en mi opinión errónea, que pondrá en peligro a uno de los miembros más valiosos de esta familia. Sin consultarlo conmigo, y desde luego sin mi aprobación. Eso deja muy claro en cuanto valora mi criterio"

"No podemos consultarnos cada maldita palabra, Leo", repliqué. Estoy empezando a enfurecerme.

"Desde luego que no. Pero al menos esperaba que lo hicieras con las cosas importantes. Si quieres asumir el mando tú sólo, hermano, adelante. Al fin y al cabo, eres el mayor", espetó venenosamente.

"¿Sabes? Debería hacerlo. Así por lo menos no tendré que soportar tus continuas críticas. Dado que eres tan aficionado a que las órdenes se cumplan al pie de la letra, obedecerás sin rechistar a todo lo que yo sugiera", rugí.

Me arrepentí de mis palabras en el mismo momento en que las hube pronunciado, pero era demasiado tarde. Me había dejado llevar por la ira, y había terminado por estropear aún más lo que quería arreglar. Leo me dirigió una mirada letal, y bajó las escaleras en un alarde de velocidad para situarse frente a mí con actitud amenazadora.

"Si quieres el mando, eslavo, tendrás que ganártelo", me retó.

Puede que él tenga razón y yo esté equivocado. Puede que hubiera debido consultar mi decisión con él. Y desde luego, puede que no hubiera debido hablarle así. Pero nadie me amenaza y se va tranquilamente por la puerta. Ni siquiera él. Dejé que la ira me invadiera y me preparé para atacar.

Fue entonces cuando escuché una voz familiar en lo alto de las escaleras. Nadya.

"¡Basta! ¿Se puede saber que demonios estáis haciendo?", gritó, volando escaleras abajo para situarse entre nosotros.

"Apártate, Nadya", gruñí.

"Déjanos arreglar esto a nosotros", añadió Leo.

Nos miró un instante con dolorosa preocupación, pero en un segundo su cara cambió por completo. Casi pude palpar el olor de su ira. Se transformó ante nuestros ojos en la criatura brutal que había amenazado a Árvidas, pero cien veces peor. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos carbones encendidos, su piel adquirió el brillo azulado con el que sólo nos regala cuando se sienta ante de sus máquinas. Cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció tensarse y disponerse al ataque. Me quedé tan atónito contemplándola, que no vi llegar su golpe, y lo mismo le ocurrió a Leo. Nos empujó con violencia, y con una fuerza que nunca había conseguido conjurar hasta ese momento, y los dos trastabillamos un par de pasos, separándonos. Mi ira se esfumó como el humo, y lo mismo ocurrió con la de mi hermano. Ahora sólo tenemos ojos para ella. Está imposiblemente hermosa. E imposiblemente furiosa.

"¿Qué diablos os proponíais, malditos estúpidos? ¿No tenemos bastantes problemas ya? ¿Pretendéis volverme loca?", exclamó. "¡Haced el favor de solucionar vuestros problemas como seres civilizados y no como condenadas bestias!"

Leo sonrió alegremente. Tuve la presencia de ánimo necesaria para buscar en su mente, y comprobé que su enfado ha desaparecido por completo. En algún lugar muy remoto de su cabeza, perdida entre decenas de pensamientos abiertamente lujuriosos hacia la increíble criatura que nos mira airada en el centro del vestíbulo, apareció la idea de disculparse. Lo mismo me ocurre a mí. Ha sido una discusión absurda, motivada únicamente por la preocupación, y ahora la lamento profundamente. Pero eso está muy abajo en mi lista de prioridades en este momento. Ahora, en lo alto de esa lista sólo está la necesidad de poseer cuanto antes a la hermosa fiera que nos mira con genuina ira, sin limitaciones humanas ni prevención alguna. Me aproximé hasta ella, dispuesto a arrastrarla escaleras arriba, y Leo me imitó sin dudarlo ni un instante. Ella se escabulló velozmente y nos encaró desde el primer escalón.

"Ni se os ocurra ponerme un dedo encima hasta que no os disculpéis. Entre vosotros, y ante mi", ordenó con un susurro ronco.

Avancé otro paso. Ya habrá tiempo para disculpas después. Mucho después.

"¡Ahora!", rugió.

Me detuve a regañadientes, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella ni por una décima de segundo.

"Lo lamento muchísimo, Leo. No debí tomar esa decisión sin consultarte", me disculpé sinceramente, sin dejar de contemplar a Nadya.

"Yo si que lo lamento, hermano. Estaba demasiado preocupado y me dejé llevar por la furia. Fue una estupidez", respondió Leo, contrito. "Lo sentimos, querida"

"Sois un maldito par de niñatos ¿vais a decirme por qué diablos estabais a punto de...?"

No la dejamos continuar. Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, y la fiera que había aparecido ante nuestros ojos se esfumara por completo, la arrastramos al dormitorio sin atender a sus protestas. He renunciado a satisfacer mi ira, pero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de satisfacer otras emociones más gratas. Y eso si que no necesito consultarlo con mi hermano, está aún más impaciente que yo mismo, si eso es posible. Ese fue mi último pensamiento coherente, mientras me deshacía de un brusco tirón de todas las capas de tela que me impedían alcanzar el único objetivo en el que puedo concentrarme en este instante. El cuerpo de Nadya.


	13. NADEZHDA Premoniciones y otras historias

A ver,,, Arthe, sabes que no suelo hacer comentarios sobre lo que va a pasar, pero bueno, por esta vez, y para que no te rompas más la cabeza, y porque estoy encantada con mi regalo de cumpleaños "La Salvación de los inmortales" (jo, hasta el título me gusta), pues te digo que sí. Lo de los lobos está ligado con el que calumnia a Malachy. Y no diré ni una palabra más jajaja.

Bueno, no he pensado demasiado en qué sucedería después de que Leo transformara a Nadya, pero supongo que la historia vendría siendo más o menos la misma. Existe la misma conexión entre Leo y Nadya que la que tuvo con Lyosha, claro (por la mordida, y bueno, seamos cursis, por esto del "amor verdadero") pero tarde o temprano se encontrarían los tres, y la historia seguiría más o menos como la conocemos ahora... Siempre me planteo a los tres como algo inevitable, fruto del destino. No es Lyosha y Nadya o Leo y Nadya. Son Lyosha, Leo y Nadya. Los tres siempre.

No me importa complacerte, hermanita jajaja. Me inspiras con las preguntas, ya te lo dije.. Y siempre me gusta tener algo nuevo en lo que pensar.

Si me parece bien que Mimí te caiga mal jajaja. Está escrito para eso! Pero es que yo la conozco mejor jajaja.

Respuesta a nota: Leo es lujuria en estado puro jajaja. Y a mi también me encanta. Ya os lo conté, he ido a Italia, conozco un montón de italianos, y juro que son tal y como los pintan en las películas. Si no ligas en Italia, es porque no quieres. Y como Leo es italiano pues... eso.

Respuesta a nota 2: Lisías sale dentro de poquito. No sé exactamente cuánto, pero tranquila, sale. Y por mi puedes tener veto, tranquila. Lisías me gusta, pero no en ese plan. Pero tendrás que preguntarle a nuestra otra hermana jaja.

Kara, te echaba de menos hermanita jajaja. Sip, tres capítulos y subiendo, que estoy lanzada.

Relájate un poco guapa, que el estrés es malísimo, en serio. Si estás pendiente de las actualizaciones, pásate por "Y si hubiera sido él", que escribí hace poquito gracias a nuestra hermana Arthe. Ya me dirás si te gusta.

Nunca llegará la sangre al río entre Leo y Lyosha. Al menos, no demasiado, pero claro, los dos tienen mal genio. Son vampiros, leñe, TIENEN que tener mal genio.

Pues no, no te voy a responder. No tardarás en saber quien está contra Malachy. Y prontito.

Mi personaje, ya lo conoces en este capítulo. Lo repito: EN ESTE CAPITULO SALE UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS (después de los protagonistas, claro) Imagino que cuando lo veáis, sabréis al momento quien es. Y bueno, no sé yo si incluir uno más en el grupo, ya me contaréis. Aunque.. Bueno, no diría yo que tiene la seriedad de Aleksei y la madurez de Lisías. No, definitivamente, no. Pero sobre Leo... Bueno, ya lo verás.

Ahí va el nuevo capítulo. Prontito el siguiente.

**NADEZHDA. De premoniciones y otras historias.**

Jamás he estado tan asustada. Ni tan furiosa. Aunque he conseguido detenerlos, aún ardo de rabia. Una rabia que surge de mi miedo y mi preocupación. Ha faltado muy poco para que se enzarcen en una pelea. Ellos, que siempre piensan al unísono como un solo hombre, estaban frente a mis ojos furiosos el uno con el otro, y más que dispuestos a arrancarse las entrañas. Necesito saber lo que ha pasado, y necesito saberlo ya. Abrí la boca para pedirles una explicación, controlando a duras penas mi rabia, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me estaban arrastrando escaleras arriba tan alegremente. El olor de su rabia ha desaparecido por completo, y hasta mi llega tan solo el más grato aroma de su deseo. Me revolví y me retorcí entre sus brazos, intentando esquivar sus exigentes caricias. Sé perfectamente donde me va a llevar todo esto, y estoy demasiado furiosa. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, mi ropa estaba hecha jirones en el suelo. Eso me enfureció aún más. Pero los sentimientos empiezan a confundirse en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo. La ira se mezcló con la excitación, la preocupación con el deseo. Quiero gritar y protestar. Quiero usar mis garras y mis dientes contra ellos, y hacerles pagar por el susto que me han dado. Pero también quiero sentir sus cuerpos contra el mío, dentro del mío. Dejé de pensar, mi mente se desconectó por completo y mi cuerpo se dejó llevar por su confusión. Besé y mordí, acaricié y arañé, grité y susurré en el caos más absoluto. Mis compañeros respondieron al caos creando aún más. En perfecta coordinación. Cuando mi rabia cesaba, la provocaban, me incitaban a volver a la violencia. Cuando era la ira la que apagaba mi deseo de caricias, me acunaban y mimaban hasta que este renacía. Y así una y otra vez, como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola en una rueda sin fin.

Y aquí estoy, horas después, enredada entre sus brazos, y contemplando como se pone el sol mientras intento en vano recuperar el tren de mis pensamientos. Y no me importa lo más mínimo. Lo que quiera que haya causado su pelea, se ha desvanecido ya, y no seré yo quien lo remueva. Lo único que deseo ahora es quedarme en esta cama para toda la eternidad. Lyosha celebró mis pensamientos con una risa suave.

"Leo, explícale a tu compañera que no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, como está pensando ahora mismo", sonrió Lyosha.

"Querida, tu compañero tiene razón. En algún momento tendremos que salir a alimentarnos", dijo Leo, sonriendo a su vez.

"No veo la necesidad. Bastará con que mis compañeros les ordenen a nuestros primos que nos dejen en el pasillo unos cuantos animales vivos un par de veces al mes", reí. "Y que se marchen de inmediato a sus asuntos después de hacerlo"

"Te advertí que acabaríamos por morir de inanición entre sus brazos, hermano", rió Leo.

"Eso si no nos matan antes sus garras", terminó Lyosha, uniéndose a sus risas.

"O si no os matáis entre vosotros. ¿Se puede saber que os pasó?", gruñí.

Se miraron uno al otro, compungidos. En la mente de Lyosha pude ver una sentida disculpa de Leo, a la que respondió con una sonrisa amarga. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había provocado su riña, ahora les avergüenza profundamente. Y a pesar de que hace unos minutos había decidido dejarlo correr, ahora necesito saberlo. No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse en el futuro.

"¿No quieres que se repita? Me sorprende. Creí que estabas algo más que cumplidamente satisfecha", sonrió Lyosha con picardía.

Intenta salirse por la tangente tratando de avergonzarme, como suele suceder con esos comentarios. Pero esta vez no va a funcionarle. A la fuerza ahorcan, y estoy empezando a librarme de la timidez a base de escuchar sus irritantes comentarios burlones. Decidí seguirle el juego y esperar a que estuvieran preparados para decirme lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Podía estar fingiendo, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensarlo?", pregunté maliciosamente, provocándolos. Una provocación que pensé que ninguno de los dos iba a obviar.

En lugar de responderme, me miraron un segundo enarcando las cejas con burlona incredulidad, y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

"No es lo más absurdo que he oído nunca, pero se le acerca bastante", rió Leo.

¿Es que no hay nada en este mundo que haga vacilar su inquebrantable confianza en si mismos? ¿Ni siquiera en esto? Con cualquiera de mis amantes mortales, hubiera funcionado.

"Tus amantes mortales eran idiotas", replicó Lyosha con una sonrisa malévola.

"Al menos ellos se tomaban la molestia de preguntar por mi satisfacción, en lugar de darla por supuesto de forma tan tajante", respondí, pensando que los celos que sienten por mis relaciones pasadas me harían ganar la partida esta vez.

Una vez más no funcionó. Los dos se miraron sonrientes antes de soltar sendas risas maliciosas.

"¿Lo dice en serio?", preguntó Leo.

"Me temo que sí", rió Lyosha.

"Has tenido que aburrirte mucho, amor", sonrió su hermano con evidente picardía.

"¿Por qué demonios dices eso, Leo? Qué tú no te tomes la molestia de preguntar...", empecé.

Sus carcajadas no me dejaron seguir.

"¿Y quién necesita preguntar tamaña cosa? Si dudas, es que no hay duda. La dama no está complacida", concluyó sonriente.

"Y por supuesto, vosotros nunca dudáis", espeté, empezando a irritarme.

"Jamás. Y si eso ocurriera, continuaría hasta calmar mis dudas", sonrió Lyosha.

"Y el apetito de la dama", añadió Leo.

"Sois increíbles", gruñí.

"Ya lo sé, querida. Me lo dicen a menudo", replicó Leo.

Mi respuesta fue tan solo un sonoro bufido. Me escapé de sus brazos, y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha que me ayude a poner en orden mis pensamientos. Apenas había entrado en la bañera, cuando se reunieron conmigo, sonrientes. La casi palpable corriente de camaradería que siempre está entre ellos, se ha reparado por completo. Quizá hace unas horas habían estado a punto de arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro, pero ya lo han olvidado, y nuevamente charlan animados, lanzándose pullas y sonriéndose alegremente. Aún así no puedo dejar de preguntarme que ha sucedido.

"No ha sido nada, querida. Los dos tenemos mal genio, eso es todo", sonrió Lyosha.

"Pero aún así me gustaría saber que lo ha provocado", insistí en voz alta.

"Ha sido una tontería, Nadya. Nada importante", respondió Leo, mirando a Lyosha con una sonrisa de disculpa. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo a su vez.

Podía haber insistido, pero los dos demuestran la clara intención de no volver a hablar sobre el tema, restándole importancia. Decidí rendirme. Si pretenden olvidarlo con tanta determinación, no hay ninguna necesidad de insistir. Dudo que traiga nada bueno.

"Pues espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Me habéis dado un susto de muerte. No quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado si no os hubiera separado", comenté, mientras salíamos de la ducha.

"Nada serio, Nadya. No íbamos a matarnos, ni mucho menos. Sólo le habría pegado una soberana paliza a mi hermano menor", respondió Lyosha alegremente.

"¿Con la ayuda de qué ejército, vikingo?", replicó Leo en el mismo tono ligero.

"Dejadlo ya. Me aburrís", exclamé, volviendo al dormitorio para vestirme.

Tras de mi, escuché unos apresurados susurros, y por mucho que agucé el oído y concentré la mente, fui incapaz de descifrarlos. Los odio cuando hacen eso. Cuando Lyosha y yo hablamos mentalmente, rara vez es porque desee esconderle nuestra conversación a Leo. Pero cuando ellos usan esos susurros indescifrables, invariablemente intentan evitar que yo me entere de algo. Y normalmente, siempre se trata de algo que va a ponerlos en peligro. Me vestí con el oído aún inútilmente concentrado en su conversación y mi mente recibiendo únicamente un decidido bloqueo en torno a ella por parte de Lyosha. Pocos segundos después, entraban en el dormitorio como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo que la jovencita no deba saber?", pregunté irritada.

Cruzaron una rápida mirada entre ellos y me sonrieron alegremente.

"Has mejorado mucho, querida. El mes pasado ni siquiera podías oírnos", comentó Leo.

"Para lo que me sirve, preferiría no oíros. Me pone de mal humor que me ocultéis cosas", repliqué.

"No te estábamos ocultando nada, Nadya. Sólo nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre lo que debemos o no decirte ahora mismo", respondió Lyosha.

"¿Y eso no es ocultar?", gruñí.

"No esta vez", murmuró, incitándome con delicadeza a que tomara asiento.

Su expresión concentrada me indicó que debía ser algo importante, así que me senté de inmediato a los pies de la cama, dedicándoles toda mi atención. Tomaron asiento junto a mí, y volvieron a mirarse, sin duda decidiendo quien de ellos va a hablar en esta ocasión.

"Necesitamos que intentes invocar una visión, Nadya. No queremos influenciarte, por eso no te contaremos los detalles, pero se trata de algo importante", empezó Leo.

"Queréis que intente averiguar algo más sobre los lobos", le interrumpí. "Contaba con eso"

"No sólo sobre los lobos, querida", me frenó Lyosha. "También sobre Malachy, o sobre cualquiera de las otras familias"

Me sorprendió su petición, pero asentí sin dudarlo. Mis visiones no son de tanta utilidad como habíamos imaginado en un principio, y mis sobreprotectores compañeros no son muy partidarios de que las invoque. Cuando surgen espontáneamente, no me suponen ningún esfuerzo, pero cuando trato de invocarlas a fuerza de concentración, me agotan la cabeza hasta dejarme aturdida durante horas. Eso no les hace ninguna gracia, y más teniendo en cuenta que no siempre consigo averiguar algo acerca de lo que en realidad estoy buscando. Es como si mi mente tuviera sus propias opiniones acerca de lo que es importante y lo que no, y me devuelve lo que desea. Hubo días, mientras intentaba aprender a detenerlas y dominarlas, en las que no conseguía ver absolutamente nada, como si el futuro fuera tan incierto que no existieran visiones que pudieran aclararlo. Plauto, que también tiene ciertos poderes premonitorios y me había ayudado en mi tarea, me explicó que era absolutamente normal. Es exactamente lo que le ocurre a él.

Cuando habíamos descubierto mi nuevo don, las imágenes se disparaban en mi mente cada vez que me enfurecía o aterrorizaba, y me resultaba sencillo hacer llegar las visiones conjurando esos sentimientos. El hermano de Lisías se mostró entusiasmado con las primeras manifestaciones de mi capacidad, pensando que podía ser mucho más poderosa que la suya, y más útil. Pero eso fueron los primeros días. Como si mi cuerpo aún se estuviera acostumbrando a su nueva habilidad y no consiguiera hacerse a su intensidad. Plauto se esforzó en enseñarme a acallar las voces de mi mente, y trabajamos durante días para conseguir detener las visiones antes de que empezaran. Algo que es mucho más importante que aprender a conjurarlas, ya que en una situación de peligro real, los pocos segundos que tardaba en frenarlas, podían suponer un terrible riesgo para mi integridad. Cuando por fin conseguí detenerlas sin que me paralizaran ni un instante, descubrimos con cierta frustración que me costaba mucho más recibir mensajes de mi cabeza que pudieran resultar de utilidad. Ahora mi don se parece más al del propio Plauto, que gasta una cantidad ingente de tiempo y energía, intentando descubrir algo de utilidad.

Y por supuesto, eso había hecho que mis compañeros se mostraran cada vez más y más reacios a que usara mi don. En más de una ocasión, cuando Leo y Lyosha volvían de sus reuniones con Lisías y sus hermanos, me había ofrecido a rebuscar en mi mente en busca de información acerca de nuestro nuevo destino y los posibles rivales, y al principio, aceptaban que intentara ayudarles. Pero después de comprobar en un par de ocasiones lo mucho que me agotaba esa actividad, y la poca información que en realidad podía recabar, habían empezado a negarse rotundamente a que les ayudara.

Y ahora se sientan junto a mí, y me piden que me concentre en invocar visiones y no sólo sobre los lobos, algo que los tiene enormemente preocupados, sino también acerca de Malachy. Algo ha cambiado esta tarde, y yo necesito saber que es. Quizá yo no sea tan poderosa como ellos, y no pueda protegerlos de continuo como hacen conmigo, pero nada conseguirá que no lo intente de todos modos.

"Lo haré, claro. Pero, ¿por qué sobre Malachy? Hasta ahora no habíais considerado necesario que buscara algo sobre él", pregunté. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Malachy nos ha visitado esta mañana, querida", respondió Leo. "Y creemos que puede haber, digamos ciertos errores en los informes que teníamos de él. En dos días recibiremos la visita de otra familia, como ya sabes, y necesitamos estar lo más preparados posible"

"¿Errores? ¿Qué clase de errores?"

"Eso es algo que tendrás que intentar decirnos tú, mi vida", sonrió Lyosha.

"Lo intentaré", respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Inténtalo por la mañana, querida. Te necesitamos ahora. Sólo tú sabes como están siendo instalados los invitados", sugirió Lyosha.

"Árvidas también está al corriente", respondí. Ahora que por fin podía ser de utilidad, estaba impaciente por ponerme manos a la obra.

Los dos volvieron a cruzar la mirada. Leo se encogió de hombros, mirando a Lyosha con una sonrisa.

"Árvidas está fuera, Nadya. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. No creo que vuelva a tiempo", respondió este último.

Algo me dice que es mejor no preguntar acerca del tema, así que me limité a asentir, aunque un poco frustrada.

"Una cosa más", anunció Leo, mirándome con severidad. "Si empiezas a agotarte, detente de inmediato. No quiero verte convertida en un maldito zombi durante días, ¿me he explicado con claridad?"

Volví a asentir, fastidiada. Me protegen demasiado. Me miraron un instante más, advirtiéndome sin palabras, y se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a empezar el trabajo. Los visitantes no tardarán en llegar. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, una curiosidad se abrió paso a través de mi mente.

"¿Existen?", pregunté.

Se volvieron con idénticas expresiones de confusión en sus rostros.

"¿A qué te refieres, querida?", preguntó Lyosha.

"Leo ha dicho que no quiere verme convertida en un maldito zombi. ¿Existen?", insistí.

Los dos estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas. Pero yo hablo completamente en serio. Desde la conversación que mantuvimos en casa de Milton sobre los lobos, le he dado muchas vueltas a la posibilidad de que existan criaturas que yo sólo he creído posibles en los cuentos de hadas. Aún no he encontrado el momento oportuno para interrogarlos al respecto, pero lo tengo muy presente la mayor parte del tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, saber que no somos los únicos seres míticos que caminan sobre la tierra, ha sacudido los cimientos de mi férreo racionalismo hasta un punto que apenas puedo detenerme a considerar.

"Hablo en serio", mascullé, molesta por la divertida expresión con la que me contemplan.

"Te presentaré a un par de ellos algún día", sonrió Leo, antes de salir por la puerta con Lyosha, muertos de risa los dos.

¿Habla en serio? Maldita sea, nunca consigo saber a la primera cuando me están tomando el pelo. Corrí tras ellos escaleras abajo, dispuesta a solventar mis dudas, pero el olor del primer visitante me obligó a concentrarme en el trabajo. Según me han dicho, aún tardaremos un par de días más en recibir a todo el mundo, pero yo ya empiezo a hartarme de tanto protocolo. Estoy deseando que la situación se normalice de una vez. Tengo aún un montón de cosas sin colocar y un montón de trabajo que hacer en los ordenadores.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al salón, abrí la puerta principal y esperé por la figura que se aproximaba a buen paso por el camino. Es una mujer alta y esbelta, que camina con mucha más seguridad en si misma que la mayoría de los jóvenes que nos han visitado hasta ese momento. Algo en su actitud no me gusta, pero que me aspen si puedo decir que es.

"Buenas noches", saludé, cuando se aproximó al primero de los escalones que conducían a la entrada principal.

"Soy Melina, del clan de Mateo, y traigo un mensaje para los cabezas de familia", respondió, sin molestarse en devolverme el saludo.

Sus palabras sonaron casi como una orden, y el desagrado que me provocaba se multiplicó por mil. Estaba a punto de poner en su sitio a esa estúpida, pero me contuve con dificultad, recordando todos los consejos que acerca de mi mal genio me había dado Alejandra.

"Acompáñame, por favor", indiqué con un gesto, mientras me volvía para guiarla al interior de la casa.

Abrí la puerta y le franqueé el paso. Ella se detuvo en el centro de la estancia, con más que evidente arrogancia, y sin dirigirme una segunda mirada, centrando toda su atención en mis compañeros, con una sugerente sonrisa. Pasé junto a ella con mi mejor actitud de dignidad y me situé entre Leo y Lyosha en actitud posesiva.

"Es una mensajera del clan de Mateo. Trae un recado para vosotros", expliqué, disfrutando de mi pequeña trasgresión.

No me había molestado en presentarla por su nombre, dando a entender que el mensaje era lo importante, y ella algo secundario, que no merece ser tenido en cuenta. Por supuesto, se percató de inmediato de mi omisión, y me dedicó una mirada ofendida. Se la devolví con la más encantadora de mis sonrisas.

"_Eres cruel, querida"_, sonrió Lyosha. De pronto, sus cejas se fruncieron, y le dedicó una concentrada mirada a la mujer. _"Cierra tu mente"_, ordenó con brusquedad.

Leo percibió el cambio en la actitud de Lyosha, y lo miró discretamente por el rabillo del ojo. Éste trazó un gesto disimulado, pasando los dedos sobre su frente, como si se apartara el cabello. Dudaba que Leo pudiera entender algo tan sutil, pero me sorprendió asintiendo con un lento parpadeo. Tendré que estar más atenta a esos gestos en el futuro. Si se comunican sin palabras con tanta facilidad, seguro que yo he sido víctima de esa compenetración más de una vez.

La mujer no pareció darse cuenta del momento de privada comunicación, y deslizó los ojos por cada uno de nosotros. Una décima de segundo más tarde, su rostro se frunció en una expresión molesta que disimuló rápidamente. Lyosha estaba en lo cierto. Melina es una lectora.

"Mi primo espera visitaros a la mayor brevedad posible. Me envía para preguntaros si estaréis preparados para recibirlo mañana al anochecer", declaró.

Espera visitarnos. No solicita una audiencia, o pide nuestra hospitalidad. Una vez más, el tono de orden encubierta de sus palabras, aumentó mi irritación.

"Es bastante apresurado. Dudo mucho que sea posible", respondió Leo, en tono neutro.

Y lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese tono es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece a primera vista. Está casi tan ofendido como yo.

"Dile que le recibiremos de hoy en siete días, así podremos ofrecerle la debida hospitalidad", respondió Lyosha, con un tono idéntico al de su hermano.

La mujer disimuló una expresión de fastidio.

"Hay ciertas circunstancias que obligan a adelantar la visita más allá de lo que la cortesía recomienda", replicó en el que supuse sería su tono más amable. "Os rogaría que aceptarais recibirlo mañana mismo. La semana que viene puede ser muy tarde. Por favor, aceptad su propuesta"

Reprimí una sonrisa. Su tono de orden imperiosa había surtido el efecto contrario al que ella esperaba. Lejos de amilanarse, mis compañeros habían respondido ofreciéndole una fecha inaceptable e incluso ligeramente descortés, negándose a reconocerse inferiores. Eso no era lo que ella esperaba, y ahora debe mostrar sumisión, para conseguir su objetivo. Hasta yo puedo ver que por mucho que se esfuerce en disimularlo, le revienta comportarse de ese modo.

Mis compañeros cruzaron una mirada, y parecieron considerar su propuesta durante lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque no fueron más que unos segundos. Finalmente, Leo la miró con altivez.

"Está bien. Si es tan urgente para él, supongo que podríamos hacer un esfuerzo", respondió, con un suspiro.

"¿Sabes si pretende disfrutar de nuestra hospitalidad durante la noche?", añadió Lyosha. "Porque me temo que hemos tenido demasiados visitantes, nos costará ofrecerle un sitio adecuado. ¿Qué dices tú, querida?"

"Creo que podré arreglarlo. Siempre y cuando no recibamos hoy tantas visitas como en los días pasados", añadí, comprendiendo su juego.

"Les trasmitiré vuestra respuesta de inmediato", murmuró Melina.

Evidentemente, las cosas no se han desarrollado como ella esperaba. La acompañé a la puerta sin decir ni palabra, y observé como se alejaba con actitud a todas luces molesta.

Volví a toda prisa junto a mis compañeros, que cruzaban una mirada molesta.

"No me gusta", comenté. "¿Quién es tan descortés como para enviarnos una lectora para sonsacar información y aún encima exigir ser recibido con tanta prisa?"

"Esto se complica", dijo Lyosha, más para si mismo que para nosotros.

Leo sonrió abiertamente, estirándose como un gato satisfecho.

"Te lo dije, hermano. La situación es mucho más interesante de lo que parecía"

"Adoras los líos, ¿no es cierto?", le reproché.

"Me alimento de ellos, mi amor", respondió sonriente.

Lyosha le dedicó una mirada afectuosa, que él correspondió alegremente.

"El día que algo te haga perder el buen humor más de diez minutos, hermano, haré que nos escondamos en la caverna más profunda que pueda encontrar", sonrió.

"Hazlo. El mundo estará a punto de acabarse", rió Leo.

De pronto se quedó completamente quieto, concentrado en algo que provenía del exterior. Un nuevo visitante se acercaba, y me disponía a salir a recibirlo, cuando Leo se me adelantó corriendo fuera con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Lyosha y yo nos miramos el uno al otro intrigados, y salimos tras él. A unos metros de las escaleras, mi compañero apoya sus manos en los hombros de un hombre casi tan alto como él, riendo encantado. Se abrazaron y palmearon con fuerza las espaldas, hablando en un idioma que pude identificar como italiano, pero del que no conseguí traducir ni una sola palabra. Y mi italiano no es malo. Lyosha rió entre dientes, sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

"Dudo que en tus libros aparezcan esos términos, querida. Sobre todo porque dejaron de usarse muchos siglos antes de que se publicaran, pero también porque no creo que 'maldito bastardo' y 'condenado putero' sean precisamente las expresiones que suelan recogerse en un libro de texto", sonrió.

En ese instante, Leo pasó su brazo en torno al cuello del hombre y lo arrastró hacia nosotros a grandes zancadas. Mientras se acercaban, observé a su amigo con curiosidad. Una alegre sonrisa burlona, idéntica a la de Leo adorna su hermoso rostro, ligeramente más tostado de lo que es habitual entre nosotros. El cabello castaño claro le cae en grandes ondas hasta los hombros, y él lo retira continuamente de sus bellísimos ojos verdes en un gesto casi inconsciente.

"Lyosha, Nadya. Este es Ángelo. Es un maldito veneciano, pero no se lo tengáis en cuenta", rió. "Y tú, cuidado con lo que piensas. Ya sé que mi compañera es hermosa, pero te arrancaré las tripas si a mi hermano no le gusta lo que ve en tu sucia cabeza", añadió alegremente dirigiéndose a Ángelo.

Lejos de ofenderse, Ángelo le dedicó una burlona sonrisa antes de volverse hacia mí. Le tendí la mano y él la llevó a sus labios, mirándome directamente a los ojos sin abandonar su sonriente actitud ni por un instante. Después de eso, se volvió hacia Lyosha, y estrechó su mano con firmeza.

"Es un verdadero honor, Aleksei", comentó con absoluta sinceridad, antes de que Leo volviera a arrastrarlo, esta vez en dirección al interior de la casa. Cuando estuvimos cómodamente instalados junto al fuego, Leo volvió a mirar hacia Ángelo con alegre incredulidad.

"Apenas puedo creer que estés aquí, amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis?", sonrió.

"Di más bien diez. Y no deberías asombrarte tanto. Te he dicho muchas veces que si en algún momento te decidías por fin a establecerte, me uniría a ti sin dudarlo un instante. Y aquí estoy"

"¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?", pregunté.

"Leo me transformó, mi dama", respondió, Ángelo. "De modo que, si. Yo diría que hace mucho que nos conocemos. Casi toda mi vida, para ser precisos"

"¿Tú le trasformaste?", pregunté con asombro. No sabía nada de eso. Es de suponer que han transformado a otros en todo este tiempo, pero nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarles por ese tema en particular.

"Y no ha habido un solo día desde entonces que no lo lamente", replicó Leo entre carcajadas, mientras su amigo reía entre dientes. "Maldita irreflexión"

"¿Y cómo os conocisteis? ¿O fue casual?", pregunté con curiosidad. Sé lo que había llevado a Lyosha a transformarme, pero quiero saber que había movido a Leo a hacer lo mismo con Ángelo.

Ángelo pareció dudar un instante, y miró a Leo como solicitando su permiso para contar la historia. Leo se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa divertida.

"Adelante, amigo. Cuando Nadya empieza a preguntar, no hay forma de detenerla", lo animó.

"Nos conocimos en Venecia, durante un carnaval. Por aquel entonces, yo era un joven soldado de la guardia de la ciudad. Estaba..." dudó un segundo, "haciendo una ronda..."

"¿Una ronda?", preguntó Lyosha con sarcasmo, mientras Leo dejaba escapar una risa maliciosa.

"¿Qué tiene de extraño que estuviera haciendo una ronda?", pregunté.

"Nada en absoluto, querida. Tonterías de mi hermano", respondió Leo sonriendo. "Continúa, amigo"

"Como decía antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpido", reanudó su relato con una sonrisa en dirección a Lyosha, que según pude ver, intenta controlar a duras penas su risa, "Estaba en plena ronda cuando se desató una pelea. Al poco, me vi rodeado por al menos una docena de hombres. Entonces..."

"Entonces me metí en el medio de la pelea, le quité a los atacantes de encima y él quedó eternamente agradecido", lo interrumpió Leo.

Ángelo le dedicó una mirada sorprendida. Luego me miró a mí, y en su cara apareció una sonrisa burlona, mientras Lyosha renuncia a dominar sus carcajadas. Ya he pasado por esto antes. Empiezo a imaginar donde había tenido lugar la pelea, y a hacerme una idea del resto de la historia. Le dediqué a Leo una mirada inquisitiva, y el me devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Déjame adivinar, querido", dije en tono letal. "¿Erraría mucho si dijera que la pelea fue por una mujer?"

"No, no demasiado", respondió sonriente. Ya sabe que me he dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, pero intenta ver hasta donde estoy dispuesta a llegar. "Pero no olvides que el que se estaba peleando era Ángelo, y no yo"

"Lo tengo presente. Y ¿en qué tipo de establecimiento tuvo lugar esa pelea?"

"Bueno, no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Hace mucho tiempo de eso", replicó Leo en tono ligero.

"Déjame que te ayude a refrescar la memoria, cielo. ¿No se trataría de un burdel?", insistí.

Por supuesto, ya hace un buen rato que sé que es así.

"Ahora que lo dices...", sonrió.

Lyosha y Ángelo estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Leo me miraba con la más beatífica de sus sonrisas. Mascullé un molesto 'tenía que ser', y miré a Ángelo, con resignación, esperando el resto de la historia.

"Tendríais que haberlo visto", rió Ángelo. "Los tipos entraron borrachos, armando jaleo y molestando a damas y clientes. Les pedí que lo dejaran y se volvieron contra mí, sacando sus espadas. Me disponía a vender cara mi vida, cuando vi a un tipo que saltaba desnudo desde el piso superior, y antes de que pudiera enfocar la vista tenía a todos los atacantes tirados a mi alrededor. Se oyeron aplausos, miré hacia arriba y vi media docena larga de mujeres sonriéndole y haciéndole señas para que volviera a subir. Iba a darle las gracias por su intervención cuando se volvió hacia mí, me dirigió una mirada divertida y me preguntó si quería acompañarlos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba recibiendo las atenciones de las cortesanas más cotizadas de toda Venecia. Y gratis"

"¿Y te trasformó entonces?", pregunté.

Intenté aparentar seriedad, pero la verdad es que la historia me ha hecho gracia. Es tan típicamente Leo, que ni yo puedo enfadarme. Soy perfectamente capaz de imaginármelo haciendo algo así. En realidad, soy capaz de imaginarme a cualquiera de los dos haciendo algo así.

"No, querida. Nos corrimos unas cuantas juergas durante el carnaval, nos hicimos amigos, y lo visité unas cuantas veces en los dos o tres años siguientes. Y la última vez...", se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"La última vez me salvó la vida de nuevo", terminó Ángelo. "Estaba a punto de morir víctima de la peste, cuando Leo vino providencialmente a visitarme. No me quedaban ni unas horas de vida. Me confesó su secreto y me ofreció la transformación. Debo reconocer que creí que estaba completamente loco, pero aún así, acepté. Me moría, y si había una posibilidad por pequeña que fuera de salvarme, no iba a renunciar a ella. Diablos, sólo tenía veintidós años"

"Y por increíble que parezca, no te volviste contra mi jamás", sonrió Leo con afecto.

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Dejando al margen lo que todos sabemos, me lo he pasado estupendamente durante estos seis siglos", respondió alegremente.

Leo miró a Lyosha con expresión concentrada. De la mente de éste me llegaron las palabras de Leo, consultándole acerca de Ángelo. Lyosha asintió aprobadoramente sin dudarlo un segundo.

"En fin", estaba diciendo Ángelo, ajeno a la privada comunicación entre nosotros. "Lamento ser tan descortés, pero llevo caminando horas bajo la nevada, y me gustaría darme un baño. Esas cabañas tienen buen aspecto"

"Me alegro que te gusten, pero me temo que no vamos a ofrecerte una", dijo Lyosha en tono serio.

En el rostro de Ángelo apareció una mirada dolida, que se apresuró a disimular.

"Comprendo", murmuró con tristeza.

"No comprendes nada", rió Leo. "Anda, te acompañaré yo mismo al piso superior. ¿En serio pensabas que no iba a ofrecerte un lugar en mi familia, pedazo de mula estúpida?"

Los vi alejarse por el vestíbulo, charlando animadamente. Me volví a Lyosha, que los contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida.

"_Me agrada mucho"_, comenté. _"¿Pero no es apresurado incluirlo entre nosotros?"_

"_En absoluto. Leo lo ha educado y entrenado. Eso es más que suficiente para mí"_, respondió. De pronto su expresión se ensombreció, perdido en sus recuerdos. Iba a buscar en su mente, cuando se adelantó, explicándome el motivo de que su ánimo se hubiera apagado tan repentinamente. _"No sé como lo ha hecho. No es habitual que mantengas la amistad con aquellos a quienes transformas. Por eso me costó tanto decidirme contigo"_

"Yo jamás me volveré contra ti. Y no me arrepiento ni un segundo de estar a tu lado"

"_Lo sé"_, sonrió.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Leo volvía junto a nosotros, de un humor excelente.

"Gracias, hermano", dijo, mientras se sentaba. "Te garantizo que no te arrepentirás"

"Leo, tú te encargaste de educarlo. Estoy convencido de que tarde o temprano me arrepentiré", rió Lyosha.

"Es posible. Pero seguro que nuestras primas estarán encantadas", replicó. "Deberías elegir alguna más querida. Sue no será suficiente", rió.

"Tienes suerte que están llegando más, Leo. De lo contrario, me encantaría responderte a eso", gruñí, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Recibimos cuatro visitas más esa noche. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Los hombres no me llamaron demasiado la atención, pero las dos mujeres me agradaron bastante. Por supuesto, tuve que aguantar de nuevo los comentarios de Leo sobre la necesidad de incluir cuanto antes a más mujeres en la familia, adornados con breves anécdotas acerca de sus aventuras junto a Ángelo, que Lyosha le incitó a contar. Únicamente para molestarme, estoy convencida. Cuando empezaba a amanecer, me dirigí a nuestra habitación para ver si finalmente podía invocar una visión que pudiera resultar de utilidad. Mis compañeros se dispusieron a acompañarme, cuando el teléfono dejó oír su estruendoso timbre. Lyosha se apresuró a contestar, y un gesto de alivio apareció en su rostro al escuchar la voz de Árvidas.

"¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, primo?", espetó sin más preámbulos.

"Regresaré por la tarde, Alyosha. Tranquilos, estoy bien. Pero me temo que Leo tenía razón", masculló.

Lyosha dejó escapar una maldición entre dientes, mientras Leo gruñía con evidente preocupación.

"¿Los has visto?", preguntó.

"No exactamente. Pero no hablemos de esto por teléfono. En cuanto llegue os pondré al corriente"

"Apresúrate. Y ten cuidado"

"Siempre lo tengo, Lyosha", respondió Árvidas a modo de despedida.

Lyosha colgó el teléfono con expresión concentrada y furiosa, y cruzó su mirada con Leo, que parecía hervir de rabia. Corrí escaleras arriba a concentrarme en mi visión.


	14. LEONARDO Pistas

_Arthe, jajaja. No vas perdida no. Y ehhh.. si, tienes veto sobre Lisías, pero sólo si yo lo tengo sobre Alessandro. Que Kara elija al suyo, y así todas contentas._

_Claro, Ángelo es nuestro nuevo compañero. Lo adoro. Me encanta ese personaje, y no sé muy bien porqué, pero me gusta muchísimo._

_Y si, el destino era unir a Leo, Nadya y Lyosha. De un modo u otro. Cambia la historia, pero no el final. _

_Kara, quizá algún día Nadya deje de ser ingenua jajaja. Pero eso no va a pasar hoy, eso seguro. Ni en esta historia tampoco._

_Mmmm.. ¿Sospechas, eh? Bueno, a ver si este capítulo te aclara algo.. O no._

_Vete a Italia alguna vez, si puedes. No sólo por los italianos, pero sobre todo por ellos jajaja. _

_Y ya me contarás que te pareció "¿y si hubiera sido él?" Cuando lo acabes... (me encanta leer reviews, es como un vicio jajaja)_

_Ahí va el siguiente capítulo:_

**LEONARDO. Pistas.**

Sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi al escuchar las palabras de Árvidas. Tres siglos guardando un secreto para que ahora un estúpido inconsciente con tendencias suicidas se dedique a ponernos a todos en peligro de nuevo. Me gustan las complicaciones, es cierto. Pero los lobos son algo más que eso. Odio a esas criaturas. Ya las odiaba la primera vez, y el que hubieran matado a la mayoría de mis amigos durante las guerras no servía precisamente para mejorar mi opinión sobre ellos. Lyosha y yo seguimos a Nadya al piso superior, controlando a duras penas la necesidad de destrozarlo todo a nuestro alrededor tan sólo para acallar la rabia que nos está dominando. Desde que empezó toda esta historia, había sospechado que las cosas no se frenarían con un solo lobo aislado y ya vencido. El proceso para crearlos es lento y complicado, no es algo que pueda hacerse por error, sin saber lo que te traes entre manos. Si alguien se ha decidido a seguir los pasos necesarios para dar vida a una de esas asquerosas criaturas, tiene que tener en mente algo más que dejarla suelta y pasar a otra cosa. Pero aún así, albergaba la esperanza de que lo hubiéramos descubierto a tiempo. Después, de que Lisías lo resolviera. Y más tarde, de que esto no sucediera cerca de nuestro territorio. Ahora que sé que no era así, la preocupación se ha convertido en furia con rapidez y necesito salir y acabar con cualquier lobo que se encuentre a menos de mil kilómetros de mi casa. Y después buscaré a su creador y le otorgaré la cortesía de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Mi furia se serenó un poco imaginando cien formas distintas de acabar con el imbécil que está haciendo esto, a cada cual más imaginativa y cruel. Lyosha, que como de costumbre asiste a mis procesos mentales, me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Está casi tan mal como yo, pero su capacidad para dominarse es mucho mayor.

Nadya tomó asiento en la cabecera de la cama, intentando relajarse. Algo que no le iba a resultar fácil. Nuestra furia podía olerse a kilómetros, y aunque ella no sabe ni la mitad de lo que debería acerca de los lobos, la preocupación que puede leer en esa rabia es más que suficiente para ponerla histérica. Intenté calmarme por el bien de todos, mientras me sentaba junto a ella, obligándome a sonreír para animarla.

Si el creador de los lobos no tuviera bastante en su contra, el que nos viéramos obligados a pedirle a Nadya que se concentrara en sus visiones, habría llegado para condenarlo. No me gusta nada que mi compañera intente llamar a las imágenes de su mente, la agota hasta un punto insoportable. Y por supuesto, como es típico en ella, el agotamiento no la detiene ni de lejos si considera oportuno pasar por eso. El instinto de conservación no es precisamente su mejor baza, maldita mujer. Así que, desde que nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría, Lyosha y yo nos habíamos negado sistemáticamente a que Nadya utilizara sus poderes para ayudarnos. Después de unas cuantas discusiones más o menos acaloradas, finalmente se había comprometido a no usar de ellas a menos que fuera imprescindible. Y ahora lo imprescindible había llegado y al resto de mis preocupaciones se añadía otra más. La peor de ellas. La posibilidad de que Nadya saliera perjudicada de alguna forma de todo esto.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, tal y como Plauto le había enseñado a hacer. Mi hermano se concentró igualmente, deslizando su mente hacia la de ella para recibir sus visiones de primera mano. En esta ocasión, no le envidié lo más mínimo. Si recibiera la imagen de un lobo antes de calmarme por completo, dejaría la maldita casa en ruinas. Pocos segundos después, el cuerpo de Nadya se envaró, y mi hermano frunció el ceño, atento a lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Tras unos instantes, ella abrió los ojos con evidente frustración.

"¿Qué diablos significaba eso?", preguntó, sabiendo que Lyosha había visto lo mismo que ella.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea", respondió molesto.

"¿Qué ha visto?", pregunté con inquietud.

"Nada en absoluto. Un bosque. Un niño. Ninguna sensación de peligro", gruñó Nadya. "Lo intentaré de nuevo"

Esta vez, tras recibir su visión, abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada. Nos miró con auténtico pavor.

"¿No regeneramos las heridas que nos provocan?", preguntó al borde de la histeria.

Por todos los demonios, debí suponer que vería algo de eso. Lyosha cruzó conmigo sus ojos ahora negros como carbones. Nadya deslizaba su vista de uno a otro, aterrorizada.

"No debes preocuparte por eso, amor. No llegarán a tocarte jamás", la serené.

"¿No llegarán a tocarme? ¿Y que pasa contigo?", gritó "¿O con tu hermano?"

Bajé la cabeza. Eso no podía asegurárselo. Bastante suerte había tenido la primera vez.

"Serenaos los dos", nos instó Lyosha. "Leo, sólo son criaturas de primera generación, y los detendremos mucho antes de que lleguen a la segunda. Ni en tu peor día llegaría a tocarte uno de ellos. Y tú, querida, siempre y cuando sigas nuestras instrucciones y no vayas sola a ningún lugar, estarás a salvo"

Nadya asintió, y pude ver que empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. Si se tratara de otra cosa, le habría ordenado de inmediato que detuviera sus intentos de llamar a sus visiones, pero aunque Lyosha está en lo cierto, la situación no es precisamente un regalo divino. Quizá los lobos no puedan tocarnos ni a él ni a mí. Y dudo que puedan con Árvidas, Ángelo o Glauco. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los jóvenes, ni de las mujeres. Y aunque Nadya parezca ahora totalmente conforme con nuestras órdenes, la conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si con eso cree que puede ayudarnos, no dudará en saltárselas sin detenerse a pensar en el peligro ni un simple segundo.

Volvió a concentrarse, y esta vez la conexión entre su mente y la de Lyosha se prolongó durante más de un minuto. Cuando abrió los ojos, agotada y asustada, Lyosha compuso una mueca preocupada.

"¿Quiénes son, Lyosha? ¿Quién es esa gente?", preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Éste miró hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño.

"Malachy. Y creo que su hembra, y lo que parecen varios miembros de su familia", susurró. "Si no hacemos nada para impedirlo, van a masacrarlos"

"¿Todo lobos?", pregunté.

"No. Pero Nadya no consiguió centrarse en ninguno de los atacantes", gruñó.

"Lo intentaré de nuevo", ofreció ella con gesto agotado.

"De ningún modo", repliqué. "Ya te has forzado bastante. Hay más días que uno, Nadya. Ahora déjalo"

"Pero esto es importante", protestó.

"Me importa un maldito infierno, Nadezhda", rugió Lyosha. "Mírate, estás agotada. Es más que suficiente por hoy"

"Dejadme decidir a mí cuando es suficiente. Necesitáis saber más", replicó una vez más.

"Por todos los diablos, mujer, basta de una vez", ordené, más furioso aún de lo que esperaba.

Ella cerró la boca, frunciendo los labios con esa expresión ofendida y obstinada que siempre muestra cuando las cosas no salen según su deseo. Supe sin ningún género de duda que si la dejamos sola por un simple segundo, volverá a intentarlo. Y si lo hace yo no podré controlar mi maldito genio.

"Eres la hembra más testaruda del planeta. Entiéndelo de una vez, no podemos estar todo el maldito día pendientes de tu inconsciencia. Te lo advierto, olvídate de las visiones o no respondo de mi genio", gruñó Lyosha, confirmando al leer la mente de Nadya lo que yo ya sospechaba. Que tiene intención de volver a recurrir a su concentración en cuanto nos despistemos de su vista.

"Os odio cuando me protegéis de ese modo", murmuró en tono apenado.

"¿Cuándo entenderás de una vez que no puede ser de otro modo, querida?", sonreí con afecto.

Está empezando a ablandarme. Me aterroriza que pueda pasarle algo, y el miedo es una emoción tan poco habitual en mí, que me enfurece hasta un punto insostenible. Pero aprecio el valor, y Nadya es tan extraordinariamente valiente y leal, que su coraje siempre termina por aplacarme. Miré a Lyosha, que contempla a nuestra compañera con la misma sonrisa de rendición que imagino estará mostrando mi cara en ese instante.

"Eres todo lo que tenemos, amor. ¿Por qué no nos dejas cuidar de ti?", le susurró.

Nadya suspiró, mirando sus manos. Cerró los ojos, no para invocar una visión esta vez, sino para buscar las palabras que pudieran convencernos. Esperé sonriente, aunque sé de sobra que nuestra respuesta va a ser invariablemente no.

"¿Y yo como puedo haceros entender que necesito ayudar? Una relación debe ser una calle de dos direcciones. Vosotros cuidáis de mí, y yo cuido de vosotros. Ya no me dejáis luchar, permitidme al menos que use mis dones para ayudaros", explicó en un hilo de voz.

"Amor, no podríamos hacer esto sin ti. Ya ayudas, y mucho. Pero una cosa es ayudar y otra ponerte en peligro innecesariamente. Y créeme, por mucho que te sorprenda, eso es algo que ni mi hermano ni yo hacemos"

"¿Cómo podemos hacer que lo entiendas, Nadya? Leo y yo luchamos por que es para lo que servimos. Lo que llevamos haciendo toda nuestra vida. Y para nosotros muchas de esas luchas no suponen más peligro que para ti bajar las escaleras. Si tu don no te agotara, te dejaríamos invocar una maldita visión cada minuto si fuera preciso. Pero no es así. Te deja rendida, y eso no es normal, Nadya. Nuestra especie no se agota a no ser que esté mal alimentada, y no es tu caso. No sabemos que puede ocurrir si te excedes, y que me condene si voy a permitir que lo averigüemos"

"Casi te perdemos con lo de Chernobil, Nadya. Y eso es algo por lo que no podemos volver a pasar. Si te ocurriera algo, no podría seguir viviendo. Lo que te dije no sólo eran palabras, amor. Moriría sin ti", susurré.

"Lo mismo que yo", añadió Lyosha.

Nadya se enterneció con nuestra declaración, pero aún así parece dudar. A una mujer como ella, acostumbrada a llevar las riendas de su propia vida, le resulta casi imposible comprender que nuestras sobreprotectoras atenciones son el único modo que dos ancianos milenarios como nosotros tenemos de demostrarle nuestro amor. Necesita sentirse considerada, y valiosa. Y pierde tanto tiempo y energía en intentarlo, que no percibe que ya lo es. Imaginé una solución que podría valer de momento. Y que además sería de gran utilidad.

"¿Quieres ayudar, querida? Pues tengo una sugerencia para ti que será de mucha más utilidad que una visión que no sabemos aún que significa", sugerí. "Antonio y Magdalena están redactando un informe sobre lo que saben de los clanes. Reúnete con ellos, y danos tu opinión. No conozco a nadie que pueda ver las incoherencias de una historia mejor que tú"

Esa es la pura verdad. Nadya es capaz de tomar las piezas aparentemente deshilvanadas de una historia y convertirla en segundos en un mosaico perfecto ante tus ojos, haciendo que te preguntes como has sido tan estúpido para no verlo antes. Su mente es como una trampa para cazar osos. Absorbe todo lo que llega a ella, y jamás lo suelta. Su capacidad analítica nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

"Es una gran idea, Leo. Si Nadya no es capaz de ver la realidad de la situación, nadie más podrá", sonrió Lyosha, animándola.

"Eso puedo hacerlo", sonrió.

"Pues hazlo cuanto antes. Mañana por la noche nos reuniremos con Mateo, y quiero tener unos cuantos ases en la manga", pidió Lyosha.

"Y deberíamos advertir a Malachy", sugirió Nadya. "Si mi visión es correcta, los lobos acabaran con ellos si no los avisamos. ¿Sabéis como poneros en contacto con él?"

Lo pensé un instante. Hacerlo supondría reconocer que Nadya tenía el don de las visiones y no me hace maldita la gracia. Entre arriesgarla a ella, o permitir que Malachy muera por mi inacción, sé perfectamente lo que escoger. Lyosha también parece dudar.

"Bueno, tenemos su teléfono. Y su dirección de correo, pero..."

Los ojos de Nadya se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Tenéis su correo? ¿Y no me lo habías dicho?", exclamó.

"¿Es importante?", pregunté.

"¿Qué si es importante? Leo, si le escribo y me responde, tal vez pueda rastrear su IP", respondió.

La miramos sin comprender, demandando más explicaciones. Lo que Nadya hace con sus máquinas, se me escapa por completo. Ella nos dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

"Podré colarme en sus ordenadores", sonrió. "Si los espías de Lisías acertaron al menos en eso, los miembros de la familia de Malachy son jóvenes. Usaran ordenadores para casi todo. Puedo sacar mucha información de ahí. Ahora si que empiezo a sentirme útil"

"Espera un segundo. ¿Ellos no podrán hacer lo mismo con nosotros?", preguntó Lyosha.

"Tú también usas el ordenador para todo", añadí yo.

Nadya nos dedicó una mirada ofendida.

"¿Alguien ha entrado alguna vez en vuestra casa sin que pudierais evitarlo?", preguntó.

"¿Bromeas?", reí.

"Sabes que no", respondió Lyosha, sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Pues eso. Vosotros ocupaos de la seguridad de la casa, que de la de los ordenadores ya me encargo yo. Nadie ha conseguido jamás violar un sistema que yo haya programado y esos niños no van a ser la excepción. Confiad en mí. No sólo soy buena. Soy la mejor", replicó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada divertida. Todo el mal humor de Nadya se ha esfumado en un instante. No sólo puede ayudar, sino que puede hacerlo usando sus máquinas. Eso es más que suficiente para tenerla entretenida y feliz durante días.

"De acuerdo, pero con una condición, amor", dije. Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué condición?", rezongó.

"¿Podemos mirar?", pedí.

Nadya me miró un instante muy breve antes de estallar en carcajadas. Sabe perfectamente lo mucho que nos gusta verla 'cazar'

"Tenemos un trato", rió. "Bueno, ¿y qué queréis hacer primero?"

"Para intentar entrar en el ordenador de Malachy, ¿tienes que esperar a que nos responda?", preguntó Lyosha.

"No necesariamente. Pero así será más fácil", respondió ella.

"Entonces ve a hablar con Antonio. Nosotros le enviaremos el mensaje a Malachy, y te avisaremos cuando responda. Aún tenemos que pensar que vamos a decirle exactamente", decidió.

Acompañamos a Nadya a la habitación de Antonio y Magdalena, y les explicamos a grandes rasgos la situación para que comprendieran el motivo de la urgencia con la que necesitábamos los datos que pudieran ofrecernos. Sin una sola pregunta, Magdalena hizo pasar a Nadya, y la acomodó junto a la mesa. Antes de que pudiéramos siquiera despedirnos, los tres estaban sumergidos en su trabajo, profundamente concentrados.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, Lyosha se detuvo. No hace falta que me diga lo que está pensando. Con toda seguridad, ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Salvar a Malachy, no es tan importante como mantener segura a Nadya. Cruzó una mirada conmigo, y sin necesidad de palabras, los dos nos dirigimos al salón, en lugar de a la sala de ordenadores. Tenemos una estrategia que planear, demasiadas incógnitas y muy pocos datos reales. Lo que parece una simple cuestión de pulso de fuerza, se está convirtiendo en un rompecabezas cada vez más difícil de montar. La impaciencia de los tres clanes, los informes erróneos, los lobos... Y algo me dice que las tres cosas están relacionadas.

"Eso pensaba yo", comentó Lyosha mientras se sentaba junto al fuego.

"Pero, ¿cómo?", pregunté, acomodándome a su lado.

"No lo sé. Pero ya sabes que no creo en las casualidades. Todo esto ha surgido al mismo tiempo. Y tiene que haber un motivo"

Asentí. Yo tampoco creo en las casualidades.

"¿Y realmente vamos a avisar a Malachy? ¿Y si él tiene algo que ver con los lobos?"

"No lo creo. Son lobos de primera generación, Leo. Dudo que se vuelvan contra sus creadores. Pero aún así tampoco me apetece avisarlo. Quizá llegue a fiarme de él, pero eso no ha ocurrido todavía"

"A Nadya no va a hacerle ninguna gracia", sonreí.

"Bueno, hermano. Una vez me dijiste que me ibas a enseñar como mentirle con eficacia a una amante. Es el momento de demostrar tu habilidad", rió.

"Me deberás una, vikingo", reí. "Si Nadya se da cuenta, me arrancará las entrañas"

"No importa. Se regenerarán. Y después podremos reconciliarnos con ella", replicó ofreciéndome la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

"Querrás decir que _podré_ reconciliarme con ella. Ya te he dicho que me deberás una", repliqué.

"Ya veremos", sonrió.

Escuchamos una puerta cerrarse, y poco después el familiar olor de Ángelo se detenía junto a la puerta. Le invité a entrar y se acomodó junto a nosotros, con su perpetua sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Seiscientos años ya, y siempre nos hemos mantenido en contacto. Es el único de los pocos a los que he transformado que no ha terminado por odiarme. Claro que Ángelo es sorprendentemente parecido a mí, y yo nunca me he rebelado contra Milena. Me costó aceptar lo que me había hecho, pero siempre he sido capaz de ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Y que duda cabe que la transformación tiene más de un lado positivo, mucho más para alguien como yo, que ya adoraba las peleas y a las mujeres antes de transformarme. Y en cuestión de batallas y hembras, ¿quién supera a un vampiro? Desarrollar una conciencia fue duro, y dejar de alimentarme de humanos siguiendo sus dictados aún más. Y por supuesto, está la necesidad de emociones fuertes, la adrenalina que corre enloquecida por mi cuerpo, el ansia de violencia y destrucción, que en los días soleados y solitarios me hace pensar en el monstruo que soy en realidad y lamentar muchas de mis acciones pasadas. Pero no soy un hombre reflexivo. Disfruto del momento. Mañana puedo dejar de existir.

Esa fue la misma actitud que percibí en Ángelo la primera vez que lo vi, y la que me empujó a transformarlo cuando lo encontré casi muerto, quejándose de todas las aventuras que jamás podría correr. Muchos de mis conocidos mortales murieron en esas fechas. La peste sacudió a los humanos, dejando a ciudades como Venecia con apenas un tercio de su población. Pero el único que me pareció que tendría la fuerza necesaria para convertirse en uno de los nuestros fue el hombre que tengo ahora ante mí. Y por una vez no me equivoqué. Podría escribir cientos de libros con las aventuras que vivimos juntos. Después de la sorpresa inicial, aceptó su destino, mis enseñanzas y consejos con la misma alegría con la que se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa. No tardó en separarse de mi lado, buscando sus propias batallas, pero volvimos a encontrarnos muchas veces a lo largo de los siglos, y su compañía siempre era bien recibida. Aunque no lo tomé muy en serio cuando me dijo que se uniría a mí sin dudarlo cuando me estableciera, me doy cuenta de que en el fondo, siempre esperé que viniera. Hubiera sufrido una profunda decepción de no ser así.

"La casa es fantástica. Y la localización única. Llevo todo el día dando vueltas, estudiando el terreno. Y creedme si os digo que no le veo la más mínima pega", comentó distraídamente, mientras colocaba un cojín tras su espalda con un gruñido satisfecho.

Lyosha lo miró con interés, pero a mi no me sorprendieron demasiado sus palabras. Yo mismo le he enseñado eso. Cuando buscaba una casa de mi agrado para pasar una temporada, me parecía preferible saber antes donde estaban los puntos débiles y las posibles vías de escape. Eso me ahorraba mucho tiempo y molestias cuando había problemas.

"Es lo mismo que hacía yo", sonrió Lyosha. "Mi hermano te ha enseñado bien"

"¿Lo dudabas?", sonreí, antes de volverme hacia Ángelo "¿Has visto algo que te llamara la atención? ¿Algún rastro extraño, algún punto desde el que podamos ser espiados?"

"De ser así, ya te lo habría dicho", respondió, observándome con curiosidad. Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada, que él captó de inmediato. "¿Ocurre algo que yo pueda saber?"

Lyosha y yo sonreímos por la forma en que Ángelo había planteado la pregunta. Si hubiera hablado sólo conmigo, habría preguntado si había algo que debiera saber. Pero aún no está seguro de hasta que punto Lyosha confía en él, así que se limita a preguntar por lo que estamos dispuestos a contarle. Pero yo sí confío en él, y eso es más que suficiente para mi hermano.

Aún así, me llevó un par de segundos contestar a su pregunta. Estoy seguro de que a Ángelo no le van a gustar las noticias. Al educarlo, le trasmití muchas de mis filias y fobias. Cuando lo transformé, las familias estaban empezando a crear lobos y su uso se estaba extendiendo con rapidez. Lo natural hubiera sido que aprendiera a convivir con su existencia, a aceptarlos como una parte cotidiana de su nueva vida. Pero yo siempre he odiado los lobos. Los odiaba al principio, cuando aún no sabíamos lo que sucedería con ellos. Los odié aún más cuando empezaron a reproducirse. Y mi odio se convirtió en furia asesina cuando empezaron las guerras. Nunca quise saber nada de esas absurdas criaturas, y él había heredado mi repugnancia hacia ellas.

"Hay muchas cosas que puedes y debes saber. Pero empezaré por la que menos te va a gustar", respondí. "Alguien está creando lobos"

Me dirigió una mirada letal.

"Si esto es una broma, Leo, no tiene la menor gracia", masculló.

"Me temo que por una vez, Leo habla completamente en serio, Ángelo", respondió Lyosha.

Los ojos de mi amigo se transformaron en dos negros carbones, brillantes de ira. Apretó los puños fuertemente, manteniendo a duras penas la compostura.

"¿Quién?". Pareció más un rugido que una pregunta.

"Aún no lo sabemos. Por ahora sólo se ha avistado uno en Europa, en los terrenos de caza de Lisías. Pero Árvidas, uno de nuestros primos, acaba de llamar confirmando que también los tenemos aquí", respondí.

"¿Árvidas? ¿Un tipo gigantesco, con el cuello como el de un toro y los brazos más grandes que mis muslos?", preguntó.

Sonreí. Es la descripción más exacta que puede hacerse de nuestro primo.

"¿Le conoces?", pregunté.

"Demonios, si. Pero creí que estaba con Lisías. Lo conocí en su casa, hace bastante tiempo"

"Ahora está con nosotros. Se ha unido a una de nuestras primas. Ya te contaré la historia completa en otra ocasión, te vas a partir de risa", respondí sonriente.

"Eso espero. Después de lo que acabas de contarme, necesito historias que me hagan reír. Lobos. ¿Quién puede ser tan idiota?", gruñó.

"Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar", respondí. "Pero la situación aquí está más complicada de lo que parecía en un principio. Y te aseguro que creíamos venir bien preparados"

"¿Complicada? No veo en qué. Por lo que me han contado, no deberíais tener ningún problema para extender vuestra influencia. La mayoría de los cabezas de clan no son ni de lejos tan antiguos como vosotros, ni tienen vuestra fama o experiencia. Ni vuestra capacidad"

"Te agradezco los cumplidos, primo", sonrió Lyosha.

Yo también estoy sonriendo. La lealtad de Ángelo es inquebrantable.

"No me los agradezcas, no son más que la verdad. Conozco bien a Leo. Y he oído hablar mucho de ti. Si no fuera suficiente lo que ha llegado a mis oídos, el que él te haya elegido como hermano bastaría por si sólo para apreciarte", replicó, desdeñando su agradecimiento con un gesto de su mano alzada. "Imagino que vuestro aliado mandaría espías a analizar la situación. E imagino también que no serían precisamente hombres tan valiosos como Árvidas. Así que no me sorprende demasiado que no veáis la situación totalmente clara. Pero aún estáis a tiempo de solucionarlo"

"No tenemos demasiado tiempo, en realidad. Esta misma noche recibiremos a uno de los cabezas de familia, y en dos días a otro. Y aún tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre la sinceridad de un tercero", explicó Lyosha.

"¿Qué es una reunión al fin y al cabo? Ellos mienten, vosotros ocultáis, y todo queda como estaba hasta que lo dicho se confirma o se desmiente", respondió desdeñoso. "Escuchad, puedo comprobar la veracidad de vuestros informes. Sé que es apresurado solicitar una misión de responsabilidad nada más llegar a una familia, pero Leo sabe que estoy más que capacitado para llevarla a cabo. Dadme tres o cuatro días, dilatad lo más posible la toma de decisiones, y os aseguro que volveré con información de utilidad"

No es una mala sugerencia. Yo mismo me habría encargado del trabajo junto con mi hermano, si nuestras responsabilidades no nos lo hubieran impedido. Llevo dándole vueltas a ese tema desde la visita de Malachy, y empiezo a frustrarme. Sólo las miradas de advertencia que de tarde en tarde me dedica Lyosha cuando pienso en dejarlo todo plantado y marcharme a ver como están las cosas con mis propios ojos me han detenido hasta ahora. De no ser por eso, ya estaría a muchos kilómetros de aquí. Ángelo es casi tan impulsivo como yo mismo, y dudo mucho que podamos frenarlo. Me dieron ganas de gritar. Ahora entiendo por que mi hermano se ha saltado nuestras órdenes permitiendo a Árvidas marchar solo. Ya sabía que lo ofendería deteniéndolo, y no quería arriesgarse a que se pusiera en tela de juicio nuestra autoridad. Es preferible hacer una excepción, que enfrentarse a que alguien incumpla una orden. Y mi amigo aquí presente, la incumpliría sin dudarlo si la situación llega a un punto que consiga irritarlo lo suficiente.

Me volví hacia mi hermano, con una sonrisa de disculpa, sabiendo que había asistido a mis procesos mentales. El me devolvió la sonrisa sin dudarlo.

"Maldita mula", susurró con genuino afecto. "Menos mal que al fin se ha hecho la luz en esa dura cabezota tuya"

"Podías habérmelo explicado", repliqué.

"¿Antes o después de que intentaras partirme la cara?", preguntó sonriente. "Tienes demasiado genio, italiano"

"¿Me he perdido algo?", preguntó Ángelo con curiosidad.

Lyosha y yo rompimos a reír. La tensión que había surgido entre nosotros se ha diluido por completo, algo que agradezco. Amo a mi hermano, odio estar molesto con él. Por supuesto, lo peor ha pasado hace ya mucho, pero aún me carcome las entrañas el recuerdo de nuestra discusión. Hasta ahora. Ahora me siento estúpido. Él había tenido razón y yo estaba equivocado.

"Tampoco es que estuvieras equivocado. Eran dos formas distintas de verlo. Y una cosa es cierta. Debí consultártelo", respondió. Se volvió hacia Ángelo, que nos miraba con expectante curiosidad. "No te has perdido nada importante. Leo y yo tuvimos un pequeño intercambio de opiniones esta tarde, pero ya está solucionado"

"Conozco esos intercambios. En el último que tuvimos, me rompió la nariz. Dos veces", sonrió.

"Te lo merecías", reí.

"Sin duda. Pero eso no desmiente el hecho de que tu hermano tiene razón. Tienes demasiado genio", comentó alegremente.

"Mira quien habla", repliqué. Poco después, compuse la más severa de mis expresiones, esperando que funcionara. Ángelo me conoce demasiado, y es difícil de impresionar. Pero aún así, espero haberlo enseñado lo bastante bien como para que no desobedezca mis órdenes. "Tu idea me parece excelente. Pero por lo que sabemos, el que está creando los lobos puede estará aquí. O alguien los ha traído. Sabes lo que son y lo que hacen, así que no irás solo. Nunca. Y si desobedeces, te romperé algo más que la nariz esta vez, ¿me he explicado con claridad?"

"Con claridad meridiana. Pero dudo que haya alguien en tu casa tan bueno como yo. Me retrasará mucho ir acompañado de un niño", respondió con irritación.

La misma respuesta que Árvidas. Los más antiguos no son tan fáciles de manejar como los jóvenes. Saben perfectamente de lo que son capaces, y odian que no les permitas valerse solos. Pero esta vez, la solución es sencilla.

"Creo que tenemos la solución a eso. Pero tendrá que esperar hasta esta noche. ¿Puedes esperar tú también? ¿O has heredado la impaciencia de mi hermano?", preguntó Lyosha.

"La respuesta es si a las dos preguntas", sonrió Ángelo.

"Hablando de los niños. Ahí vienen", anuncié.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en preguntar cómo lo sabía. Se limitaron a esperar pacientemente a que su olfato les dijera lo que mi vista me había revelado. Cualquiera de los dos me ha visto hacer cosas mucho más complicadas que percibir un movimiento en el bosque más allá del alcance de sus bien afinadas narices. Yo ya era un excelente arquero con una vista extraordinaria antes de transformarme, y el mordisco de Milena había multiplico esa cualidad por mil.

Miré el reloj distraídamente. Las dos parejas de jóvenes han tardado el doble de tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera empleado para rastrear la zona en solitario. Y probablemente el triple de lo que le costaría a mi hermano. A pesar de lo mucho que me irrita que Árvidas y Ángelo discutan nuestras órdenes, entiendo sus reticencias. Si yo tuviera que seguir el ritmo de nuestros jóvenes primos, acabaría por enloquecer de pura impaciencia. Aunque tampoco podemos culparlos. En primer lugar, por que aún tienen mucho que aprender, pero también por que era la primera misión que cumplían como miembros de la familia, y no cejarían hasta considerar que la habían realizado a la perfección.

Unos cuantos minutos después se detenían ante la puerta, y eran invitados a reunirse con nosotros. Ángelo se puso en pie para recibirlos, y una vez terminadas las presentaciones, tomaron asiento en torno a la chimenea para trasmitirnos el resultado de su exploración. Glauco, el mayor y más experto, fue el primero en hablar.

"Hemos rastreado hasta el último milímetro de la zona. Hay un millón de huellas de los que hemos estado esperando estos últimos días, pero estoy dispuesto a garantizar que ninguno de los rastros pertenece a alguien que no esté en la casa en este momento. Por lo menos en la zona que John y yo hemos cubierto"

"Yo me he ocupado de la zona que incluye la entrada principal y hay un par de rastros que no coinciden con los de los invitados, pero son de un hombre y una mujer que han sido recibidos. Y también puedo asegurar que no se detuvieron a analizar el terreno antes de entrar en la casa", añadió Lucas.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso significa que Malachy sabe por otros medios que los dos clanes iban a visitarnos. Quizá sea una labor de espionaje efectiva sobre ellos, pero quizá sea algo más complicado y siniestro. La idea de mandar a Ángelo y a Árvidas a recabar información, cada vez me parece más acertada. Dejando al margen que hubiera preferido que Lyosha y yo nos encargáramos de la tarea. Éste me dirigió una nueva mirada de advertencia, y me encogí discretamente de hombros. No pienso hacerlo. Bueno, sí lo he pensado, pero no lo haré. De momento. Mi hermano se limitó a sonreír con disimulo. Me conoce bien, y sabe lo que me está costando reprimirme. Me concentré en las palabras de Glauco, que de nuevo está explicando los resultados de su búsqueda.

"Ninguno de nosotros ha visto el más mínimo rastro de...", se detuvo, mirando a Ángelo por el rabillo del ojo.

"De lobos. Puedes decirlo, estoy al corriente", sonrió éste.

Glauco se limitó a asentir. Miré a Lucas, que confirmó sus palabras con otro asentimiento.

"Bien. ¿Y qué hay de los puntos débiles de la construcción? ¿Podemos ser observados?", preguntó Lyosha.

"Lo dudo mucho", respondió Glauco.

"Estoy de acuerdo", confirmó Lucas. "Ni por los humanos, ni por los nuestros"

Miré a Ángelo, que asiente con aprobación. Quizá pueda dudar de la palabra o el talento de los jóvenes, pero él ha sido entrenado por mí, y sé bien de lo que es capaz. Si dice que no podemos ser observados, me siento tan seguro como si yo mismo hubiera llevado a cabo la tarea.

"Bien. Un tema resuelto, entonces", aprobó Lyosha. "Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver que tienen que decirnos las otras familias"

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, y miraron a Glauco, a quien evidentemente han designado como su portavoz de forma extraoficial. Glauco se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente, para darse tiempo a ordenar sus pensamientos. Lyosha me dirigió una mirada divertida. Él ya sabe lo que Glauco y los jóvenes quieren decir, pero está dispuesto a dejarles hablar. Me recosté en mi asiento, esperando con divertida curiosidad.

"Mis primos y yo nos preguntábamos si nos vais a necesitar esta noche", comenzó.

Empiezo a ver por donde va el asunto, y decidí seguirle el juego a mi hermano.

"Bueno, tal vez. Estamos viviendo un momento complicado, y quizá necesitemos toda la ayuda posible. O quizá no. ¿Hay algún motivo para esa pregunta?", inquirí con educada curiosidad.

Volvieron a cruzar una mirada entre todos, esta vez ligeramente frustrada, que confirmó mis sospechas. Contuve a duras penas la risa, y compuse mi expresión más seria, mientras Lyosha mantiene un rostro igualmente severo.

"No, no en realidad. Sólo nos preguntábamos... En fin. Llevamos varios días dando vueltas por los alrededores, esperando vuestra llegada... Y bueno...", rezongó Glauco. "Pero si nos necesitáis, no pasa nada. Quiero decir..."

No pude reprimir las carcajadas ni un segundo más y mi hermano no tardó en unirse a mis risas. Nuestros primos nos miraron con genuina confusión.

"Marchaos de una vez. Pero volved todos juntos", sonreí.

Se miraron entre ellos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

"¿Qué esperáis? ¿A qué cambiemos de opinión? Vamos, la ciudad os espera", los animó mi hermano.

Se pusieron de pie como un solo hombre. Glauco se volvió hacia Ángelo, que los mira con expresión irónica.

"¿Nos acompañas?", ofreció.

"En esta ocasión no. Ya he estado ayer en la ciudad", sonrió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su cartera, y se la tendió a Glauco. "Creo que este sitio será de vuestro agrado. Es un lugar interesante. No me cabe duda de que encontraréis allí lo que quiera que vayáis buscando", terminó con una pícara sonrisa.

"¿Eso también se lo has enseñado tú?", preguntó Lyosha en un rápido susurro, mientras nuestros primos salían apresuradamente rumbo a la ciudad.

"No, eso lo aprendí yo solo", sonrió Ángelo. "Lo que sí me enseñó fue a discernir los susurros"

"Te enseñé muchas más cosas. Entre ellas, no dejar pasar una tarde de diversión. ¿Por qué diablos no has ido con ellos?"

"Vamos, Leo, me conoces bien. No hace falta que te diga que no iba a esperarte a la intemperie. He pasado dos días de juerga en la ciudad, y aunque no puedo decir que me haya cansado, casi prefiero esperar por otro tipo de diversiones. Si no me equivoco, en cuanto llegue el primo pródigo, nos haréis formar pareja para obtener los informes que necesitáis. Y eso me apetece mucho más que correr detrás de más hembras humanas", sonrió.

"Espero que no tengas que aguardar mucho más por esa diversión. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido Árvidas?", gruñó Lyosha.

"Tranquilo, hermano. Aún es pronto"

"Cora empieza a impacientarse. Nadya ha tenido que dejar a Antonio y Magdalena para tranquilizarla", respondió.

Lo esperaba. Cora aún era incapaz de controlar sus sentidos y emociones. Hace muy poco tiempo que es uno de los nuestros, y algo me dice que ya como humana era bastante emocional. No envidio para nada la tarea de Nadya. Serenar a los recién transformados puede convertirse en un trabajo a tiempo completo. Son incapaces de manejar sus emociones exacerbadas. Incluso a Nadya le cuesta un gran esfuerzo, y ya lleva un año conviviendo con ellas. Diablos, en ocasiones incluso a mi me resulta complicado. Miré a Lyosha, que fruncía el ceño concentrado en lo que ocurría tras la puerta de nuestra prima. Imagino que se ha dado cuenta porque jamás abandona su conexión con Nadya.

"La está volviendo loca", murmuró. "Me ha preguntado dónde está, pero no sé que diablos decirle"

"Que le diga que ha ido a la ciudad", respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Ya se encargaría su hombre de contarle la verdad si lo considera oportuno.

"¿Y si le ocurre algo, Leo?"

"Dudo que eso suceda. Y de ser así, hermano, tendremos muchos más problemas que una pequeña mentira", repliqué.

Esperé pacientemente unos segundos, mientras Lyosha se comunicaba con Nadya, y Ángelo lo observaba con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro. Los lectores no son una rareza, pero tampoco tan comunes como para que existan dos en la misma familia. Reprimí una sonrisa. Si eso le causa asombro, debería esperar a ver el resto de las peculiaridades de este clan.

"Va a dejarla con Sue. Está agotando su paciencia", sonrió. "Te mataré si me haces repetir esto delante de ella, pero creo lo que sucede es que el miedo de Cora le recuerda demasiado al suyo en los primeros días. Se ve demasiado reflejada, y no le gusta lo más mínimo"

Dejé escapar una risa suave. La idea de encargar la educación de Cora a nuestra compañera había sido muy positiva. Nadya sabe lo suficiente para formarla, y ayudarla a enfrentarse a su nueva condición, y ha ganado mucha confianza en si misma al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha progresado tras su transformación. Hasta ese momento, sus únicos referentes habíamos sido Lyosha y yo, y los dos somos demasiado antiguos como para que ella se pueda observar a si misma desde una perspectiva razonable. Y ahora que lo ha conseguido, odia todo lo que le recuerda su antigua inseguridad. Una inseguridad que, aunque menor, no dudo que volverá en más ocasiones. Este mundo es mucho más complejo de lo que ella imagina, algo que mi hermano y yo sabemos perfectamente. Y a medida que lo vaya descubriendo, tendrá que enfrentarse de nuevo a todo lo que aún desconoce, y eso es algo que aborrece, y que la hará sentirse de nuevo en la cuerda floja. Tampoco es que me preocupe. Es una parte natural de su proceso de aprendizaje, y siempre nos tendrá a nosotros para ayudarla. Si nos deja.

Mantuve mi oído atento al trajín de abrir y cerrar puertas en el piso superior, y poco después escuché un gruñido apagado en lo alto de las escaleras. Muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no lo captaran mis afinados sentidos. Lyosha también lo había percibido, o quizá lo había leído en la mente de Nadya incluso antes de que esta llegara a emitirlo, y soltó una risa malévola.

"Puede que a nuestra pequeña le falte mucho por aprender, pero poco le queda que ganar en cuestión de carácter", sonrió.

"Siempre ha tenido un genio espantoso", comenté, sonriendo a mi vez. "E incluso menos paciencia que yo"

"Nadie tiene menos paciencia que tú", sonó la voz de Nadya desde el vestíbulo, provocando que todos volviéramos a reír a carcajadas.

Un segundo después, entraba en el salón. Sin esperar a ser invitada, observé con aprobación. Tomó asiento frente a Ángelo, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada más que molesta en su rostro.

"Espero que Árvidas esté bien, dondequiera que se encuentre", masculló, mirándonos fijamente.

Sonreímos. Puede que Cora se haya tragado que su compañero está en la ciudad, pero Nadya nos conoce demasiado bien para eso.

"Está bien, Nadya. Tú misma lo escuchaste hace no mucho. No pienses en ello ahora. Antes de que te des cuenta, estará entrando por la puerta", la serenó Lyosha. "Hay más cosas por las que debemos preocuparnos. Dinos, ¿has sacado algo en claro de tu reunión con Antonio y Magdalena?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente, con gesto frustrado.

"No demasiado. Este continente es un maldito caos. Para empezar, hay cientos de pequeños clanes, casi intrascendentes. Apenas tienen seis o siete miembros, y no siguen las mismas reglas que los europeos. Viven en lugares absurdos, como naves abandonadas, edificios derruidos, en el medio de las ciudades... La mayoría beben de humanos, y son extraordinariamente jóvenes. De menos de un siglo"

Asentimos. Eso es más o menos lo que ya sabíamos. Resulta extraño que casi todos los vampiros de este lado del mar sean tan jóvenes, y ya habíamos discutido ese tema en otras ocasiones. Cabe pensar que quizá la mutación que dio lugar a nuestra especie surgió en el antiguo continente, y sólo en fecha reciente los nuestros se han animado a cruzar el océano. Pero esa posibilidad es bastante improbable. Lisías tiene una teoría que encuentro bastante más acertada, pero también es bastante más siniestra y no me apetece lo más mínimo pensar en ella. Lo que deja claro es que Lisías nos valora mucho. Si sus suposiciones resultan ser ciertas, no hay muchos hombres capaces de llevar a cabo la labor que nos espera. Sin duda me llena de orgullo la confianza que en nosotros ha depositado un anciano más de dos veces milenario como él, pero hasta yo espero que no sea necesario demostrarle que no era infundada.

"Sólo hay dos clanes que destacan del resto. El de Malachy, y el de Mateo. Y aquí viene lo más extraño de todo", estaba diciendo Nadya. "El clan de Malachy no lleva mucho tiempo establecido, pero cada vez consigue más y más adeptos. Toda la parafernalia con la que se rodea, anima a muchos jóvenes bebedores de humanos y adoradores del ritualismo demoníaco. No es mucho lo que nuestros primos saben de ellos, desecharon acercarse a su familia muy pronto, porque preferían un clan que bebiera de animales. Además habían escuchado muchos rumores negativos acerca de ellos"

"Como todos", comenté yo.

"Pero eso es lo raro, Leo. Todos han oído hablar mal de Malachy. Todos tienen historias que contar acerca de él y su forma de hacer las cosas. Pero parecen más leyendas urbanas que hechos contrastados", replicó Nadya.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", preguntó Lyosha.

"No lo sé. Es sólo que algo no encaja. Siempre que se oye algo acerca de él, jamás lo cuenta el que lo vio. Siempre es un amigo de un amigo. Un conocido de un familiar. Un miembro de otro clan... Nadie parece saber de primera mano a qué se dedica Malachy. Rumores, y más rumores sin ninguna base más que el boca a boca. No me cuadra. Si es tan desalmado y tan descontrolado, muchos tendrían que haber visto de primera mano lo que hace, y parece ser que no es así", explicó apresuradamente.

"Es extraño, desde luego", mascullé.

Vivimos de los rumores. Somos una especie extremadamente curiosa, y nos encanta estar al día de todas las novedades. Llamadnos cotillas y estaréis en lo cierto. Pero precisamente por eso, lo normal es conocer la fuente de los rumores, o alguien cercano a ella. Es divertido tener una buena historia que contar, pero lo es aún más si tú mismo la has comprobado. O formas parte de ella. Quizá este sea otro continente, con otra forma de hacer las cosas, pero dudo mucho que mi especie haya cambiado tanto en algo que le es tan propio.

"Ya tuvimos esa sensación en casa de Lisías, pero pensamos que era porque todo provenía de sus espías, y gran parte de su trabajo consistió en hablar con otros que no fueran el propio Malachy. A quien sin duda nunca llegaron a acercarse demasiado, o no nos hubiera pillado con la guardia baja cuando nos visitó. Tú mismo has visto que no se parece demasiado a lo que los rumores dicen de él", comentó Lyosha.

"Pero eso sólo puede significar dos cosas. O es el propio Malachy el que extiende los rumores para ganar más adeptos...", empecé.

"O alguien le está haciendo la cama para que parezca más que justificado acabar con él. Pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué?", interrumpió Ángelo.

"Eso es lo que tendrás que averiguar, primo", replicó Lyosha. "Pero no será hasta que llegue Árvidas. Dejemos las especulaciones por ahora. ¿Qué más nos puedes decir, Nadya?"

"Bueno, no mucho más. El clan de Mateo es el más parecido a los nuestros. Antonio dice que es incluso mucho más tradicional y estricto que la mayoría de los clanes europeos. Se formó hace unos ochenta años, y enseguida atrajo a los que necesitaban cambiar su caótica existencia por algo que les ofreciera seguridad, compañía e instrucción. Su familia prometía, y mucho. Pero de pronto, hace seis años dejaron de aceptar más miembros. De forma radical. Ya no aceptan a nadie. Y cuando digo que no aceptan a nadie, me refiero a que ni siquiera reciben visitas. Mantienen unos ciertos contactos diplomáticos, pero jamás reciben en su casa"

"Eso es aún más raro", exclamé. "No me sorprende que una familia pretenda acabar con otra, y extienda toda clase de rumores maliciosos para justificar sus actos y cubrirse las espaldas evitando posibles alianzas en su contra. Pero, ¿dejar de recibir? ¿Cómo piensan crecer entonces? Si están preparándose para la guerra, y todo parece indicar que así es, necesitaran a todos los guerreros que puedan conseguir"

"O tal vez ya los tengan", murmuró Nadya.

"Nadie tiene suficientes...", empezó Ángelo.

Lo interrumpí con un gesto. Empiezo a ver donde quiere llegar Nadya, y la mirada furiosa de mi hermano confirmó mi intuición. Quizá no necesiten más hombres que les sirvan de guerreros, porque han encontrado la manera de proveerse de una fuente ilimitada de ellos. Y que no les importaría perder, además.

Lyosha asintió con más que evidente ira.

"Lobos", susurró.

"Lobos", confirmé.


	15. ALEKSEI Reuniones

_Arthe, pues no te queda nada. Jajajaja. Bueno, debo reconocer que he líado la madeja un montón, pero ya está a punto de desenredarse. Y en un par de capítulos podrás ver de nuevo a tu amorcito. ¿Contenta?_

_Y no soy mala. Sólo un poco malvada jajajja (risa malévola)_

_AGGGG.. ¿Tendré que esperar mucho para ver los siguientes capítulos de tus historias? Cuernos, cuernos, cuernos. No podré soportarlo, aviso. (Vamos, sólo un capítulito más de mi historia, y otro de la PE para ayudarme a sobrevivir, porfaporfaporfa. Uno solo de cada, venga...)_

_  
Vale, te dejo a Alessandro alguna vez. Alguna. Dentro de un par de siglos, o algo. _

_(Esto va a terminar con Kara pidiendo veto sobre Lyosha, y sino, tiempo al tiempo)_

**ALEKSEI. Reuniones.**

Es demasiado absurdo para ser cierto, y sin embargo, cuando la idea apareció en mi mente no pude sacarla de ahí. Encaja a la perfección. La situación se está complicando por momentos, y más teniendo en cuenta que ese es el clan que piensa visitarnos esta misma noche. No estamos preparados para recibirlos. No lo estamos en absoluto. Claro que por eso se habían presentado ante nuestra puerta con tanta prisa. Como bien ha dicho Nadya, la mayoría de los nuestros aquí apenas pasan del siglo. Eso les habría permitido lanzarse a la creación de lobos sin que ninguno sospechara lo que estaba sucediendo o las consecuencias de tal acción. Guardar el secreto sobre su creación fue un modo de protegernos, pero al mismo tiempo dejó en las tinieblas a todas las generaciones posteriores. No pueden estar preparados para luchar contra lobos o para detener su creación, porque ni siquiera sospechan de su existencia. ¿Y por qué deberían, al fin y al cabo? Se suponía que jamás volverían a existir. Si realmente el clan de Mateo había decidido empezar de nuevo con la pesadilla de los lobos, estaba protegido por la ignorancia de los jóvenes. Pero ahora llegábamos nosotros, y la situación se complicaba para ellos. Tenían que asegurarse nuestra amistad y nuestra confianza antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"Si eso es cierto, ahora entiendo a que venían tantas prisas", mascullé. "Aquí no hay nadie tan antiguo como nosotros, y somos los únicos que podemos descubrirlos y detenerlos. Necesitan que nos pongamos de su lado, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"Y también explica el por qué de tantos rumores negativos acerca de Malachy", añadió Leo.

"¿A qué te refieres, hermano?"

"Tú mismo lo has dicho. Podemos descubrirlo porque somos antiguos. Quizá Malachy no lo sea tanto como nosotros, pero si lo suficiente para recordar. Van contra él, y que me aspen si no piensan echarle la culpa de la creación de los lobos", rezongó.

Eso tiene mucho sentido. Tanto que estoy a punto de negarme a recibir a Mateo. Pero no puedo resistir la curiosidad de buscar en su mente y confirmar lo que estamos hablando en este momento. Necesito saberlo, y necesito entenderlo. ¿Qué diablos pensaba para volver a crear lobos? Nadie en su sano juicio se arriesgaría de nuevo a batallar contra ellos. Ya nos habían mermado bastante la primera vez. Es absurdo e irracional. Claro que lo es mucho más presentarse ante un lector de mentes con la idea rondando en tu cabeza. Todos los que han oído hablar de mi saben de mi don, y Mateo tiene que estar enterado también. Quizá piense que por cortesía no intentaré saltarme sus barreras mentales, y probablemente así hubiera sido de no tener la sospecha cada vez mas firme sobre lo que está haciendo. Pero aunque no me saltara sus bloqueos, sólo el hecho de encontrarlos me daría que pensar. Quien no tiene nada que ocultar, no bloquea sus pensamientos, y ahí está mi hermano para demostrarlo.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?", preguntó Nadya.

"Recibirlo, por supuesto. Y ver que ocurre", respondí, más para Ángelo y para Leo que para ella.

He notado la suave intromisión de Nadya en mis procesos mentales desde el mismo instante en que entró en el salón. Ella no siempre es consciente de mi vigilancia, pero yo nunca dejo de darme cuenta de cuando intenta leerme. O cuando lo intenta cualquier otro. Llevo once siglos conviviendo con este don y no tiene secretos para mí. Lo domino con la misma facilidad con la que controlo mi cuerpo.

"No me gusta. Hay que ser idiota para presentarse con ese secreto en la casa de dos lectores", comentó Ángelo con un gruñido.

"¿Dos?". Por un momento me confundió esa afirmación, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que probablemente él había pensado que Nadya compartía mi capacidad cuando me comuniqué con ella minutos antes. Sonreí. "Nadya sólo puede leerme a mi. Tranquilo, tus secretos están a salvo en su presencia. Al menos hasta que decida buscarlos en mi mente"

"Cosa que rara vez me permites", me reprochó ella.

"Algo que agradezco", rió Leo, consiguiendo que ella lo fulminara con la mirada.

Y no sabe con cuanta razón. Si supiera la mitad de lo que esos dos han hecho juntos, íbamos a ver su expresión enfurruñada durante horas, pensé sonriente.

Escuché el sonido apagado de unos pasos en la distancia, y pude comprobar que la sonrisa de Leo se ensanchaba. Árvidas por fin. Ya está casi anocheciendo, y hasta yo empezaba a preocuparme. No sólo porque pudiera haberle ocurrido algo, sino también porque no habría manera de calmar el genio de Leo si así hubiera sido.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, y le invitamos a entrar de inmediato. Apenas hubo caminado dos pasos dentro del salón cuando frenó en seco, clavando sus ojos en Ángelo. En su cara apareció la sombra de una sonrisa, que disimuló de inmediato.

"Nadezhda, no quiero criticar tu labor, pero deberías hacer algo por la salubridad de esta casa. Se nos están colando ratas", comentó en tono ligero.

"Yo no me preocuparía. Seguro que aparecen docenas de gatitas que intentaran cazarme", sonrió Ángelo.

"Si te acercas a mi mujer, te arranco las tripas", replicó Árvidas con idéntica sonrisa.

"¿Otra vez?", preguntó el aludido, en tono indiferente.

Se miraron un instante, antes de romper a reír. Ángelo se levantó, y estrecharon sus manos con firmeza.

"¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?", preguntó Árvidas, a todas luces encantado con su presencia.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué diablos haces tú? Yo he venido a cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi creador de unirme a él cuando se estableciera"

Árvidas se volvió hacia nosotros, demandando una respuesta. Leo sonrió alegremente y levantó la mano, respondiendo con ese gesto a la pregunta silenciosa de nuestro primo. Éste sacudió la cabeza.

"Así que tú eres el culpable de este desastre. Tenía que haberlo imaginado", sonrió.

"Todo lo bueno lo heredo de mí. El resto es cosa suya", respondió Leo, con un divertido encogimiento de hombros.

"Me temo que es lo 'bueno' lo que nuestro primo le critica", repliqué yo entre risas.

Escuché una puerta abrirse, y antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo, Cora entraba como un vendaval en la habitación, ante la mirada desaprobadora de Nadya. Sue que venía tras ella, se detuvo en la puerta con gesto preocupado.

"Lo lamento", se disculpó en dirección a Nadya. "Me despisté un segundo, y fue demasiado tarde para detenerla"

Nadya hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la detuve de inmediato.

"_Deja que Árvidas se ocupe, querida"_, la insté.

"_Pero..."_

"_Hazme caso"_, insistí

Que Nadya intervenga sólo conseguirá humillar más a nuestro primo. Aunque en realidad, no tiene nada que reprocharse. Cora es demasiado joven para poder controlarla. Tardará mucho tiempo en poder controlar sus sentimientos vampíricos, y ni la supervisión de Sue, o los consejos de Nadya pueden hacer demasiado en ese tema. Es demasiado complicado acostumbrarse a ellos.

"¿Dónde has estado? Estaba loca de preocupación", gemía Cora, abrazándose a él.

Árvidas le dirigió una mirada severa, separándola con delicadeza de su cuerpo.

"Cora, sólo he estado fuera un día y medio"

"Pero no me avisaste, ni me dijiste a donde ibas", protestó ella.

Pude ver que en la mente de Ángelo aparecía una ácida burla. Iba a intervenir cuando Leo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y la burla murió en sus labios antes de nacer. Eso me complació. Es casi tan deslenguado como mi hermano, pero también es un punto a su favor que pueda callarse si se le ordena. Dudo mucho que Leo fuera capaz de hacerlo cuando aún era tan joven como Ángelo. Su teoría es que no debe decir nada si no puede hacer frente las consecuencias, pero mi hermano siempre ha sido muy capaz de defenderse, así que es bien poco lo que su lengua no deja escapar.

"Cora, espérame arriba. Después iré a verte y podemos hablar de esto", ordenó Árvidas. "Ahora"

Cora pareció dispuesta a replicar, pero Sue se deslizó discretamente en la habitación, y la tomó con suavidad de los hombros, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Cora se dejó arrastrar con una mirada dolida, y al cerrarse la puerta, Árvidas se dejó caer en el sofá con expresión molesta.

"Lo siento, primo. Debí controlarla", murmuró Nadya.

"No es culpa tuya. Es difícil dominar las emociones de los jóvenes", respondió él, desechando sus disculpas con un gesto. "Dejemos eso. Hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Mirad esto"

Nos tendió un periódico arrugado que sacó del bolsillo de su gabán. Estaba abierto y doblado por una página en especial, que mostraba una fotografía de un hombre desangrado. Lo extendí en la mesa de centro, para que todos pudiéramos ver lo que Árvidas pretendía enseñarnos.

"Rastreé toda la zona y seguí la carretera hasta la ciudad, sin ver nada que pudiera preocuparnos. Me enfrasqué de tal modo, que se me hizo más tarde de lo que esperaba, así que decidí buscar un teléfono desde el que avisaros. Iba en busca de una cabina, cuando al pasar por un quiosco vi eso", explicó, señalando con el dedo.

Analicé la fotografía y los demás me imitaron. El hombre yacía boca arriba, con el cuello evidentemente roto, y una herida cruzada sobre su pecho que llegaba desde su hombro izquierdo a la parte derecha de su vientre. Entendí porque la foto había llamado la atención de mi primo. Pero podía ser un lobo, como podía no serlo.

"Leed la descripción de las heridas", nos instó Árvidas.

"Entiendo que te llame la atención, pero tampoco prueba nada. El artículo no dice gran cosa", señalé.

"El artículo por si solo, no. Pero cuando lo vi, pensé que podía perder un poco de tiempo intentando enterarme de algo más. Busqué un bar, abrí el periódico por esa página, y esperé. Ya sabéis como son los mortales. Presumen de ser más compasivos que nosotros, pero las historias violentas les provocan una atracción morbosa. No esperé ni diez minutos, y el camarero me estaba contando toda la noticia con pelos y señales. Cuando apareció la primera víctima, en Los Ángeles, pensaron que se trataba de un animal. Pero después aparecieron más. La policía está totalmente desconcertada", explicó. "Como si me sorprendiera", añadió con desprecio.

"¿Cuántas más?", pregunté. La historia estaba empezando a captar mi atención.

"Doce en los últimos seis meses", respondió. "Con el mismo tipo de lesiones. Están buscando un arma que encaje en el trazado del las heridas, pero no han tenido mucha suerte", concluyó, con una sonrisa carente de humor.

"Si mi memoria no me traiciona, Los Ángeles está muy lejos. ¿En qué zona han encontrado a las otras?", preguntó Leo.

"A lo largo de seis estados. Bastante dispersos entre sí"

"Eso puede ser muchísimo terreno. Y muy alejado de nuestra área de influencia", comenté. "¿Estás seguro que es relevante?"

"¿Os molestaría con esto si no lo creyera? Si alguien conoce las heridas que causa un lobo, ese soy yo. El tipo del bar me contó que la mayoría de las víctimas tenían el cuello roto, y heridas aún peores que esta. Los mortales creen que se trata de un asesino en serie, que se mueve por todo el país. Pero, seamos serios. ¿Conocéis algún mortal capaz de romper así un cuello? ¿O de clavar un arma con esa fuerza? Leed lo que he traído. Una herida de más de ochenta centímetros de largo y dos dedos de profundidad. Un corte limpio, de un solo golpe, y cuando la víctima aún estaba consciente. Sin resistencia. Ninguna se resistió. No puede ser un mortal"

"Es demasiada casualidad que esto aparezca al mismo tiempo que los lobos, hermano. Y ya sabes cuanto odio las casualidades", lo apoyó Leo.

"Si la foto fuera más nítida... Necesitamos saber más de las otras víctimas", respondí.

"Yo puedo ayudar en eso", sonó la vocecita apagada de Nadya. "Puedo entrar en los archivos policiales. Seguro que incluyen las fotografías de la escena y las descripciones de los forenses. Si el caso ha atravesado varios estados, debe estarse ocupando el FBI. Y puedo colarme en su sistema. No sería la primera vez"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?", pregunté.

Lo que Nadya es capaz de hacer con sus ordenadores, siempre me sorprende. He nacido hace once siglos. Aún me parece increíble que una máquina pueda hacer el trabajo de un hombre, y vivo con una mujer que es capaz de hacer con un teclado y un cable una labor de investigación que a mí me llevaría meses. Por supuesto, yo no soy como Lisías. Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar un ordenador, y aprecio lo mucho que esas pequeñas máquinas han facilitado mi vida y mis actividades, pero ya desde los primeros tiempos de mi relación con Nadya, descubrí que aprender de los entresijos de la red me reportaría infinitas ventajas. He aprendido mucho en el último año, pero dudo que jamás llegue a su altura. Algo que ella sabe, y que le divierte enormemente. Si en algo está mi compañera segura de si misma, es en esto.

Nadya me dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Será un juego de niños", sonrió.

"También necesitamos saber dónde han encontrado a las otras víctimas. Averígualo y centra los puntos en un mapa. Si sabemos donde matan, podremos deducir de donde vienen", sugirió Leo.

"Para eso no me necesitas a mí, Leo. Encontrarás los datos con cualquier buscador tradicional, y eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo", replicó Nadya, con gesto de fastidio.

Leo sonrió divertido ante su actitud a todas luces molesta.

"Por supuesto, querida. Pero me gusta más ver como lo haces tú", la alabó, intentando librarse de la tarea.

Reprimí una sonrisa. Al igual que yo, Leo es bastante hábil con los ordenadores, pero la inmovilidad acaba con sus nervios. Para Nadya, cada búsqueda es una cacería, y las disfruta como si de un rastreo real se tratara, pero para nosotros no deja de ser una actividad que realizamos sentados y que no nos ayuda en absoluto a quemar adrenalina. Por más que lo intente, aún no ha conseguido que lo veamos como ella, y dudo que vaya a conseguirlo en un futuro próximo.

"Está bien. No me llevará demasiado tiempo. Haré un mapa para vosotros", masculló. "Pero si la policía no ha visto la relación, no sé en que puede ayudar. Seguro que tienen a todos sus expertos trabajando en eso"

Todos los presentes dejamos escapar una risa suave.

"Nadya, los mortales no verían la realidad ni aunque les golpeara en la cara. Es lo bueno de vivir en estos tiempos descreídos. Podríamos alimentarnos en la mitad de la plaza más concurrida de una ciudad, y lo último en lo que pensarían es en vampiros. Muchas de las noticias que aparecen en la prensa, querida, tienen una interpretación totalmente distinta a la que los humanos le dan", rió Leo. "Intentan llevar todo a su mundo racional y fallan miserablemente. Por todos los diablos, hasta la Inquisición acertaba más que la policía moderna"

Nadya lo miró confusa, y nuevamente los demás no pudimos reprimir una carcajada. Ella es un producto de su siglo, y aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a que ciertas cosas existen, aunque los humanos hayan decidido que no es así.

"Algún día me tendréis que contar cuantos de los cuentos de niños son verdad", replicó molesta, demostrando una vez más lo mucho que odia lo que no sabe.

"Casi todos, querida, casi todos", respondió Ángelo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Aunque no se parecen demasiado a la realidad. Es sorprendente la facilidad que tienen los mortales para adornar un hecho con todo tipo de fantasías, y al mismo tiempo lo difícil que les resulta creerse la verdad", sonrió Árvidas.

En la mente de Nadya vi aparecer docenas de preguntas arrollándose unas a otras a velocidad de vértigo. Esperaba que llegara este momento más tarde o más temprano, y desde nuestra conversación en casa de Milton, suponía que no tardaría mucho. No obstante, si le permito ahora empezar con toda su inacabable retahíla de dudas, no terminaremos en meses. Ni se imagina las cosas que Leo y yo hemos llegado a ver. Y en menor medida, Árvidas y Ángelo. Hace tiempo que debí hablarle de algunas de las criaturas que aún arrastran su existencia por la tierra, pero una vez y otra vez, el inevitable instinto de protección que siempre mantengo con respecto a ella me lo había impedido. Nadya es de las que necesita comprobar las cosas por si misma, y hay muchos más seres peligrosos ahí fuera que los vampiros. Y los lobos sólo son la punta del iceberg.

"_Esto no va a traer nada bueno, hermano"_, susurró Leo en mi mente, indicándome que ha pensado exactamente lo mismo que yo. "Querida, dejemos eso por ahora. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer", añadió en voz alta.

"Está bien. Pero cuando todo esto acabe, vosotros y yo vamos a tener una charla muy larga", amenazó.

"Apenas puedo controlar mi impaciencia", replicó Leo con sarcasmo.

"Bien, ahora Leo y yo tenemos que hablar. Árvidas, aprovecha para tranquilizar a Cora. Nadya, tú intenta componer ese mapa, Ángelo puede ayudarte. Nos veremos aquí de nuevo en quince minutos", ordené.

Todos se levantaron para cumplir nuestras órdenes. Cuando Nadya y Ángelo estaban a punto de atravesar la puerta, Leo los detuvo con un alegre silbido.

"Nadezhda, querida. Sólo el mapa, ¿de acuerdo? Me costó mucho educar a Ángelo, no quisiera tener que acabar con él", indicó sonriente.

Nadya le dedicó una mueca burlona antes de darnos la espalda y salir con su mejor gesto de dignidad.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?", preguntó Ángelo.

"Ya te lo contaremos en otra ocasión. Pero si Nadya decide desoír los consejos de Leo, haznos un favor a todos y no pienses lo que vas a pensar. Y te aseguro que te estaré leyendo para comprobarlo", sonreí.

"Habla en serio. A mi me dijo lo mismo la primera vez que la vi delante de un ordenador", añadió Leo. "Y no pienso permitir que contigo termine igual que conmigo"

Ángelo enarcó las cejas, y terminó por encogerse de hombros y salir tras los pasos de Nadya. Leo sonríe, pero su mente me dijo que aunque fuera su amigo y su creación, no dudará en arrancarle los ojos si no se comporta con el debido respeto. No puedo culparlo por eso. Cuando yo le advertí a él, pensaba algo muy similar. Y mi hermano no es menos celoso que yo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Ángelo, Leo se volvió hacia mi. Ya ha supuesto que tengo un plan y quiero consultarlo con él, y debo decir en su honor que no hay el menor rastro de sarcasmo en sus pensamientos. Dudo que yo pudiera ser tan ecuánime. Si hubiera sido él quien me hubiera molestado tomando una decisión contraria a mi opinión sin consultarme, no podría evitar algún comentario irónico al ver que ahora me molesto en sacar a todo el mundo de la habitación para poder trazar planes con tranquilidad.

"Todo está demasiado en el aire, Lyosha", empezó.

"Eso mismo pienso yo. Puede que haya lobos. Puede que los esté creando el clan de Mateo. Puede que Malachy no sea lo que parece... Puede, puede, puede. Demasiados condicionales", gruñí.

"Nos faltan datos, y nos falta tiempo. Yo esperaría a la reunión con Mateo antes de mandar a nadie a buscar más información", sugirió.

"Y dependiendo de lo que esa reunión nos traiga, podremos tomar más decisiones", aprobé. "Hagamos una cosa. Esperemos a ver que tiene que decir Mateo. Mientras tanto, que Nadya intente entrar en esos archivos, a ver si saca algo de utilidad. Y cuando sepamos lo que Mateo tiene que decir, y contrastemos esa información con los datos que Nadya consiga, tomaremos una decisión"

Leo meditó mi propuesta un instante, lo que me sorprendió. Ya he visto antes en su mente que es lo que esperaba que yo propusiera, y que a pesar de sus deseos de salir corriendo y buscar información él mismo aunque fuera arrancándola a zarpazos, está de acuerdo con mi sugerencia. Me deslicé hasta su mente, buscando el hilo de sus pensamientos, y no pude evitar una carcajada. Debí haberlo supuesto.

"¿Estás a punto de rechazar mi plan sólo porque no podrás ver a Nadya mientras busca información?", pregunté entre risas.

El se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Qué quieres? Me vuelve loco cuando se pone delante de esas malditas máquinas", rió.

"¿Hay algo que apague tu lujuria, hermano?", sonreí.

Leo fingió meditarlo durante un par de segundos, con expresión concentrada.

"¿Aparte de lo obvio, quieres decir? No, espera. Eso tampoco la apaga. Como mucho la calma unas horas. Y a mi no me vengas con cuentos, Lyosha. Tú no eres mucho más frío que yo. Para ser un nórdico, quiero decir", se burló.

"Y supongo que viniendo de ti, debo tomarme eso como un halago"

"Sin ningún género de duda", rió. "Ahora en serio, hermano. Dejando aparte que sabes bien que desespero por que salgamos ahí fuera y resolvamos la situación nosotros mismos, estoy de acuerdo con lo que propones. Y también creo que deberíamos llamar a Lisías en cuanto tengamos todos esos datos. Debe estar esperando noticias nuestras"

"Si, me parece una buena idea. ¿Y qué me dices de Árvidas y de Ángelo?"

"Ya sabes lo que pienso, Lyosha. Preferiría que tú y yo hiciéramos ese trabajo. En primer lugar, por que odio esta inactividad, pero sobre todo por que pienso que nosotros correremos mucho menos peligro que ellos", masculló.

"Te aseguro que a mi no me apetece ni un ápice menos que a ti, Leo", repliqué.

"Entonces hagámoslo, maldita sea", exclamó. "Salgamos de una vez y resolvamos todo esto"

"No podemos. ¿Quién se reunirá con los clanes? ¿Quién elegirá a los miembros de la familia? Y lo que es más importante, ¿quieres dejar a Nadya custodiada por los jóvenes sabiendo que los lobos pueden llegar en cualquier momento?"

Durante todo mi parlamento pareció dispuesto a replicar, pero en cuanto mencioné la seguridad de Nadya cerró la boca de golpe.

"Diablos", masculló.

"No te preocupes, Leo. Esto sólo sucederá los primeros tiempos. Después podremos salir a buscar problemas tan a menudo como lo desees", sonreí.

"Ya lo sé. Pero no esperaba que se me hiciera tan difícil", refunfuñó.

"Tampoco es fácil para mí, hermano. ¿O piensas que he pasado estos siglos mirando como me crecía el cabello?"

Asintió varias veces, sabiendo que estoy siendo sincero. Quizá consiga reprimirme con más facilidad que él, pero los dos estamos igual de acostumbrados a solucionar los problemas por nosotros mismos en lugar de ordenar que otros lo hagan por nosotros.

"¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces?", pregunté.

"Estamos de acuerdo. Esperaremos a ver que ocurre con la reunión y con lo que pueda aportar Nadya. Y si aún es necesario después de eso, enviaremos a Árvidas y Ángelo a buscar más datos"

Me debatí unos instantes pensando si se ofendería al hacerle la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente, pero mi preocupación se demostró innecesaria. Me miró sonriente unos segundos, antes de dejar escapar una risa suave.

"Vamos, Lyosha. No me parecerá mal que me lo preguntes. Yo lo haría de ser la situación a la inversa"

"Sigue practicando, Leo, y quizá consigas leer la mente en un par de siglos", reí.

Lo digo totalmente en serio. La conexión que mi hermano y yo compartimos es sorprendente. Los dos podemos saber lo que pensamos incluso sin necesidad de mi don. A veces me cuesta imaginar que apenas hace un par de meses que nos conocemos. Me siento tan unido a él como si lleváramos toda nuestra larga existencia conviviendo juntos. Los dos somos capaces de interpretar nuestros gestos y expresiones desde los primeros días con la misma facilidad que otros sólo adquieren con la práctica de años. Por eso no llegué a darle a nuestra discusión demasiada importancia. Soy totalmente consciente de que sólo su impaciencia por resolver él mismo la situación le llevó a discutir mi decisión. Necesita desahogarse de alguna manera, y rápido, o nos volverá a todos locos con su genio.

"Es muy hábil, Lyosha", respondió a la pregunta que yo no había necesitado formular. "Y no lo digo sólo porque yo lo haya entrenado, créeme. No lo enviaría de no ser así, y lo sabes"

"Si a ti te parece bien, a mi también", consentí.

"Pero si averiguamos quien está creando a los lobos, no podrás retenerme aquí", advirtió en tono letal.

"Hermano, en cuanto sepa quienes son, yo mismo te arrastraré al combate", sonreí. "Créeme, Leo, tengo tantas ganas de solucionar esto como tú. Y no precisamente recurriendo a interminables reuniones"

"Eso era justo lo que esperaba oír", aprobó. "De todos modos, los dos solos no podremos con ellos. Habrá que pensar quien está preparado para luchar"

Eso es una complicación. Exceptuando a Glauco, Árvidas y Ángelo, el resto de los miembros de nuestra familia son demasiado jóvenes. Ya he perdido a demasiados amigos durante las guerras, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de mi familia. Y menos tan pronto. La mayor parte de ellos no están preparados para luchar contra lobos, ni siquiera contra lobos de primera generación. Y si los miembros del clan que los está creando son lo bastante antiguos, tampoco podrán combatir sin ayuda. Aún les queda mucho que entrenar para ser efectivos. Leo está analizando la situación, y considerando la posibilidad de incluir a un par de hombres más en la familia. Aún así no serán suficientes para atacar el refugio de otro clan sin que el riesgo sea demasiado grande.

"No serán bastantes, Leo", comenté, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos.

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"No es demasiado complicado. Si realmente el creador es un clan americano, el propio Lisías y sus hermanos se plantarán aquí antes de que puedas colgar el maldito teléfono", sonrió. "Uno de nosotros dirige el ataque contra los lobos, y el otro contra sus creadores"

"Di más bien que la familia de Lisías dirige uno de los ataques, y nosotros el otro", reí. "Por mucho que sean nuestros aliados, dudo mucho que estén dispuestos a aceptar órdenes de alguien que no sea su hermano"

"Da igual. Siempre y cuando pueda acabar con una de esas criaturas, me importa muy poco quien mande", gruñó. "Nunca me gustaron. Jamás"

"Lo sé", asentí. Ya lo había visto en su mente. "Y por lo que he visto le has trasmitido esa misma repulsión a Ángelo"

Me resulta curiosa su fobia. Todos hemos acabado por detestar a los lobos. Yo mismo empecé a odiarlos mucho antes de las guerras, cuando empezaron a reproducirse. Envidia, supongo. Pero Leo los detestó desde que el primero de ellos vio la luz. Eso no es habitual. La mayoría de nosotros los consideraba útiles, y cuando menos curiosos.

"Nunca los soporté, Lyosha. No me preguntes porque. Siempre me parecieron repulsivos. Jamás he usado uno, y jamás lo habría hecho aunque no se hubieran rebelado contra nosotros".

Pareció dispuesto a seguir hablando, cuando un olor más que familiar y absolutamente embriagador llegó hasta nosotros. Levantó la vista hacia mí con rapidez, intentando leer en mi rostro lo que yo recibía de la mente de Ángelo. Antes de que pudiera serenarlo, la puerta de la sala de ordenadores se abrió y cerró velozmente, y Ángelo se detuvo junto a la puerta.

"Lo siento", dijo nada más entrar, sentándose sin siquiera recordar cerrar la puerta. "Es... Diablos... Yo... Quiero decir..."

Rompí a reír, lo que serenó a Leo, que se unió de inmediato a mis risas. Ángelo no ha llegado a pensar nada que pudiera ofenderme. Antes de eso, había salido huyendo de la habitación.

"Sabía que sería incapaz de resistir la tentación, maldita mujer", rió Leo.

Ángelo se serenó al ver que no parecíamos dispuestos a comernos sus entrañas y sacudió la cabeza, auténticamente aturdido.

"Espero que no os ofenda si os felicito. Es la mujer más increíblemente hermosa que he visto jamás", comentó respetuosamente.

"Si. Y es sólo nuestra", sonreí.

"Yo no quería decir..."

"Tranquilo, primo", rió Leo. "Si quisieras decir algo parecido, Lyosha ya te habría partido en dos. Ni te imaginas lo celoso que es", terminó en un exagerado tono confidencial.

"Claro, tú en cambio eres todo contención", repliqué.

"Por supuesto. Sólo te sigo la corriente para que no te sientas mal"

"Debí matarte esa noche en casa de Milton. Nunca le perdonaré a Nadya que me lo impidiera"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Si me hubiera dado tiempo a responder a tu amenaza, el muerto podrías ser tú. Y ahora yo tendría a Nadya para mi solo", respondió alegremente.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero dudo que el clan de Mateo tarde mucho", sonó el vozarrón de Árvidas desde la puerta.

"Cierto. Vuestra compañera no ha tardado ni cinco minutos en completar el mapa, pero por lo que he visto no parece muy revelador", comentó Ángelo, extendiendo unos cuantos papeles sobre la mesa. "En rojo están señalados los lugares en que se encontraron a las víctimas. Y en azul las localizaciones de las familias que están dentro de un radio razonablemente amplio. Según Nadya, estos seis están formados por jóvenes de menos de tres siglos, así que en principio podemos desecharlos"

Observé el mapa. Sólo quedan dos puntos azules, y uno sé perfectamente a que familia corresponde. Había estudiado esa localización al menos una docena de veces en casa de Lisías.

"Ese es Malachy", se adelantó Leo. "Déjame adivinar. El otro es Mateo"

"Exacto", gruñó Ángelo.

"Maldita sea. Estamos como al principio", mascullé.

"No exactamente. Uno de los dos es el creador", señaló Árvidas.

"No. Eso quiere decir que uno de los ocho clanes puede ser el culpable de los asesinatos. Pero no necesariamente de la creación de los lobos", replicó Leo.

Árvidas lo miró sin comprender, pero yo sé a que se refiere Leo. Yo mismo llevaba dándole vueltas a esa idea desde que llegó con las fotografías.

"Lo que quiere decir Leo, primo, es que si bien estamos de acuerdo contigo en que un mortal difícilmente podría causar esas heridas, uno de los nuestros podría hacerlo. Los asesinos no tienen porque ser lobos", expliqué.

"¡Oh, vamos! No podéis decirlo en serio ¿Por qué diablos iba uno de los nuestros a hacer algo así?"

"Para despistar. Por un ajuste de cuentas. Por aburrimiento. Por una caza de escoria", replicó Leo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No te irrites, Árvidas. Reconozco que los lobos son la explicación más plausible, pero hasta que no tengamos la descripción de las heridas, es preferible que estemos abiertos a otras opciones", aclaré, al notar que nuestro primo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. "No tardará demasiado"

"Y ahí viene Mateo", advirtió Leo. "Avisad a Nadya que salga a recibirlo. Si es tan protocolario como dicen, le agradará ser recibido por la dama de la casa y no por uno de los guerreros. Iría yo mismo, pero en ese caso no garantizo que salgamos ninguno de los dos. En días", rió.

"Iré yo", se ofreció Árvidas, ignorando el tono divertido de Leo.

"Y vuelve tú también. Él va acompañado de dos hombres y una mujer. No queremos ser menos", añadió.

"Todo esto te pone de un humor excelente, ¿no es cierto?", le sonreí

"No veo por qué no. Lo peor que puede pasar es que confirmes que efectivamente es él el que está creando los lobos, y en ese caso terminará convertido en combustible para nuestra chimenea", respondió, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

"Y después la guerra", le recordé.

"¿Y eso es malo?", rió.

En realidad, no. Yo mismo estoy empezando a echar de menos algo de movimiento. Tantos días sentado recibiendo visitantes y planificando estrategias para hacer frente a lo que está sucediendo, me están poniendo de un humor de perros. Pero a mi me preocupan todos los cabos sueltos de la historia, algo que a Leo parece tenerle sin cuidado. Tampoco es que me sorprenda. Es precisamente eso lo que lo convierte en mi perfecto complemento. Yo planifico en exceso mientras él resume la situación y se lanza de cabeza a la batalla sin considerarlo ni un segundo. ¿Es Mateo el que crea los lobos? Estupendo. Vamos hasta su casa, y acabamos con todos ellos, y después ya veremos que sucede. Pero yo intento resolver ese 'que sucede' antes de tomar una decisión.

"¿Qué ocurrirá si tiene más apoyos entre los clanes más jóvenes?", pregunté, poniendo en voz alta lo que estoy intentando planear en ese instante.

Leo volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"Que este continente quedará muy vacío de los nuestros"

Ángelo soltó una carcajada, y yo no pude evitar el unirme a ella. Esa frase es la demostración de toda la estrategia de Leo. Una vez en el combate, tiene una mente fría y calculadora, pero la impaciencia por entrar en acción domina todos sus actos. Como él mismo dijo una vez, ocurre lo mismo con su lujuria. Durante siglos jamás ha perdido la oportunidad de arrastrar a su cama a una mujer por inoportuno que fuera el momento, pero una vez entre las sábanas el que domina la situación es él. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente inconsciencia, jamás se meterá en un lío sin saber como salir de él. A mi no puede engañarme. Adopta la pose del impaciente deslenguado pero su mente es aguda como el filo de una navaja. Procesa, calcula y actúa a velocidad de vértigo, desechando todos los detalles que no considera importantes para analizarlos más adelante. Al contrario que yo, que me esfuerzo en dominar mi primer instinto y me empeño en tenerlo todo bien atado antes de actuar. No se puede ser tan planificador, pero tampoco tan insensato, y entre los dos hacemos un conjunto invencible. Yo sereno sus mal templados nervios, y él me empuja a desechar los inacabables detalles de una historia complicada.

La voz de un hombre nos llegó desde el vestíbulo, solicitando ser recibido con perfecta y exquisita cortesía. Nadya respondió con idéntica educación y sus pasos se aproximaron a nosotros. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los invitados. No me costó demasiado deducir cual es Mateo por la actitud respetuosa con la que los suyos lo rodean. Es un tipo bajo y fuerte, de ojos y cabello oscuros. Supongo que un humano lo encontraría maravilloso, como les sucede con todos nosotros, pero a mi me parece muy poco atractivo. Sus rasgos carecen de armonía y la sonrisa torcida de su cara le da un aire despreciativo. Viste una camisa de chorreras y un magnífico chaqué de terciopelo color sangre, que hubiera sido la envidia de cualquiera un par de siglos antes. De hecho, los cuatro visten con ropas anticuadas, pero de exquisita factura. Trajes para los hombres, y un elegante vestido para la mujer, todos imitando la moda de siglos pasados. Y todos van exquisitamente bien peinados y arreglados.

"_Si llego a saberlo, me hubiera puesto algo más adecuado. Creo que conservo algún traje del diecinueve"_, susurró Leo con sarcasmo.

Le devolví la sonrisa con disimulo. Al lado de ellos, parecemos un grupo de desarrapados. Yo llevo vaqueros y deportivas, al igual que Árvidas y Ángelo, y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Leo se ha puesto unos anchos pantalones de loneta y una floja y desgastada camiseta de tirantes color caqui, con unas sisas que le llegan hasta la cintura. Calza unas sandalias romanas con las que los dedos de sus pies no dejan de jugar ni un segundo. Sólo Nadya lleva un vestido más o menos adecuado, pero ni de lejos puede compararse con la elegante vestimenta de la mujer.

¿Es que en este continente no hay nadie normal? En el fondo, esto no es más que la misma actitud de Malachy llevada al otro extremo. Demasiada preocupación por la apariencia, por las formas externas. Uno se rodea de parafernalia demoníaca, y el otro se viste como el maldito Conde Drácula.

"Es un placer saludaros", habló Mateo, sin esperar a ser presentado. Maldito presuntuoso. "Estos son mis oficiales, Caleb y Saulo. Y ella es mi compañera, Esther"

"Sed bienvenidos", saludó Leo. Dado que yo intentaré concentrarme en la mente de Mateo, me facilita la tarea llevando todo el peso de la conversación. Pero por ahora, yo no he recibido nada de su cabeza. Los cuatro mantienen un firme bloqueo y aún no es el momento de atentar contra todas las reglas de la más elemental cortesía violando sus defensas mentales. "Ellos son Ángelo y Árvidas. Nuestros generales", añadió disimulando el tono burlón de sus palabras, que sin embargo, surgió como una perdigonada en su mente.

"Si no os importa, preferiría mantener esta reunión en privado. A no ser que suponga una molestia para vosotros, mis acompañantes esperarán fuera"

"Desde luego", aprobó Leo, asintiendo en dirección a nuestros primos. Estos se levantaron junto con Nadya y se dispusieron a marcharse. Advertí a nuestra compañera que se mantuvieran cerca y alerta, y que no perdieran de vista a sus 'acompañantes' ni un segundo. No me gusta este tipo ni un poco. "Pero toma asiento, por favor"

Mateo se sentó con refinamiento en el sofá, adoptando una postura envarada y elegante que hubiera hecho las delicias de cualquier maestro de protocolo. Si piensa que con eso nos impresionará, está muy equivocado. Yo permanecí recostado contra mi asiento, las manos cruzadas sobre mi vientre y las piernas separadas. Leo mantiene la misma actitud relajada, igualmente recostado y con los brazos colgando laxamente sobre los apoyabrazos. Cruza las piernas apoyando un tobillo sobre el muslo, mientras golpea distraídamente la sandalia contra su talón. Nuestro invitado disimuló una mueca molesta, que ignoramos por completo.

"_A Lisías le habría encantado esa posturita"_, se burló Leo.

Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia. Si tengo que contener mi risa, no me ayudará lo más mínimo que lleve el peso de la conversación. No alcanzaré la concentración suficiente para tantear la mente de Mateo. Intenté rebuscar en ella, pero sólo percibí un curioso ruido de fondo, como el de la voz mental de un humano al que todavía no he oído hablar. Es extraño. Normalmente, aunque los míos bloqueen sus pensamientos, siempre hay algo que llegas a captar, pero de este hombre no me llega nada descifrable.

"Disculpad la rapidez con la que he exigido ser recibido...", empezó.

"Ignorábamos que se trataba de una exigencia", lo interrumpió Leo, en tono molesto. A él también empieza a irritarle la actitud de Mateo. "De ser así, quizá no hubiéramos hecho el esfuerzo"

El hombre pareció dispuesto a replicar con sarcasmo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Aún así pareció fastidiado. Le confunde bastante que su actitud no nos impresione lo más mínimo. Debe estar acostumbrado a otra cosa por parte de los miembros de su casa. Eso me confirmó que no deben ser muy antiguos. A los que pasamos del milenio, no nos impresionan esas estúpidas demostraciones de poder. Y mucho menos viniendo de un hombre que apenas ha cumplido la mitad de un milenio.

"He elegido mal mis palabras. Lo lamento. Quería decir que no os hubiera instado a recibirme con tantas prisas si la situación no lo requiriera de forma urgente", se corrigió.

Volví a concentrarme en sus pensamientos. Nada. Estoy empezando a ponerme muy nervioso, y eso me irrita aún más. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar la raíz de sus bloqueos. Su mente es para mí como el murmullo de una lengua extraña. Percibo los sonidos, pero no puedo descifrar las palabras.

"Pues si tan urgente es, olvida los rodeos. Dinos sin más preámbulos que te ha traído aquí con tanta precipitación", lo instó Leo, en tono cortante.

Está percibiendo mi mal humor, y no le hace ninguna gracia.

Mateo volvió a fruncir los labios en un gesto de desaprobación, que endureció aún más la expresión de mi hermano. Los rodeos innecesarios y las miradas reprobadoras se las consentimos a Lisías como deferencia a sus muchos años y a nuestra amistad. Pero viniendo de un tipo bastante inferior a nosotros resultan irritantes en extremo.

"Es un tema complicado. No sé hasta que punto estáis al tanto de la situación en este continente, y en especial en los Estados Unidos", empezó.

"Ponnos a prueba", sugirió Leo.

Y esta vez casi se percibió el tono de burla en su voz. Si Mateo lo notó, no lo demostró en absoluto. Yo sigo atento sólo en parte. El resto de mi cerebro está concentrado en intentar entender el caos de sus murmullos mentales, y me siento más y más frustrado y molesto con cada minuto que transcurre.

"Bueno, aquí la mayor parte son jóvenes de menos de tres o cuatro siglos. Y también hay un importante porcentaje de recién transformados, de entre veinte y cincuenta años. Los antiguos somos la minoría"

¿Somos? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con 'somos'? No es mucho mayor que Árvidas o Ángelo, y aunque reconozco que ya no son niños, tampoco los consideraría como 'antiguos'. Intenta ponerse a nuestra altura, y está empezando a agotar mi paciencia. Y si yo me siento así, dudo mucho que Leo le tolere ni una más. No, me corregí al ver en su mente lo que está a punto de decir. No le va a pasar esa tampoco.

"Hasta ahora no nos has dicho nada que no sepamos. Mi hermano y yo estamos al corriente de esa circunstancia que nos convierte sin duda en los dos hombres más antiguos y reputados de todo el maldito continente. Y con diferencia", espetó.

"Soy muy consciente de vuestra edad", replicó Mateo sin arredrarse. "Es eso lo que me ha hecho acudir a vosotros. Con respecto a la reputación, me consta que en Europa sois ambos sobradamente conocidos y respetados, pero aquí aún no habéis hecho nada digno de mención"

"¿Nos estás retando?", preguntó Leo, con una sonrisa letal.

"Ni mucho menos. Vengo a ofreceros una oportunidad para solventar esa circunstancia"

"Y sin embargo, no necesitamos ayuda para eso. No la hemos necesitado en once siglos, y mucho menos la precisamos ahora", mascullé. "Lo que me lleva al verdadero motivo de tu visita. Tienes un problema, y necesitas de nuestra colaboración. Se claro y sincero, y conseguirás más de nosotros"

Respingó ligeramente ante mi farol, lo que me confirmó que es consciente de que yo no podría leer sus pensamientos. Y eso es tan malo como si estuviera bloqueándomelos. Sonreí con suficiencia, como si realmente hubiera podido entrar en su cabeza, y su actitud se volvió más cautelosa y servil. Permaneció un par de segundos en silencio, y eso me dio la oportunidad de destapar una carta más.

"¿Vais a atacar a Malachy?", pregunté.

Esta vez su asombro fue evidente. Casi saltó de su asiento. Descruzó las piernas con rapidez y se inclinó hacia mí, la confusión pintada en su rostro.

"¿Cómo...?", empezó.

"Eso no tiene importancia ahora", lo interrumpió Leo. Reprimí una sonrisa. Leo se ha dado cuenta de que yo no tengo ninguna prueba de lo que estoy diciendo, y me sigue la corriente para ayudarme a mantener la tapadera. Una vez más, agradecí al destino que haya puesto a ese latino alocado en mi camino. "Para los propósitos de esta reunión, es más interesante conocer tus motivos para llevar a cabo tal acción"

"No lo conocéis. Es una vergüenza para todos. Es patético, cruel y descontrolado. Los miembros de su casa se llaman a si mismos familia, y a duras penas son una comuna. No tienen educación, ni respeto, ni medida, y acabarán por ponernos a todos al descubierto", gruñó.

"Eso no es motivo suficiente para iniciar una guerra", repliqué. "Tiene todo el derecho a manejar sus asuntos como mejor le parezca, y lo sabes"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Si esos son tus argumentos, no podemos detenerte, pero tampoco te prestaremos ayuda", añadió Leo.

Mateo pareció debatirse unos segundos consigo mismo. Al no leer su mente, no puedo garantizar que este fingiendo, pero algo en su actitud me dice que en este momento ha llegado exactamente a donde quiere estar e intenta disimularlo. Y no me gustó nada. Crucé una mirada con Leo, que tamborilea con los dedos en el sofá intentando serenar sus nervios. Se está poniendo de un mal humor peligroso. Y si Mateo llega a cruzar la débil línea de su paciencia, dudo mucho que yo sea capaz de detenerlo. No estoy mucho mejor que él.

"_Si no deja de hacer el imbécil, voy a comerme sus hígados. ¿A quién demonios cree que engaña con ese teatro?"_, masculló en mi mente, con un tono que me demostró que está aún más furioso de lo que parece.

Levanté los dedos en un gesto disimulado, demandándole serenidad. Ya que no puedo leer la mente de Mateo, dejaré que se ahorque solo con sus palabras.

"Es complicado. Creo que Malachy...", titubeó, y vi como Leo reprimía a duras penas un gruñido. Mateo tomó aliento, levantó la cabeza como si hubiera llegado al fin de un difícil combate interior, y nos miró con la expresión solemne de quien se dispone a hacer una revelación sorprendente e inquietante. "Creo que Malachy ha descubierto un secreto que lleva muchos siglos guardado. Y si es así, todos estaremos en peligro. Debemos detenerlo antes de que ponga en marcha sus planes"

"_Maldito hijo de perra. Habla de los lobos"_, gritó Leo en mi cabeza.

Me levanté como si necesitara acercarme al calor del fuego, y fingí disfrutar unos segundos de su calor. En realidad, sólo pretendía situarme detrás de Leo, e intentar serenarlo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Si en algún momento he envidiado el don de Lisías para modificar estados de ánimo, sin duda ha sido este.

"_Gracias, hermano. Pero eso no va a servir mucho tiempo"_, gruñó.

"¿De qué secreto nos hablas, Mateo?", pregunté, aumentando la presión de mi mano sobre el hombro de mi hermano.

"Creo que Malachy ha descubierto el secreto de la creación de los lobos. Y no sé cuanto tardará en lanzarse a darles vida. Ya os he dicho que es un descontrolado", murmuró.

"Si eso es verdad, es una acusación muy grave. ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices?", inquirí, tanteando la mente de mi hermano para asegurarme de que no se abalanzará sobre Mateo, intentando arrancarle la verdad a golpes. No le falta mucho.

"Los informes de hombres de mi confianza", replicó.

"No es suficiente"

"¿Y qué os convencería entonces? ¿Un maldito lobo en vuestros terrenos?", exclamó. "Tenéis que ayudarme. Si Malachy llega a crear esas criaturas, vendrá a por mí"

"Un lobo no se crea en un día, ni en dos. Y ni mi hermano ni yo estamos dispuestos a meternos en una guerra contra un hombre que no conocemos, por culpa de los rumores de otros hombres que tampoco cuentan con nuestra confianza. Mandaremos nuestros propios espías. Mientras tanto, vuelve a tu casa, y espera noticias nuestras. Si Malachy está realmente creando lobos, te enviaremos cuanta ayuda podamos reunir"

Esta vez si lo meditó realmente. Por un instante, pareció dispuesto a empujarnos a tomar una decisión, pero debió de ver por nuestras expresiones que ya ha llegado al mejor acuerdo posible.

"Está bien. Pero no tardéis demasiado, os lo ruego. Esto es muy grave", asintió poniéndose en pie. "Y una cosa más. Si Malachy se pone en contacto con vosotros, tened cuidado. Es el rey del fingimiento", añadió.

"No tardaremos demasiado. Tendrás noticias nuestras en un par de días", respondí, acompañándolo a la puerta.

Se despidió de nosotros con una formal inclinación de cabeza, e hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para que lo siguieran. Leo esperó a que se alejaran y volvió a entrar en la casa a grandes zancadas. Lo seguí para encontrarlo ya en el salón paseándose de un lado a otro, incapaz de controlar sus mal templados nervios.


	16. NADEZHDA Revelaciones

**Arthe, cuidado con tus pies. A lo mejor Mateo aún te puede más desagradable. O no. Quién sabe…**

**Lisías aparece en el próximo capítulo, así que tranquila jajaja. **

**Y si, mándame a Alessandro para que me de RCP.. O lo que él quiera..**

**(Nota al margen: QUIERO MÁS CAPÍTULOS DE LA PE Y DE MI HISTORIA!!!)**

**Kara, por mí puedes vetar a Lyosha, pero deberías ser buena hermana, como yo, y dejárnoslo a Arthe y a mí de vez en cuando. Sólo de vez en cuando.**

**¿A qué Angelo es un encanto? Jajaja. Disfruté muchísimo imaginándome ese personaje, y me lo paso genial escribiendo sobre él. Me gusta mucho.**

**Sobre los italianos… ¿Qué puedo decir? A mí también me pierden.**

**Bueno, ahí queda el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besos a mis hermanas, y gracias a todas las que leéis mis historias :)**

**NADEZDHA. Revelaciones.**

Estaba enfrascada en mi trabajo, cuando los sonidos que me llegaban del salón se elevaron hasta un punto que terminó bruscamente con mi concentración. Aparté los ojos de la pantalla para dedicar mi atención a lo que ocurre en la habitación contigua. Los visitantes ya se han marchado y mis compañeros están de un humor de perros. Hasta mí llega el olor de su furia, por no hablar de las frases airadas de Leo y los susurros tranquilizadores de Lyosha, que estoy segura que tampoco engañan a su hermano. No necesito leer su mente para percibir el tono de controlado veneno que destilan sus palabras. Me puse en pie de inmediato para dirigirme junto a ellos, sin apartar mis sentidos de lo que está provocando la discusión.

"Tiene que ser él, Lyosha", gritaba Leo. "Y ha intentado tomarnos por imbéciles"

"Enfureciéndote de ese modo no conseguirás nada, Leo. Intenta serenarte", pedía Lyosha.

Abrí la puerta sin siquiera detenerme, y mis compañeros se volvieron para mirarme. Los ojos de ambos se han vuelto totalmente negros a causa de su ira, y si bien Lyosha mantiene una actitud más calmada que Leo, no tuve la menor duda de que está tan furioso como él, o incluso más. Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía así.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?", pregunté con un hilo de voz.

"No pasa nada, Nadya", susurró Lyosha, volviéndose una vez más hacia Leo. "Te lo pido una vez más hermano, siéntate, e intenta calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito tu mente clara"

Leo parecía incapaz de seguir la sugerencia de su hermano, como si la adrenalina de su cuerpo lo obligara a permanecer de pie y pasearse enloquecido por la habitación.

"_Ayúdame"_, pidió Lyosha en mi mente. _"Mateo le ha ofendido de tal modo que le echaría la culpa hasta del maldito Armagedon si sucediera en los próximos días"_

Asentí con un parpadeo, como le he visto hacer a él en otras ocasiones, y me deslicé junto a Leo, intentando rodear su cintura con mis brazos. Por un segundo, pareció que me apartaría de él. Sus brazos permanecieron junto a sus costados, y pude sentir la tensión de sus músculos contra mi cuerpo. Acaricié su espalda, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, y susurrando incoherencias, como se haría con un niño que acaba de caer al suelo raspando sus rodillas. Poco a poco, la tensión se relajó, y sus manos se apoyaron en mis hombros con un gesto vacilante.

"No me asustes, Leo. ¿Qué ocurre? Dime, ¿qué te pasa?", murmuré, mientras él dejaba escapar un susurro de rendición. _"¿Está funcionando?"_, añadí para Lyosha.

"_Por el momento"_, respondió éste. _"Pero aún está muy lejos de serenarse"_

Se aproximó a nosotros, y posó una mano en el hombro de Leo en ademán tranquilizador. Esta vez sí se dejó guiar hasta el sofá, y Lyosha tomó asiento a su lado, sin retirar su mano del hombro de su hermano ni por un momento. No sé bien si para serenarlo, o para impedir que se levantara y empezara a destrozar la casa. Yo me senté en el suelo frente a ellos, mirándolos con genuina preocupación.

"Por favor, tenéis que contarme que ha ocurrido", pedí.

"Mateo nos ha pedido ayuda para luchar contra Malachy. Dice que ha descubierto el secreto de la creación de los lobos, y que le atacará", explicó Lyosha.

"Y ese condenado hijo de una ramera y siete perros, miente", espetó Leo. "Miente más que habla, maldita sea su estampa"

Me volví hacia Lyosha, buscando la confirmación al exabrupto de Leo.

"Yo también pienso que miente, querida. Pero no hay forma de confirmarlo. No fui capaz de leer su mente. Y creo que él ya sabía que yo no sería capaz cuando solicitó ser recibido"

"Pero... Si tú siempre has podido saltarte cualquier bloqueo", exclamé. "Lisías dice que incluso podrías saltarte los suyos"

"¿Dice eso?", preguntó Lyosha con un deje de orgullo en su voz. Al instante siguiente se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de su actitud en ese momento, y volvió a concentrarse en su historia. "Es igual. No se trataba de un bloqueo. Me llegaba con claridad el murmullo de su mente, pero no pude descifrar ni una simple palabra"

"Lo que prueba que miente", masculló Leo.

"Lo que prueba que no puedo leer la verdad", replicó Lyosha. "Esto no me ocurría desde que era un niñato recién transformado"

"¿Te había ocurrido antes?", preguntó Leo sorprendido.

"La voz mental no se diferencia de la palabra, Leo. Si alguien piensa en un idioma que desconozco, no puedo identificar sus palabras. Puedo percibir algún sentimiento, pero no ayuda mucho más que lo que me confirma mi olfato o mi vista", explicó Lyosha.

"Eso es absurdo, Lyosha", espetó Leo. "¿Cuántos años tiene ese tipo? ¿Cuatrocientos? Y según nos han dicho es europeo. Es imposible que no conozcas su lengua natal"

Eso es verdad. Entre nosotros solemos hablar una mezcla de idiomas que parece trasmitirse con la mismísima ponzoña de la transformación, ya que yo la domino desde apenas un par de días después de que Lyosha clavara sus dientes en mi, pero cualquiera de ellos habla más lenguas de las que yo soy capaz de imaginar, y se defienden en ellas como auténticos nativos. Una consecuencia lógica de moverse por decenas de países durante decenas de siglos. Además, disponemos de mucho tiempo, y de una capacidad mental muy superior a la de cualquier humano. Mi lengua materna es el ruso, y hablaba inglés con bastante fluidez antes de transformarme, pero desde entonces he aprendido italiano y francés con facilidad, y me manejo a la perfección en ambos. Podría engañar a cualquier humano con mi acento. Y eso en un solo año. ¿Qué no podrían haber hecho ellos en once siglos?

"No sé cual es el motivo, pero te digo que es así. Tú mismo te diste cuenta de que no era capaz de leerlo", gruñó Lyosha.

"Pero pensé que intentabas no ponerlo a la defensiva saltándote sus barreras. Lo que me dices es ridículo. Ese tipo no puede pensar en una lengua que tú no conozcas"

"Da igual. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Creo que miente. Pero no sé en qué", replicó.

Árvidas y Ángelo se aproximaron por el vestíbulo, y me apresuré a invitarlos a entrar. Necesito toda la ayuda posible para serenarlos, aunque quizá sólo consiga tener cuatro hombres furiosos en lugar de dos. La reacción que la simple mención de los lobos provoca en todos ellos es muy violenta.

"Me atrevería a decir que la reunión no ha ido demasiado bien", comentó Ángelo. Leo y Lyosha asintieron. "Los hemos seguido un trecho, hasta que se metieron en el coche que habían aparcado a un kilómetro de aquí. Pero no han abierto la boca en todo el camino. Sin embargo creo que, sea lo que sea lo que han venido a buscar, no se han marchado del todo satisfechos"

Mis compañeros los pusieron al día de cómo se había desarrollado la reunión en pocas y apresuradas palabras. Empecé a pensar que el único modo que tenemos de descubrir la verdad, pasa por Malachy, y recordé el correo que les había pedido que le enviaran.

"¿Habéis enviado el correo a Malachy?", pregunté.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada, y supe sin ningún género de duda que no lo han hecho. Seguramente porque intentaban protegerme de quién sabe qué. Noté como empezaba a crecer la ira en mi interior, y me obligué a serenarme. No es el momento de añadir más leña al fuego.

"Vale. Lo haré yo misma. Si no sacáis la verdad de uno, tendréis que conseguirla del otro. Y dejando al margen lo que yo descubra en sus archivos, a Malachy si puedes leerle la mente"

Los dos volvieron a mirarse durante unos segundos, y el bloqueo y los sutiles gestos de Lyosha me confirmaron que Leo estaba hablándole a su mente.

"A mi tampoco me gusta, pero hablar con Malachy es lo único que podemos hacer de momento", replicó en voz alta Lyosha, para dirigirse a mí a continuación. "Mándale ese correo, Nadya e intenta averiguar todo lo que puedas"

"Pero no dejes lo de los archivos de la policía. Por mucho que diga Mateo, ahora estoy más convencido que nunca de que esos humanos fueron víctimas de lobos, y quiero confirmarlo", añadió Leo.

"Y nosotros iremos a buscar información", informó Árvidas.

No era una sugerencia. Había un tono retador en sus palabras, y supe que discutiría hasta la muerte cualquier orden en contra de mis compañeros. Ángelo asintió junto a él con el mismo aire desafiante.

"De acuerdo", respondió Lyosha, tras dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva a Leo, que se limitó a asentir de mala gana, con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero mantenednos al corriente con asiduidad. Si no recibimos noticias vuestras un día entero, empezaremos una guerra contra cualquiera que se nos ponga delante. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas"

"Comprad unos móviles", sugerí yo. "Sé que todos los odiáis, pero en esta ocasión resultarán útiles"

Tras un rápido asentimiento los dos se dirigieron a la puerta. Apenas se disponían a atravesarla, cuando Árvidas se volvió en mi dirección.

"Nadezhda, ¿podrías...?", empezó.

"Yo me haré cargo de ella, descuida", lo tranquilicé.

Me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, antes de perderse junto con Ángelo a cumplir con su misión. Me volví hacia mis compañeros, que parecen más relajados que unos minutos antes. Trazar planes los ha serenado un poco. Sólo un poco.

"Mandaré ahora el correo a Malachy, pidiéndole que se reúna con vosotros lo antes posible. Y después seguiré con las fichas. Ya casi lo tengo"

"No pidas. _Exígele_ que se reúna con nosotros. No tenemos ni tiempo, ni paciencia para peticiones", gruñó Leo. "Y nosotros deberíamos llamar a Lisías, hermano"

"Esperemos a ver que consigue Nadya. Prefiero llamarle con la mayor cantidad de información posible. No quiero que piense que no estamos a la altura y que recurrimos a él por cualquier tontería"

Leo asintió y yo me dirigí hacia la sala de ordenadores seguida por ambos, pensando que me resultaría casi imposible concentrarme en mi tarea con el olor de su furia rodeándome. Tomé asiento ante mi máquina, y respiré profundamente un par de veces intentando serenarme. No necesito respirar. Aunque no lo he intentado, sé que podría pasar horas sin tomar ni un solo aliento. Pero si hay algo a lo que te acostumbras con rapidez tras la transformación, es a fiarte del olfato. Odio no poder percibir los olores que me rodean, y eso es exactamente lo que consigo deteniendo mi respiración. Claro que en este momento, quizá sea útil. No respirar me ayudará a abstraerme de la ira de mis compañeros. Detuve mi respiración, y me concentré en la pantalla. Pocos segundos después me sumergía en el mundo virtual, reduciendo mi universo a las largas líneas de código que se deslizaban velozmente por la pantalla. Como de costumbre, perdí la noción del tiempo mientras mis dedos volaban sobre el teclado y me invadía la familiar sensación de alegría salvaje al ir volando por los aires los pueriles sistemas de defensa que programan los humanos. El último cortafuegos cayó ante mi ataque virtual, y fui sólo en parte consciente de susurrar un divertido 'estoy dentro'. Busqué la información que necesitaba, y poco después el sonido de la impresora me devolvía a la realidad. Sólo entonces percibí la presencia de mis dos compañeros frente a mi. Ya no están furiosos, pero no puedo decir que las emociones no les dominen. Reí alegremente.

"¿Se os ha pasado el enfado?", pregunté sonriendo.

"¿Qué enfado?", murmuró Leo con voz ronca.

Lyosha se limitó a ponerse en pie y caminar hacia mí con deliberada lentitud. Su hermano no tardó ni una décima de segundo en seguirlo. Me levanté a toda prisa, apartándome de su camino sin poder evitar mi risa. Algún día entenderé porque les provoca de ese modo verme ante un ordenador, lo que no cambiará el hecho de que me encante.

"Serenaos. No hay tiempo para esto. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer", les reprendí entre risas, moviéndome entre las sillas para esquivarlos, mientras ellos me seguían lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de mi ni un instante.

"Puede esperar unos minutos", replicó Lyosha.

"O unas horas", añadió Leo.

"No puede esperar horas. Aún no he contactado con Malachy", protesté sin mucha convicción.

En ese instante, como un solo hombre, los dos dejaron de moverse con lentitud, y antes de que pudiera parpadear sus cuerpos empujaban el mío contra la pared, mientras sus manos se movían por cada centímetro de mi piel.

"Que sean minutos, entonces", susurró Leo en mi oído.

El olor de su lujuria me golpeó como una maza, y el tren de mi mente descarriló. Un último pensamiento coherente intentó abrirse paso entre la nube de lascivia en la que se ha convertido mi cabeza y perdió la batalla ante la urgencia de mi deseo. Hasta ese momento, siempre había pensado que el sexo rápido y sin juegos no era para mí. Pero la velocidad e intensidad con la que me golpeó mi placer me demostró lo equivocada que había estado. Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron del mío, comprobé aturdida que no habían transcurrido ni diez minutos, pero estaba tan satisfecha y relajada como después de cualquiera de nuestros inacabables encuentros de horas y horas.

Lyosha separó un mechón de cabello rebelde de mi frente, mientras Leo colocaba el escote de mi vestido con expresión burlona. Las cremalleras se subieron, los botones se abrocharon, pero el hilo de mi pensamiento seguía tan enmarañado como dos minutos antes. Dejé escapar un silbido suave y mis compañeros soltaron una risa maliciosa.

"¿Qué decías de un trabajo que había por hacer, querida?", sonrió Lyosha.

"Yo, eh... Si", balbuceé.

"¿No ibas a contactar con Malachy?", preguntó Leo en tono burlón.

Ni de broma. Necesito poner mucho más en orden mi cabeza antes de hacer ningún tipo de trabajo intelectual. Busqué una excusa que me apartara de esa tarea, y mis ojos volaron hasta los papeles que había escupido la impresora.

"¿No queréis ver antes lo que saque de los archivos del FBI?", pregunté.

Debí imaginar que a Lyosha no le iba a engañar con eso. Su mente siempre está unida a la mía sin que necesite ni un ápice de concentración. Ha seguido el confuso hilo de mis pensamientos, y me observa con expresión divertida.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Eso te dará tiempo a serenarte un poco", se burló, mirando hacia Leo, quien dejó escapar una vez más su risa maliciosa.

Por lo menos, su mal humor se ha esfumado como el humo. Lyosha aparece tan sereno y tranquilo como es habitual en él, y de la cara de Leo ha desaparecido la mueca de furia que tan malos augurios traía, devolviéndole la sombra de su permanente sonrisa. Después de dedicarme una vez más una mirada divertida y traviesa, los dos se dirigieron hacia la impresora. Lyosha tomó los papeles y se encaminó al salón para poder mirarlos con tranquilidad al calor de la lumbre. La sala de ordenadores y la parte del sótano que yo había dedicado a los servidores son las únicas de la casa que no disponen de chimenea o calefacción, y mantienen una temperatura muy baja para proteger a mis máquinas. No es que nos moleste el frío, pero la seducción del calor es demasiado fuerte para resistirse a ella. A mi mente vino una frase de Oscar Wilde que había leído muchos años atrás: 'Puedo resistir cualquier cosa, excepto la tentación'. Esa cita nos ajusta como un guante. Mi especie jamás se resiste a ninguna tentación, y lo que acaba de ocurrir es una buena prueba de ello.

"¿Y por qué se supone que deberíamos resistirnos a la tentación, querida?_"_, rió Lyosha.

"¿Por qué hay muchas cosas que hacer?", inquirí con una falsa expresión de reproche.

"Diez minutos no cambian el mundo, mi amor. Pero pueden mejorar mucho el resto del día", sonrió Leo, sabiendo perfectamente de que iba la conversación aunque él no puede entrar en mi mente.

Les dediqué un bufido que no consiguió mucho más que provocar su risa, y un par de segundos más tarde ambos se enfrascaban en los papeles que Lyosha extendió sobre la mesa. Las macabras fotografías en blanco y negro me hicieron torcer el gesto en una mueca, aunque ellos no demostraron la más mínima reacción. Están más acostumbrados que yo a ver cadáveres. Lyosha sostenía una de ellas entre sus manos, mientras Leo leía con gesto concentrado uno de los informes de autopsia. Esperé sin abrir la boca, intentando evitar que mis ojos volaran de nuevo al dantesco espectáculo que conformaban esos cuadrados brillantes de tamaño folio.

"¿Qué opinas, hermano?", preguntó Lyosha, después de mirar unos minutos los informes y fotografías.

"Ya sabes lo que opino", masculló Leo. "Nadya, contacta con Malachy. Ya"

Para eso no necesito ir a la sala de ordenadores. Me dirigí al ordenador de sobremesa situado en la mesa de despacho, y envié un correo exigiéndole a Malachy su presencia de inmediato. Mientras tanto, Lyosha se dirigió al teléfono y sus rápidos dedos marcaron el número de Lisías. Dejó el auricular sobre la mesa. Los manos libres no se inventaron para nosotros. Podemos escuchar lo que ocurre al otro lado de la línea aún desde fuera de la habitación.

La suave voz de Shannen campanilleó al otro lado de la línea.

"Buenas noches, Shannen. Queremos hablar con uno de tus compañeros o tus hermanos", pidió Lyosha.

"Ahora mismo, Aleksei. Están esperando vuestra llamada", se apresuró a responder.

Pocos segundos más tarde, escuchábamos los saludos de Lisías y sus hermanos.

"No hemos averiguado nada, amigos. Por el momento, y por mucho que hemos buscado, no han aparecido más. Sólo puedo deciros que Peter estaba en lo cierto. Se trataba de un ejemplar joven y débil. Y su creador no es demasiado hábil, además", empezó Lisías.

"Hemos mandado hombres de visita a las familias principales. Si alguna de ellas es la culpable, lo sabremos en un par de días", añadió Plauto.

"Decidles que vuelvan. No sé por que había un ejemplar en vuestro territorio, pero por lo que hemos averiguado los lobos han sido creados aquí", dijo Lyosha.

Un gélido silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Un segundo después la voz de Lisías resonaba preocupada a través del auricular.

"¿Estáis seguros de eso?", preguntó. "¿Sabéis quién es el culpable?"

"Estamos seguros. Pero aún no sabemos quien es el culpable. Sin embargo, tenemos nuestras sospechas. Árvidas acaba de partir con otro de nuestros hombres a comprobarlo", explicó Leo.

"Nadya ha conseguido acceder a unos archivos policiales. En ellos se describen las heridas de una docena de víctimas. Y cuando las veáis no tendréis ninguna duda. Son víctimas de lobos. No hay otra criatura sobre la tierra capaz de hacer algo así", añadió Lyosha.

"¿Los mortales sospechan algo?", preguntó Aníbal.

Mis compañeros rieron suavemente.

"Si. Sospechan que se trata de un asesino en serie. Pero están un poco desconcertados con el arma que ha causado los daños", rió Lyosha. "Ya sabes como son"

"¿Y sobre el creador? ¿Se trata de Malachy?", preguntó Ahmed.

Leo y Lyosha cruzaron una mirada. Ha llegado el momento de decirle a Lisías que los informes de sus hombres son erróneos y no le va a hacer la menor gracia.

"Es posible", empezó Lyosha con cautela. "Pero han sucedido muchas cosas en estos días. Y me temo que quizá algunos de los informes que tus hombres trasmitieron, pudieran estar equivocados"

"¿A qué te refieres?", gruñó Lisías.

"Malachy nos ha visitado. Al poco de nuestra llegada. Y te garantizo que no es ni de lejos lo que parece ser. Lo conozco Lisías, no es un nativo de este continente. Luche junto a él hace unos tres siglos, en una disputa entre dos pequeños clanes del norte. Su verdadero nombre es Mordecay y te garantizo que era una auténtica promesa en ese momento. Es ambicioso, y quizá cruel. Pero no es descontrolado en absoluto"

"A mi me gusta", masculló Leo. "Tiene la apariencia de un imbécil, pero es listo. Muy listo. Y sabía que le habíais estado espiando"

"Y en su mente no vi fingimiento alguno. Teme por su seguridad. Vino a vernos para que conociéramos su verdadera personalidad antes de que alguien más pudiera advertirnos sobre él. Pensé que temía que lo atacáramos y no me molesté en buscar los motivos reales de su miedo, pero ahora empiezo a sospechar cuales eran", añadió Lyosha.

"¿Entonces quién?", volvió a gruñir Lisías, tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Hemos recibido otra visita. El cabeza de otro clan. Un tal Mateo. Tus informes también hablaban de él, pero se limitaban a decir que tenía una familia pequeña y muy aferrada a las tradiciones"

"Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué ocurrió con él?"

"Para empezar, nos mandó a una lectora para pedir audiencia", mascullé yo. Esa mujer me había reventado los nervios.

"Nadezhda. Es un placer oír tu voz", sonrió Lisías. "Por lo que veo esa mujer no te hizo la más mínima gracia"

"No. Pero eso es lo de menos. Lyosha no consiguió leer la mente de Mateo", gruñí.

"Es imposible que no consiguieras saltarte sus bloqueos, Aleksei", exclamó Lisías con genuino asombro.

Lyosha reprimió una expresión de orgullo al ver confirmadas mis palabras sobre lo que Lisías opina de la intensidad de su don.

"Es como si hablara en una lengua que no entiendo. Pero eso es imposible, como supondrás. De todos modos, no me hace falta mi don para saber que mentía. No sé en qué. Pero si sé que intentó dirigir la conversación hasta llegar al punto exacto donde quería estar. Acusó directamente a Malachy de intentar crear lobos"

"Solicitó nuestra ayuda para atacarlo", añadió Leo. "Y no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando le dijimos que debía esperar a que comprobáramos la situación con nuestros propios hombres"

"¿Creéis que él es el culpable?", preguntó Plauto.

"Casi aseguraría que sí", respondió Lyosha, mientras Leo asentía con seriedad. "Pero, como te he dicho, hemos mandado nuestros propios espías. Y hemos exigido a Malachy que se reúna con nosotros cuanto antes. En cuanto hablemos con él, sabremos más. Pienso acabar hasta con el último bloqueo de su mente. Voy a buscar en él sin miramientos. Y te garantizo que sabré hasta cuanto tiempo tardó en parirlo su madre", masculló.

"La guerra parece inminente. ¿De cuántos hombres disponéis?", preguntó Ahmed.

"Entre nuestras filas, unos treinta. ¿Para luchar contra lobos? Tres como mucho, sin contarnos a Lyosha y a mi"

"Partiremos de inmediato con algunos efectivos. Y pondremos sobre aviso a las familias principales. Esto nos incumbe a todos. Se ha roto el juramento, y cualquiera de los nuestros estará más que encantado de ayudar. Nadie rompió suficientes cabezas de lobo durante las guerras", anunció Lisías.

"No puedo decir que vuestra ayuda no sea bien recibida, amigo. Lamentamos tener que solicitarla tan pronto, pero reconozco que los hombres de nuestra casa aún no están a la altura de la tarea. Esto ha sido demasiado precipitado", agradeció Lyosha contrito.

"No se te ocurra disculparte, Aleksei. Si la situación fuera al contrario, yo no tendría ningún reparo en pedir ayuda. No hablamos de una discusión entre clanes, hablamos de lobos, maldita sea", gruñó Aníbal.

"Continuaremos hablando cuando lleguemos. Seguid con vuestros planes, e intentad recabar cuanta información sea posible. Nos veremos en menos de un día", se despidió Lisías.

Lyosha colgó el teléfono, y miró a su hermano. Parecieron mantener una comunicación privada de la que yo quedaba totalmente al margen, y en ese instante, comprendí la envidia con la que Leo asiste a nuestras conversaciones mentales. Ellos no necesitan de ese don para comunicarse y comprenderse. Su conexión es tan fuerte como la que mi mente comparte con Lyosha, y lamenté que eso no fuera posible entre los tres.

"Habrá que ascender a más hombres", murmuró Leo. "Quizá Felipe. Y Maelock, por muy bocazas que sea. Es un buen guerrero"

Lyosha asintió con aprobación.

"Henry. Y Jeremiah", añadió. "Y esperemos un par de días. Aún puede llegar alguien más adecuado esta noche o mañana"

"Yo me ocuparé", me ofrecí. "Pensaba llevar a María y Silvana a la casa principal, avisaré también a esos hombres. ¿Por qué no vais a cazar mientras tanto? Necesitáis relajaros un poco"

"No me gusta la idea de dejarte sola, Nadya", replicó Lyosha. "Y menos con lo que está pasando"

"No me ocurrirá nada. Estaréis fuera menos de media hora, y la casa es segura, todos lo dicen"

"Aún así...", empezó a protestar Leo.

"Hagamos una cosa. No os alejéis demasiado. Así Lyosha podrá mantener su contacto conmigo, y sabrá en el mismo instante que yo si ocurre algo. Tendréis tiempo más que de sobra para volver"

Los dos se miraron entre ellos y se volvieron hacia mi con sendas expresiones cargadas de amor. Un calor familiar recorrió mis entrañas.

"Anda, marchaos ya. Estaré esperándoos. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos recibir a Lisías y su familia como se merecen"

Me dirigieron una última mirada sonriente, y salieron a velocidad inhumana por la puerta. Ya a solas, empecé a preocuparme por la visita de Lisías. Había pensado en acondicionar el viejo garaje anexo a la casa para poder alojar a Lisías y su familia cuando nos visitaran, pero el resto de los detalles me ocupó tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que decidí que sería un buen entretenimiento cuando ya estuviéramos instalados. Ahora lamento no haberlo hecho. No creo que tenga tiempo para tenerlo todo listo antes de que lleguen, y sé lo quisquilloso que es con el protocolo. No se ofenderá si le preparo otro alojamiento menos adecuado, pero yo me sentiré mal por no poder cumplir con mi tarea a la perfección. Sin embargo, ahora dispongo de más ayuda. Y tengo algunos muebles que Lyosha ha traído de nuestra casa en Irkutsk... En mi mente se empezó a formar un plan, y mientras lo perfeccionaba, me dirigí a buscar a los nuevos miembros de mi familia.

En menos de diez minutos los tenía a todos establecidos, y entusiasmados con su nuevo alojamiento. Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención. Una idea que no conseguí atrapar hasta que instalé al último de mis primos. Ángelo. ¿Dónde ha ubicado Leo a Ángelo? Su rastro no está en ninguna de las habitaciones inferiores. Intrigada, subí las escaleras, y mi olfato me llevó hasta la última habitación del piso superior. ¿Qué diablos ha hecho? Para una vez que se ocupa de hacer mi trabajo, comete un error garrafal. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. No puedo trasladar a Ángelo yo misma. Eso supondría hurgar en sus cosas, y no me parece apropiado. Tendré que esperar a que regrese, decidí. Tengo mis propios asuntos de los que ocuparme. Recorrí las habitaciones de mis primos y primas. No me llevó demasiado encontrar a uno que pudiera encargarse de la tarea que tenía pensada. Entregué las llaves del garaje y del almacén a Jeremiah, y el prometió tener todo listo en menos de tres horas una vez que hubiera comprado el material en la ciudad.

"Estupendo. Pero recuerda que debes ir acompañado a la ciudad. Son órdenes de mis compañeros. Elige a cualquiera de tus primos y ve con él. Y ni se te ocurra desobedecerles. Están dispuestos a castigar severamente a cualquiera que incumpla esa orden en particular. Ellos te explicarán el motivo cuando les sea posible"

El joven asintió con solemnidad.

"No te preocupes, Nadezhda. Conozco a Maelock desde hace años. Estará encantado de acompañarme. Y el trabajo estará listo antes del atardecer de mañana"

"Eso espero. Para mí es de vital importancia. Y sabré agradecértelo si lo cumples a la perfección"

"Así se hará, mi dama", sonrió, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Maelock.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, oí la estentórea voz del irlandés saludando a su amigo con una sarta de insultos encadenados. Igualito a Leo, sonreí. Me dirigí al salón para esperar el correo de Malachy, y el regreso de mis compañeros. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en volver. La cacería más breve de su historia.

"¿Ya habéis vuelto?", pregunté cuando entraron en el vestíbulo.

"No estábamos sedientos, querida", respondió Lyosha en un susurro.

Tal y como había supuesto, su voz sonó como si dibujara una sonrisa. Las escasas demostraciones que suelo hacer de mis cualidades vampíricas, siempre les hacen sonreír. O provocan otro tipo de reacción aún más grata.

Entraron en el salón, tomando asiento junto al fuego. Esos sillones han resultado ser una gran compra. Los dos habían elegido su favorito desde el mismo momento en que habían puesto los pies en esa estancia y gruñen de satisfacción cada vez que dejan caer sus cuerpos en ellos.

"¿Ya has trasladado a los hombres?", preguntó Lyosha.

"Si. Y a María y Silvana también", respondí. Los dos asintieron satisfechos. "Lo que me recuerda... Leo", empecé en tono de reproche.

"¿Qué he hecho ahora, querida?", sonrió alegremente.

"¿Preguntas qué has hecho? Para una vez que te ocupas de mi trabajo cometes un error garrafal, y ahora no tengo la menor idea de cómo repararlo", le reñí. "¿En que diablos pensabas cuando le diste esa habitación a Ángelo?"

Esperaba una disculpa, o como mínimo un gesto de arrepentimiento. Incluso no me hubiera sorprendido que se mostrara molesto al reprenderle. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para que mirara a Lyosha y los dos terminaran por estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

"No tiene maldita la gracia", refunfuñé. "Es la peor estancia de la casa, la tenía preparada sólo para un caso de urgencia"

"Pues entonces no debes reñirme, querida. El de Ángelo era sin duda un caso de urgencia", contestó Leo entre risas.

Tomé aliento, intentando calmar mi furia. Si lo que pretendía era gastarle una broma a su amigo, debía haberme consultado, y habría dejado libre para él otra habitación más apropiada. Ahora cualquiera de las que me quedan disponibles, no es adecuada al rango que le hacen ocupar.

"¿Y me quieres decir dónde voy a ponerlo ahora?", mascullé.

"Demonios, ni se te ocurra moverlo. Creí que no iba a encontrar un buen sitio para él hasta que me acordé de esa habitación", exclamó Leo sonriente, mientras Lyosha me bloqueaba su mente con expresión traviesa.

"Sólo dispone una ventana demasiado pequeña, está aislada por completo de las demás, y tiene que recorrer toda la maldita casa para llegar a ella. ¿Cómo puedes decir que es adecuada? Por si fuera poco su antigüedad, creí que por la forma en que lo tratáis y la tarea que le habéis encomendado, pensabais elevarlo al mismo rango que Árvidas. Y esa no es una estancia adecuada para alguien con esa categoría en la familia", expliqué exasperada.

"Y así es", sonrió Leo, sin exaltarse lo más mínimo. "Mi amor, te he dicho mil veces que lo primero es conocer las reglas. Para saber cuándo es el momento de saltártelas, ya estamos nosotros"

"Y yo te digo lo mismo que siempre. ¿Te parece este el momento oportuno?"

"Sin ninguna duda"

"Y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo", aprobó Lyosha.

Leo le dirigió una rápida mirada, y los dos rompieron a reír de nuevo. Estoy empezando a enfadarme, y mucho. Primero llenan mi vida de un montón de reglas en las que moverme con tranquilidad, y sabiendo que no voy a cometer una equivocación y después ellos no cumplen ni la más pequeña de ellas. 'No espíes, Nadya. No está bien usar tus dones para cotillear'. Y días más tarde, prestan sus oídos a lo que ocurre en la cama de mis primos, por simple diversión. 'Condúcete con dignidad, Nadya. Eres la dama de la casa, y deben respetarte'. Y Leo salé corriendo para recibir a su amigo entre gritos e insultos. 'Aprende el protocolo, Nadya. No debes ofender a nadie. Somos muy irritables, lo sabes, se cuidadosa'. Y ahí están, riéndose a carcajadas de un fallo garrafal en ese maldito protocolo con sus malditas e interminables reglas.

"Querida, te aseguro que Ángelo está más que encantado con su ubicación. No debes preocuparte por eso. Déjalo donde está, es lo mejor", dijo Leo, más sereno al ver mi expresión cada vez más y más furiosa.

"Mi hermano le ha trasmitido la suficiente seguridad en si mismo como para que no precise de signos externos que le recuerden su valía, Nadya. Y si él no tiene problema con su habitación, tú tampoco debes tenerlo", sonrió Lyosha.

"Pero sigo sin entenderlo", gruñí. Saber que no iba a tener que alterar todo el esquema de habitaciones, me ha serenado un poco. Sólo un poco.

"Es una habitación aislada y discreta. Yo la encuentro muy apropiada para él", rió Leo en dirección a Lyosha. Este asintió, riendo a su vez con suavidad.

Los miré severamente, exigiendo más explicaciones. Si hay un motivo para saltarse alegremente lo que tanto esfuerzo les ha costado a Shannen y Alejandra enseñarme y a mi aprender, necesito saber cual es para no cometer equivocaciones en el futuro.

"A no ser que más transformados por Leo nos visiten, querida, dudo que esta situación se repita en el futuro", sonrió Lyosha con malicia.

"Eso no ocurrirá. Ángelo es el único que sigue hablándome", sonrió Leo. "Fue una magnífica creación, ¿no es cierto?", preguntó hacia Lyosha, con el mismo tono orgulloso que un padre hablaría de los logros de su hijo.

"Lo has educado bien. Y es sorprendente el afecto que os une. No me sorprende que te sientas orgulloso", respondió Lyosha con aprobación.

"En gran parte es mérito suyo. Lo aceptó a la perfección, aunque yo ya lo imaginaba. Tiene la forma de ser ideal para asumir la transformación sin demasiados traumas. Además, le encanta pelear. Y también llevó muy bien desde el principio el control de la sed. Sólo tuvo un par de recaídas en los comienzos", respondió Leo, con el mismo tono de paternal orgullo.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo que supone para ellos el trasformar a alguien. No sólo es la compañía. Es la perpetuidad, la continuidad. Nuestra especie es estéril. La Madre Naturaleza, con su peculiar sentido del humor, nos ha permitido disfrutar de los placeres del amor, pero no de sus frutos. Y la única forma de perpetuar nuestra semilla es a través del rito de la transformación. Leo considera a Ángelo no sólo como su amigo, sino como el hijo que jamás podrá tener. Lo ha cuidado, entrenado y protegido con la misma dedicación que un padre humano pondría en la educación de su retoño. Y se siente tan orgulloso de los logros de Ángelo como de los suyos propios. Es su creación, su legado y su huella en el mundo, más allá de sus propias hazañas.

Pero ya llevo bastante entre los nuestros como para saber que el afecto que los une no es habitual. La mayor parte de las veces, los transformados se vuelven contra sus creadores como adolescentes díscolos que condenan el mundo al que los han obligado a venir. Son incapaces de aceptar su destino, su eternidad o su forma de vida, y arremeten contra los que consideran culpables de su suerte, abandonándolos para seguir su propio destino en solitario. Y tarde o temprano, la soledad los ahogará y terminarán por transformar a alguien más. Y la historia se repetirá, una y otra vez, como una rueda sin fin.

Es por eso que Lyosha se rebeló durante meses contra el instinto que lo empujaba a trasformarme. Se había enamorado de mi siendo humana. Algo tan extraño y fuera de lugar que lo hizo odiarse a si mismo, apartarse de mi, renegando de la fuerza del sentimiento que lo empujaba en mi dirección. Durante meses, tras mi transformación forzosa, temió que lo odiara. Que no pudiera aceptar mi suerte. Pero, dejando aparte que soy muy buena obviando lo desagradable, yo jamás podría odiarlo. Me había salvado de la muerte, y me había regalado una eternidad a su lado, y ahora también junto a Leo. Es cierto que yo no he pasado por lo peor de esta vida. No he tenido que alimentarme de humanos, o controlarme para rechazar la atracción de su sangre. Pero aunque así hubiera sido, sólo el poder estar junto a ellos hubiera compensado con creces esa contrariedad.

Y entendí que para mi, Lyosha es más que un amante. También es mi padre, mi dios creador. Entendí la envidia de Leo mejor que nunca. Y entendí su altivez de padre orgulloso al hablar de su propia creación.

"Es exactamente así, querida. Por si fuera poco la sed, también hemos sido condenados a la esterilidad. La única forma de perpetuar nuestra estirpe es a través de la ponzoña de nuestro mordisco. Por mucho que terminen odiándonos, siempre queda algo de nosotros en nuestras creaciones. Algo del carácter, alguno de nuestros dones. Tú heredaste la capacidad de leer mi mente. Otros heredan otras cosas de su creador.", sonrió con afecto, para después volver a su tono divertido. "Lo que explica a la perfección porque Leo ha asignado ese cuarto a Ángelo"

Leo rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es mi ponzoña la que corre por sus venas, querida. Y por la tranquilidad de esta casa, es mejor que tenga un alojamiento lo más alejado posible de oídos indiscretos", comentó con malicia.

Ahora lo entiendo. A la perfección. Y no me gusta nada. Me levanté de golpe, mirándolo airada. Él se limitó a devolverme la mirada con tranquilidad y una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

"No podía haber sido otra cosa, claro. Tenías que trasmitirle tu pasión por las mujeres", rugí.

"No te enfades, querida. Nadie elige que heredan los que transforma", sonrió.

"Pero estás encantado con la idea, ¿no es así?", gruñí.

"No está mal", sonrió, mientras Lyosha estallaba en carcajadas.

"No te enfades, Nadya. Si lo piensas bien, lo encontrarás divertido. Y más ahora que el _León_ ha confesado haberse transformado en un dulce gatito entre tus brazos"

"Siguiendo los pasos de mi hermano mayor, el Monje Loco. Loco de amor por su zarina", replicó Leo.

Me volví a Lyosha con la rapidez de rayo.

"¿Rasputin?" mascullé en tono letal.

"¿Si, querida?", preguntó Lyosha con expresión inocente.

"Bonito apodo", gruñí.

"Poco imaginativo, si quieres mi opinión. En cuanto ven a un ruso, lo primero que viene a su cabeza es el dichoso vidente", replicó Lyosha distraídamente, con una sonrisa divertida.

"En cuanto ven a un ruso _desnudo_", aclaró Leo con expresión traviesa. "Y no a cualquiera, si la leyenda es cierta"

"Bueno, es evidente que no puedo quejarme", replicó Lyosha, encogiéndose de hombros con falsa modestia. "Yo diría que la leyenda es tan cierta como lo que lo que cuentan de las hazañas de los leones durante el celo de sus hembras", terminó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

En lugar de preocuparse por mi enfado, se dedican a lanzarse pullas el uno al otro, para ver con cual de los dos me iba a enfadar más en esta ocasión. Por un instante, estuve a punto de hervir en mi propia rabia, pero al ver que eso aumentaba su diversión, me forcé a serenarme. Conté mentalmente hasta diez, bloqueando mi mente al acceso de Lyosha. No se saltará mis barreras sólo por diversión. Me dejé caer de nuevo en el sofá, decidiendo seguirles el juego.

"¿Y dónde me deja a mi eso entonces? A la altura de una Zarina y de una leona. ¡Qué poca cosa sois a mi lado!", les provoqué. "No sé si tendré suficiente con un gato y un monje. Quizá debería pensar en tomar otro compañero"

"Por encima de nuestras cenizas, querida", replicó Lyosha con una sonrisa.

"¿Y como pensáis evitarlo?", sonreí.

"Siempre podemos tenerte todo el día en el dormitorio", sugirió Leo, dedicándome una mirada traviesa.

"Tenéis demasiadas cosas que hacer. En algún momento me escaparé"

"Somos dos, querida, no lo olvides. Si hay trabajo, podemos turnarnos", replicó Lyosha.

"Pues será mejor que empecéis a establecer los turnos. Vienen más visitantes. Y mientras los recibís, iré a la sala de ordenadores a esperar el correo de Malachy. Quizá venga alguien a hacerme compañía", comenté con mi mejor sonrisa de picardía.

"Necesitamos todos los hombres posibles, Nadya. No es un buen momento para acabar con nuestros escasos efectivos", rió Leo.

Hice entrar a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer bastante antiguos, y dejé a mis compañeros con ellos para dirigirme a la sala de ordenadores. El sistema no me ha informado de ningún correo entrante, pero yo tengo otra idea. Quizá no pueda entrar en todos sus ordenadores, pero quizá halle algo interesante en su correo. No me llevará demasiado romper su contraseña. Dejaré corriendo el programa, y antes de que dejen de llegar nuevos visitantes, lo tendré todo solucionado.


	17. ALEKSEI Los ultimos datos

**Arthe, en este capítulo aparece por fin tu amorcito, espero que estés arreglada para él. Quizá puedas pedirle que te cuide el dedito :) **

**(Sigo esperando por la Pluma encadenada, y POR MI HISTORIA!!!)**

**¿Una exposición de España y Portugal? ¿Una exposición sobre qué? ¿Cultura, arte, turismo, historia, demografía, actualidad..? Y lo que es más ¿Porqué España y PORTUGAL? ¿Portugal? Buaf..**

_Bueno, aquí dejo otro capítulo. No sé si aclara las cosas, o las lía más, pero ya falta poco para resolverlo todo. Y un par de capítulos más, y otra historia que se acaba (snif) _

_(¿Habrá más? Ahhh, ¿quién sabe?)_

**ALEKSEI. Los últimos datos.**

Recibimos a cinco jóvenes que tanto a Leo como a mí nos resultaron muy apropiados. En especial la primera pareja. Tanto Leo como yo hemos oído hablar de ellos y algo más que favorablemente. Nadya ha estado saliendo y entrando durante todo el tiempo que duraron las reuniones, y hasta donde yo sé, no ha recibido noticias de Malachy. He estado demasiado ocupado concentrándome en la mente de nuestras visitas, y sólo mantuve una pequeña parte de mi cabeza concentrada en ella. Está tranquila, y entretenida con algo en sus ordenadores, así que no consideré necesario preocuparme demasiado. Aunque con Nadya nunca se sabe cuando va a pasar algo.

Ya es casi de madrugada, y con toda seguridad no recibiremos a nadie más. Estaba a punto de levantarme y ver que había tenido tan ocupada a Nadya durante toda la noche, cuando Leo se incorporó bruscamente en su sillón y clavó los ojos en la ventana.

"Malachy. Viene andando. Y solo", murmuró.

Intenté concentrar mi vista en la carretera que conduce a nuestro hogar. Y en la distancia, muy a lo lejos, percibí un movimiento. Algo tan sutil que no le habría dado importancia. Yo tardaré al menos un minuto en poder ver la figura con claridad, y unos segundos más en poder asegurar que se trata de Malachy. Pero confío en los ojos de Leo tanto como en mi capacidad para rastrear. Si dice que es Malachy, es porque lo es. Me levanté, dispuesto a recibirlo en la entrada, y Leo me imitó de inmediato. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, ya distinguía a la perfección a la figura que se acerca hacia nosotros, mirando sus pies y caminando con actitud preocupada, sin ningún rastro de la estúpida pose que adopta delante de los suyos. Cuando estaba a unos quinientos metros de la puerta principal, alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en nosotros con una leve sonrisa. Apresuró su paso y en menos de un segundo se detenía ante nuestra puerta.

Lo observé a través de los barrotes, tanteando su mente. Una vez más está abierta por completo para mí. Sonrió, percibiendo mi intromisión.

"No tengo nada que ocultar, Aleksei. Sólo guardo un pequeño secreto escondido en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza, pero te garantizo que también te dejaré llegar hasta él si me permites sentarme junto al fuego. Vengo andando por el bosque desde hace varios kilómetros y mis ropas están caladas"

"Pasa", espetó Leo abriendo la puerta. "Pero antes de sentarte junto a ese fuego, dime una sola cosa. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Sabes lo que está ocurriendo. Y lo sabías cuando viniste por primera vez"

Malachy miró a Leo con asombro y respeto, y después sonrió una vez más.

"Si, Leonardo. Pero no tenía ni idea de hasta que punto estabais enterados vosotros. ¿Cómo reaccionaríais si el hombre al que creéis vuestro enemigo viniera a vuestra casa hablándoos de lobos? Con suerte, me echaríais a la calle con cajas destempladas. Con mala suerte, mi familia recogería mis cenizas"

Tiene toda la razón, y no pude por menos que apreciar su astucia. Debajo de todo ese absurdo maquillaje, trabaja una mente despierta y calculadora que me demostró una vez más que Malachy no es lo que dicen de él. No hay nada de descontrolado en su actitud. Ni un ápice de la brutalidad que le achacan. Es sereno, planificador y extraordinariamente inteligente.

Lo guiamos hasta el salón y avivé el fuego, invitándolo con un gesto a que se aproximara más a él. Ha dicho la pura verdad, está calado. Esos instantes me dieron tiempo para poner en orden mis pensamientos y pensar que había intentado ocultarme la primera vez. Mirar en una mente no es ver un prístino cristal repleto de pensamientos que se muestran de golpe ante tus ojos. Cuando alguien habla, puedes ver si piensa exactamente lo que dice, o hay fingimiento en sus palabras. Cuando alguien piensa, puedes seguir sus procesos mentales. Pero si intentas buscar algo en concreto, debes encontrar el hilo de ese pensamiento e intentar seguirlo hasta el final. Requiere habilidad y práctica. Hay lectores que precisan incitar a su blanco a hablar sobre lo que desean saber, intentando encontrar una pista que les ayude a buscar. Yo soy muy hábil. No necesito de las palabras para encontrar lo que deseo, pero evidentemente, tengo que saber que es lo que quiero conocer. De lo contrario, me limito a buscar en lo superficial, a seguir el hilo mental que mi interlocutor lleva en ese instante. Una cabeza guarda miles de pensamientos, marañas de recuerdos, decenas de historias entrelazadas, y eso es algo que Malachy debe saber muy bien. En lugar de levantar un bloqueo que llamaría mi atención de inmediato, se había limitado a pensar en otra cosa. Eso requiere de mucha sangre fría, y ese es sin duda un rasgo de carácter que aprecio en un hombre.

Pero ahora ya no necesita ocultarme que está al tanto de la existencia de lobos, y decidí buscar y seguir ese hilo en particular a ver hasta donde me lleva. Para empezar, adonde yo había pensado. Malachy cree que es Mateo el que está conformando a los lobos y... Diablos.

"¿Tú trasformaste a Mateo?", pregunté atónito.

Malachy esbozó una amarga sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Todos cometemos errores. Y Mateo fue sin duda el peor que yo he cometido jamás. Era demasiado joven, e inexperto", murmuró. "Lleva cuatro siglos buscando matarme. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que me trasladé. Intentaba evitar un enfrentamiento abierto porque, a pesar de todo, nunca he deseado acabar él. Al fin y al cabo, yo lo creé"

Leo y yo asentimos, comprendiendo sus sentimientos. Quizá aquellos a quienes transformamos se rebelen contra nosotros, pero es muy difícil que el creador se vuelva contra ellos. La Naturaleza nos ha programado para amar a aquellos a quienes trasmitimos nuestra ponzoña, del mismo modo que programa a las madres humanas para amar a sus hijos. Malachy había preferido abandonar su hogar y su vida, antes que ponerse en una situación que le obligara a enfrentarse a Mateo. Y nosotros lo entendemos perfectamente. De haber estado en su lugar, habríamos hecho exactamente lo mismo.

"Si realmente es él quien ha vuelto a traer la maldición de los lobos, Malachy, tendremos que acabar con él. Ha roto el juramento, y todos querrán venganza. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?", pregunté.

"Lo sé", murmuró. "Y no puedo ni quiero evitarlo. Ya he luchado contra lobos, Aleksei. Y no pienso permitir que eso se repita. Os ayudaré en lo que pueda, lucharé contra los lobos que ha creado, y haré cualquier otra cosa que deseéis. Pero no me pidáis que sea yo quien acabe con él. Sé que no podría"

"No te preocupes por eso. Te aseguro que habrá voluntarios de sobra. Empezando por mí", dijo Leo con una sonrisa maquiavélica. "Le arrancaré las entrañas y se las daré a comer a los lobos. Después dejaré que se regenere, y volveré a empezar"

Malachy torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor, y Leo se apresuró a disculparse.

"Lo siento. Pero reconoce que mi enfado está más que justificado"

"Por supuesto. Pero intenta ser menos gráfico, por favor", pidió Malachy. "Supongo que os habrá dicho que fui yo el que creó a los lobos, ¿no es cierto?"

Asentí. No pretendo darle mucha más información de la necesaria. Por ahora está siendo sincero, pero ya me ha ocultado datos con anterioridad. Decidí dejar que Leo llevara el peso de la conversación, para concentrarme en rebuscar en su mente. Como le dije a Lisías, voy a sacar de ella hasta la última gota de información.

"Mi mente está abierta para ti, Aleksei, aunque por lo que veo, no hace falta que te lo diga. Busca en ella y sabrás que es imposible que yo hiciera tal cosa. Hazlo, por favor", pidió.

Me concentré en sus pensamientos, busqué y rebusqué, intentando buscar un subterfugio, una mentira. Y hallé mucho más de lo que esperaba. Abrí los ojos, y miré a Leo, que aguarda expectante el resultado de mi escrutinio.

"No fue él", susurré. "Ni los ha creado, ni ha sido quien le ha enseñado a Mateo como hacerlo"

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Leo. "Estoy dispuesto a creer que no los haya creado pero, ¿quién más iba a enseñar Mateo?"

Sonreí. Como de costumbre, mi hermano suelta su lengua sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. Le importa muy poco que Malachy se ofenda con su desconfianza. Leo siempre ha tenido la teoría de que importa muy poco ser un deslenguado si puedes hacer frente a como reaccionen los demás ante tus salidas. Si Malachy le ataca, se limitará a devolverle el golpe sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Sabe de sobra que es mucho más fuerte que él, pero aunque no fuera así, estoy convencido de que tampoco se habría callado.

Pero Malachy no se ofendió. Se limitó a mirar a Leo con una sonrisa irónica, tras lo cual se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Te importaría decirle a tu hermano porque es imposible que yo enseñara a Mateo ese secreto, Aleksei? Lo haría yo mismo, pero parece dispuesto a no creer ni una sola palabra que salga de mi boca. No es que me importe, claro. Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar"

"No sabe como hacerlo, Leo", me apresuré a contestar. Quizá Malachy no se ofenda, pero no puedo asegurar que Leo no vaya a saltar ante el tono irónico de sus palabras. "Nunca nadie le ha explicado el ritual. No tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo se forman"

"Entonces, ¿quién? Dudo mucho que nadie que no fuera su creador enseñara a dar vida a lobos a un crío como él era en aquel entonces"

"Llevo mucho tiempo intentando averiguarlo. Ojalá vosotros tengáis más suerte. Os lo dije el primer día que vine aquí. Hay muchos lobos con piel de cordero a este lado del mar"

"Y tú eres uno de ellos", espetó Leo.

Una vez más, lejos de ofenderse, Malachy soltó la carcajada.

"Yo más bien diría que soy un cordero con piel de lobo, Leonardo. Mírame bien. Mi familia es pequeña, e intentamos no provocar la ira de nadie. No soy ni la mitad de lo que dicen de mí. Y creo que lo sabes", sonrió.

"Lo único que sé es que todos los que vivís aquí un tiempo acabáis por tener un curioso sentido de la estética. Sólo espero que no me afecte. Llevas suficientes imanes en ese cuerpo tuyo para cambiar el polo magnético de la Tierra", replicó Leo. "Escúchame bien, Malachy. Si aún estás aquí, es sólo porque mi hermano cree que eres más sincero que Mateo, lo que no es decir gran cosa. Pero o empiezas a decirnos todo lo que sabes de inmediato, o dudo que ni siquiera él pueda retenerme mucho tiempo. Por más que me gusten esos dibujos tuyos, no tendré ningún reparo en convertirlos en cenizas si se me agota la paciencia. Y nada agota más mi paciencia que los lobos"

"Lo comprendo perfectamente. Tranquilo, os diré lo que sé" hizo una pausa, mirándonos a ambos. "Pero no hace falta que os diga que necesito vuestra ayuda"

"Si no has tenido nada que ver con esto, la tendrás", afirmó Leo, cruzó una mirada conmigo, y yo me limité a asentir. "Tienes nuestra palabra"

Malachy pareció satisfecho con eso. Cerró los ojos un instante, antes de comenzar su relato. Yo me concentré entonces en las palabras que su mente trazaba antes de salir por su boca. Ya tendré tiempo de buscar en sus recuerdos más adelante. Por el momento, con lo que he averiguado hasta ahora tengo bastante para hacerme una idea de quién es este personaje en realidad.

"Como ya os he contado, al poco de trasladarme, me di cuenta de que el único modo de atraer a mi lado a los jóvenes era crearme una imagen exagerada, que respondiera a las expectativas de su imaginación. Por algún motivo que aún no he conseguido descubrir, todos son extraordinariamente nuevos, supongo que estáis al tanto. Y también sabéis cuanto les impresionan las exhibiciones a los jóvenes. Pronto tuve unos cuantos seguidores, y me establecí sin demasiados problemas. Pero hace unos cincuenta años, Mateo me siguió. Debió llegar a la misma conclusión que yo, y de ahí su aspecto. Intenta llevarme la contraria en absolutamente todo lo que hago. Si yo me vistiera como un imbécil salido de una novela gótica, el llevaría mis tatuajes y mis piercings. Como soy yo el de la parafernalia demoníaca, él es el maldito Vlad el Empalador. Se instaló cerca de mí y, durante meses, su familia atentó contra mi territorio una y otra vez. Intenté reunirme con él, hablar con él. Incluso disculparme. Pero todo fue en vano. Quiere acabar conmigo como sea".

Se detuvo, perdido en sus recuerdos. Poco después, volvía a comenzar su relato, con la sombra de una amarga sonrisa, dirigida a si mismo. La deslealtad de Mateo lo hiere mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer ante nadie.

"Al principio, ambos intentamos recabar apoyos en el resto de los pequeños clanes de nuestro alrededor. Pero aquí nadie parece dispuesto a formar alianzas permanentes, o siquiera temporales. Todos van a sus propios asuntos, como no tardaréis en comprobar. Pierdo mucho tiempo y recursos intentando ocultar sus actos a ojos de los humanos, o terminaríamos por tener el Continente poblado de cazadores de un extremo a otro. No tienen el más mínimo sentido de supervivencia o control. La mayoría piensa que los humanos sólo están ahí para su diversión o su alimento, y no sienten la más mínima compasión. Quizá yo me alimente de humanos, pero no acabo con inocentes. Nunca lo he hecho, y jamás lo haré. Y hasta dejaría de usarlos como comida, si me sintiera con apoyos suficientes entre los miembros de mi clan. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me abandone mi propia familia, bastantes problemas tengo ya", suspiró. Y hasta Leo vio que era sincero, sin necesidad de buscar en su mente.

"El caso es que no conseguimos ningún apoyo, y ni él ni yo tenemos guerreros bien entrenados entre nuestras filas. Luchamos unas cuantas veces, pero no conseguimos mucho más que mermar nuestras escasas fuerzas. De pronto, hace unos años, Mateo dejó de recibir. Su casa se cerró a cal y canto, y no permitió la entrada de nadie más. Pensé que se debería a que había descubierto a mis espías, pero el tiempo pasaba, y seguía sin aceptar a más miembros. No le conocéis como yo, no sabéis cual es el alcance de su odio. Si fuera otro, pensaría que se había hartado de nuestras absurdas rencillas, y lo dejaría pasar. Pero con él, sabía que no podía ser eso. Intenté acercarme a sus terrenos, intenté espiar su casa, pero nada funcionó. Y de pronto, hace un par de meses, uno de mis hombres desapareció. Pocos días después, encontramos su cadáver en el bosque. Supe de inmediato lo que había ocurrido, pero mis primos jamás habían oído hablar de lobos. Cuando les expliqué lo que estaba ocurriendo, enloquecieron. Hablaron de atacar, de terminar con todos. Pero yo sé que no están preparados, y me costó una eternidad refrenarlos. No veía salida a mi situación, hasta que a mis oídos llegaron las noticias de vuestro traslado, y vuestra alianza con Lisías. Pero también sabía que sus espías habían estado prestando oídos a Mateo y sus secuaces, e imaginé que no estaríais muy dispuestos a ayudarme, ni a escucharme. Fue por eso que tracé un plan descabellado, que por suerte, ha parecido funcionar"

"¡Tú nos enviaste al lobo!", exclamé.

"¿Estás completamente loco?", rugió Leo.

"¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?", dijo Malachy apresuradamente, elevando la voz. "¡Jamás creeríais que los lobos han vuelto a aparecer! Necesitaba que investigarais. O lo encontrabais vosotros mismos, o Lisías os informaría. En cualquier caso vendríais sobre aviso. Y os conozco, sé como actuáis. Estoy seguro de que ahora mismo tenéis espías intentando averiguar todo lo posible. Hombres capaces, no como los que vuestro aliado envió"

Por una parte, ardo en deseos de arrancarle la maldita cabeza con todos sus imanes y dibujos. Y por la otra, me gustaría felicitarlo por su valor. Atrapar un lobo, enviarlo a los terrenos de caza del hombre más poderoso de entre los nuestros y presentarse en nuestra casa ocultando ese secreto simplemente por fuerza de voluntad y todo eso sólo para proteger a su clan es más de lo que se puede esperar de muchos hombres mayores y con más experiencia que él.

"Tienes un par de narices, eso hay que reconocértelo", gruñó Leo, poniéndose en pie y paseando por la habitación, intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos. Está enfadado, pero al igual que yo, aprecia el valor por encima de muchas otras cualidades. Y sin duda, Malachy es valiente. "¿Pero se te ha ocurrido pensar lo que ocurriría si ese lobo hería a alguien, maldito imbécil?"

"Era una criatura primitiva, lo más débil que he visto jamás en su especie. Nunca llegaría a tocaros, y lo sabéis. Y mucho menos a Lisías o a cualquier miembro de su clan. En ningún momento os puse en peligro. Sólo intentaba proteger a mi familia"

Leo y yo intentamos serenarnos. Lo que dice es perfectamente lógico. Hasta donde Malachy sé, no hay ningún miembro en la familia de Lisías tan joven como para que un lobo de primera generación pueda causarle problemas. Y desde luego, tampoco nos los causaría a mi hermano o a mí. Pero la que había visto a esa criatura, había sido Nadya. Y ella si podía perecer bajo sus garras. Sólo por esa posibilidad, deseo matarlo. Pero la parte de mi cerebro que aún puede pensar con claridad, me dice que es imposible que Malachy estuviera al tanto de la juventud de Nadya. Tanto Leo como yo nos hemos tomado muchas molestias para impedir que se comente. Tarde o temprano, todos estarán al tanto, pero cuanto más tarde mejor. Si algo le hubiera ocurrido, habría sido culpa de nuestra protección tanto como del alocado plan de Malachy.

"¿Qué ocurre? Tenéis que creerme. Aleksei, tú puedes leer mi mente, sabes que no te engaño. No pensaba causar mal ninguno a nadie. Quizá no fuera un plan genial, pero no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Si Mateo os visitaba antes que yo, y recibíais la noticia de sus labios, os lanzaríais a por mí. Y mi familia no puede haceros frente. No a vosotros", explicó Malachy, asustado por nuestra reacción.

Leo tomó aliento, apretando el puente de su nariz y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como siempre que es incapaz de serenarse. Yo hundí la cabeza en mis manos, tirando de mi cabello hacia atrás en lo que también es un gesto característico en mí cuando no me siento capaz de controlar mis nervios.

"Te creemos", masculló Leo. "Eso no quita que desee aplastarte el cráneo de todos modos, pero me contendré por ahora"

"¿Y se supone que debo agradecértelo?", bromeó Malachy en tono ligero.

Leo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas, estamos frente a un tipo muy valiente. Quizá sea el valor de quien no tiene mucho más que perder, pero eso no le resta ningún mérito. Tiene hielo en las venas y cada minuto que pasa me agrada más y más. Y a mi hermano le está ocurriendo lo mismo. Ya se siente con ánimos de bromear.

"No. Deberías agradecérmelo si lo hiciera. Así se caerían todos esos ridículos pendientes. Estarías mucho mejor. Tanto metal te impide pensar con claridad", replicó Leo.

"Mejor dejémoslo como está. A Mimí le encanta jugar con estas cosas. En especial con las que no ves", sonrió Malachy maliciosamente.

"Será mejor que dejemos el tema", reí, al ver la expresión de sonriente curiosidad de Leo, y la pregunta que su mente está empezando a componer.

"Pero júrame que volveremos sobre él si sigue vivo cuando esto termine", sonrió mi hermano.

Si me hubieran contado esto hace apenas quince días, me hubiera parecido increíble. Por mucho que intente evitarlo, Malachy me gusta. Y confío en él. Su mente no se ha cerrado en ningún instante, y cada una de sus palabras ha demostrado ser totalmente sincera. Me había trasladado esperando tenerlo como enemigo, y cada minuto que pasa estoy más dispuesto a considerarlo un amigo. Decidí que podía liberar mi mente de la búsqueda en su cabeza por un rato. Hace mucho que no me fijo en lo que está haciendo Nadya, concentrado como estaba en Malachy, y al percatarme de ello me sentí extrañamente inquieto. Busqué sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a rozar su mente, el olor de su furia me golpeó como una maza. Leo, que en ese momento había vuelto a sentarse, con una divertida sonrisa pintada en la cara, se levantó como un muelle, dispuesto a correr tras ella. Pero no fue necesario. Antes de un segundo, Nadya entraba en el salón lívida de furia. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Malachy.

No llegó a tocarlo. Leo y yo la detuvimos antes de que lo alcanzara. Pero aunque no lo hubiéramos hecho, él ya se había apartado de su camino en actitud defensiva.

"¡Soltadme!", ordenó Nadya. "Voy a matarlo"

Está más furiosa de lo que nunca la he visto. Y por una vez, ni Leo ni yo tuvimos tiempo de pensar en lo increíblemente hermosa que está cuando surge la fiera en su interior. Sólo una pequeña parte de mi cerebro registró ese dato, aparcándolo para cuando tenga tiempo de regodearme con él. Busqué en el caos de ira de su mente con auténtica desesperación, intentando comprender que la ha puesto así. Cuando por fin pude descifrar el laberinto de sus pensamientos, comprendí a la perfección su rabia. Está aterrorizada. Sabe que Malachy había enviado al lobo, y ahora que es consciente de lo que pueden hacer, se da cuenta de lo cerca que ha estado de morir. Casi sentí deseos de agradecerle a Malachy el detalle. Si algo le hace falta a mi compañera, es una saludable dosis de pánico de vez en cuando.

"Nadya, tranquila", ordené.

"Él nos envió al lobo", gruñó en tono letal, clavando sus ojos como dos puñales en Malachy.

"Ya lo sabemos, querida. No te preocupes. El no es el creador. Todo está bien. No lo hizo con intención de herir a nadie", intentó serenarla Leo. "Es mejor que te disculpes, Malachy. Ella fue quien lo encontró"

Los ojos de Malachy se iluminaron con una súbita comprensión, mientras su cara mostraba una expresión genuinamente contrita.

"Lo lamento profundamente, mi dama. Perdóname. Y perdonadme vosotros también. Ignoraba que vuestra compañera fuera tan joven. De haberlo sabido, jamás habría liberado al lobo. Os agradezco vuestra contención. Si hubiera sido mi mujer, no sé si yo habría podido controlarme", murmuró con sinceridad.

"No había forma de que lo supieras, Malachy", medié yo, tanto para serenarlo a él, como a Nadya. "Y eso es culpa nuestra. Hemos sido nosotros quienes, para protegerla, intentamos acallar los rumores acerca de su juventud"

"Aún así, debí pensarlo. Por favor, soltadla. Si mis disculpas no son suficientes para ella, permitidle que se desahogue golpeándome. No me defenderé, mi dama. Tienes mi palabra"

Leo y yo la soltamos de inmediato. Nadya tomó aire unas cuantas veces. Su ira ha mermado, al ver que no parecemos dispuestos a atacarle. La lealtad de nuestra compañera es inquebrantable. Al ver que nosotros ya sabemos lo que Malachy ha hecho, y no nos mostramos ofendidos, considera que eso es suficiente. Ni siquiera se plantea preguntar los motivos. Confía en mi hermano y en mí más que en su propia vida. Aún así, le dedicó una mirada orgullosa a Malachy. Quizá pueda aceptar sus excusas, pero odia que le recuerden lo joven que es.

"No me rebajaré a golpearte. Pero me debes una, recuérdalo", gruñó.

"Le deberé mucho más que eso a esta familia", sonrió Malachy. "Y soy un hombre de honor, aunque os hayan inducido a pensar lo contrario. Siempre pago mis deudas"

"Pues podías empezar a pagar dándote una ducha. El olor de esa gomina barata me está poniendo de mal humor", masculló Nadya.

"Esa es una petición fácil de satisfacer. Si me indicas donde puedo hacerlo, te complaceré gustoso. A no ser que tus compañeros prefieran que me marche"

Leo y yo cruzamos una mirada. Apenas media hora antes, lo habríamos recibido, y devuelto a su casa sin dudarlo un instante. Pero ahora los dos estamos dispuestos a aceptarlo en los planes. Ha demostrado ser un hombre valiente y astuto, y esas son dos cualidades muy deseables en una batalla. Y más en una como la que está por venir.

"_Que se quede, hermano. Lisías querrá verlo con sus propios ojos. Y además, aún no me ha explicado lo de ese pendiente del que hablaba antes"_, sonrió Leo

"No tenemos inconveniente", respondí, cuando estuve seguro de dominar mi risa. Si conozco a mi hermano, sé que tendré que aguantar muchos comentarios de ese tipo en los próximos días. "Pero no te demores demasiado. Lisías no tardará en llegar"

Nadya le hizo una seña indicándole que le acompañara, y Malachy se apresuró a seguirla. Pocos segundos después, Leo y yo volvíamos a estar sentados junto al fuego, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Los acontecimientos se precipitan. En cuanto llegue Lisías, no tardaremos en volver al combate y mi cabeza empezó a trazar planes a toda velocidad. Un grupo de hombres tendría que atacar la casa de Mateo, y los más antiguos podríamos ocuparnos de los lobos. Quizá fueran criaturas débiles, pero no me hace ninguna gracia arriesgar la vida de los más inexpertos contra ellos. Un golpe mal colocado, y serán historia. En ese instante, recordé la visión de Nadya, y una violenta oleada de rabia me recorrió el cuerpo. Contra los lobos, y contra mí mismo, por idiota. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado una cosa así? Las sorprendentes revelaciones de Malachy, y la furia de Nadya, me habían hecho perder el curso de mis pensamientos. Primero estaba demasiado concentrado intentando confirmar la sinceridad de Malachy, y cuando empezaba a centrarme en la conversación y no en lo que su mente me señalaba, la airada intromisión de mi compañera había hecho que todo lo demás desapareciera de mi mente. Leo olfateó un segundo, y me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Acabo de recordar la visión de Nadya. No sé como he podido olvidarlo", mascullé.

"Yo lo recordé por ti", dijo Leo, con una sonrisa desprovista de humor. "Pero pensé que era mejor no decir nada"

"Explícate", demandé.

"El futuro no es inmutable, hermano. Quizá ahora que hemos escuchado lo que Malachy tenía que decirnos, el destino de su familia ha cambiado. Y de lo contrario, tampoco estamos a tiempo de evitarlo. No tenemos los hombres necesarios para luchar contra los lobos. Quizá sea impulsivo, Lyosha, pero no soy imbécil. Si le dices a Malachy lo que puede sucederle a su clan, saldrá corriendo a protegerlos. Él morirá con todos los demás, y perderemos a nuestro mejor informante. Quiero ayudarlo, pero también quiero arrancarle la cabeza a Mateo y a cualquiera que haya tenido algo que ver en este asunto. Y quiero hacerlo perdiendo al menor número posible de nuestros hombres", explicó.

Tiene toda la razón. Las visiones de Nadya no siempre resultan exactas. Es posible que al hablar con Malachy y ofrecerle nuestra ayuda, hayamos cambiado el futuro. Y de no ser así poco podemos hacer en este instante por el clan de Malachy. Y mucho menos puede hacer él en solitario. Hemos jurado ayudarlo, y lo haremos, pero no a costa de nuestros propios hombres. Si se tratara de otra cosa, reuniría a nuestra gente de inmediato. Pero hablamos de lobos, y hasta un ser tan impulsivo como Leo se lo piensa dos veces cuando de ellos se trata. Sin embargo, Malachy tiene derecho a saber. A mi me gustaría estar informado si la situación fuera a la inversa.

"Sé lo que piensas, hermano. Pero ya lo has visto. Es tan valiente que resulta temerario. Si se lo contamos, lo perderemos a él también. Y no quiero tener eso sobre mi conciencia. Por sorprendente que parezca, me gusta", murmuró Leo. "O se lo decimos, y permitimos que se vaya, o esperamos y con suerte salvaremos a su familia de todos modos. Sabes que si decide irse, nuestros jóvenes no están preparados para acompañarlo, y no puedes enviar a un hombre solo a una batalla que requiere un ejército. Ni a nuestros niños a hacer el trabajo de hombres"

"¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sensato, hermano?", sonreí.

"Diablos, no lo sé. Algo debe estar pegándoseme de ti", rió. Un instante más tarde, su expresión se ensombreció de nuevo. "No soy un cobarde, Lyosha. No temo por mí, ni por ti. Pero tú has luchado contra ellos, lo mismo que yo. Y en todo lo que se refiere a esas criaturas del demonio, sabes que lo último que se puede hacer es tomar decisiones apresuradas. Los detesto, lo sabes. Y desde que apareció el primero, apenas puedo resistir la tentación de arrastrarte a luchar contra ellos. Pero no pondré en peligro a mi familia. Las acciones irreflexivas ya me han costado perder a más amigos en el pasado, y no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo. Por mucho que te cueste creerlo, aprendo de mis errores"

Ahí está de nuevo. La conciencia de mi hermano, por muy flexible que sea, aparece de tarde en tarde para hundirlo en un estado tan depresivo y concentrado que casi me hace sentir un dolor físico. Cuando descubrió que la fuente de los bebedores de humanos que estaban a punto de ponernos al descubierto a todos en Irkutsk era Tanya, la mujer a quien él había transformado para ayudarla a vengarse de Sila, a punto estuvo de perder la vida bajo sus garras, paralizado por la culpa. Ese simple acto de irreflexión al trasformarla, había tenido consecuencias imprevisibles y catastróficas, y aunque en apariencia lo había superado, en instantes como este, su recuerdo volvía para torturarlo. Tanya había perdido la razón. Muchos humanos habían perecido bajo las garras de sus seguidores, y el mundo había tenido que conocer a un ser tan repugnante como Sila. Hasta Nadya había estado a punto de morir a manos de ese hombre terrible, y si eso hubiera sucedido ni él ni yo podríamos seguir viviendo. Y todo por una transformación a destiempo. Por querer ayudar a una mujer a vengarse de la muerte de su esposo y de la violación y tortura de la que había sido víctima. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo mismo, el supuestamente sensato de la familia, el planificador, no puedo asegurar que no hubiera actuado de igual modo de estar en su lugar. No hay mucho que pueda decir para ayudarlo. Las palabras resultan vanos consuelos cuando de cuestiones de conciencia se trata. Somos una especie que tiende a autotorturarse. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo, pensando en todas las muertes que llevamos a nuestras espaldas? Aún así, deseé poder hacer algo para ayudar a mi hermano a llevar su carga. Odio verlo abatido. Intenté lo único que podía funcionar. Imitar su costumbre de buscar una salida de tono para aliviar un momento emocionalmente comprometido.

"Vamos, hermano. No intentes engañarme. Sólo quieres proteger a Malachy porque ardes en deseos de saber que diablos hace su hembra con esos extraños pendientes suyos", sonreí.

Funcionó. Esas cosas siempre funcionan con Leo. Tras unos brevísimos instantes de vacilación, su cara se iluminó con la más abierta de sus sonrisas maliciosas.

"Tengo una idea bastante aproximada de lo que hace. Lo que me llevo preguntando todo este tiempo, es como se las arregla para sujetarlos mientras tanto", rió.

No pude resistir la tentación de tantear su mente, aún sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Yo también necesito divertirme un poco. Y lo que vi, no me decepcionó lo más mínimo. Mi cabeza se inundó con decenas de imágenes que iban de lo abiertamente sexual a lo hilarantemente surrealista. Rompí a reír a carcajadas, y en apenas un segundo, él se unía a mi sin dudarlo.

"Como mortal, jamás habrías sobrevivido a la Inquisición, hermano", reí.

"Como mortal, jamás habría podido hacer ni la mitad de lo que he hecho", replicó sonriente.

"Pues si quieres seguir haciéndolo en el futuro, es mejor que cierres la boca. Nadya nos ha oído reír, y está intentando prestar oídos a nuestra conversación", murmuré en un rápido susurro.

"_Y esa es la mujer que me recrimina el saltarme las reglas. Podría escribir una enciclopedia con todas las que se salta ella"_, sonrió en mi mente_._

Pocos segundos después, Nadya se despedía de Jeremiah, agradeciéndole un trabajo que al parecer ella el había encomendado y él había realizado a la perfección. Me agradó comprobar lo rápido que se había acostumbrado Nadya a dirigir a los miembros de la familia. A pesar de su juventud, y la falta de confianza que la paraliza en ocasiones, desde que llegamos, no duda ni un segundo en encomendarle una tarea a cualquiera de sus primos si lo considera necesario. Y con el tono preciso de autoridad y amabilidad. Me siento tan orgulloso de ella como pueda estarlo. Si es capaz de dirigirse así con tan poca edad y experiencia, en pocos años será considerada como una de las mejores, sino la mejor, entre las damas de los clanes. Y eso aumentará mi propia reputación y la de Leo.

En un instante, cruzaba el vestíbulo y se reunía con nosotros con una satisfecha expresión pintada en su rostro.

"Pareces muy complacida, querida", apuntó Leo.

"Y así es. Le pedí a Jeremiah que hiciera un trabajo para mi, y lo ha realizado a la perfección", sonrió

"¿Y no vas a decirnos de que se trata?", pregunté.

"No. Y espero que no lo busques en mi mente, Lyosha", advirtió. "Es una sorpresa. Y os va a encantar"

"¿Incluye seda? Sabes que adoro la seda", sonrió Leo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

"¿Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa, Leo?", espetó.

"Sin duda. También puedo pensar en raso. En satén. En terciopelo. En vidrio, metal, jabón, mármol...", replicó Leo sonriente, sin amilanarse ni un instante ante la mirada letal de Nadya. "Y si todo esto no te convence, algunas amigas humanas me han hablado maravillas de ciertas gomas, pero no me gusta demasiado como huelen. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo si eso es lo que te apetece"

Nadya lo interrumpió con un sonoro bufido.

"Te aseguro Leo, que en este mundo hay cosas mucho más importantes que el sexo", espetó.

"Estoy convencido de ello, querida...", empezó.

"Y cuando descubra cuáles, estará encantado de practicarlas", terminé su frase por él, mientras los dos estallábamos en carcajadas ante la mirada exasperada de Nadya.

"¿Y qué te parece una guerra inminente, unas criaturas horribles amenazando nuestra familia, y la próxima visita de nuestro aliado?", masculló.

Leo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"He peleado en miles de guerras, he combatido contra centenares de criaturas horribles, y llevo toda la semana recibiendo gente. Rutina", declaró.

"También te has acostado con cientos de mujeres", masculló Nadya.

"Miles, en realidad", sonrió Leo, ignorando con expresión traviesa el gruñido que esa aclaración hizo soltar a Nadya. "Pero por algún extraño motivo no llego a cansarme. Hay tantas variantes, y tan poco tiempo..."

Nadya abrió la boca para contestar, y decidí detenerla antes de que esta conversación se prolongara hasta el infinito. Leo es capaz de seguir replicando hasta vencer a Nadya en su pequeño intercambio de frases. Y los dos son casi igual de testarudos.

"Déjalo ya, querida", sonreí. "Sabes que este bocazas no parará hasta que le permitas decir la última palabra"

"No necesariamente, hermano. También me conformaré con que selle mis labios con un beso, como yo suelo hacer con ella", sonrió.

"Si no te callas, terminaré por besarte yo mismo", repliqué.

Él se encogió de hombros alegremente.

"¿Besas bien?"

Tuve que hacer un soberano esfuerzo por no romper a reír. Cuando intervine, debí imaginar que mi interrupción sólo conseguiría que Leo se limitara a responderme a mí también. Es un guerrero nato, incapaz de dejar escapar un combate, aunque sea dialéctico. Un contrincante, dos o veinte, a mí hermano le da exactamente lo mismo. Devuelve los golpes verbales con la misma indiferencia con la que lucha, y no se detiene hasta conseguir una rendición completa. A mi me sucede algo similar, pero en esto siempre acabo por dejarlo ganar, por el mismo motivo por el que no apuesto contra su vista, o él no lo hace contra mi si se trata de rastrear o de jugar al ajedrez. A ambos nos gusta vencer, pero si la batalla está perdida de antemano, una retirada a tiempo no es deshonrosa.

Pero en esta ocasión, estoy dispuesto a seguir la broma hasta ver donde nos lleva. Demasiados días con tareas aburridas y noticias desesperantes me han puesto de un humor de perros. Estos breves momentos de diversión, nos ayudarán a todos a mantener la moral, y ni alguien tan sensato como yo piensa que hablar de lo que está sucediendo es tan urgente como para tener que dejarlos pasar. Sin embargo, mis planes se truncaron antes de que consiguiera siquiera abrir la boca. El sonido de un avión acercándose a nuestra pista, me detuvo de inmediato. Lisías ha llegado con los refuerzos.

Nadya saltó de su asiento como impulsada por un muelle. Adora a Lisías casi tanto como él la aprecia a ella. Desde el mismo primer instante en que Lisías posó sus ojos en Nadya, nuestra compañera despertó su curiosidad. Y esa curiosidad aumentó exponencialmente al conocer sus peculiaridades. Alguien tan extraordinariamente anciano como Lisías, adora ser sorprendido, y si algo puede hacer Nadya es sorprenderte. Durante los sucesos de Chernobil, y la ulterior estancia en su casa, la curiosidad de Lisías se fue trasformando en un aprecio más allá de toda duda, que extendió a nosotros sin ninguna reserva. Aunque a Leo y a mí siempre nos había unido una relación cordial con él y los suyos, no fue hasta que nos vio convertidos familia y unidos a Nadya, cuando esa relación se transformó en una amistad a toda prueba. Y posteriormente en una alianza que ha hecho más por la seguridad de nuestro clan que cualquier otra cosa que Leo y yo hubiéramos llevado a cabo durante todos estos siglos. Lisías jamás se había aliado a nadie, y la confianza que depositó en nosotros al ofrecernos ese privilegio, es más de lo que mi hermano y yo podíamos soñar, o llegar a agradecer.

Leo y yo cruzamos una mirada divertida, al ver como Nadya apenas puede dominar su impaciencia. Plantada ante nosotros, cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, esperando con ansiedad a que nos levantemos para acompañarla a la pista de aterrizaje. No me costó demasiado complacerla en esta ocasión. Aunque los motivos de la visita de Lisías no sean los más propicios, a mí también me apetece saludarlo. Dejando al margen que si alguien puede resolver esta situación, es su familia.

El Gulfstream se deslizó por la pista de aterrizaje de forma impecable, y segundos más tarde, Lisías y sus hermanos descendían del avión sin molestarse en esperar una escalerilla que les sirviera de innecesaria ayuda para abandonarlo. Al igual que nosotros, podrían haber saltado de él a los mismos metros de altitud que un humano emplea para lanzarse en paracaídas. Esos artilugios humanos sólo se utilizan cuando es necesario mantener las apariencias. Entre nosotros, no nos molestamos demasiado con menudencias.

En el mismo instante en que caminaban hacia nosotros, recordé que no habíamos tenido ocasión de indicarle a Nadya cual sería la estancia apropiada para ellos. Lisías no se ofenderá si ella le ofrece un alojamiento poco adecuado, pero el disgusto de Nadya sería suficiente para enloquecernos a Leo y a mí durante días.

"_Yo no me preocuparía por eso, amor"_, sonrió en mi mente.

Me sorprendió su frase, pero aún más me sorprendió la delicadeza y facilidad con la que ha asistido a mis procesos mentales. Está mejorando a pasos agigantados, y pronto tendré que tener cuidado con lo que pienso en su presencia, sonreí para mis adentros. Mi pequeña crece, y nada me hace sentir más orgulloso.

Intercambiamos los saludos de rigor, y los guiamos al interior de la mansión. Los cuatro hermanos miraron a su alrededor con distintas expresiones de curiosidad y aprobación, mientras nos seguían hasta el salón.

"Has hecho un magnífico trabajo, Nadezhda", aprobó Lisías, deteniéndose a contemplar la estancia. "No cambiaría ni un simple cuadro"

Nadya pareció crecer un par de centímetros, henchida de orgullo.

"Me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Pero gran parte del mérito es tuyo. Elegiste la casa perfecta"

"Pero sin duda has sido tú quien la ha transformado en un hogar", afirmó Aníbal, caminando hacia la chimenea.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de tres plazas, y Lisías se sentó junto a él, indicando a Nadya que se acomodara a su lado, con el mismo gesto que un abuelo humano incita a su nieto a sentarse en sus rodillas. Nadya tomó asiento junto a él, dedicándole la más radiante de sus sonrisas. Y una vez más, me sorprendió la extraña amistad entre el anciano más de dos veces milenario y la joven transformada hace apenas un año. Plauto y Ahmed se situaron frente a ellos, dejándonos libres los sillones a Leo y a mí. En casa de Lisías, es él quien ocupa el lugar preferente junto al fuego, pero este es nuestro hogar, y nuestro también ese privilegio. Sentí una oleada de orgullo. Ahora ya no somos nómadas invitados en una casa. Ahora gozamos del rango de cabeza de clan, y aunque la familia de nuestro aliado es mucho más antigua y poderosa, podemos hablarnos de igual a igual. No es que no lo hiciéramos antes, pero desde ahora lo haremos porque nos corresponde, y no por una deferencia por su parte a nuestra valía y antigüedad.

"Disculpad mi impaciencia, pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar cuanto antes. Después podremos intercambiar cuantas cortesías queráis", se apresuró a decir Leo.

"Llevo siglos disculpando tu impaciencia, Leonardo. Y estoy convencido de que esta será la primera ocasión en que la encontraré justificada", sonrió Lisías. "Adelante, por favor. ¿Se trata de los lobos?"

"Os haré un breve resumen. El creador es Mateo, que a su vez es una creación de Malachy, que en estos momentos está dándose una ducha en una de las cabañas. Y hay más. Nadya ha tenido una visión en la que su familia aparecía masacrada por los lobos", explicó Leo.

"Eso es lo que sabemos. Lo que no sabemos es quien le ha enseñado a Mateo a crear lobos. Apenas era un niñato de un siglo cuando los exterminamos, y Malachy no ha podido ser, ya que él mismo ignora los detalles del ritual. Tampoco sabemos cuando va a atacar, ni si el hecho de hablar con Malachy ha podido cambiar el destino de su familia", aclaré yo.

"Estábamos esperando a que llegarais con los refuerzos para hablarle a Malachy acerca de la visión de Nadya", comentó Leo. "Sus hombres son muy jóvenes y no serán capaces de repeler el ataque. Si Malachy piensa que el peligro es inminente, saldrá corriendo a protegerlos aunque sepa que esa será su muerte. Ni os imagináis lo temerario que es"

"¿Más que tú, Leonardo?", preguntó Aníbal con una sonrisa afectuosa.

"Más o menos", respondió Leo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Debo reconocer que en otro momento, Lyosha y yo habríamos partido con él de inmediato. Pero en esta ocasión, hasta yo me he detenido a pensar. Diablos, se trata de lobos. Junto con Árvidas y Ángelo, somos los únicos capaces de enfrentarse a ellos, y no podíamos y dejar a... esta familia sin protección"

Miré rápidamente a Nadya, para ver si se había percatado de la pausa de Leo. De no ser por ella, mi hermano hace mucho que habría corrido a enfrentarse a los lobos. Sólo la seguridad de Nadya lo retiene en la casa, e incluso con eso le está costando un gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo, ella no percibió la breve interrupción en sus palabras. Está demasiado concentrada en la conversación, intentando recabar todos los datos posibles. Su mente es un torbellino de actividad, en el que las escasas revelaciones que se están haciendo se combinan entre si, buscando una pista, una ayuda para aprender más acerca del peligro que nos amenaza.

"Y tampoco queremos perder a Malachy. Hemos empeñado nuestra palabra ofreciéndonos a ayudarlo en esta situación. Sé que eso no será un problema para vosotros. Dejando al margen que el asunto de los lobos nos concierne a todos, tanto a Leo como a mi nos gusta ese tipo, Lisías", añadí yo.

"Es inteligente, frío como el hielo, y extraordinariamente valiente. Tiene la apariencia de un imbécil, pero os garantizo que no lo es en absoluto. Estoy con Lyosha. Malachy me gusta. Me gusta mucho", comentó Leo.

Lisías meditó un instante la información que acabamos de trasmitirle. Cruzó una mirada con sus hermanos, y finalmente suspiró.

"No os ofenderé preguntándoos si estáis seguros. Si vosotros decís que es así, es suficiente para nosotros. Lo único que lamento es que mis hombres os hayan trasmitido una información errónea"

"No tienes nada de que lamentarte, ni tus hombres tampoco. Mateo detesta a Malachy, y lleva años intentando acabar con su reputación. Ni siquiera tus hombres pueden destruir en días la labor de medio siglo", respondí yo, rechazando sus excusas.

"Sin embargo, vosotros habéis sido capaces de hacerlo", murmuró Plauto. "Nunca pensé que mi hermano se equivocara al elegiros, pero desde luego, estáis demostrando su acierto mucho más allá de cualquier expectativa. Creo que hablo por todos si os digo que me siento honrado de teneros por aliados", nos alabó, mientras sus hermanos mostraban estar de acuerdo con sus palabras con distintos gestos de aprobación y asentimiento.

Jamás me he sentido más orgulloso. Y apostaría a que mi hermano tampoco. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa satisfecha, que imagino será el perfecto espejo de la mía. Apenas hemos empezado a cumplir nuestra labor, y la familia de Lisías, la más poderosa de cuantas hay entre las nuestras, aprueba y felicitaba nuestros aún escasos logros. Iba a agradecerle su cumplido, cuando el vozarrón de Ahmed me interrumpió.

"¿Y cuándo iremos a romperle el cráneo a ese Mateo?", rugió. "Por su culpa, nuestros terrenos de caza apestan a lobo"

"Me temo que eso no ha sido una falta que puedas achacarle a Mateo", sonreí. Ahmed es casi tan impaciente y deslenguado como Leo. "Y si mi olfato no me engaña, estáis a punto de conocer al culpable. Pero no le arranquéis la cabeza todavía. Todo tiene su explicación", me apresuré a añadir, al ver la mirada asesina de Ahmed.

Malachy se detuvo ante la puerta, y antes de invitarlo a entrar, miré rápidamente a nuestros invitados para asegurarme que no saltarán sobre él. Ahmed no parece demasiado tranquilo, pero Lisías es la viva imagen de la serenidad. Suficiente para mí. Si él está calmado, no dudará en usar su don para calmar a Ahmed o a cualquiera de sus hermanos si es necesario.

"Adelante, Malachy", susurré, y tardé unas décimas de segundo en convencerme de que mi olfato no me está engañando.

El hombre que atravesó la puerta, no tiene nada que ver con el personaje que se ha sentado esa misma tarde con Leo y conmigo junto al fuego. Para empezar, todos sus pendientes, cadenas y adornos han desaparecido. El cabello negro y lacio, libre del fijador cae desordenado sobre su frente y el agua ha borrado el kohl de sus ojos. Viste unos vaqueros en bastante mejor estado que la mayoría de los míos, y una sencilla camiseta negra. Sólo los dibujos de su piel, para los que debió usar un tinte resistente al agua, me convencen de que no es otro con exactamente su mismo olor quien está junto a mi.

"¿Y todo eso lo ha conseguido una ducha?", exclamó Leo. "Por todos los demonios, si lo llego a saber antes te habría lanzado a la piscina en cuanto llegaste"

"Es increíble, desde luego. Ahora entiendo a que te referías cuando dijiste que sin tus adornos nadie te reconoce", sonreí.

La suave tos de cortesía de Lisías nos arrancó de nuestro aturdimiento. Maldije para mis adentros, molesto conmigo mismo. El nuevo aspecto de Malachy nos ha sorprendido de tal modo, que hemos olvidado por completo presentarlo.

"Disculpad, amigos", me apresuré a decir. "Este es Malachy, por supuesto. O eso creo"

Malachy rió entre dientes apenas un instante antes de inclinar la cabeza cortésmente a modo de saludo.

"Es un honor conoceros, aunque sea en unas circunstancias tan desagradables", saludó.

Los cuatro hermanos inclinaron la cabeza con reserva. Están dispuestos a darle una oportunidad, ya que Leo y yo parecemos confiar en él, pero aún así no van a tratarlo con amabilidad tan fácilmente.

"Así que tú eres el joven que tantos comentarios provoca", comentó Lisías con un ligero deje de sarcasmo. "Y ahora resulta que los rumores son erróneos. ¿Puedes decirme porque no te has molestado en acallarlos?"

"En primer lugar, porque es mucho más sencillo creer lo malo que lo bueno. Y en segundo lugar, quizá tu aliado eslavo pueda referirte mucho mejor que yo la historia de Genghis Khan", sonrió con tristeza, dirigiéndose hacia mi.

"No es necesario", sonrió Lisías, aprobador, lo que hizo que sus hermanos se relajaran considerablemente. "Estoy al tanto de la astucia del Khan. No acalló los falsos rumores que acerca de su carácter sanguinario extendían sus enemigos para que estos se lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacarlo. Ya veremos si estás a su altura"

"No te quepa duda", contestó con altivez. "Al fin y al cabo, él era un mortal. En mi caso, el carácter sanguinario se presupone"

Lisías lo contempló apreciativamente unos segundos, tanteando sus emociones. Finalmente, pareció tomar una decisión. Se volvió hacia Leo y hacia mí.

"Por lo que nos habéis referido, no disponemos de mucho tiempo. No obstante, este es vuestro territorio. Haremos lo que vosotros decidáis", ofreció. "Sin embargo, me he tomado la libertad de poner en marcha unos cuantos preparativos. He traído mis propios guerreros, por supuesto, y Pedro y Zedong están ya también aquí con sus hombres, esperando vuestras órdenes"

"Deberíamos partir de inmediato", declaró Leo, como no podía ser de otro modo.

Sonreí. Ya esperaba una reacción similar por parte de Leo. Lleva tantos días reteniendo sus deseos de salir a la batalla, que ahora que la seguridad de Nadya puede quedar garantizada por los hombres de Lisías, no desea esperar ni un solo instante más. No obstante, aún queda un detalle que mi hermano no se ha detenido a considerar.

"¿Olvidas que esta noche llegarán Lázaro y Gregory? Alguien debería recibirlos"

Leo rechazó mi protesta con un gesto impaciente.

"¿Y cuál es el problema? Cualquiera entendería que esto es mucho más importante que una visita de cortesía. Pero si te preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir, Ángelo y Árvidas no tardarán en llamar. Que Nadya los haga volver. Ellos la ayudarán a explicarle la situación", replicó

"No os preocupéis por eso. Los atenderé bien. Estarán tan encantados con mi exquisita cortesía que no se detendrán ni un segundo a pensar en que no estáis para recibirlos. ¿Tardaréis mucho?", preguntó con preocupación.

Lisías sonrió. Él sólo puede leer sus emociones, pero no le hace ninguna falta llegar hasta sus pensamientos. Ni a cualquiera de los demás que conocemos a Nadya. Está muerta de miedo, pero ya ha aprendido en el pasado que no hay ningún modo de que pueda detenernos, así que intenta disimularlo por todos los medios con ese tono eficiente.

"Diablos, no", rió Leo. "Una familia de niñatos y unos lobos de primera generación. Estaremos aquí antes de que la familia de Lázaro se haya sentado"


	18. LEONARDO El ataque

**Kara, hermana, puedes disponer de Lyosha, claro, para eso los compartimos jaja. Si está ocupado, te mando a Leo, o a Ángelo... Incluso, para demostrar que soy una buena hermana, hasta te presto a Alessandro (pero un ratito muy pequeño, advierto!!).**

**Arthe, mi otra hermana… Sigo esperando. Y sigo esperando. Y sigo esperando. QUIERO LEER MÁS. Brr… Está bien, concéntrate en los exámenes. Pero después ¡QUIERO LEER MÁS! Y el miércoles es mi cumpleaños, aviso!!! ¿No me dejarás sin regalo, verdad? Aunque sea un capítulo pequeñito.. Uno chiquitito.. De mi historia.. O de la pluma encadenada.. porfavorporfavor..**

**Rosi, bienvenida a este akelarre de locas. No creo que vayas a tener problemas con Arthe y con Kara, porque ya has decidido que tu favorito es Leo, y (esto es raro) aunque a todas les encanta, ninguna lo tiene por favorito (pobre Leo, ¿¿¿os habíais dado cuenta de que nadie lo había elegido como favorito???) A mi también me gusta Malachy, me gustó desde que empecé a escribir sobre él. Tengo más historias en las que también sale, y me divierte mucho. Y si, el poder de Leo está genial, aunque él no lo valore lo más mínimo. Lo de los piercings.. ejem.. Ehhh.. Bueno, eso..**

**Y nada, que ya llegamos al final de la historia porque calculé mal. No faltaban un par de capítulos. ESTE es el último capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero llevo unos días muy, muy liada. Y muy poco inspirada, además. (Rosii, llegaste a tiempo pero para el último capítulo!! jeje)**

**Como siempre, ha sido un placer leer vuestros reviews, me encanta teneros ahí, y saber que me leéis.. Y bueno, supongo que nos veremos pronto en otra historia.. A no ser que no queráis saber nada más del trío.. Si queréis seguir leyendo sobre ellos, algo más escrito hay. No me convence demasiado, pero está ahí.. Pensaré como darle una vuelta y ver si lo publico. (Y admito sugerencias para nuevas historias, como las que hace Arthe con sus preguntas. Arthe, hermana, ni te imaginas lo que me inspiran jajaja)**

**Vale, nada más, os dejo el final. Espero que os guste, y que me lo digáis, sea así o no. Dadle al Go, wapas :)**

**LEONARDO. El ataque**

Nadya me dedicó una mirada airada que lo único que pretendía era disimular lo terriblemente asustada que está en realidad. Por lo menos, en esta ocasión no ha montado una escena exigiendo que la llevemos con nosotros, o rogándonos que nos quedemos en casa. Deseé tener tiempo para serenarla, para decirle que no tiene por que preocuparse. Pero aún quedan unas cuantas decisiones por tomar y muy poco tiempo. Quizá Mateo no vaya a atacar todavía a Malachy, pero no quiero tener eso sobre mi conciencia. Tenemos que salir de inmediato. No es solo mi impaciencia por atacar a los lo que me impele a apresurarme en esta ocasión. Lyosha me miró, asintiendo con suavidad.

"Saldremos en diez minutos. El tiempo de recoger algunas armas y hablar con los hombres. Lisías, me gustaría que dejarais aquí un par de buenos guerreros. Árvidas y Ángelo pueden retrasarse, y no quiero dejar la casa sin la protección de alguien lo bastante antiguo", pidió.

"Por supuesto, Aleksei. Ya contaba con ello", respondió, dirigiendo una mirada disimulada a Nadya. "Peter y Martín se quedarán aquí"

"En ese caso, sólo falta avisar a nuestros hombres", anuncié, poniéndome en pie, mientras los demás se apresuraban a imitarnos.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, comprobé que Glauco estuviera en la casa, y susurré su nombre. Pocos segundos después aparecía en lo alto de las escaleras.

"Glauco, reúne a los hombres en la sala de entrenamientos. Cuanto antes", ordené.

"¿A la familia o a todos los hombres?", preguntó.

"A todos", respondió Lyosha.

"Estaremos allí en dos minutos", dijo antes de apresurarse a cumplir nuestras órdenes.

Me volví entonces hacia Nadya, que nos mira intentando controlar su pánico. Su apariencia es de total serenidad, pero el olor de su miedo inunda mis fosas nasales. Una cálida oleada de amor me recorrió el cuerpo. Se ve tan pequeña y frágil, detenida en el medio del vestíbulo con su mejor expresión de dignidad, que no pude reprimir la necesidad de estrecharla entre mis brazos. Ella me devolvió el abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y alzó la cabeza ofreciéndome sus labios. La besé con suavidad, y me aparté de ella para permitir que mi hermano se despidiera. Cuando Lyosha volvió junto a mí, Nadya reprimió un suave sollozo. No, por favor. Si se pone a llorar, no seré capaz de marcharme. Busqué con rapidez una salida de tono que la ayudara a concentrarse en algo más que su miedo.

"Tranquila, querida. Yo cuidaré del ancianito. Pero no esperes gran cosa de él cuando regresemos. A su edad uno no puede permitirse muchos esfuerzos", sonreí, provocando a mi hermano, quien comprendiendo mi intención, se apresuró a seguirme la corriente.

"Dirás más bien que el ancianito cuidará de ti, niñato. No fui yo quien regresó de la última batalla con el vientre traspasado de lado a lado", replicó. "Y si vuelve a ocurrirte, veremos quien no puede permitirse muchos esfuerzos a nuestro regreso"

"Nada de heridas esta vez, por favor", suplicó Nadya. "Prometedme que tendréis cuidado"

"Siempre lo tenemos, amor", sonreí. "Tú deja de preocuparte, y encárgate de mantener la paz de la casa. Suele haber mucha excitación cuando se prepara una batalla"

"Es cierto, querida. Yo que tú me encargaría especialmente de Cora. En cuanto empiece a escuchar los comentarios de las demás mujeres se pondrá histérica"

Ella asintió débilmente, como si le estuviéramos encargando una tarea casi imposible de realizar. Tomó aire con un profundo suspiro, y finalmente alzó la cabeza, dirigiéndonos una suave sonrisa.

"Vamos, marchad ya, o el olor de la impaciencia de Ahmed hará imposible mi tarea", nos instó con fingida alegría.

Le dirigimos una última y apresurada sonrisa antes de dirigirnos a la sala de entrenamiento. Al abrir la puerta, aparqué mi preocupación por ella en el lugar más recóndito de mi mente, y me centré en lo que está por venir. Empiezo a arder en deseos de entrar en combate, y puedo sentir la misma impaciencia en mi hermano. Llevamos demasiados días reteniendo nuestros instintos y dedicándonos a tareas tranquilas que no ayudan en nada a acallar los deseos de salir a reventar cabezas de lobo.

Los hombres ya están esperando en el salón con actitud expectante. No me sorprende lo más mínimo, a todos nos entusiasma la idea de un buen combate. Ahora que los veo a todos reunidos frente a mí, siento el orgullo correr por mis venas como la más potente de las drogas. Apenas llevamos una semana instalados y ya hemos podido reunir a casi una treintena de hombres, sin contar a Árvidas y a Ángelo. Lyosha esboza también una sonrisa orgullosa, que se iluminó aún más al percibir la mirada aprobadora y ligeramente asombrada de Lisías y sus hermanos.

"Son casi treinta guerreros. En seis noches", susurró. "Definitivamente, no me equivoqué al elegiros"

"Eso supera incluso a Pedro. Él recibió a veintiocho en una semana", añadió Plauto.

"Y en aquel entonces era más fácil reunir a un grupo nutrido. Esto va a pasar a la historia", sonrió Ahmed.

Me hubiera pasado todo el maldito día escuchando esos comentarios, pero Malachy no puede esperar tanto. Lyosha me dirigió una sonrisa divertida, antes de indicarme que avanzara con él hacia el centro de la estancia con un gesto discreto.

"El tiempo apremia, así que seremos muy breves", empezó. "En primer lugar, ¿quiénes de vosotros no llegáis a los tres siglos?"

Cinco manos se alzaron. Menos de las que habría dicho si me hubieran preguntado una semana antes.

"Vosotros os encargaréis de proteger y vigilar nuestra casa. Es posible que alguien intente atacarnos durante nuestra ausencia. En la pista de aterrizaje encontraréis a los hombres de nuestro aliado. Id ahora mismo y buscad a Peter. El os indicará como debéis organizaros y a qué debéis prestar especial atención. Cumplid sus ordenes como si fueran las nuestras, o procurad no estar aquí cuando regresemos", ordené yo.

Los cinco se apresuraron a cumplir mi orden sin siquiera una pregunta, lo que me complació enormemente. No tenemos tiempo que perder con largas explicaciones. En cuanto se hubieron alejado unos cuantos pasos, Lyosha volvió a hablar.

"Los demás nos acompañaréis. Recoged todas las armas que podáis llevar, y reuníos con nosotros en el avión. Partiremos en cinco minutos. Vamos a atacar al clan de Mateo. Ha roto el juramento y los lobos están de nuevo entre nosotros"

Una oleada de incredulidad y rabia recorrió la sala. El nivel de los murmullos creció hasta convertirse casi en un rugido. En pocos segundos, la estancia se convirtió en un hervidero de actividad, mientras los hombres elegían armas de los armarios, y estantes o salían hacia sus habitaciones a recoger las que habían traído consigo.

"Vamos. Esperaremos en el avión", dijo Lisías. "Tenemos muchos detalles que concretar"

Lyosha y yo nos apresuramos a recoger nuestras propias armas, invitando a Malachy a que escogiera algo de su agrado. Poco después estábamos reunidos en la pequeña sala posterior del avión, mientras nuestros hombres iban entrando poco a poco, distribuyéndose en cada hueco que quedaba libre. Crucé una mirada con Lyosha, preguntándome si cabríamos todos. A pesar de que el tamaño del jet de Lisías es considerable, él ha traído consigo una veintena de guerreros, y nosotros aportamos otros tantos.

"Tranquilos", sonrió Lisías, imaginando nuestros pensamientos. "Este avión ha movido esta cantidad de tropas en muchas ocasiones. Hace años que acondicionamos la bodega de carga"

"Tenía que haberlo imaginado", sonreí. "Me encanta este juguete desde la primera vez que lo vi"

"Por mucho que diga Nadezhda, os recomiendo que adquiráis uno similar. Eso facilitará notablemente vuestros desplazamientos", comentó Aníbal.

Lyosha me miró con una sonrisa divertida, dándose perfecta cuenta de que yo estoy empezando a considerar la idea muy seriamente.

"Nadya nos matará", rió. "Y más teniendo en cuenta que también hemos encargado un coche nuevo"

"Pero no podrá decir nada si somos nosotros quienes os lo regalamos", declaró Plauto, con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Hace tiempo que queremos comprar uno más grande. Y este está en perfecto estado, sería una lástima que nadie lo aprovechara"

"Diablos, amigo. No podemos aceptar un regalo así", exclamó Lyosha. "Me gusta la idea de quedarme con este juguete, pero esta vez tenéis que aceptar algo a cambio"

"Desde luego. Os quedareis con la casa de París", ofrecí.

"Y con el Porche", sonrió Lyosha.

"Si eso os hace sentir mejor...", replicó Lisías con gesto aburrido. Al igual que a Lyosha o mi, el dinero o los objetos de valor no le interesan lo más mínimo. "Aunque me consta que sólo nos cedéis el Porche porque no soportáis que Armand lo haya conducido", añadió sonriente.

"Esa es una gran verdad. Pero a ti te encantan los Porches, y nosotros jamás volveremos a usarlo, así que el acuerdo satisface a todo el mundo", repliqué yo.

"Pues ya que está todo resuelto, vayamos entonces a lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí", nos instó Ahmed con impaciencia. "Ya hemos esperado bastante"

"Qué impaciencia. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de romper cabezas de lobo, hermano?", preguntó Plauto.

"Yo creo que el problema es que ya lleva un día alejado de Shannen", me burlé yo.

"Eres muy gracioso, Leonardo", replicó.

"Lo sé. Aunque no ha sido mi mejor chiste"

"Dejadlo ya, vosotros dos. Sean cuales sean los motivos de Ahmed, tiene toda la razón", sonrió Lyosha.

El último hombre ascendió en ese instante al avión, que unos instantes después empezó a deslizarse suavemente por la pista. En realidad, yo también ardo en deseos de concretar los planes y empezar la batalla de una vez, pero intento ganar tiempo hasta que el avión despegue. Así será más fácil retener a Malachy.

"Patrick ha puesto rumbo a casa de Mateo. Llegaremos en un par de horas. A no ser que tengáis otra idea", dijo Lisías.

"No por el momento. Pero deberías pedirle a Pedro o a Zedong que vayan con sus hombres a casa de Malachy. Por si acaso"

"Tienes razón, por supuesto. Ahmed, ¿podrías encargarte tú, por favor? Yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funciona ese sistema de conferencia, y prefiero que sean ellos quienes decidan donde prefieren ir. Los dos son muy susceptibles", aclaró en nuestra dirección, mientras Ahmed se dirigía a la cabina para llamar por teléfono.

Podía haberlo hecho desde la pequeña sala en la que estábamos reunidos, pero de ese modo nos dará tiempo para poner al corriente a Malachy.

"Dudo que ninguno de los dos quiera ir a mi casa", comentó éste. "Al fin y al cabo, no es allí dónde estará la acción".

Un pesado silencio cayó entre los presentes. Nadie parece dispuesto a ser el primero en darle la noticia. Los miré uno por uno. Todos se concentran en sus manos o cruzan miradas entre ellos intentando encontrar el modo más apropiado de explicarle la visión de Nadya, mientras Malachy los observa con curiosidad. Al diablo con todos. No hay una maldita forma de decirlo suavemente por mucho que se devanen los sesos.

"Hay algo que debes saber", empecé. "Pero eso implica que conocerás uno de nuestros secretos. Y te lo advierto, si alguien más se entera, sabré que eres tú quien lo ha revelado, y te mataré sin dudarlo, ¿me has comprendido?"

"Por supuesto. Sea lo que sea, vuestro secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Si llega a conocerse, no será por mí, tenéis mi palabra", respondió con gesto ligeramente ofendido.

Miré a Lyosha, quien asintió, confirmándome la sinceridad de su promesa. Tomé un innecesario aliento antes de continuar, deteniéndome apenas un segundo para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

"Nuestra compañera tiene el don de las visiones. Antes de reunirnos contigo por segunda vez, vio como los lobos acababan contigo, y con toda tu familia", dije sin más preámbulos.

Los ojos de Malachy se volvieron del más oscuro ónice, mientras el olor de su furia nos envolvía como un manto. Se levantó como impulsado por un muelle, dispuesto a atacarme. No llegó a moverse. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Lyosha y Plauto lo retenían con firmeza, mientras Lisías se apresuraba a levantarse para serenarlo con su roce.

"No mates al mensajero", gruñí. "Antes de que llegues a rozarme, te reventaré los sesos, y eso no ayudará en nada a tu familia"

"¿Por qué diablos no me lo habéis dicho antes?", rugió.

"Por que hubieras salido a toda prisa a protegerlos. Y aunque mi hermano y yo te siguiéramos, no podríamos contra los guerreros de Mateo y los lobos. Por muy patéticos e inexpertos que sean unos y otros, tres hombres no son un ejército en condiciones. Teníamos que esperar los refuerzos", repliqué. "Además, las visiones de Nadya no son precisas, o exactas. El futuro no es inmutable. Una simple acción cambia todo el transcurso de los acontecimientos y los altera hasta invalidar las visiones".

"El único modo de intentar evitar lo que Nadya había visto, era hacer venir más guerreros, y retenerte para que nos ayudes y nos guíes. Tú eres quien mejor conoce a Mateo, quien sabe donde están los puntos débiles de su casa. Quien conoce su forma de luchar. La mejor forma de defender a tu familia, es dejando que guerreros experimentados la protejan".

"¿No lo comprendéis, maldita sea? Son mi familia, dependen de mí. ¿Y si los lobos los atacan antes de que lleguen los refuerzos?", gritó.

"Acabarán con ellos", respondí yo. "Pero también habrían acabado con ellos si te hubiéramos avisado antes. Te lo he dicho. Tú solo no puedes protegerlos. Nos necesitas, y lo sabes. De lo contrario no habrías recurrido a nosotros. Ayúdanos a hacer el trabajo en lugar de quejarte, diablos. Eso protegerá más a tu clan que un estúpido intento suicida en solitario"

Gracias al toque tranquilizador de Lisías, poco a poco la lógica de nuestras palabras se fue abriendo paso a través del caos de furia de su mente. Dejó de debatirse y bajó la cabeza como signo de rendición.

"Eso no va a ocurrir, Malachy. Y si así fuera, tú solo no podrías evitarlo", murmuró Lyosha, respondiendo a lo que había visto en sus pensamientos. "Créeme, si hubiera otra opción, no habríamos dudado en decírtelo"

Malachy sólo vaciló un instante más. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza con determinación, y le dedicó una mirada orgullosa a Lyosha y a Plauto, que continuaban sujetándolo.

"Si no me soltáis, no podré dibujaros un mapa de la casa de Mateo. No creo que lo necesitéis, pero será más fácil así"

Sonreí. Ese hombre me cae mejor cada minuto que pasa. Mi hermano lo soltó sin dudarlo, y Plauto lo imitó apenas un segundo después, sin duda suponiendo que Lyosha ha visto ya que Malachy no intentará saltar del avión.

"Está bien", dijo con decisión mientras tomaba asiento. "Hay muchos puntos desde los que se puede asaltar la casa de Mateo. Siempre ha sido un inútil con las localizaciones. Mis espías llevan años aprovechándose de esa circunstancia"

"¿De cuántos guerreros dispone?", preguntó Lisías.

"Apenas unos quince. Y muy jóvenes. Sus hombres no serán ningún problema para vosotros", sonrió. "Lo que ya sabríais si Aleksei hubiera podido leer su mente"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no he podido?", preguntó Lyosha con un gesto tan indiferente que podría haber engañado a cualquiera. A cualquiera que no lo conociera tan bien como yo.

Malachy le dirigió una mirada divertida.

"No soy idiota, Aleksei. Si no supiera que serías incapaz de entender los pensamientos de Mateo, no hubiera corrido el riesgo de apresurarme a visitaros antes que él. Me limitaría a esperar que extrajeras el secreto de su mente. Si os hubiera revelado la verdad antes de que la comprobaras por ti mismo, no me creerías jamás"

Lyosha abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a Malachy con incredulidad. Este se limitó a devolverle la mirada con la serenidad de un hombre que sabe que al destaparse la última carta, lleva la mano ganadora.

"Tienes razón. Jamás te hubiera creído", murmuró.

"¿Y serías tan amable de explicarnos que no te creerías a los que no podemos leer la mente?", pregunté yo con impaciencia.

Tanto misterio está empezando a irritarme. Detesto las cosas que no sé. Malachy hizo un gesto en dirección a Lyosha, invitándolo a que él mismo desvelara el misterio. Mi hermano nos miró, con la incredulidad todavía pintada en el rostro.

"Mateo es un Vainyi", dijo.

Me quedé atónito, mientras mi cabeza empezaba a trabajar a toda velocidad. Un maldito Vainyi. Es imposible, y sin embargo, explica casi todo lo que me ha corroído durante estos días. Por que mi hermano no pudo leer su mente. Por que su aspecto me repugnó desde el primer instante. Y por que todos parecen confiar en la cizaña que extiende sobre Malachy. Está en el lugar ideal para que eso ocurra. Un país repleto de vampiros jóvenes y con escaso control por parte de los antiguos.

Los Vainyi son una de esas extrañas mutaciones que la Madre Naturaleza se empeña en extender de tarde en tarde. Además de otros dones menores, disponen de la capacidad de hacer que quienes caen bajo su influjo confíen en ellos ciegamente. Y como seres depravados y carentes de moral que son, utilizan esos dones para alimentarse con los desastres que causan. Siembran cizaña por donde quiera que vayan, y disfrutan con el olor de la ira y la sangre. No son como nosotros. Los vampiros somos violentos, es cierto. Y no dudamos en matar o en utilizar a los mortales ya sea como alimento o para nuestra diversión o comodidad. Pero tenemos reglas. Tenemos una cierta conciencia, unos límites. Combatimos, matamos y en ocasiones morimos. Pero los Vainyi no. Ellos jamás se arriesgan. Son cobardes, jamás luchan. Viven de la muerte de los demás, sin necesitarlos como alimento, sin más razón que la de saciar sus ansias de diversión. No se imponen ningún tipo de límite o de norma. Son simplemente despreciables, y no deberían existir. Pasarían por humanos de no ser por un pequeño detalle, que hace que tarde o temprano, siempre acabemos cruzándonos con uno. Nos buscan desesperadamente, nos necesitan. Somos su esperanza y su salvación. Por que la Madre Naturaleza no es tan estúpida. Puede que haya permitido la existencia de seres tan repugnantes como ellos, pero se protege a si misma dotándoles de la vida más breve que se pueda imaginar. Los Vainyi sufren de un metabolismo acelerado. Nacen, alcanzan la madurez en un par de días, y mueren en un par de semanas. Sólo nuestra ponzoña los puede librar de esa suerte. Dedican toda su breve existencia a buscarnos e intentar conseguir que los transformemos, engañándonos con sus poderes. Por fortuna, fracasan a menudo. En primer lugar, porque no somos tan fáciles de localizar, por mucho que se pueda pensar. Y en segundo lugar, porque sólo los más jóvenes se ven afectados por sus poderes ya que, con el paso de los años, nuestra especie desarrolla una resistencia natural a cualquier tipo de embrujo. En muy pocos días, deben encontrar a un nómada joven que no tenga una familia que pueda aconsejarle al respecto, y que esté dispuesto a transformarlo. Y a pesar de sus poderes, eso no es tan sencillo. Si lo han educado bien, cualquier joven se resistirá mucho antes de transformar a alguien que acaba de conocer. A todos se nos advierte sobre los Vainyis más tarde o más temprano tras nuestra transformación.

"No sé como pude dejarme engañar. Pero así sucedió", masculló Malachy.

"Si a alguien podía engañar a un Vainyi, ese es a ti", repliqué yo. Él me dedicó la más ofendida de sus miradas. "No me mires así. Te conozco, Malachy. Conozco a los tipos como tú. Tienes tanta seguridad en ti mismo, que piensas que las prevenciones de los demás no van contigo. Que a ti jamás te pasará"

"No me conoces. No tienes derecho...", empezó con ira.

"Claro que te conoce. Está hablando de si mismo", sonrió Lyosha. "O de mi"

"O de cualquiera de los presentes", añadió Lisías, sonriendo a su vez. "No debes sentirte culpable. El riesgo de transformar a un Vainyi es sólo uno de los tributos que hay que pagar por ser uno de los mejores"

"Gracias", respondió sinceramente, con orgullo más que justificado. "Pero no me siento uno de los mejores. Mi familia está en peligro por culpa de mi error"

"Todos cometemos errores, créeme, lo sé bien. Y culparte por ellos no te ayudará. Tu familia estará en peligro muchas veces. Lo importante es que tienes la cabeza y el valor suficiente como para hacer todo cuanto esté en tu mano para ayudarlos", repliqué yo.

"Y la sangre fría de presentarte en nuestra casa con todos esos secretos y sin alzar ni el más mínimo bloqueo en tus pensamientos", sonrió Lyosha.

Malachy dejó escapar una risa suave.

"Dale las gracias a los espías de tus aliados. Confiaba en que pensarías tan mal de mi que estarías demasiado ocupado intentando descubrir si mis palabras eran sinceras, como para molestarte en buscar más allá. Lamento mis omisiones, te lo aseguro. Pero necesitaba que confiarais en mí", se disculpó.

Lyosha soltó una breve carcajada.

"Y un infierno. Lo que querías era comprobar que mi hermano y yo estamos a la altura de lo que has escuchado de nosotros. Ahora ya sé como funciona tu mente, amigo. Nunca volverás a ocultarme nada"

"Ahora ya no es necesario. Si conseguimos terminar con el peligro que amenaza a los míos, os estaré eternamente en deuda. Y pienso empezar a pagarla siendo totalmente sincero", replicó sonriente.

"¿Si lo conseguimos?", reí. "Vamos amigo, míranos. Sin contar a los demás guerreros, Lisías y sus hermanos y Lyosha y yo, somos más que capaces de enfrentarnos a la vez con tres o cuatro de esos lobos de primera generación sin que una de sus garras llegue a rozarnos. Y si las matemáticas no me fallan, en un solo asalto caerán entre dieciocho y veinticuatro, sin contar con los que puedas atacar tú. Y todo indica que Mateo sólo lleva seis años con esto. Es imposible que creara más de medio centenar de lobos. Esto será un paseo. Te garantizo que al final terminaremos peleándonos entre nosotros para conseguir matar a una de esas criaturas repugnantes"

El teléfono frenó nuestras carcajadas con su estruendoso toque. Plauto se inclinó para pulsar el botón del manos libres.

"Soy Árvidas. Lyosha, Leo, ¿estáis ahí?"

"Aquí estamos, primo. ¿Has hablado con Nadya? ¿Os ha dicho que debéis volver a casa?", preguntó Lyosha con tono urgente.

"Por eso os llamamos. No podemos regresar"

"Árvidas...", empecé en tono letal.

Estoy dispuesto a consentir ciertas transgresiones por mantener la paz de mi casa, pero no pienso tolerar ninguna desobediencia en lo que a la seguridad de Nadya se refiere.

"Leo, es una emergencia", me interrumpió Ángelo. "Los hombres de Mateo han salido con los lobos. Se dirigen a casa de Malachy. Nosotros vamos hacia allí ahora mismo. Intentaremos poner a salvo a las mujeres y los más jóvenes antes de que lleguen, pero necesitaremos ayuda cuanto antes"

"Patrick, cambia el rumbo. Vamos hacia la casa de Malachy. Ahmed, que los que se hayan quedado cerca de casa de Mateo, la asalten de inmediato y maten todo lo que se mueva. Mujeres, jóvenes, me da igual. Acabad con ellos", ordenó Lisías, sabiendo que sus hombres siempre están atentos a su llamada.

Ni dos segundos después, noté claramente como el avión giraba, alterando su rumbo.

"¿Cuántos son, Árvidas?", pregunté.

"Unos quince guerreros y unos cuarenta lobos. Se mueven muy despacio, y les llevamos bastante ventaja, pero aún así, debéis apresuraros. Ángelo y yo no podemos hacerles frente a todos"

"Lisías, estaremos allí en cuarenta minutos", informó Patrick desde la cabina.

Árvidas dejó escapar una maldición apagada.

"Ellos llegarán antes. Intentaremos detenerlos, pero no os demoréis"

"Avisaré a mis hombres. Ellos pondrán a salvo a las mujeres mientras llegáis. Vosotros organizad la resistencia dentro de la casa. Mis chicos son valientes, pero les falta experiencia para organizar una defensa efectiva. Hablad con Sean. Él os proporcionará todo lo que necesitéis"

"Así lo haremos", dijo Ángelo, antes de colgar.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue a la velocidad del rayo. Mientras Malachy ponía al tanto a sus hombres, Lyosha y yo fuimos a dar las últimas instrucciones a los nuestros. Nada de aspavientos o posturas innecesarias. Dejadnos a los antiguos los lobos, y encargaos de los guerreros. Si por algún motivo os atacan, apuntad al corazón o a la cabeza. Organizad los grupos. Unos atacan, los otros prenden fuego. Pensad, sed serenos. No os separéis, y no os arriesguéis innecesariamente. Hay demasiadas cosas que querría decirles. Demasiados consejos que podría darles, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tendremos que confiar en nuestra propia capacidad para detener a los lobos antes de que nuestros jóvenes puedan acercarse a ellos. Y aunque estoy plenamente convencido de que así será, no me hace ninguna gracia que esto haya sucedido antes de que hayamos tenido ocasión de entrenarlos debidamente.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde, Patrick anunció que estábamos sobrevolando los terrenos de Malachy. Descendió todo lo que fue posible, y sesenta vampiros se apresuraron a saltar del avión. Justo a tiempo. Los hombres de Zedong están a punto de traspasar la verja. Si alcanzan a los lobos antes que nosotros, no llegaremos a romper ni una sola de sus cabezas. No me llevó ni un par de décimas de segundo percatarme de que nuestra llegada ha sido providencial para los hombres de Malachy, y para nuestros propios primos. Mateo ha conseguido vencer la resistencia, y ha entrado en el piso inferior. Mis oídos llegaron a captar las voces de Ángelo y Árvidas, ordenando a los guerreros retirarse hasta la última planta. Sin dudar ni un solo instante más, salí corriendo hacia la entrada, con Lyosha pisándome los talones. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, los hombres de Mateo se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, intentando impedirnos el paso. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Sin detenernos a colocar los golpes avanzamos entre la maraña de jóvenes guerreros, abriéndonos paso al interior. Nuestros hombres se encargarán de rematarlos. Pronto los antiguos estuvimos dentro de la casa, mientras los jóvenes luchan entre sí. Y entonces los vi de cerca. Los malditos lobos. Su olor lo inunda todo, enfureciéndome de un modo que no recordaba desde mis últimas luchas con ellos. Dejé de pensar con coherencia, y me concentré únicamente en mandar a todas y cada una de esas condenadas criaturas al infierno con su apestoso hedor. Lyosha y yo nos cubrimos mutuamente las espaldas, mientras evitábamos sus garras y dientes, midiendo cada golpe cuidadosamente para ser letalmente efectivos. Lisías y sus hermanos, y Zedong y el suyo, adoptaron el mismo sistema. Parejas de guerreros luchando espalda contra espalda. La parte de mi cabeza que no estaba concentrada en repeler y devolver los ataques de los lobos, percibió que una decena de ellos no se habían detenido para luchar contra nosotros, y continuaban su avance hasta el piso superior.

"_Lyosha, arriba"_, exclamé en su mente.

Mi hermano no tardó ni un segundo en seguirme de un salto al piso superior. Los lobos entraron en tropel en el desván. Ángelo y Árvidas se enfrentaron a cuatro de ellos, consiguiendo retenerlos, pero los demás parecen tener una única idea fija en su mente. Lo comprendí apenas un segundo tarde. Mateo había previsto que su ataque pudiera fallar, y había ordenado a su ejercito maldito cumplir una última tarea desesperada, que conseguiría que su enemigo y creador se torturara durante décadas. Los lobos ignoraban cualquier otra víctima, iban directos a la hembra de Malachy. Dos de ellos la alcanzaron, y alzaron sus garras para atacarla. Ella se encogió, esperando el golpe mortal, pero antes de que éste llegara Lyosha y yo estábamos junto a ella. Sólo recibió un zarpazo en una pierna, antes de que los lobos cayeran bajo el peso de nuestras espadas.

Pocos minutos más tarde, todo había terminado. Me incliné sobre la mujer de Malachy, examinando la seriedad de su herida. Lyosha se detuvo junto a mi, con expresión interrogativa. Antes de que pudiera decirle que no era grave, ella me apartó con gesto impaciente, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

"Deja de sobarme, anciano. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y me rechazaste", gruñó. "¿Dónde está Malachy?"

"No seas desagradecida, Mimí. Estos dos ancianitos te han salvado la vida. Deberías ser más amable", sonó la voz de Malachy a mis espaldas.

"Tiene carácter", reí.

"Ni te lo imaginas", sonrió, aproximándose a nosotros.

Al igual que todos los demás, está cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, y su rostro dibuja una sonrisa salvaje. Se inclinó sobre Mimí, y al igual que yo, examinó su herida con ojo crítico. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con un mohín.

"Está bien", declaró al cabo de unos instantes. "Pero necesitas lavarla, y ponerle una venda. Tardará unos cuantos días en regenerarse, y te quedará una preciosa cicatriz"

En lugar de alterarse, ella lo miró con una sonrisa altiva. Supe en ese instante, que a pesar de sus modales ridículos y su actitud descontrolada, Malachy no ha elegido mal a su hembra. Es tan valiente y orgullosa como él. Él se aproximó hasta sus labios y la besó con evidente lascivia, aprobando sin reservas su valor, mientras Lyosha y yo cruzábamos una mirada divertida.

"No es que me moleste, pero quizá deberíais dejar las demostraciones de afecto para un momento en el que decenas de ojos no estén pendientes de vosotros", sonó la voz de Lisías.

Ha entrado en el desván, acompañado por Plauto, Zedong y su hermano Laotse. Todos contemplan la escena con expresiones divertidas y satisfechas.

"Los jóvenes se están encargando de las labores de limpieza, pero antes de que estas concluyan, hay un detalle que requiere tu atención, Malachy", señaló Zedong.

"Por supuesto", sonrió el aludido, poniéndose en pie. "¿De qué se trata?"

Los ancianos se separaron, dejando a la vista a Aníbal y Ahmed, que se aproximaron a Malachy, arrastrando a Mateo que se debatía entre sus manos.

"Hemos pensado que tal vez querrías ser tú quien hiciera los honores", sonrió Laotse.

Por un momento, pareció que Malachy iba a negarse, pero enseguida apareció en su rostro una expresión de ira y decisión inalterable.

"Tú, maldita criatura", gruñó, caminando hacia Mateo. "Has lanzado a los lobos contra mi familia. Has atacado mi casa. ¡Mi casa! Y has intentado matar a mi mujer. Pensé que no sería capaz de decir esto Mateo, pero voy a matarte. Mi creación, mi hijo, morirá a mis manos"

Sin dar tiempo a que nadie reaccionara, levantó la espada y rebanó la cabeza de Mateo con un solo golpe, brutal y decidido. Aníbal le tendió una antorcha, y poco después, Mateo se convertía en cenizas ante nuestros ojos. Malachy bajó la cabeza, aturdido y agotado. Lisías posó una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

"Esto ha debido ser difícil para ti. Pero había que hacerlo, y lo sabes. Ahora ya está, todo ha terminado. Tu error ha sido reparado con creces", lo serenó.

"Mis hombres. ¿Cuántos han caído?", preguntó.

"Sólo cuatro", respondió Ángelo. "Son valientes como demonios, amigo. No tienen ni idea de luchar, pero prometen. Ya lo creo que prometen"

Malachy pareció complacido con el halago, y con el escaso informe de bajas. Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste, agradeciendo a Ángelo sus palabras.

"Habéis hecho un gran trabajo", los alabé yo. "Vamos, comprobemos nuestras filas"

Salimos a las escaleras, contemplando como los jóvenes se afanaban en deshacerse de los cadáveres, sacando fuera los restos para poder prenderles fuego con tranquilidad. No es necesario quemar a los lobos, pero ayudará a esconder sus restos, y a librar a la casa de Malachy de su terrible olor.

"Glauco", llamó Lyosha. "¿Cómo están todos?"

El aludido levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

"Apenas un par de rasguños que ya se han curado. Los lobos no llegaron a tocar a ninguno. Lo que lamento. No me hubiera importado hacerme cargo de un par de ellos". Sonreímos. Son las mejores noticias posibles. Glauco se volvió entonces hacia Árvidas y Ángelo. "Vosotros dos, la próxima vez, procurad incluirme en los planes. Os habéis llevado casi toda la diversión", gruñó.

"Espero que no haya próxima vez", reí yo. "Vamos, terminad vuestro trabajo. Cuanto antes acabéis, antes podremos volver a casa"

Bajamos las escaleras, supervisando la labor de los jóvenes sin mucha atención. Todos han realizado estas tareas antes. Son sencillas, y no requieren de experiencia.

"Me temo que en los próximos días va a ser muy difícil mantener la paz de nuestra casa", sonrió Lyosha.

Solté una breve carcajada. Tiene toda la maldita razón. El olor de la sangre y la adrenalina del combate, ha puesto a todos nuestros jóvenes primos de un humor excelente. Y de algún modo tendrán que quemar sus reservas. Nadya va a tener mucho trabajo controlando a nuestra familia en unos cuantos días. La casa se llenará de jóvenes intentando seducir a todo lo que se mueva, y peleando entre ellos por nimiedades.

"Nadya tendrá suficiente trabajo controlándonos a nosotros, hermano", volvió a reír Lyosha.

"Pues que se maten. Ya vendrán otros", repliqué yo, acompañándolo en sus risas.

"Vamos, hablemos con Lisías y Zedong. Quizá quieran disfrutar de nuestra hospitalidad unos días, y Nadya no nos perdonará que no la avisemos"

Nos reunimos con ellos en el vestíbulo. Al igual que nosotros, ninguno ha perdido ni un solo hombre, y charlan animadamente de los detalles del combate. Los invitamos a ambos a pasar unos días en nuestra casa, a lo que Zedong y Laotse respondieron afirmativamente con una rapidez que me hizo sentir más que orgulloso. Lisías declaró también su intención de quedarse, junto con Plauto. Aníbal y Ahmed prefirieron volver a casa.

"Ha sido un magnífico trabajo", aprobó Zedong. "Habéis resuelto una enrevesada historia en apenas unos días. Y nos habéis proporcionado una buena batalla. No se puede pedir más"

"Vuestros hombres luchan bien. ¿Cuántos habéis recibido?", preguntó Laotse.

"Más o menos una treintena. En seis días", replicó Lyosha, henchido de orgullo.

Tras una breve mirada de asombro, Zedong rió entre dientes.

"Esperad a que lo sepa Pedro. Siempre está presumiendo de los veintiocho que consiguió convocar él en la primera semana"

"¿Sabemos algo de él?", pregunté yo.

Me había olvidado por completo del español, pero como su labor no suponía ningún riesgo, era una omisión disculpable.

"Sabemos que está algo más que enfadado por no haber podido venir aquí. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron 'no he cruzado el océano para luchar contra gallinitas'"

Todos rompimos a reír, comprendiendo su mal humor. Si yo hubiera tenido que luchar contra mujeres y niñatos en lugar de enfrentarme a los lobos, estaría deseando romperlo todo a mi alrededor.

"Él y sus hombres pasarán unos días en las proximidades de la casa de Mateo. Antes de entrar vieron un par de lobos rondando por los alrededores. Es posible que Mateo no los haya enviado a todos aquí. Tenemos que asegurarnos", explicó Plauto. "Si queda alguno vivo, Pedro le dará caza sin problemas"

"Todo solucionado, entonces", aprobó Zedong.

"Todo no", repliqué yo. Todos se volvieron a mirarme con expresión interrogativa. Sentí a mi hermano tantear mi mente, y asentir en silencio.

"¿A qué te refieres, Leonardo?", preguntó Lisías.

"No sabemos quien le enseñó a Mateo el secreto de la creación de los lobos. Quien quiera que haya sido es tan culpable de esto como él", gruñí. "Y creo tener una idea de quien fue"

Lyosha me miró con curiosidad. La idea había empezado a surgir en mi mente hacía apenas unos segundos, y desde entonces no soy capaz de apartarla. No tengo pruebas de la convicción que se está apoderando de mí, pero es una corazonada tan fuerte, que no lo menos que podemos hacer es comprobarla.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?", preguntó Lyosha, frunciendo el ceño.

"Si. Pero no me preguntes porque", repliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

Lyosha lo consideró apenas un segundo.

"De acuerdo. Volveremos a casa y lo comprobaremos. Aunque si tú crees que es así, es suficiente para mí"

"¿Alguien puede explicarme que está ocurriendo?", preguntó Lisías.

"Leo piensa que Lázaro es el culpable", dijo Lyosha simplemente.

"¿Y en qué te apoyas para lanzar tamaña acusación?", volvió a preguntar.

Me encogí de hombros una vez más.

"En que por algún estúpido motivo, la Madre Naturaleza ha decidido que mis corazonadas serán correctas de ahora en adelante", mascullé.

"Lógico", sonrió Lisías. "A fuerza de guiarte por tu instinto, tu sexto sentido ha terminado por desarrollarse. Un don muy adecuado a tu carácter"

"No está mal", rezongué.

No siento ningún deseo de compartir con Lisías lo que me hace no apreciar mi don como se merece. Sin embargo, algo debió presentir al tantear mis sentimientos, porque me dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva que me hizo sentir aún más estúpido de lo que ya suelo sentirme habitualmente con este tema.

"Vamos, despidámonos de Malachy, y regresemos a vuestra casa. Nadezhda necesitará ayuda, si tu presentimiento resulta ser correcto", nos instó.

"Me ha parecido escuchar que Lázaro es el culpable de todo esto", resonó la voz de Malachy desde lo alto de las escaleras.

"¿Nunca te han dicho que no es educado atender a conversaciones ajenas?", reí.

"Miles de veces. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. No es educado en absoluto. Sin embargo, es muy útil", sonrió, descendiendo los escalones para reunirse con nosotros. "Permitidme que os acompañe. Ya he hecho lo más difícil, dejadme terminar la tarea"

Eso es algo a lo que desde luego no podemos negarnos. Malachy ha hecho lo que debía acabando con Mateo, pero no es fácil matar a alguien a quien has transformado. Aunque se trate de un maldito Vainyi que además ha intentado destruir a tu familia. Si ha sido Lázaro quien le reveló el ritual a Mateo, es tan culpable como él, y Malachy necesita venganza. Por lo que ha estado a punto de sucederle a su clan, y por haber tenido que matar a Mateo. Si a alguien corresponde hacerse cargo de Lázaro ese es Malachy. Aunque no puedo negar que me encantará ocuparme personalmente si él duda un solo segundo.

"De acuerdo. Ven con nosotros. Pero prométenos que esperarás al menos hasta que comprobemos si ha sido él", aprobó Lyosha. "Y lo mismo va por ti, Leo"

"Yo no he dicho nada", protesté.

Lyosha me dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Debí imaginarlo. Para variar, estaba dentro de mi cabeza.

"Y no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede ocurrir el día que no esté ahí", rió.

"Lo único que ocurrirá es que tendré la seguridad de ser el único que está en la cama con Nadya", reí a mi vez.

"He ahí otro buen motivo para no darte ni un segundo de intimidad", replicó.

"Está bien, entiendo que quieras aprender de mí. No me importa, en serio. Siempre he sido muy generoso con mi talento", respondí

"Y con tu lengua. ¿Es que no hay forma de que no digas la última palabra, hermano?"

"Por supuesto que si. Sólo tienes que encontrar una frase que me haga cerrar la boca. Aunque te advierto que en once siglos no me ha ocurrido nunca"

Lyosha sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.

"Glauco", llamó, ignorándome "Reúne a los hombres, volvemos a casa"

Después de una carrera por el bosque, en busca del avión, y de un ameno viaje en el que me dediqué a prestar oídos a los comentarios de mis primos y los primos de Lisías sobre el combate, a cada cual más exagerado, Patrick nos informó que tomaríamos tierra en pocos minutos. Miré a Malachy, que se removía en su asiento conteniendo a duras penas su impaciencia. Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada. Si Lázaro es culpable, Malachy no tardará ni un segundo en convertirlo en cenizas. Y eso probablemente traería otra guerra.

"_Al final voy a tener yo razón, hermano. Si esto continúa así, este continente quedará muy vacío de los nuestros"_, reí en la mente de Lyosha.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, divertido. Lyosha quizá sea en apariencia mucho más controlado y sensato que yo, pero la posibilidad de acabar con otro posible rival y por la vía violenta le hace tanta gracia como a mi. Planifica, controla, prepara. Y al final se lanza a la batalla tan alegremente como yo. Y a esta no va a poner ninguna pega. Los dos sabemos que, si finalmente hay que luchar, ganaremos sin problemas.

Antes de que el avión se detuviera por completo, mi hermano, Malachy y yo bajamos de un salto ante la mirada desaprobadora de Lisías. Lyosha se concentró tan solo un instante.

"Están con Nadya. Gregory y Lázaro. Nadya acaba de decirles que ya vamos a reunirnos con ellos. Está tranquila, y Peter también", comentó, sin dejar de caminar hacia la casa. "Está bloqueándome. Me llevará unos segundos. Esperad mi señal", ordenó.

Entramos en la mansión caminando lentamente, ofreciéndole tiempo a Lyosha para que pudiera saltarse el bloqueo de Lázaro. Abrió la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra, concentrado únicamente en los pensamientos de nuestros dos visitantes. Nadya se levantó sonriente para recibirnos, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios al ver la expresión concentrada de mi hermano y mi propia mirada alerta. Gregory y Lázaro se pusieron igualmente en pie, y al volverse hacia nosotros, una mirada preocupada apareció en el rostro de este último. Sin embargo, Gregory, saludó cortésmente, sin ningún rastro de prevención. Si Lázaro tiene algo que ver en esto, su hermano no parece estar al tanto.

"Leo, sujeta a Malachy", susurró Lyosha, para volverse a continuación hacia Lázaro. "Fuiste tú", acusó.

Lázaro bajó la cabeza y asintió un par de veces. A continuación alzó la vista, retador.

"Matadme si lo creéis oportuno. No me resistiré. Si otro hubiera roto el juramento, yo lo haría sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, aunque no me creáis, os aseguro que mi intención no era revelarle nada. Simplemente, no pude resistirme. No sé que sucedió"

"¿De qué estás hablando, hermano?", preguntó Gregory alarmado. "¿Por qué iban a querer matarte?"

"Mi hermano no sabe nada. Tú puedes confirmarlo, Aleksei. Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero perdonadle la vida a mi familia", pidió Lázaro.

Malachy se retorció en mis brazos, intentando soltarse, y abalanzarse sobre Lázaro. Lo sujeté con más firmeza. No tengo ni idea de lo que piensan los demás, y habrá que esperar a que Lyosha lo confirme, pero para mí, Lázaro está siendo sincero. Es lo bastante joven para caer bajo el embrujo de un Vainyi, y si Mateo deseaba realmente conocer el secreto, no le costaría demasiado sonsacarlo.

"Tú decides, hermano", dije. Lyosha se volvió hacia mi, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Es sincero, ya lo sabes. Pero aún así, fue él quien reveló el secreto", respondió.

"Pero jamás lo habría hecho si Mateo no fuera un Vainyi. Y eso es culpa de Malachy", protesté.

"La decisión le corresponde a Malachy", medió Lisías, que acaba de entrar, acompañado por Zedong. "Es a él a quien han atacado los lobos, y es él quien ha perdido más hombres. Y desde luego, esta historia empezó con él"

"Estoy de acuerdo", aprobó Zedong. "Si hubiera sido intencionado, no tendríamos dudas. Pero Malachy fue el primero en caer bajo en embrujo de Vainyi. Y sin eso, no estaríamos aquí"

"Yo opino lo mismo", dijo Lyosha, mirándome fijamente.

Sacudí la cabeza. No me gusta que un hombre pague por un error cometido contra su voluntad. Nadie ha culpado a Malachy por transformar al Vainyi, y ese fue el primer fallo. Sin embargo, tienen razón. No es a mí a quien corresponde la decisión sobre la vida de Mateo.

"De acuerdo", respondí, liberando a Malachy.

Éste no dudó ni un segundo en encararse a Lázaro. Lo miró con ira, pero debatiéndose consigo mismo.

"Si en algo te ha perjudicado mi error, lo lamento. No pretendo detenerte. Sólo disculparme sinceramente"

Malachy dejó caer los brazos, y sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien. Jamás te habrías visto en esta situación de no ser por mi", se volvió hacia nosotros. "Él culpable ya está muerto. Dejémoslo aquí", murmuró.

"Has hecho lo correcto", aprobó Lyosha, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

"¿Habéis acabado con Mateo?", preguntó Lázaro.

"Hasta con el último miembro de su clan", gruñó Malachy.

"¿Están todos bien?", preguntó Nadya.

"Perfectamente, querida", sonrió Lyosha. "Pero hablaremos después de eso. Ahora deberías ofrecerles una habitación a estos hombres. Habrá mucho de lo que hablar en los próximos días, y necesitarán un lugar donde descansar"

En la cara de Nadya apareció una sonrisa que casi le partía la cara por la mitad.

"Por supuesto. Si sois tan amables de acompañarme...", ofreció.

Lejos de sentirse preocupada por tener que alojar a los cabezas de cuatro clanes, Nadya parece encantada con la idea. Y que yo sepa, no tenemos suficiente espacio para tanto. Lyosha y yo dejamos pasar a nuestros invitados, y seguimos a Nadya a través del vestíbulo. Nadya abrió una puerta detrás de las escaleras, que hubiera jurado que ayer no estaba ahí. Y lo que apareció ante mis ojos me dejó boquiabierto. El viejo granero anexo a la casa se ha convertido en un magnífico alojamiento, con cuatro apartamentos claramente diferenciados. Dos en el piso superior, y dos en el inferior, a los que se accede desde un pequeño recibidor.

"Cada apartamento tiene dos habitaciones, un baño, y un pequeño salón. Espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado. Malachy, puedes ocupar el de la derecha. Lázaro y Gregory se pueden quedar con el de la izquierda. Lisías, Zedong. Estoy segura de que os encantará el piso superior. Las vistas son magníficas", sonrió, guiándolos escaleras arriba.

"Ahora ya sabemos cual era la sorpresa, hermano", sonrió Lyosha, cuando Nadya se perdió escaleras arriba, comentando animadamente los detalles de la construcción, en su papel de perfecta anfitriona. "Y no me cabe duda de que en algún sitio debe haber seda"

"En cuanto baje esas escaleras, me da exactamente igual que haya seda. No pienso dejarle abrir la boca", repliqué, ante la mirada sonriente de mi hermano. "¿Cómo diablos se le ha ocurrido pensar en esto?"

"No lo sé Leo. Pero si sé una cosa. Pronto será una de las mejores damas de clan", respondió.

"La mejor, hermano. La mejor", lo corregí.


End file.
